Life In The World Of One Piece
by jlee0799
Summary: I was laying in bed terribly bored as usual , when suddenly I went unconscious and woke up to find myself in a void , being offered power and adventure beyond my wildest dreams . (Other genres include sci-fi , action , and my attempt at comedy. Smut will be posted on AO3 version.)
1. A New Life

**This is my first work, so please don't hesitate to give me tips and constructive criticism. Obviously, I do not own anything mentioned in this story, except my protagonist**.

 **Chapter 1: A New Life**

 **'Wow' - Mental**

 **"Hey" - Dialogue**

Inside an average house on an average street in an average neighborhood, lay a man who was laying on his bed thinking about his agonizingly average life. Said man looked to be somewhere between 19 - 21 and was about 6'3" in height with caramel colored skin , golden-brown eyes , a long curly afro , and a bit of a scruffy beard .

He was currently wearing a blue, zip-up hoodie that was very light and currently unzipped, along with light gray jogging pants, with black lines down the sides,and crew length blue and black socks. He was also wearing a black necklace with a silver star medallion on it, and a pair of black, rectangular glasses over his eyes.

This man's name is Jeremiah, and he was , to put it simply, bored. He felt like he could possibly die from his boredom at some point, however improbable that may be. The reason for this boredom was the fact that this world is simply lacking. You see, Jeremiah has been a longtime fan of things like anime, manga, rpg's, etc., and he has always wanted nothing more than to be able to live the type of life that he sees all these characters live, even with the added danger.

He actually had just finshed rewatching some episodes from a few of his favorite anime, with Your Lie In April being his favorite, with One Piece and Katekyo Hitman Reborn following that.

Jeremiah POV

'*Sigh*... Why does this world have to be so.. underwhelming? Sure, it might not be a total bore, and there is certainly beauty to be found in this world, but it just simply doesn't compare to the things I can see in anime and video games. Heh, I've read plenty of fanfiction and even manga/anime where the protagonist has the chance to actually not just survive, but thrive in a new world.'

"*Hahh*... If only..."

As I was laying there getting even more depressed, I noticed a light that was very quickly getting brighter and brighter. Suddenly it reached to a point so high that I actually felt like I would be blinded if I didn't close my eyes , and once I did close them I felt like I was being forced to sleep. Once I completely lost consciousness , my mind was racing with images flashing at a rapid pace. It was almost too much and I was almost overwhelmed, but as they slowed for a moment , there was one thing I did catch from a few of the images.

 _Beauty_.

Beauty unlike anything that could possibly be on Earth. I'd always been fairly good looking and I'm not exactly lacking confidence, and yet I actually almost felt like I should slap myself for daring to look at something so beautiful. The scenery was so beautiful that I almost felt like I would taint it by simply looking at it. Golden sunsets, large green and open acres of land, beautiful mythical animals, and a large body of shining crystal blue water.

It was at this point that I started to wonder if I had just died and gone to Heaven, or possibly a Disney movie.

As I was pondering, the images all started to fade out, and I found myself in an empty void. No golden sunset, no acres of land, no animals, nothing. Nothing at all. I (a very laidback person by the way), almost wanted to yell about the unfairness of it all. To be shown -directly in front of even- something so beautiful just to have it fade away like a childhood dream was not pleasant at all.

Imagine your parent giving you the latest smartphone or game system, with a smile on their face. Imagine the happiness you would feel. Now, imagine that same parent, with that same smile, taking that brand new phone out of your hand, putting it on the ground, and then proceeding to mercilessly crush it right in front of you while licking the tears you shed.

A little dramatic, but I believe I made my point.

'Why? Is this torture for some bad deed I unknowingly did at some point? As far as I know, I've always excelled at avoiding drama, so I can't imagine that I've pissed anyone off enough to do something like this. Speaking of which, what even is this ? An illusion? A dream? Or perhaps my boredom has finally affected the rest of my brain and I'm at the point of hallucination.' I thought with what could almost be apathy.

'Come to think of it , how long has it been? Hours, days, weeks, no way its been years right? Right? For the sake of my sanity I'll assume that I have not missed years of my life'.

As I was having a possible mental breakdown, I eventually heard a voice calling out to me.

"Hello, Jeremiah" said a voice.

I looked around for the source of the voice, but could see no one. Although I did note that it sounded distinctly feminine, and that it seemed to have a bit of an echo to it.

"Who are you?" I asked calmly. Well as calm as you could be when you're suddenly pulled into an empty void.

"I have many names that have been forgotten throughout the passage of time, but my name is not what's important at the moment. What is important is that I want to help you. I know you are incredibly unsatisfied with the state of the world and your personal life, and would like to make you an offer." Said the voice with an almost motherly tone.

"What exactly is this offer?" I ask with interest, which I have not felt in quite some time .

"What I'm offering, my chosen, is exactly what I know you have wanted ever since you entered into your teen years and slowly started becoming disillusioned with the way the your world was run. The chance for freedom. The chance for power. The chance for fun."

The more this apparent ROB said, the more entranced I became. She was right about me being disillusioned with the world. It started when I was young. I started to see that no matter how much I wanted the world to know peace, there would always be people that will feel the need to assert their dominance over those that they see as weaker than them. I became jaded to the point that I eventually just became apathetic towards a lot of things.

When someone robs, hurts, or kills someone, that person will have someone that wants revenge. Then the person that wanted revenge gets it, but then someone else now wants revenge towards them. And like that, the cyle of hatred just continues to go round and round.

Like I've stated earlier, I could appreciate beauty, but it was so rare to find because the ugliness of humanity far outweighs it.

"I'm listening. I definitely would like to know how you know all that, but considering you were able to do all of this, I guess it isn't as surprising." I said this time with more life in my voice and eyes. I really hoped this was all real.

"Excellent. What I'm offering you is a chance to choose up to 10 different abilities and/or items that you would like to have."

"You're serious right?" I asked with more emotion in my voice than I had heard in years. This would be a dream come true if it were real.

"Absolutely. I would not joke with you about something this important to you."

My brain almost shut down from what I was hearing. I'd always been a pretty smart person. I'm not Einstein level or anything, but I am far, far, from dumb. As soon as my mind rebooted, it was kicked into overdrive think of all the possibilities. But first an important question needed to be asked.

"As much as that appeals to me, I need to know. What's the catch? Do I have to take over the world or something?" I asked since while I do want power, freedom, and fun (amongst other things), there are certain things that I simply will not do regardless of what I'm being offered.

Genocide being one of them.

"Fufufu Of course not... Unless you want to. I will never make you do anything you are uncomfortable with." The voice said with a voice laced with mirth.

"That's a definite relief. Well, first, I guess I need to know, am I gonna be staying in my world, or...?" I asked since wherever I'm going will be a major factor in what I want to take with me.

"I will give you the choice of what world you go to , be it fictional or otherwise, and the abilities and items you choose can also be from other fictional worlds. Keep in mind that you will eventually be able to travel to other worlds as well, and there's no time lit or anything so no need to rush." She said while answering two other questions I'd been about to ask.

"Perfect. In that case, the first world I'll be choosing is One Piece." I said with an almost foreign emotion rising up in me. Excitement.

"Done. Now what powers/abilities and/or items would you like to have? You can have literally anything, aside from something like all of the Infinity Stones from the Marvel universe." She asked with genuine curiousity.

"Thanks, I had been meaning to ask about that. Well, first I'd just like to say thank you for even giving me this opportunity." I stated with complete sincerity. She is literally helping me fulfill my dream. I couldn't be more grateful to anyone than I am in this moment .

"Anyway the first thing I would like to have is eternal youth I suppose. I want to always be in my prime, rather than go rusty like Whitebeard and his generation."

"Done. As a bonus to that , I will allow you to gift those who you wish to keep with you eternal youth as well."

"Nice, thanks. Second, I would like for my body and mind to have no limits. I would like to be able to train to the point that I'm practically as physically gifted as someone like Superman." This was one that I was really looking forward to.

"Done. I must say that is a great ability to have." She (since she's clearly a woman) said sounding impressed.

"Believe me , I've put plenty of thought into this . Third I'd like to be able to consume up to 2 devil fruits with no negative side effects . Can I add that I don't want the weakness of water/seastone , or would I need to choose that separately?" This was something that could give me a huge advantage.

"Hmm... I'll bend the rules this time since I like you so much . You'll be able to eat up to 2 fruits and have no weakness to water/seastone, unless you choose a fire based fruit of course. Would you like me to give you the fruits, or would you like to sail the world looking for them?" She said kindly .

I don't know what I did for this Goddess to like me so much, but I am incredibly thankful for it.

"It could take a long time trying to find even one fruit, so I guess it'd be most sensible to just get them here. Are there any that I can't have?" I asked since there are some characters whose power I don't want to take.

"You can choose any of them. If you chose one that has already been eaten , then that person who ate it would lose that power , but eventually be given one that is equally as powerful , if they are worthy . Or you could always have two created uniquely for you and you alone ." She answered perfectly. I was really thankful for her patience.

"That's perfect . In that case for my first fruit, I'd like to be able to control all technology to the point that I can become one with it. I guess it could be called the techno-techno fruit. The second fruit can be one that gives me ability to have absolute control over wind, which includes being able to become wind itsel." I had to think about these ones very carefully since I never imagined being able to have more than one.

"Excellent choices Jeremiah. Here they are. These usually would taste horrible, but I have changed the flavor a bit to help you get them down." She said, and at this point I'd probably do anything she asked of me with all the kindness I'm being shown.

Soon I saw the two strangely designed fruits come into existence and after staring for a few seconds, I quickly devoured both of them.

At first I didn't feel it, but after about 10 seconds I felt a rush of power the likes of which I could never have predicted. I felt like I was everywhere thanks to the wind, and felt like I could do anything. Eventually I calmed down so that I could finish what I was meant to be doing.

"Alright I'll try to speed up a bit now so that we're not here -wherever this is- too long and I don't take up your time. Fourth, I'd like the intellect of Tony Stark and T'Challa from Marvel, along with Azmuth from Ben 10. This is so I can make support items for my companions and myself along with some really cool and essential things." This is something I will definitely make the most of. Three of the smartest minds in fiction? Yes please.

"It is done. Since you've already asked for their to be no limit on your mind earlier, you will also receive all their knowledge about their inventions and be able to recall it perfectly."

"Thanks a bunch. Now fifth, I'd like a large supply of vibranium and other rare metals."

"Done. I'll have it sent to a secure location I have set up for you."

"Sixth, I'd like to be able to shapeshift into anyone or anything."

"Seventh, I'd like telekinesis."

"Eighth, I'd like to be able to give and take power to others."

"Ninth, I think I'd like to be able to adapt to any environment such as space, underwater, etc."

"And lastly... I'd like to have the knowledge of every taijutsu in the Naruto and One Piece worlds." This would be essential as well. I don't want to only rely on my super powers. I wanna be a master in every area. And with my now super enanced intelligence, I can definitely accomplish that.

"Aaaaand done. I must say Jeremiah, those are some fine choices. You didn't just go for every flashy power you could think of which is what most people would do. Now since we've finished that, there's just a few more things you need to know. One, feel free to change certain events from canon. This is all about freedom after all. Two, I have set up an isolated island for you that is incredibly hard to find, even for marines and yonko. There is a house there for you with money and a few other things. Three, make sure you train hard. I know you've always worked hard when it comes to something you actually enjoy, so I hope you work hard and don't let anyone stand in your way. Lastly, and most importantly, have fun. I was always so sad seeing you so apathetic at such a young age." She said with what sounded like motherly love.

As she was speaking , I felt as all the changes were finished taking place . Simply put, I. Felt. _Amazing_. There's simply no other way to describe it. Sure there was a minor discomfort at first, but now... It's almost bliss. I feel better than I ever thought possible...

And it's all thanks to her. This wonderful Goddess that's giving me this chance to do something... Awe inspiring. I almost wanted to cry.

"Now, my sweet Jeremiah, I need to know, when in the timeline do you want to appear?" She asked in a tender tone.

"Hmm... I'd prefer to be sent a few decades before canon . I want a lot of time to train and start making a name for myself . I need to strike so much fear into the world government that they won't even want to think about crossing my path." This is the best choice. This way I'll definitely be extremely powerful when canon does start . And besides , its not like I plan on joining the Straw Hats . No siree . I respect them and may help them from time to time , but I want my own adventure .

"Great choice . I was hoping you'd be willing to put them in check . Things like slavery and racism being approved of by them simply cannot stand." She said with anger at their dispicable behavior . I completely understood .

"Now when I send you there you may be a little tired , but just get a little rest and you'll be fine . Once you've done that , you should recover pretty quickly thanks to your mind and body having no limits . Everything you need has already been placed on your island and in your new home , all that's left is you . You'll find that I've left a few extra gifts for you as well which should be a very pleasant surprise for you ." She explained and I was feeling more and more blessed .

"Now go , my sweet , and enjoy your adventure ."

"Wait. Will I ever hear from you again ? Or get to see you at some point?" I asked before she could send me away .

"Hehe , Of course . I have to make sure my champion is doing well after all ." She said in a voice filled with love and joy .

"I see... Wait Champi--" I couldn't finish as I blacked out at that moment .

"Hehe , Have fun Jeremiah . Show that world what happens to those who approve of things like slavery and the rich getting richer while the poor get poorer." She said with amusement then seriousness as she was quite tired of the state of this world.

One things for sure . The world of One Piece Is In for a rude awakening . Because Jeremiah is coming , and he will not let people off easily .


	2. Arrival

**Second chapter is up.**

 **First, I'd like to respond to some concerns that I'm sure quite a few people had after the first chapter. I know this probably seems like another stereotypical SI Gary sue, and I won't deny that. But while it is true that my OC is gonna be overpowered, trust me when I say there will be other overpowered characters as well. Of course, at the end of the day, my OC will end up the most powerful, but he'll definitely have some people that can challenge him. Dont want him to be bored like Saitama after all.**

 **Chapter 2: Arrival**

 **'Hmm' - Thoughts**

 **"Yo!" - Speaking**

 **[ ]- Scene/POV Change**

 **[General POV]**

Waking up in a new world was certainly an interesting experience. The first thing to note was the air. The air felt a lot thinner and cleaner compared to the polluted air of Earth 1 (normal Earth). It felt... Incredible. Though that could have to do with the newly acquired wind powers.

As Jeremiah slowly gained his bearings, he took note of quite a few things. First was that the island he was on was large, at least as big as Moria's ship looked in the anime. It had well trimmed grass that was a very rich shade of green, trees spread out across the area, birds flying peacefully in the sky, the whole shebang.

All in all, it was a peaceful place that he could very much get used to having to himself.

Though all the nature was nice, the real prize was what he found as he ventured deeper into the woods. A beautiful house that, while not the size of a mansion, was still more than big enough to suit his needs. As he walked up to the door he noticed that there was a note on it which read, ' _Hi, Jeremiah. I know you like your space, so I've taken the liberty of making your home a little further away from civilization, if you choose to allow anyone to live with you on the island. I'm sure you're probably wondering where the key is, right? Just put your hand on the door for about five seconds, and it should open right up._ '

'No time like the present.' Jeremiah thought as he pressed his hand to the door, and, as the note said, the door unlocked and he walked in.

'Hell. Yes.' The living room was decked out with extremely comfortable looking couches, recliners, love seats, etc. There was a tv on the wall, which Jeremiah wondered how often he would use it, since there was no cable in this world, as far as he knew at least. There was also a nice coffee table in front of the couch, and a fireplace under the tv. All of his furniture was colored red, gray, or black, which was perfect for him.

As Jeremiah continued walking through the house, he saw that his kitchen was quite large, with a stove that had 8 burners and a nice sized oven. The refrigerator was the type that has the freezer and fridge going vertically, and had a surprising amount of space in it.

Going upstairs he found what seemed to be an entertainment room which had another tv, this one being a 110 in flat screen with surround sound and, surprisingly enough, his PS4 and phone were there as well. A quick check showed that he still had all his games and music as well which is great since he wasn't exactly sure what would be considered "good" or "catchy" music in this world.

The rest of the upstairs were the bedrooms, of which there were five overall, with the master bedroom obviously being the biggest. As he walked into his new bedroom, Jeremiah saw that he had a large closet, a king sized bed, a full body mirror, a nice 60 in. tv, and his own bathroom. 'Im definitely gonna buy a mini fridge when I get the chance. Surely they have them in this world, right? If not I guess could make one.' Thought Jeremiah as he walked back downstairs and decided to see what the lowest floor was like.

Once Jeremiah made it downstairs, he almost fell back in shock. What he saw was a science junkie's heaven. State of the art equipment that you'd expect to see in a universe like Marvel, DC, and Ben 10. Everything was put together neatly and had a shine to it. Literally, the equipment was so clean that it was actually shining. When he saw the rows and rows of vibranium, adamantium, and other metals, he almost blew a load.

Jeremiah practically supersped around the room as his super enhanced mind was running a mile a minute.

'Alright first and foremost I definitely need to sort through all my knowledge so I can get to work on building all the tech I've had ideas for. Second I'll need to start looking into nanotechnology and how I can best use it to my advantage. Third I should test--' Jermiah's thought abruptly stopped when he saw what looked to be a secret room connected to the lab he was currently in. Eagerly walking inside, he was slightly confused when he saw what looked like vials of blood.

'Well well, now what do we have here?' Thought Jeremiah with a raised eyebrow as he continued to walk through the room, which he noted was a little cold. Walking further, he saw there were dozens of these vials and his curiosity was certainly peaked. Reaching the end of the room, he saw another note waiting for him and wasted no time in reading it. It read, ' _Hello again, my Champion. I'm sure you're wondering what this room is, and what's in all the vials, right? Hehe, I'm sure you'll be pleasantly surprised. Since you have all of Azmuth's knowledge, I figured I should let you continue, and maybe even improve his work with alien DNA._ '

As Jeremiah read that last part, his eyes got wider and wider, and he quickly turned around and eyed all of the DNA samples with shock that quickly turned to glee. This is something he definitely wanted to do, and considering how many aliens are in the Ben 10 universe, and how many different powers they all have, the possibilities are practically endless. Although, he did still wonder what she meant by Champion.

' _That's right. You could make another Omnitrix if you wish... or you could try to go further. You can add some of the DNA to yourself or someone else to get some interesting results. Although, how strong the person becomes from the new DNA will depend on how much you add. For instance, the full vial would obviously be the maximum increase, while a fifth of it would still be enough to give anyone a boost, but not to the same effect. And not everyone is able to handle this, so choose wisely. Of course, the choice is yours, and I will be looking forward to whatever you choose. Remember that I am always watching over you, and wish you good luck. Be safe._ ' The note ended there.

As Jeremiah finished reading the note he had a smile on his face . He was looking forward to all the fun he'll have , but for now it was time to get to work .

'I guess I don't really need any extra powers, so I probably won't really give myself any of the alien DNA. If I do, it'll most likely just be the Vulpimamcer and Piscciss Volan races, so that I can have enhanced senses, as well as being able to hold my own underwater. I should also limit how much I give others. I'll most likely only give someone 3 samples at the most. 5 at the maximum depending on how important they are to my crew and how good they are at their job. Of course I'll also need to make sure that they're compatible with whichever I think would work best for them... *Sigh* This is a lot of work. But.. It is certainly interesting.' Thought Jeremiah at a rapid pace. He couldn't help but smile slightly as he imagined all the adventures him and his future crew will have.

Walking back to his laboratory , he decided to test out his techno powers first.

'Alright I guess I'll start small and work my way up. *Sigh* I also need to see how many decades I've been sent before the start of canon , though I suppose that can wait for now.' Thought Jeremiah as he was still not exactly sure what his starting point in the timeline is.

Reaching out with one hand Jeremiah tried to focus on a small power tool . For a minute he didn't feel anything and was wondering what went wrong , when all of a sudden his eyes faintly glowed gold behind his glasses and the tool powered on with a whirring sound.

"Whoa!" Exclaimed Jeremiah in surprise. Sure he knew he had powers now, but there's a difference between simply knowing about something and actually experiencing it.

"I have powers... I actually have powers!" Said Jeremiah with slight shock as he will finally be able to feel something different from boredom. For so long he had felt as if he was becoming more and more detached from his emotions and to be given a chance like this, in a world like this one? He will definitely make the most of it and have the greatest adventure he can.

And be badass while doing it .

 **Notes:** **And there's the second chapter.**

 **Can't say I'm very satisfied with this one. I know this chapter wasn't very exciting, but I just wanted to get all of this out of the way.**

 **The next chapter will have training, and hopefully some action in it. Also, feel free to give me some suggestions for crew members (preferably characters that already exist) and what type of power, if any, you think it'd be cool for them to have. I do already have about 3 in mind, and my main crew will probably have 10 at the most, so come up with cool responses and I'll try to fit it in somehow.**

 **Til next time .**


	3. Training And Departure

**Notes:** **Yo everyone . Just a quick warning for you all . There will be multiple timeskips in this chapter so that I'm not dragging things along too much .** **Also I'll try my best to get certain characters personalities right , but if I don't then know I tried my current best**

 **Chapter 3: Training and Departure**

 **' Huh? ' - Thoughts**

 **"Nope" - Speaking**

[ **] - POV/Scene change**

 **{} - Techniques**

It's been 5 years since Jeremiah has come to the One Piece world and he had been busy in that time . He had found a few more things the goddess left for him over the years and they've been very useful.

One thing he was given was books so that he could learn the languages , cultures , special events , and other important things in this world . It was a bit of a pain to learn so many different things , but super intelligence does come in handy .

He'd also been given about $5,000,000 beli so that he could get clothes , food , and other things that he would need for his home and his journey .

He received an eternal pose that points to his island so that he'll always know his way home if he wants to return for some rest or just to relax during his journey .

[With Jeremiah]

"...2,998 , 2,999 , 3,000" Getting up from doing his handstand pushups , Jeremiah stretched some kinks out of his body with satisfying pops .

Currently he could be seen with a short sleeved tight , but comfortable , black shirt with his star medallion around his neck and black biking shorts and running shoes . He was covered in a thick coating of sweat from all of his exercise .

At the moment he didn't have his glasses on , instead using a pair of contacts that he'd created a while back . Also noticeably , his beard had grown thicker and his height had increased dramatically going from a respectable 6'3" to a rather impressive 6'10 .

Shaking his head , he walked into his house to get a drink . "*Sigh*... I need a shower . Bigtime ." Finishing his drink he walked up to his bedroom grabbing a change of clothes to take a shower .

As Jeremiah relaxed in the shower he couldn't help but think back on his time in this world so far .

It had been a challenge to get adjusted to the way this world works . After the initial euphoria wore off he realized that he had most likely left his family worried sick about him . Sure he was pretty much a loner for a few years before he left , but he always had his family .

While probably not as close as a lot of families , they had been through rough times together and loved each other as much as any family would .

He got relief when a note popped up saying that he didn't have to worry since the Goddess (by now he was sure she was a Goddess) had placed a clone of him with his memories up to that point in his old world to take his place .

While it was a bit off putting to think of someone , even a clone of himself , taking his place , he accepted it since his family wouldn't have to worry this way .

Once that was resolved he got down to business .

That being training .

He started with getting his physical prowess up to what would be considered peak condition for most people . To do this he actually followed a very simple workout regimen .

Saitama's .

He did that for a year before he kicked everything up to 500 each for the second year . For the third he had gone up to 1500 reps for each and is now at 3000 of each with 15 laps around his entire island .

Simple ...

He had pushed himself so hard because he knew that all of his powers will also use up stamina , just like regular physical combat would so he wanted to have enough stamina to be able to last for days , even weeks at a time .

For his Df's it was challenging but not as much as you'd think .

For his wind devil fruit after he'd started off by summoning small gusts of wind , he moved on to his intangibility . It was a very weird experience because when he uses that aspect of his power while outside , it makes him feel like he's everywhere at once , making it more than a little disorienting .

It was bad because if he got too distracted he would feel like he was losing his body to the wind and simply becoming part of it .

So to rectify that , he started meditating with part of his body bring wind and the rest being his regular body and slowly make more into wind overtime . Its shown promising results so far .

Once he felt like he had it at a semi-decent level , he started making his techniques .

This part has actually been really easy for him so far . He simply recreated numerous techniques from various anime/manga that he has seen over the course of his life and was pretty stoked to actually be able to do them .

His Techno power on the other hand had been very easy to control since he had the combined intellect of three of the greatest inventors of all time , all of whom used highly advanced technology in their daily lives .

He started with this one by making numerous different weapons and armors to use in battle , along with very useful gadgets . He had , of course , recreated some that he had seen in anime/manga that were simply to cool to not have .

Over time he started making robotic assistants to help him around the island and after a while he eventually had a brilliant , slightly crazy , and interesting idea .

What if he implanted tech into himself ?

He started small . First he implanted hundreds of nanobots inside of his body since he figured they would be able to help him with the healing and assimilation process down the road .

When this was done and he had woken up he'd felt... Complete . Like this was something that was always meant to be done by him . He figured it had to do with his tech powers and adaptation ability .

Deciding to test the limits of this , he decided to do something that , while painful , would ultimately be worth it . He'd liquidated some adamantium and a small amount of vibranium , with the help of his techno fruit and the minor control over metal that it gives him .

He then had it injected into his body to fuse with his skeleton , figuring he could handle the pain if the risk paid off .

And It . Was . Painful .

It had felt like his body was tearing itself apart , then being put back together again . And that feeling just kept going in a cycle .

At some point during his agonized screaming , he had fell unconscious . When he woke up though , after having one of his assistants massage him , he had decided to run a scan on his body and see how the process went .

And what he saw made him have a wide smile with shining golden-brown eyes . The Miracle Metal (which is what he decided to call it) had fused perfectly to his skeleton which was now a very shiny chrome color . Along with that , his metal control had improved , but not to the level of Magneto or even close .

Also , no memory loss . Major plus .

From that point he'd started adding different weapons to his body , mostly guns , along with utility items like a blowtorch , buzzsaw , etc.

As far as techniques there weren't too many at this point since he focused more on using this power for his inventions and experiments .

As far as telekinesis goes , while it isn't yet at the level of Tatsumaki or Jean Grey , it is at a satisfactory level for the moment .

He had learned the basic telekinesis techniques so far such as telekinetic shield , telekinetic push , lifting things (obviously) , and flight .

His flight with telekinesis when combined with his flight ability from his wind powers gives him a nice advantage for both combat and everyday life .

He had done a little training in haki , but he hasn't advanced very far yet since he decided he needed to learn how to use all of his powers to their maximum potential along with martial arts before he starts training in other areas .

So far he had worked on a little Fishman Karate along with the Strong Fist Style . He decided to combine these two first since they both involve having a solid foundation , agile movement , and powerful blows .

He hasn't fully mastered this style yet , but he isn't too far off yet .

Shaking himself out of his thoughts , Jeremiah turned the shower off and stepped out to dry himself off .

"Hmm... I think I'll stay for about 1 more year and then go out to get some battle experience. Can't just rely on overwhelming power after all." Jeremiah muttered to himself as he dried off . Wrapping a towel around his wet hair , he decided to get a bite to eat and relax for the rest of the day .

[One Year Later]

' Today's the day . I've worked my butt off to get as strong as I could within these last six years and now I need experience so that I can see what I'm lacking in and improve upon it . ' Thought Jeremiah with a small smile as he was standing at the northern dock of his island .

Jeremiah could currently be seen wearing a black short sleeved jacket that reached his knees with small silver specks on the back that looked like stars and had a hood which was currently pulled off his head showing his hair which he had decided to twist a year ago and had some in a ponytail while the rest hung around his head .

Under his jacket he had on a gray long sleeved shirt with black sleeves that stopped just past his elbows . His pants were black as well with gray lines down the sides and went a few inches past his knees . On his feet were gray and black shoes that had great grip and were good for multiple things in different settings .

He also had on his star medallion along with another necklace which held a black and gold spear pendant . Finally he had on a half mask that he created that looked like Kaneki's from Tokyo Ghoul and a black metal brace on his left forearm .

' I wonder if I should have just gone ahead and made my own ship... Hmm nah . While I don't doubt that I could make a decent one , I'd prefer to have a professional shipwright do it for me . Plus it'll give me the chance to add a specialist to my future crew .'

"Well , no point wasting anymore time ." As Jeremiah said this , he suddenly activated the brace on his left arm , which apparently was a shield , and threw it in a wide arc .

As the shield was coming back towards him from behind , he timed it perfectly and with the use of his electromagnetism granted by his techno powers , hopped on to his shield and used it to blast off from his island , making a large splash as he did so .

"Whoo!" While he could fly without the use of something like his shield , I.e. telekinesis and/or his wind power , it definitely looked and felt more badass to do it this way .

Deciding to take it easy for now , he slowed his flight and flew at a rather sedate pace .

'The shield is working great so far . I still haven't used my max electrical output yet so I can definitely go faster . All that's left is finding out how long I can go for .' Thought Jeremiah quickly and analytically while feeling the calm breeze on his skin .

'For now I guess I'll look for a marine or pirate ship so I can test my current strength . ' Ascending to a higher altitude , Jeremiah began his search .

[On A Random Pirate Ship in the New World]

"LISTEN UP YA BASTARDS! Hurry up and get us out of clusterfuck of a storm!" Shouted a pirate with urgency .

Said pirate captain was a rather big fellow . He stood a few inches over 6 ft and was fat yet slightly buff at the same time . He had greasy black curly hair that went down around his face along with beady dark gray eyes and a bushy untamed beard .

He had on an olive green captain's coat with a baige shirt that was lightly stained with sweat and dark brown pants to go along with black boots . He also had on a green pirate hat .

"What can we do Captain ?! If we go forward we'll get caught in that storm of water vortex ! " Pirate A yelled back to his captain in a major panic .

This group of pirates while not exactly weak , were far from being the strongest.

And yet , the arrogant captain became even more arrogant and cruel when he managed to get a decent sized bounty in Paradise for doing many nasty things .

He was one of the unfortunate many that let his bounty go to his head and because of this along with the fact he hasn't met anyone with a bounty on his level , he thought himself unbeatable and thus decided to conquer the New World .

Poor Fool .

BANG!*

The pirate that had questioned his captain now lay on the deck bleeding out after his captain had shot him in the chest .

The captain had a look of pure rage on his face. "YOU DARE QUESTION ME?! ME?! SOMEONE THROW HIM OVERBOARD FOR THE SEA KINGS TO HAVE HIM! THE REST OF YOU GET TO WORK AND IF YOU DAWDLE OR BACKTALK THEN YOU'D BETTER BE PREPARED TO END UP LIKE YOUR BUDDY HERE!"

As one of the pirates hurriedly moved to throw the slowly dying pirate overboard , he shed silent tears since the two of them had become good friends over the time they'd been part of this crew .

'Damn him! Damn him and this crew!' Pirate B was upset for sure , but as upset as he was , he didn't want to die. And he knew that's would happen if he declared that he was done with this crew or disrespected his captain in any way .

As Pirate B was throwing his former friend and comrade overboard , the rest of the crew was doing whatever they could to get out of this insane storm .

[Some time later]

Somehow the pirate crew made it through the worst storm ...

It only took losing one third of the crew to do it .

"BWAHAHAHA! DIDN'T I TELL YOU THAT I AM GREAT ?! ONLY A CAPTAIN OF MY CALIBER COULD LEAD HIS SHIP THROUGH A STORM OF THAT CALIBER!" The husky captain continued to arrogantly and obnoxiously brag .

"You're something alright ." Came a calm deep voice on the ship .

"BWAHAHA!! SOMEONE WHO UNDERSTANDS MY GREATNESS!! BWAHAHaha..." Suddenly it occurred to the captain that the voice came from behind him and he was certain that all of his (remaining) crew members were in front of him on the deck .

Whirling around quickly he spotted a tall figure dressed in a black and gray outfit . Said figure currently had on a hood and a creepy half mask making it impossible to see anything but his eyes which looked to be a rich shade of golden-brown and a bit of his caramel colored skin .

This figure was , of course , Jeremiah . He was currently casually sitting on the upper railing of the ship .

He had been flying around on his shield for about half an hour when he arrived to this part of the new world to see the storm of water spouts and heavy rain come out of no where .

His island was also in the New World , hence the reason he was here in the first place , but it was pretty much Spring all the time there so he didn't really get any storms .

He had of course been more than agile enough to quickly maneuver his way out of the storm , but as he did he had caught sight of this pirate ship just as the captain had shot one of his crew .

It annoyed him . Greatly .

Jeremiah was a pretty passive person , choosing not to always go for violence right away . He very rarely even got angry , and even then he had a tendency to just let it bottle up and try to ignore it .

Not exactly healthy , but it is what it is .

He had seen plenty of times in the One Piece anime and manga , and even other series , where so called leaders would kill the subordinates for the slightest questioning of their orders .

And it always annoyed him more and more the more he saw it .

If you decide to hurt or kill people who have put their trust in you everytime they make mistakes , then eventually you'll find yourself alone on an island when you really need some .

He decided to show this guy just how big the world is .

"WHAT THE?! WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU?!" The captain bellowed as he aimed a pistol at the intruder .

" Me ? I'm nobody special ... Just a simple wanderer . " ' I wonder if that sounded mysterious enough' .

"Well Mr. Nobody , care to tell me WHAT THE FUCK YOU'RE DOIN' ON MY SHIP?! YA'D BETTER HAVE A GOOD ANSWER OR YOU'LL BE DEAD BEFORE YOU CAN SO MUCH AS BLINK!" The portly captain continued to yell as he walked closer to Jeremiah .

"Faster than I can blink ? I don't know , I can blink pretty fast ." Said Jeremiah in a sarcastic tone as he peered at the captain with his golden brown eyes .

Enraged at the disrespect , the captain pulled the trigger which resulted in a loud BANG! and actually made a small explosion .

"Hmph ." As the smoke cleared the pirate was expecting to see Jeremiah laid out on the ground dead .

"Well I guess you do have a surprisingly quick trigger finger and even decent aim . But..."

No such luck . There on the pirates still outsretched arm stood Jeremiah , light as a feather even at his size , and without a single scratch on him.

"You're still far too slow for me."

"WHAT THE F-" Jeremiah put a stop to whatever nonsense he was about to spew by kicking the hand that was holding the gun , making it drop , then doing a swift backflip kick to his chin .

As he was launched in to the air , Jeremiah ran and jumped and delivered a quick spinning light kick to the pirate's chest , sending him sprawling towards the deck .

Of course "light" to someone with strength like Jeremiah is what most would consider being hit full force with a metal sledgehammer .

Simply put , it hurt like hell .

"Gah!" The pirate was wheezing on the deck of the ship with blood leaking from his mouth . He had never expected someone with such a relatively slim build to possess strength like that .

"You know , I consider myself to be something like a pacifist . You hit me , I turn the other cheek , all that good stuff ." Jeremiah calmly and casually hopped down to the deck , landing so lightly that he didn't even make a sound .

Walking towards the captain who was slowly standing up , he continued speaking .

"And yet ... I reaaaally felt like like hitting you just now . In fact I feel like hitting you some more . So , get your big ass up and fight ." Jeremiah said as he continued to walk towards the captain while occasionally barely glancing at the other crew members .

They were small fry for someone at his level . And he hadn't even reached close to his peak yet .

His voice was passive enough , but his eyes on the other hand ...

They contained barely restrained fury as they glowed a bright molten gold . His eyes combined with his mask and size made for a rather intimidating pressence .

As the pirate shakily stood up , he yelled to his subordinates "M-MEN ! KILL HIM ! HURRY UP AND KILL HIM !!" He ordered in rage and slight fear , which he would never admit .

The two dozen or so pirates , all of whom had been frozen in shock upon seeing there captain get knocked down so easily , broke out of their stupor and all rushed in to action after hearing their captain's order .

The first one to reach Jeremiah was put down swiftly . A few swift blows to his pressure points and he was down for the count .

Two pirates tried to attack him at once but it proved to be a fruitless endeavor . As two tried two attack him with swords , he gracefully dodged until he found himself in between the two . As they both swung at once , Jeremiah jumped and turned his body horizontal to the ground and made the two stab each other , quickly putting them out of commission.

"Agh!"

"Fuh?!"

As Jeremiah landed into a handstand he did a quick springboard with his arms and landed in between the rest of the pirates .

And then the real beatdown began .

As quick as wind (heh) he quickly took down multiple pirates . In the eyes of the pirates he was nothing but a blur .

Hearing the clicking of a gun , Jeremiah quickly turned around , caught the bullet , and in one fluid motion , flicked it back with twice the speed towards the one who shot it , hitting him in the center of his chest .

Jumping high into the air , Jeremiah proceeded to reach into his jacket and pull out a small silver disk .

Throwing the disk into the group of pirates , it flashed blue before launching out electrical wires that wrapped around them and proceeded to shock them to unconsciousness .

"AAAHH!!" As Jeremiah landed , and the pirates finally went unconscious , he observed his work .

All in all it was good work , but he felt like it should've been faster than 20 seconds .

Looks like he'll be pushing himself even harder when he trains now.

Looking towards the captain , he gave a small satisfied smile under his mask when he saw the pirate's reaction .

"You're shaking." He pointed out to the lousy captain .

"Guh!" Enraged the pirate used whatever will he had left and bravely (stupidly?) charged at Jeremiah with his fist cocked back .

Standing still as the pirate ran at him , he only had one thought .

Slow .

The guy was so sluggishly slow that Jeremiah was able to plan out at least a dozen different ways to take him down in the time it took for the dirty looking pirate to reach him .

Of course this probably has to do with the fact that Jeremiah is used to moving and perceiving things at incredibly high speeds . In actuality , the guy's speed was slightly above average for someone his size .

Seeing Dirty Bastard closing in on him (what he's decided to call the pirate) , he was surprised when he saw his hand suddenly turn a bright shade of yellow-orange .

Deciding to be cautious , he quickly dodged at the last second and watched as Dirty Bastard ended up punching the mast .

BOOOOM!*

Jeremiah stared with wide eyes as he saw the entire mast go up in a large explosion that rocked the entire ship from that one punch . He was definitely glad that he chose to dodge instead of tanking the hit which he was initially gonna do .

"You..."

""BWAHAHA! NOW DO YOU SEE?! I AM THE STRONGEST ! ME ! I ATE THE BOMU BOMU NO MI AND NOW HAVE THE POWER OF AN ENTIRE ARMY AT MY HANDS ! BOW DOWN TO ME AND PRAY THAT I'M FEELING MERCIFUL YOU NOBODY PIECE OF GARBAGE !"

' The Bomu Bomu No Mi (Bomb Bomb Fruit) ... I can't believe my luck ' Jeremiah thought with a smile under his mask .

He had wanted badly to find this fruit for a long time now . He had actually left his island a few times to look for it based off the design in his DF encyclopedia .

No wonder he hadn't found it . This damn Dirty Bastard had already devoured it .

'This is perfect . I can test my ability to take power from people once I beat him . On another note , its pretty interesting to see who wielded the fruit before Mr. 5 .'

" Well since I'm obviously not gonna bow to a Dirty Bastard like you , I guess you'll just have to kill me ." Jeremiah said casually , ignoring the once again enraged look on Dirty Bastard's face .

" Out of curiosity though , what's your name and do you have a bounty ? If so how much ?" Jeremiah asked curiously . Surely this guy has a bounty in the 100,000,000's if he was this overconfident ?

"BWAHAHA Ya wanna know the name of your killer huh ?! Fine I'll tell ya , ya pathetic nobody! I'M THE GREAT CAPTAIN HUGH JANUS ! THE FUTURE RULER OF ALL SEAS MOST POWERFUL PIRATE OF THIS GENERATION! MY BOUNTY IS $70,000,000 BELI ! THE HIGHEST OF ANYONE THAT I HAVE SEEN ! BWAHAHA!!"

"...Pffft" Jeremiah didn't even bother trying to hold back his laugh . "Hahaha Ahahaha" He nearly fell over from laughing so hard . The guy's name was Hugh Janus . Its too ridiculous to not laugh at . Wiping a tear from his eye he straightened himself up "*Sigh* I'll tell you what man . That was the best laugh I've in a very long time . You think $70,000,000 is something to brag about in the New World ?" He asked rhetorically .

"In Paradise that may have been a decenty bounty , but here ? Let me inform you just how small your world view is . There are people with bounties over 100 million , hell there are people with bounties well over even 500 million ."

" Gol D Roger , Whitebeard , Shiki , all these guys currently have a bounty of nearly 1 billion . If you actually believe you're anywhere near their level , then you're definitely a fool . Hell , I'm not even at their level yet so I know you damn well aren't ." Jeremiah said matter of factly .

He had been shocked the few times he'd gone out into the world to get supplies , clothes , etc . Seeing how much some of these people are worth was crazy.

Sure he had of course seen large bounties in the One Piece anime and manga , like Jack who had a bounty of One billion and he wasn't even the captain . But seeing that through a screen or pages of a book just isn't the same as reality .

"ENOUGH!" With that exclamation , Dirty Bastard charged at Jeremiah , using an explosion to give himself an extra boost with a glowing orange fist .

'Should I ... No . I'll try to just stick to my hand to hand skills and tech for this fight . ' Bracing himself , Jeremiah quickly activated his shield to block instead of dodging this time .

{"FIST OF DEATH!} The resulting punch and explosion sent Jeremiah skidding back across the deck at a fast pace .

'Did he really just call out his move ? And such a lame name too .' Jeremiah thought absently and slightly incredulously as he couldn't quite believe that people would actually yell out the names of their techniques .

He wouldn't be caught doing that on his worst day .

Shaking those thoughts away , Jeremiah quickly raised his hand and after getting his aim correct , he shot a thin metal wire from a very tiny hole in his hand and had it pull him towards the upper railing where he had been earlier .

Quickly zipping past Dirty Bastard , as soon as he landed he jumped straight towards him and gave a strong superman punch to the back of his head and , as he was stumbling , gave a swift sweeping kick to his legs to knock him off his feet .

"GAH!" The pirate yelled in pain as he fell to the floor . His head was rocked from the blow , and he felt like his neck had almost been broken and he eas incredibly dizzy .

"Come on now Anus . You've gotta be at least somewhat strong with that fruit of yours . What'd you even do to get that bounty ? Beat up low level marines ?" Questioned Jeremiah with slight boredom in his voice .

So far this guy has used the same attack twice in a row and hasn't done any damage to him .

Standing up with a snarl , albeit swaying a bit , Dirty Bastard decided to show this nobody his place in the pecking order .

"YOU WANNA SEE POWER?! FINE THEN ! I'LL KILL YOU WITH MY STRONGEST ATTACK!"

This guy could seriously be a past life of Bakugo with how much he yells .

{DEATH BLAST!} Raising both hands which were balled into fists and glowing an almost luminescent red , he aimed them both at Jeremiah .

Seeing the buildup of power and deciding to dodge this one , Jeremiah swiftly leaped to the left and watched as the blast , rather than having a wide range like he figured it would , it was almost like lasers that pierced right through what looked to be about three walls of the ship and out the back , resulting in an explosion that kicked up a large amount of water .

Jeremiah was shocked .

It wasn't the power of the attack that had him shocked , since he had expected something more powerful than that . In terms of power , it was rather disappointing since he was sure that attack could be much more powerful in the hands of someone that has a proper understanding of the full scope of their powers and has good creativity .

Dirty Bastard is just throwing around explosions trying to overwhelm enemies with pure power , rather than finding a way to upgrade his skills and pushing his abilities to their limits .

Still he was at the very least , slightly better suited for this fruit than someone like Mr. 5 who chose to use boogers as his main method of attack .

Anyway , the reason he was shocked was because of the way the attack looked .

It was just like the move Jiren kept using against Goku when they fought .

It literally looked exactly the same , just with a MUCH lower level of power .

Mistaking his shock for fear , Dirty Bastard had a very smug large toothy grin on his face .

"Ya asked what I did for my bounty ? On one of the last islands my crew was on before coming to the New World , someone committed the greatest sin they could ever do . They disrespected me. I was mindin' my own business just gropin' a few women here and there . One of the stupid ones decided to tell their husband and ya know what he did ? He had the nerve to attack me .

"ME! So naturally I had to ... discipline them . The broad was tortured for days and eventually her husband was forced to watch as me and my boys took turns on her . The husband had his fingers cut off and teeth pulled out ."

"They begged for death . So being the merciful man that I am , I put them out of their misery ."

"Along with a quarter of the island we were on" He continued speaking with an evil smile and a wild , gleeful look in his beady little eyes .

The more he spoke the more anger and annoyance bubbled up inside Jeremiah and he glared at Dirty Bastard with shining golden eyes .

He might not be the most saintly person , but he has lines that he will simply not cross .

Senseless killing being one of those lines . A quarter of an island ? There were likely hundreds , maybe even thousands caught up in Dirty Bas- no , Dirty Anus' petty and over the top revenge .

Not to mention what they put that poor woman and her husband through . They apparently broke them to the point that they just wanted to die to get release from their personal hell .

"*Sigh* You... No . No more words . No more jokes . No more . I was gonna kill you swiftly and mostly painlessly but now ... You'll suffer ." Jeremiah said with a calm yet deadly voice .

"BWAHAHA ! YA REALLY THINK YOU CAN- URK?!" As the newly named Dirty Anus was about to go on another rant , Jeremiah quickly closed the distance between them and gave two light jabs with his left hand , then a strong hook with his right .

As DA was stumbling back , Jeremiah got into a solid horse stance .

Inhaling and exhaling deeply he stuck his left hand out vertically with his palm wide open , while his right hand was cocked back . His open left hand had gold energy in between his fingers , making them look webbed .

DA , after shaking away the cobwebs , had decided to once again blast himself towards Jeremiah to kill him once and for all .

"NOW YA DIE YA FUCKIN' NOBODY ! I WILL END YOU!" He shouted as he neared Jeremiah , fully intent on killing him in the most brutal way he can think of .

As Jeremiah saw DA nearing him , he calmly waited with a fierce look in his eyes while still in his stance .

Almost ... Just a little more ...

Now!

Quickly striking out with his fist , Jeremiah watched as Dirty Anus continued charging for a few more seconds while laughing at his seemingly useless attack .

Then it happened .

DA was in agony as he felt a shockwave rip through his body knocking all the air out of him . His organs felt like they were being liquidated and his bones rattled to the point of cracking .

"AAAHHH!!" As the pirate screamed and vomited a very unhealthy amount of blood , Jeremiah decided to put an end to this .

Taking out two small silver disks , he threw them through the air like shuriken .

As they were flying they blinked blue twice before they each sot out four thin electrical wires that embedded themselves , two each, into DA's limbs .

Not even allowing him to process that , Jeremiah quickly made the strings eletricute him from the inside out .

DA couldn't even begin to describe the pain he was going through . It felt as bad as one would expect when being burned from the inside out .

"FUUUUUU-!" As the electricity stopped DA stood still for a few seconds , twitching sporadically , before he fell to the ground hard , which only increased the level of pain he was in .

Not wasting anytime , Jeremiah walked up to the pirate who was miraculously still conscious , albeit barely .

Every step closer that Jeremiah took , the still twitching pirate captain felt as if the Grim Reaper was coming to escort him to the afterlife .

Jeremiah now stood a about 3 ft away from him .

W- *Cough Cough* Wait . D-don't kill me . I can gi- *gah! cough* *pant pant* I can give you m-money . Women . An- *cough* Anything . Just don't kill me !" The pirate continued to beg .

Jeremiah was now directly in front of him .

"You brought this on yourself . Don't act so pathetic . Take your punishment like a good little Anus ." Jeremiah said in a deadly tone with his blazing eyes .

" But don't you worry your greasy little head . I won't kill you ... At least not in the traditional sense ."

Before the pirate could respond to that rather ambiguously ominous statement , Jeremiah latched his hand on to his head with a hard grip .

After feeling around for a while , he finally found what he was looking for .

Devil fruits all have a sort of special energy to them . Its not the type of energy like chakra or ki that can run out on you in the middle of a fight , seeing as most devil fruits simply require that you have a lot of stamina .

Still though , it is very distinguishable when you know what to look for .

And after all of the tests that Jeremiah has done on his own body after acquiring his powers , he definitely knows what to look for .

Latching onto the energy signature , he proceeded to very slowly and deliberately draw it out of DA's body .

He could do it a lot faster and make it not hurt too much if he chose to .

He chose not to .

DA was in absolute agony . It felt as if his skin was being turned inside out , cut open , and littered with a heavy layer of salt and alcohol .

He honestly didn't know how to properly describe this feeling , but if he had to give a description , he'd probably only have two ways to say it .

It felt like his soul was being ripped out of his body and it was HELL .

He was sure that this man in front of him was a demon in human skin .

As he felt the last bit of energy enter him , Jeremiah let go of the pirates head and stood up and looked down at DA , who now had a hollow look in his eyes .

"I don't need to remove you from this world to kill you . I'll kill your pride . I'll kill your legacy . I'll kill everything you ever stood for ." Jeremiah said in a calm cool tone as he glared down at the piece of trash that seemed to be about to go unconscious any second .

"You will never move your limbs again . The nerves have all been completely fried . On top of that , you'll probably have brain damage from me ripping away your power , but that's your problem , not mine ." Jeremiah watched as the pirate finally fell unconscious with labored breathing .

Shaking his head , he decided to search the ship for any valuable loot .

[Half an hour later]

Turns out there wasn't much . Aside from about twenty million beli , there wasn't much that he was interested in taking . Well , he did find Anus' bounty poster .

He had just finished searching and was now preparing to leave the ship .

'Hmm I guess I could use my telekinesis to carry the money with me . I could certainly use the extra cash . I guess I might as well take him as turn in this bounty as well .' Deciding to do just that , he wrapped DA in some rope , got the money , which he had tied into bags , and lifted them into the air with telekinesis .

Opening his shield he had it hover in front of him before he hopped on and blasted off towards the nearest island .

[One month later ]

Jeremiah had turned in the bounty a month ago and since then he had just been casually flying on his shield around the Grand Line .

He was currently in a similar outfit to what he had on before , except the color scheme was flipped .

He had gone to Paradise and gave the bounty reward to the people on the island that Anus had caused so much pain on .

They were shocked and thankful , but he simply waved them off and continued on his way .

He was just hoping that allowed the people at least feel some sort of closure .

He wasn't a hero of justice or anything like that , but he didn't like people being caused unnecessary pain .

'Hmm ... I really should start looking for crew members ... a ship too I suppose . And I've got just the person in mind to be my first mate .'

With a half smile under his mask , Jeremiah blasted off to return to his island to take care of something before searching for his , hopefully , future vice captain .

 **Notes:** **Finally done . I've been writing this chapter for about three days now .** **How was it ? I personally feel like this was probably the best I've done so far . It was certainly the longest .** **I hope the action scene was at least decent . It was a lot harder to write than I'd have thought .** **As you can see , my OC won't always use flashy moves everytime he fights .** **Also for those curious , yes Gold Roger is alive . My OC was sent 35 years pre-canon .** **A long time I know , but it'll give him an ample amount of time to get himself and his crew established .** **Also also , I'll go ahead and let you guys know now , Robin is definitely in the pairing . Honestly she's a main reason my OC chose this world to travel to first .** **There may or may not eventually be a harem , but she would always be the main pairing .** **I love her character and her dream interests me more than anyone else's . I am incredibly curious about the void century .** **My character will know how to read the Poneglyphs , but not to a high degree , certainly not at Robin's level . He'll understand more by hearing the "voices" of Poneglyphs .** **If there was any bad grammar in this chapter then please feel free to let me know so that I can go back and fix it , even though I've already proofread twice.** **Also also also , can anyone guess who the first mate will be ? Should be pretty obvious .**


	4. Quick Note

**Hey guys . This isn't a chapter , just a quick question .** **I'm gonna take the Goro Goro No Mi eventually and I was wondering if you guys would prefer for me to take it before canon , or after Luffy fights Enel ?**

 **P.S. Jeremiah will not be using the Goro Goro No Mi . He will take the power , but he'll give it to someone else to use.**

 **P.P.S. If you'd like for it to be acquired before canon , then please list a possible replacement fruit for Enel to have .** **That's all . Next chapter will be out soon .**


	5. The First Mate

**Before this chapter begins , I'd like to say that while the recruitment of the first mate will be fleshed out , there will be instances where I show maybe the beginning of the recruitment and then do a timeskip with them already in the crew .**

 **This is so that I'm not taking 15-20 chapters just to get to canon .**

 **Also I will say this now , but I will be doing something different with at least some devil fruits in this story . I hope it's a change that you all will enjoy .**

 **Well , not so much a change as it is an addition .**

 **Also as always , please make sure to point out any misspelled words (if there are any) so that I can go back and fix them .**

 **Chapter 4: First Mate**

 **'What' - Thoughts**

 **"Nope" - Speaking**

 **[ ] - Scene/POV Change**

 **[Four Months Later]**

Jeremiah's business on his island had taken longer than he'd expected . The reason he had gone back was because he had decided to finally add the DNA of a Vulpimancer and Pisciss Valon to his body so that he could have better hearing and smelling plus better fighting ability underwater .

Along with a slightly more important reason .

His body had been feeling weird recently , especially during his battle with those pirates .

It had been a subtle feeling at first , but over the past year the feeling had become more and more noticeable .

It had started after he'd added the Miracle Metal to his body .

Therefore before he added the DNA he ran multiple full body scans on himself with the assistance of his robot assistants .

And what he had seen had him shocked .

The nanobots that were in his body had started to sort of absorb the metal that had been on his bones .

They had absorbed the metal and started to evolve which definitely intrigued him .

And slightly worried him .

He wasn't worried about becoming too powerful or anything like that . He was the type to embrace power , not run away from it . No what he was worried - well perhaps highly curious is a more apt term - about was if he would even be able to honestly call himself human once the process was complete .

Or if he'd be something totally different .

As it stood , it had been slowly but surely elevating his powers/abilities . It was honestly a little - actually more than a little - annoying because he had to keep adjusting himself to make sure he kept a good control on his strength , speed , wind control , shapeshifting , etc .

One time he had meant to go for a run around his island...

And ended up blasting himself off the island and into the sea .

Yeah . It was a pain .

Shaking his thoughts away , Jeremiah continued to his destination .

[On An Island In Paradise]

On a mostly peaceful island in Paradise , stood a small area lined with different small businesses . Among these stood a restaurant .

A ramen shop to be exact .

"Hi! Welcome to Ichiraku Ramen ! What can I get for you today ?" This was asked by a young man who was 19 years old .

Said young man had spiky blonde hair , cool blue eyes , and three whisker like birthmarks on his cheeks and was about 6 ft tall .

He was currently wearing a simple long sleeved white tunic with black pants and an orange apron .

This was Naruto Uzumaki and he was currently working for a friend of his that had taken him in as a young child when his parents died .

He was glad to help them out since they'd done so much for him over the years . Still... He couldn't honestly say he was totally satisfied with his current life .

He wanted a life of adventure ! A man's romance ! He wanted action and excitement ! He wanted to go down in history as one of - if not THE - most awesome people to ever live !

Which is something he (unfortunately) could not do if he stayed on this island .

"Naruto !" Yelled an older man in a white chef outfit , hat included .

This old man was Teuchi Ichiraku . The owner of this shop and a grandfatherly figure to Naruto . He also had a daughter named Ayame , but she was away right now with her friends .

"Huh ?" Was Naruto's intelligent reply .

"*Sigh* You were spacing out again . We've got customers that need their order taken ." Said Teuchi with an exasperated tone since this was something the staff and regulars had gotten used to .

Naruto would always stare off into the distance , lost in his thoughts . Teuchi already had his suspicions about the reason for all his daydreaming , but couldn't really find a good time to bring it up .

" Haha... Sorry about that Old Man ," Naruto said as he laughed sheepishly and walked up to the counter to greet the next customer .

"Hello sir , welcome to Ichiraku Ramen , what can I get for you today ?" Said Naruto with a wide smile while having to look up to see the customer's face .

The customer , who was wearing a very simple loose fitting long sleeved red shirt with loose but not exactly baggy black jogging pants , and a very light looking pair of red black and white running shoes . He also had on a pair of glasses and two necklaces . One short one with a silver star medallion (shaped like Captain Marvel's symbol) and the other was longer with a small black and gold spear on it . He also had a pair of big red headphones resting on his neck and a black pouch on his waist .

The headphones were for two reasons . The first and most important being that he was still adjusting to his heightened sense of hearing and it could be overwhelming sometimes . The second was simply for his love of music .

This was of course Jeremiah , not that Naruto knew that , who was not wearing his mask right now showing that his beard had grown out to be slightly bushy but very well groomed and his long twisted hair was still in a ponytail with some hanging over the front of his head .

Jeremiah decided to go for a simple laid back look today .

He had known for a while now that there were characters in this world from other series and he wasted no time in tracking down the locations of the ones he would want on his crew .

Jeremiah stared at Naruto for about 10 seconds before shaking his head .

It was pretty surreal to actually talk to Naruto face to face in real life . He was pleased with what he could sense from Naruto .

He was strong . Not at his level yet , but he wasn't just leagues and leagues behind him or anything like that . He was actually not too far behind from a pure power standpoint .

He was curious how Naruto's power worked in this world since this Naruto wasn't from the Elemental Nations .

"Just a vegetable ramen with green tea ." Jeremiah said while gazing around the shop .

It was nothing grand but it didn't need to be . It had a very homey vibe that made it a comfortable place to be .

Naruto nodded and watched as the customer walked to an empty table , away from the other customers , and pulled a book out of his pouch and started reading while waiting for his order .

As Naruto prepared the order , he couldn't help but wonder .

Everyone else in this place were your average civilians so they couldn't feel it . Naruto on the other hand ...

He could tell that despite this guy's rather plain look , at least in terms of clothing , that he was strong .

Stronger than him . He was stronger than him and Naruto certainly was no slouch , as far as he knew , but he could tell that if he and this guy fought that he would have to go all out if he wanted to win . Even then it would still be difficult .

Just who was he ?

He probably should have been worried . Wondering what a guy like that could want with a simple shop like this .

And yet all Naruto could feel was excitement . This could be what he had been waiting for .

Walking up to the table he saw the guy mark his page and put his book back into his pouch and look at him with a small smile .

"That was faster than I'd expected . Hope it's as good as I've heard ." He said to Naruto .

Looking at him with a wide smile Naruto set his order down on the table .

"Well we try our best . My name is Naruto by the way . So where did you hear about us ?" Asked Naruto curiously since he was sure he'd never seen him on this island before .

"Jeremiah . As for where I heard about this... Well I'm a bit of an adventurer . I heard about this place in passing and decided to check it out ," Partially true . " and so far I've gotta say that this place is pretty relaxing ." Jeremiah said with a calm smile .

Naruto's eyes seemed to light up with curiosity . "An adventurer huh ? That must be awesome!" Naruto said with quite a bit of enthusiasm .

Jeremiah invited Naruto to sit down with him as he sipped his tea and Naruto wasted no time in doing so since there weren't too many other customers and the other staff could take care of them .

"It's definitely a fun way to live . I don't have to conform to someone else's rules or anything like that . Also it should be pretty fun to look for treasure from time to time . Then you've got people so strong that they can destroy an entire island without even using their full power . That's not even mentioning all the crazy islands the world has to offer . Sky Islands , Fishman Island , an island where it actually rains lightning of all things ... It may not be the safest occupation , but I wouldn't change it for anything ." The more Jeremiah spoke , the more intrigued Naruto seemed to become .

He really wanted to have that type of life .

"Wait wait wait . I've heard of Fishman Island , but Sky Islands ? Are you saying there's actual islands in the sky?! ." Naruto asked animatedly . He drew a few looks from other customers before they went back to their food .

"Yup . The world is large . Probably more than anyone could ever imagine without actually seeing it for themself . I probably haven't even seen a quarter of the world . Not even remotely close to that actually . Still though ... It's not as fun as it could be with no companions by my side . Why bother doing anything great when you've got no one to share the glory with you ?" Jeremiah said after eating some of his ramen . It was definitely the best he'd ever had . The tea was nice as well , but not quite at the level he could make it .

It had always been his favorite beverage so he put in a lot of work to perfect his tea making .

Naruto could understand where he was coming from . While he wants to be one of the most awesome people to ever live , he would find it much more enjoyable to do it with friends by his side .

That way they'd all be the most awesome group of people (in this world at least) to ever live .

As Naruto was about to respond , there was suddenly a very loud commotion coming from outside .

"IT'S THAT TIME OF THE MONTH AGAIN FOLKS ! PAY UP OR DIE! " Suddenly Naruto's face became one of disdain and he balled his fists tightly .

Even on a peaceful island , there will always be outliers .

"Who are they Naruto ?" Jeremiah asked as he continued drink his tea and eat his ramen .

"Just a bunch of lowlife pirates . They came to this island about a year back and now they force all the shop owners to give them sixty percent of their monthly earnings . No one on this island is strong enough to realistically fight back so the pirates just continue to grow more greedy and impatient . It hasn't even been a full month yet !" Naruto said angrily as his balled fists shook .

"Hmm" As Jeremiah finished his meal , he noticed the pirates bust open the door of the shop and the other patrons begin screaming .

Walking up to Teuchi , the leader of this little band of misfits started making demands .

"Give us the money you old fart ! " The one at the front of the group yelled.

"We don't have it . We're still trying to make up for what was taken last time . If you could wait just a couple more weeks we could- " Teuchi didn't get to finish because the pirate backhanded him sending him to the ground .

"You've got some nerve trying to hold out on us! Give us the money or we'll burn this shop down with you in it !" The pirate yelled threateningly while Teuchi's eyes went wide with fear .

Not accepting this any longer , Naruto walked up to the bastards .

"Hey ! Keep your hands off of him ! We don't have the damn money ! You bastards just came and collected two weeks ago ! How could you expect anyone to make that up in such a small amount of time ?!" Naruto exclaimed angrily once he reached the pirates .

"Naruto stay out of this !" Teuchi yelled since he didn't want Naruto to cause more trouble than necessary or to get hurt for his sake .

"Not this time Old Man . I'm sick and tired of these bastards thinking they can just come to this island out of the blue and suddenly just take control of all of our businesses ! Its time someone stood up to them !" Naruto said fiercely .

"You'd better sit down boy before we decide to kill you ! Matter of fact... Hey boys didn't this guy have a daughter ?" The one in front asked with a cruel smile .

Suddenly Teuchi's eyes widened even further in fear and he broke out in a cold sweat . He had hoped that maybe they would forget about Ayame since she wasn't here .

No such luck .

"Hahaha That's right . The boss'll be happy to have her as a plaything." As the pirates continued to laugh like they'd won the lottery , Naruto was glaring murderously at them with eyes wide in rage .

He truly hated these pirates .

"Hey ! How's about we take all the women in this village ? Little girls too . I hear they're especially tight !" The pirates seemed to fully believe they could just do whatever they wanted with no consequences .

Which is why they were shocked when the one at the front , along with a few others , was sent flying out the front of the shop .

It didn't take long to figure out who had done it . There stood Naruto with his fist still outsretched and his eyes now had slit pupils .

"If you EVER threaten the people I care for I'll kill you . I've had enough of your boss acting like he's the king of this island . Today I fight back! I'm not gonna let him keep ruining people's lives !" Exclaimed Naruto passionately .

The only reason he had never retaliated before was because he had been worried that if he wasn't able to take all of the grunts plus the boss , that they'd retaliate and try to raze his village to the ground .

But no more. There's no way he'd just let them take and rape women and little girls . If he had to fight alone then so be it .

"Y-YOU LITTLE SHIT! WHEN OUR BOSS HEARS ABOUT THIS YOU'LL BE DEAD ! YOU'LL ALL BE FUCKING DEAD! YOU HEAR ME?! DEAD !" One of the remaining pirates yelled angrily .

"Hmm I don't think so . " Said a familiar - to Naruto at least - voice from the middle of the pirates .

"Wha-?!" As a pirate was about to turn around , he was suddenly struck with a mighty chop to the back of his neck and he was out cold before he even hit the floor , foaming at the mouth .

"Yo Naruto . Sorry if I interrupted your fun but these guys were annoying me and ruining the other customer's meals . I'm sure you don't mind right ?" Jeremiah asked casually while backhanding another pirate , sending him flying out the door .

He had been quietly watching everything happen to see what Naruto would do .

"Heh , By all means . Though we need to leave one conscious to get their leader's location ." Naruto said as he quickly took out multiple enemies with swift kicks and punches .

"My thoughts exactly ."

[Some time later]

Jeremiah and Naruto were currently standing in front of the pirate's hideout .

They had easily taken out all of the small fry and Jeremiah had wrapped them all up in some of his metal wires which in addition to keeping them tied up , also dug into their skin the more they moved . He had informed them of this , so if they died then that was their own fault .

He didn't care either way .

It didn't take too long for one of the pirates to give up the location of their hideout . The threat of being electrocuted from the inside out tends to do that .

"So Naruto , your island your call . How would you like to handle this ?" Jeremiah asked as he observed the area .

"I'll kick the leader's ass if that's alright with you !" Naruto said as he pounded his right fist into his left palm .

"By all means ." Jeremiah responded since this was far more personal to Naruto than it was to him .

With a fierce look Naruto proceeded to kick down the door .

"What the?!"

"Who're they?!"

"It doesn't matter , kill them!"

With that said the two were rushed by about forty low class pirates .

"Well , looks like we've interrupted a party Naruto . Did you bring any punch ?" Jeremiah asked jokingly .

Naruto gave a wide smile . "Heh , Of course !" With that exclamation Naruto jumped straight at the group of charging enemies and delivered multiple devastating punches that definitely broke bones .

'Well now , I do believe this will be the beginning of a beautiful relationship .' Thought Jeremiah as he smiled and jumped into the action .

[Underground]

It had taken about five minutes to clear out all the henchmen on the floors above ground .

As they made their way down they engaged in light conversation .

"So Naruto , you're a pretty skilled fighter . Do you have a master or were you self taught ? " Jeremiah asked since he hadn't seen or sensed anyone around the parts of the island that he'd explored with the power you'd expect from one who trained Naruto .

"Mostly self taught . My dad trained me a bit before he died , but I was really young so it wasn't anything too advanced , but it did give me a good starting point to build my style off of . " Said Naruto as he walked with his hands behind his head .

"What about you?" He asked Jeremiah curiously .

"I was trained in Taekwondo , Karate , and Judo as well , though not to as high a level as the other two , from a young age , but every other style I know is self taught . Moving on from that though , what is someone with skill like your's doing staying on an island like this ? Surely you want to do more with your life ?"

Naruto was silent for a bit before he let out a quiet sigh and gave his answer .

"*Sigh*... I do want to leave . It's just... I don't know how to . I mean Teuchi and even Ayame have been so kind to me and have done so much for me since my parents died . How selfish would I be if I abandoned them just to satisfy my own desires ?" Naruto said with a sad look on his face .

Seems like he was really conflicted about this .

"Naruto ."

"Huh ?"

"I think it's okay to be selfish sometimes . When people care about you, I mean REALLY care about you , they would want you to live your life for you , not them . I'm sure they would be sad to know that you're holding back on your own happiness to protect their's ." Jeremiah said as he looked at Naruto .

Naruto's eyes widened slightly as he looked at Jeremiah before he looked away .

"Anyway , we're here . I'll get rid of the small fry and let you take the boss ." Though from what he could sense , the boss wasn't anything impressive .

Seriously , he was probably as strong as an average marine captain .

"Got it!"

With that said they walked further through the dimly lit room and finally came upon the boss the rest of his minions .

"You two , who the he'll are you?! You've got nerve coming uninvited into the hideout of the great King Zarzal!" Indeed this guy was apparently Zarzal from Gate , just a little stronger .

Jeremiah and Naruto just stared blankly at him .

YOU! You actually dare to ignore me?!" As Zarzal continued to rant , Naruto and Jeremiah were having a whispered conversation .

"Hey Jeremiah..."

"Yeah ?"

"Is it just me... Or is this guy weak ? Like really super weak ?" Asked Naruto since he felt like he needed to make sure his senses were working properly .

"No .. No it is definitely not just you . This Zebo guy is laughably weak . Especially when you factor in his arrogance ." Jeremiah stated as he stared at the madly ranting man .

"Yeah ... I'm gonna beat him up now ." Said Naruto with a deadpan as he began to move towards .

"Please do . His voice is damn annoying . "

As Naruto was walking his body suddenly started to shift . His nails grew into claws and his teeth sharpened . He grew more muscular (picture Mirio's size from MHA just a tiny bit smaller) and shot up from 6 ft to 6'5 . Although what was probably most noticeable was that he now had a golden tail and fox ears on top of his head , all with white tips , along with fur partially covering his arms and legs , which showed due to his pants ripping from his new size .

Jeremiah was intrigued . He noticed the henchmen that were running at Naruto had stopped and started backing up in fear . Even the self proclaimed king had stopped yelling and was staring at Naruto with trepidation .

"D-DAMN YOU! All of you freaks with powers walking around like you're better than me ! I'm not afraid you! Do you hear me you little brat?! I AM NOT AFRAID OF YOU !" While Z-boy was ranting , again , hysterically , Jeremiah had already taken out all of the henchmen .

Naruto just held one hand out to the side .

And a swirling blue sphere started to form .

"Raaaaah!" The wannabe king yelled as he ran at Naruto with a sword extended in front of him .

'Talk about telegraphing your attack.' Thought Jeremiah as he saw Zarzal just a few steps away from Naruto .

And Naruto wasted no time in capitalizing on his opponent's straightforward attack .

"{ **Rasengan**!}" Yelled Naruto as he put his arm in front of him and his attack instantly broke the tip of the sword and proceeded to grind down the rest of the blade until it reached to Zarzal's hand holding the hilt .

"AAAAAHHH!!" Was the yell of Zarzal as his hand was mangled beyond repair after the attack .

Naruto effortlessly beat up Zarzal within a matter of seconds .

How was a guy like this ever a captain ?

"I can't believe these guys were all this weak . If I had known that even the captain was this weak I would've come for him much sooner." Naruto said as he went back to his base form .

"Still it's good that you took them out now rather than waiting any longer . Even putting aside what they planned to do with the women and girls of your village , you shouldn't give your enemies time to get the jump on you . They may have been weak now , but it's possible that within a few years this guy could've been captain or maybe even vice admiral level , even though I very strongly doubt that . He doesn't seem like the type to work for what he wants , but anything can happen right ?" Jeremiah said as he finished wrapping Zarzal up in his metal wires and gave him a sharp jolt .

"I guess I can understand that . Anyway , what should we do with these guys ?" Naruto asked as he scratched his head .

"You head on back to your village . I'll take care of the cleanup ."

"You sure ? I don't mind helping ."

"Nah , I'm sure Mr. Teuchi is probably worried sick about you . You should let him and the others know that you're okay and that they won't have to worry about these guys anymore . Ever ." Jeremiah said as he wrapped up all of the henchmen as well .

"I guess you're right . It's a good thing Ayame wasn't there . She'd lecture me all day about being reckless ." Naruto said with a shudder .

He hated those lectures .

Chuckling , Jeremiah nodded for Naruto to go .

"Anyway go on ahead . I'll meet up with you once I've finished . Oh now that I think of it you should search this place for all the money that they've taken from you guys ."

Nodding with a wide smile and giving a mock salute , Naruto ran off at a fast pace .

Once he was gone Jeremiah turned back to the tied up pirates with cold eyes . "Well ... Let's have some fun ."

[ **Few Minutes Later - Beach]**

Jeremiah was standing at the shore with all of the pirates on the ground around him . He had also collected all the pirates that he and Naruto had previously beat down .

"You all know everything you did wrong so I won't waste my breath pointing out each misdeed . Just know that this is your punishment for said deeds and pray that you survive the experience ." With that said , he got down to business .

He lifted all of them up with his telekinesis and sent them rocketing off far into the distance and in different directions . Well he did something a little different for Zarzal .

Grabbing both if his legs , Jeremiah started spinning at a very fast speed .

Unfortunately for Zarzal , he woke up just as Jeremiah decided to let go . It wouldn't have been as unpleasant if he'd just stayed unconscious the whole time .

"FUUUUU-!!!"

Zarzal was thrown with force so extreme that his form was no longer visible after a few seconds .

Stretching his limbs , Jeremiah shook his head and headed towards Naruto's location .

"All in a day's work I suppose ."

[At the village]

Walking back into the village , Jeremiah wasn't too surprised to see the celebration party had already started .

Men and women were singing and dancing , children running around playing games , everyone eating good food . It was a nice atmosphere .

"Jeremiah !" Naruto called out with a wave and a smile as he stood at the entrance of Ichiraku .

Walking up to Naruto , they bumped fists and decided to walk around the party together . Though as they were walking , Jeremiah noticed something .

"Looks like you're a local hero now ." Jeremiah said with a small smile as he noticed people smiling and congratulating Naruto , with the kids looking at him with admiration .

Chuckling Naruto folded his hands behind his head .

"Haha I don't think of myself as one . I was just doing what should have been done when those bastards first came here acting like they owned the place . Still , thanks for your help with them. " Naruto said as he turned his head to look at Jeremiah .

"Don't sweat it . They were annoying . Like flies I suppose . You can't help but want to swat them when you see them ." Jeremiah said casually .

Naruto just laughed with a sweatdrop .

"Anyway , what's your plan from here on out ?" Jeremiah asked curiously .

"Plan ?" Asked Naruto with a raised eyebrow .

" Yes plan . Surely you aren't gonna stay here the rest of your life right ?"

Naruto just stayed quiet .

"*Sigh* Well I'll be leaving some time within the next two days ." Jeremiah said as he grabbed a juice from a table they walked past and Naruto's head snapped to Jeremiah .

"You're more than welcome to come with me man . In fact I think it'd be pretty cool if you did ." Jeremiah said as he looked at Naruto over the rim of his drink .

"I want to . I really do , but ..." Naruto trailed off with a conflicted look on his face .

"Don't hesitate Naruto . Besides these people are safe now . Trust me when I say those pirates will never show their faces here again . Look I'm not exactly in a rush , but I do have other places I need to go . I'll let you talk it over with Teuchi and when you've decided , just let me know . I'll either be in the inn up the road or at the shore ." Jeremiah said as they stopped and stared at each other .

Naruto kept staring before he nodded silently and turned around .

"Alright then ... See you later ." He said as he waved over his shoulder .

Jeremiah gave a peace sign and went on his way .

[ **Next Day - Morning]**

Naruto was distractedly wiping off a table while thinking about Jeremiah's offer .

He wanted to go . He really did . Jeremiah was the first person he had met that was like him . Powers and an extreme desire for adventure.

He wanted to find a way to talk to Teuchi about it , but it was proving to be rather difficult .

"Naruto ." Speak of the Devil .

"Old Man... " Said Naruto as he continued wiping .

"*Sigh* Sit down and let me talk to you Naruto ." Teuchi said seriously while sitting down and patting the table .

Glancing at him , Naruto put down his towel with a quiet sigh and sat down .

"What is it ?" Naruto asked .

Teuchi stared quietly at Naruto for a while before he finally said one word .

"Go ."

"W... What ?" Naruto asked with slightly widened eyes as he looked right into Teuchi's .

"I've known for a long time now Naruto . Or at least had my suspicions . You should go . Your destiny is not to stay on this island your whole life ." Teuchi said in a soft yet serious tone as he stared right back into Naruto's eyes .

"How could I ? How could I just leave to fulfill my own desires after everything you've done for me?! How ungrateful would that make me ?!" Naruto exclaimed .

Teuchi grabbed his hand softly .

"Naruto , neither Ayame nor myself want you living your life trying to pay back some debt you believe you owe us , when in truth you don't owe us anything .

When you love someone , you don't do things for them because you expect something in return . You do it bcause you love them and their happiness is your's .

And what would make us happy is you following your dreams ." Teuchi said with a smile and tears running down his face .

Staring at Teuchi with wide and watery eyes , Naruto gave him a hug with while crying softly .

 **[Next Day - Noon]**

Jeremiah was waiting patiently while wearing his headphones . He was fairly sure that Naruto was gonna show up , so at the moment he was just waiting for him .

He certainly hoped he did . He really wanted Naruto to be his vice captain .

Suddenly he turned his head to the side .

And saw Naruto running up to him with a wide smile and big bag on his back .

"Heeeeeey !" As Naruto finally reached him , he suddenly gave a salute .

"Naruto Uzumaki reporting for duty !" Naruto said while still saluting with a smile .

' Good to know he's so excited .' Jeremiah thought with a small smile and a sweatdrop as he pulled his headphones off .

"I'm glad you could make it Naruto . I take it the talk went well ?"

Naruto just gave a thumbs up with a nod and his smile still on his face .

"Alright then . Have everything you need ? Cause once we're gone , we're gone ."

"Yup ! My ramen , training equipment , clothes , and everything else I'll need . I can get anything else during the journey ."

"Cool . Well , let's head out ." With that said , Jeremiah began to walk to the shore .

"So Captain , what's our next move ?" Naruto asked while holding on to the straps of his backpack .

Glancing at Naruto , Jeremiah replied "We need a few more crew members before we do the first big thing that I have in mind . You and I could probably handle it ourselves if I'm being honest , but I'd rather be safe than sorry . Once we get them , we'll be heading out of the Grand Line to take care of the aforementioned big thing . Also , feel free to just call me Jeremiah . You don't have to call me Captain ." Was Jeremiah's answer .

"Awesome! Hope it's something fun!" Said Naruto with a smile .

"Well , it'll certainly be something . Anyway though , I'm curious . What exactly is your power Naruto ? It seemed like a pretty cool one ." Jeremiah asked very curiously .

He had a slight suspicion but he wanted to be absolutely sure .

"Oh! I ate the Inu Inu fruit , model : Kyuubi (Dog Dog fruit , model : Nine Tailed Fox) . I can obviously turn into a large Nine Tailed Fox , or do a hybrid form with up to nine tails . I can also use fox fire , fox illusions , and a special energy called Chakra which lets me do a lot of different things . (I'm combining Highschool DxD Kyuubi abilities with Naruto's style.)

"That's seriously amazing Naruto . That's probably one of the most powerful devil fruits in the world . Definitely one of the most powerful amongst Zoans . It makes me curious what other Mythical Zoans are out there , just waiting to be discovered . " Jeremiah said honestly .

Naruto would definitely become one of the most powerful people in this world .

Jeremiah really liked Mythical Zoan fruits partly because of the rarity , but also just how powerful they had the potential to be . Sure that can be said for a multitude of devil fruits , his being chief among them , but the Mythical Zoans just had a certain appeal to him .

He didn't care much for Ancient Zoans . He really didn't see much appeal in those ones . Say you ate a T-Rex model . Sure you might be a lot stronger than most people in your full dino form , but that short reach would be incredibly annoying . Though he did suppose that the hybrid form may be a little decent at least .

Just look at Marco , who had the Mythical Phoenix fruit . It wouldn't be surprising if the awakening for his phoenix fruit actually allows him to regenerate lost limbs or even come back to life , making him at least a pseudo immortal . Although it did suck that his flames couldn't actually burn people and were only meant for regeneration .

"Haha , Well I guess I am pretty amazing . What about you though ?" Naruto said playfully and asked curiously .

"Me ? I have absolute control over wind . I don't use it all the time , but it is pretty Badass if I do say so myself . Wind is a lot more versatile than most people would think . The electric metal wires I was using was something I created ." Jeremiah answered as they finally reached the shore .

No need to list all of his powers right now . Besides , it'd be fun to see the surprise on his crew's face when they see that he has more than one power .

"Hmm I hope I get to see it soon . And you must be smart to make those tools of your's . I've never seen anything like that on this island ." Naruto said as he looked at Jeremiah .

"Eh , I guess I'm not too shabby . Anyway we're here . " With that said Jeremiah hopped up onto a ship that was waiting at the dock .

"Whoa . Where'd you get this ?" Naruto said as he joined Jeremiah on the ship .

"I stole it from the pirates of course ." Jeremiah said bluntly .

"Oh ." Naruto said simply as he walked around the deck .

The ship was more than big enough for the two of them . It was maybe a little bigger than what Jeremiah would expect the Going Merry to be and was painted baby blue and yellow .

He wasn't a fan of the colors , but it's not like this would be their ship for long anyway .

Naruto had just finished putting his things into a room and saw Jeremiah waiting for him .

"Everything set Naruto ?"

"Yup. Ready when you are !" Naruto stated with a smile .

With a smile , Jeremiah approached the helm after making sure all the sails were unfurled .

"You and me , Naruto . The two of us... Are gonna shake this world up something fierce ." Jeremiah said as Naruto walked up to him and they bumped fists .

With that , the two set off to look for more crew mates and begin their great adventure .

 **Finished at last . Hope you all enjoyed that one .**

 **In case you were curious , the action in this chapter was ended quickly purposefully .**

 **The reason I did this is because Zarzal was so arrogant , yet so weak that I felt like he deserved an anticlimactic ending .**

 **Anyway I hope you all liked the way I handled Naruto's recruitment and powers . I wasn't gonna have Naruto with no chakra , nor was I gonna have him just pulled out of the Naruto world either .**

 **Why use Naruto as a character in your story if you're not gonna give him any chakra related abilities ? Or at least give him another set of powers where he could do similar things to chakra and more .**

 **See you all next time .**


	6. Recruitment

**Yo . Like I said , not all members recruitment will be fleshed out like Naruto's was . His was one of - if not THE - the most important ones for obvious reasons .**

 **Still , that doesn't mean the other members will have no value or anything like that . They will all get some shine eventually .**

 **Also it may or may not happen in this chapter , but remember this key term for this and future stories .**

 **Aura . I will be referring to spiritual energy as aura (even though the spirit itself is energy) and chi as physical energy .**

 **Hope you all enjoy the chapter .**

Chapter 5: Recruitment

'Hmm' - Thoughts

"Yup" - Speaking

[ ] - Scene/POV Change

{ } - Techniques

[ Two Weeks Later - Paradise ]

Jeremiah and Naruto were currently walking through a forest .

At the moment , Jeremiah was wearing a long sleeved blood red trench coat with a hood , which was currently resting on his head , over a loose fitting long sleeved black shirt and pants that stopped a few inches above his ankles . He had on a pair of crimson and black ankle length shoes . He also had on his usual necklaces and headphones around his neck and was not wearing his glasses .

Naruto had on a black light jacket that had orange stripes going down his arms with an orange t - shirt . His black pants also had orange stripes , and he was wearing a pair of black light boots . He also had on black fingerless gloves .

The reason they were in this forest was simple . They were here for who Jeremiah hoped would be the third member of his crew .

"You sure she'll want to join us ? I mean we won't exactly always be law abiding citizens ." Said Naruto while observing the different forest animals .

"I'm pretty sure . At least eighty percent . Still , you know you didn't really have to come with me right ? I wouldn't have minded if you wanted to relax for a bit on the ship ." Jeremiah said as he turned his head towards Naruto .

Naruto folded his hands behind his head . "Nah . I've done enough relaxing on the way here . Aside from some light training on the ship all I've done is relax these past two weeks . I could use some action . Besides , this may not be grand but its still an adventure ." Naruto said while walking with his eyes closed .

"I hear you on that . I like and appreciate peace , but too much can definitely get boring . Anyway , we're here . " Jeremiah said as they reached a cave located in the forest .

Where a giant girl was sleeping .

Not giant compared to normal people , rather she was an actual Giant .

"Whoa! She really is something . I'd heard there were Giants out in the world , but to actually see one ..." Naruto trailed off as he stared at the sleeping girl in fascination .

Said girl had brown medium length hair that was currently let down , showing it stopped just at her shoulders . She was wearing a simple brown gown with nothing on her feet .

It was Diane .

One thing Jeremiah took definite notice of though was that she seemed to be a lot younger than her SDS counterpart since the one in front of him was currently only ("only") about 15 feet , whereas Diane in SDS was about 30 feet tall .

That didn't matter to him though . He knew just how high her potential was and how strong she could be . Not to mention how loyal she was .

He would help her become powerful . Even more so than her SDS version . The most powerful Giant in the world .

Shaking himself out of his thoughts , Jeremiah moved a little closer to her .

"Hey ." No response . "*Sigh* Hey !" Jeremiah really hated yelling , but when the time calls for it...

Diane shifted but didn't fully wake up .

"You want me to do it ? " Naruto asked helpfully since he had learned that Jeremiah was a pretty quiet guy that didn't like to make loud noises .

"Please do ." Jeremiah said as he took a few steps back .

Naruto nodded with a smile and took a deep breath . "HEEEEEY !"

Not only did that succeed in waking up Diane , it also scared off all the animals in the vicinity .

Diane gave a loud yawn as she woke up while rubbing one of her eyes .

Suddenly she realized there were two people near her .

"Hm? Humans ? " She was confused since humans very rarely , if ever , came this far into the forest .

"Hey . You alright ?" The human in red with caramel skin asked .

"Who are you ?" She asked . It was weird that these guys weren't freaking out at all about her appearance .

"I'm Jeremiah . An adventurer . This here is my vice captain , Naruto ." Jeremiah said as he motioned with his head toward Naruto .

"Yo !" Naruto said with a wide smile as he gave her a peace sign.

"Diane ." Diane said slightly nervously . She didn't interact with people often .

"Cool name . Now that we're all introduced , care to answer my initial question ?" Jeremiah asked as he pulled his hood off .

Diane blushed lightly .

He was really handsome .

"I'm fine . What made you ask ?" She asked confused .

"Well , you are sleeping in a cave of all things . And that gown doesn't look very comfortable . Surely you don't live out here ?" Jeremiah said bluntly and then asked .

Diane looked down at her current attire . It was certainly true that it wasn't comfortable . She didn't even have any footwear .

"Diane ." Jeremiah's voiced snapped her out of going on a downward spiral of emotions .

"I asked if you live out here ." Jeremiah said while looking right into her eyes .

Diane tried to hold his gaze , but couldn't and eventually looked away while nodding sadly .

" Why ? " He asked simply and Naruto was just observing the whole thing silently .

Diane was silent for a long while . She didn't know why she felt so compelled to answer him , but as he kept staring directly into her eyes she couldn't help it .

" I ran away ." She finally answered quietly .

"Why ? " He asked again .

" ...I'm not like other Giants . I don't like to fight all the time just for the heck of it . I didn't like being told that I had to be strong or I would be a disgrace to Giants as a whole . I didn't like them trying to decide my life for me !" She said as her eyes grew a bit watery before she quickly wiped them .

She thought he would say that she was being a brat . That she should just suck it up and do what's best for her clan .

She couldn't have been more wrong .

"I see . Well... To Hell with 'em then . Right Naruto ?" Jeremiah said and asked as he looked at Naruto , who was sitting on a log .

"Definitely ! No one should be forced to do anything they don't want to !" Said Naruto .

"What he said . Its not cool for people to try to force their ideals onto others ." Said Jeremiah while standing with his hands in his coat pockets .

"How long have you been alone Diane ?" He asked her curiously .

" About two years now ." She asked after thinking for a bit .

"I see... And how long have you been lonely ?" He asked softly while looking into her eyes .

Diane's eyed widened , before her eyes were filled with water .

She was lonely . For so , so long she had been lonely .

"A *sniff* a lot longer." She said while crying and sniffling softly .

Jeremiah and Naruto stared silently at the crying girl .

Suddenly Jeremiah jumped up onto her shoulder .

"Don't cry ." Jeremiah said .

She looked to the side and slightly down at him while still crying a bit .

"Come with us . From here on out I'll be the one to look after you and protect your happiness ." Jeremiah said while placing his left hand on her cheek .

She looked at him with wide eyes .

She couldn't believe how her life was turning around such a small amount of time .

"Why do you want to help me so much ?" She couldn't help but ask .

He gave her a small smile . " You seem like a good girl . You should see the beauty of the world . Don't let others ugliness get in your way ." He finished .

With that he jumped off and held out a hand towards her .

She stared at his hand for about ten seconds before she gave a big smile and grasped his hand .

Which ended with her grabbing his whole arm and shaking his whole body .

Its good his body was much tougher than the average person's . It would have sucked to have his arm torn off from a simple handshake .

"Sorry ! I'm not used to interacting with humans ! " Diane said as she quickly let him go , afraid that she had hurt her new friend .

"Ah , I'm fine . You don't need to worry about holding back when you interact with me . I'll make sure I'm always strong and durable enough to handle it . " Jeremiah said as he patted his bicep .

Diane blushed and nodded quickly while smiling .

"Now then , let's go Naruto , Diane ."

"Right !"

[ One Month Later ]

Jeremiah , Naruto , and Diane were walking through a village by the name of Hage . Why ?

For their (potential) first swordsman .

They could actually already see him . He was currently doing pushups and judging by the amount of sweat he was producing , he seemed to be at it for a while .

He had pale blonde hair with a black headband on his head , along with green eyes , a black muscle shirt , dark gray pants , and brown shoes .

Asta .

They could also see that he had a European style sword next to him with the blade stuck in the ground .

" Hey ." Jeremiah called out to him .

Asta paused in his workout to look up at who called him .

"Huh ? Who are you guys ? No wait , I'm Asta . Nice to meet you ! Whoa ! That girl is huge ! " Asta said as he hurriedly got up and approached them .

" He seems weirdly excited , doesn't he ?" Diane whispered to Naruto with a sweatdrop .

"Huh ? What do you mean ? That's normal isn't it ?" Naruto said back with a confused look .

Suddenly Diane seemed to come to a realization .

"Nevermind , wrong person to ask ." Diane said with an even bigger sweatdrop as she turned away .

"Huh ? Hey ! Why do you mean ?!"

Shaking his head at the antics of his two crew members , Jeremiah replied . " I'm Jeremiah , the blonde is Naruto , and the Giant is Diane . We're adventurers and -" Whatever Jeremiah was gonna say next was cut off as Asta excitedly ran right up to him .

"Adventurers ?! That's awesome ! " Asta exclaimed and Jeremiah thought he saw stars in his eyes .

"... Would you like to join us ?" Jeremiah asked after taking a few steps back to get some personal space .

"Would I ?! Yes ! Wait here , I'll go pack my things !" With that Asta ran off to , apparently , pack his things .

"...That is one fun guy . I can already tell ." Said Naruto with a smile .

Jeremiah and Diane simply shook their heads .

[ Three Weeks Later ]

Jeremiah was currently sitting in a small restaurant having a salad in a town by the name of Sainan . Asta and Naruto were walking around the island while Diane was on the ship training .

He was wearing a gray short sleeved trench coat with a hood over a red long sleeved shirt that stopped just past his elbows . He had on black pants with gray stripes down the sides , and red and gray combat boots . He wasn't wearing his headphones since for now he had gotten used to his enhanced hearing . Though he was , of course , wearing his two necklaces and he had his glasses on .

He was here to get the woman he wanted as the doctor for his crew . Whenever he asked around for her by name , everyone would start laughing .

It would seem that at this time in this world , or at least on this island , most people are of the mindset that women should not have positions like doctors , teachers , etc .

It annoyed him .

As he was eating , he heard someone walk in and as he looked up he couldn't believe his luck .

There she was , with her brown shoulder length hair and emerald green eyes .

She was wearing a pink long sleeved button up and a black belt around the middle of it . On her bottom half she was wearing a black mini skirt with thigh high black socks and pink high heeled shoes .

Mikado Ryoko .

She walked with her head held high even as people sneered and snickered at the sight of her .

"Look look , its Ms. Delusional ." One patron whispered.

"She's stupid thinking she should be allowed to do a man's work . " Said another .

"She'd probably just kill anyone that came to her . Maybe she just gets off on seeing people bleed ." Another dared to say .

Try as she might to hide it , Jeremiah could tell from looking in her eyes .

She was hurting . She has a strong will , but anyone would start to eventually crack when they've got an entire island against them . Humans , even the strongest , are only so resilient .

That goes for himself as well .

He had tremendous respect for her being able to stay strong as long as she did through all of the scorn she's received in her life . He wouldn't wish that on anyone .

He watched as she sat down to begin eating . At least the staff was willing to feed her . Though he guessed they figured money is money , no matter who its coming from . It certainly didn't look as well prepared as some of the other food he had seen them make in his time there .

One patron decided to be bold and impress his buddies and the other customers and staff . He walked right up to where she was sitting .

"Hey !" The big guy said as he towered over her . He was about 6'8 , but had a very fat body which made him look bigger . "What do you think you're doing ?" He continued while trying to intimidate her .

"Eating ." She said as she continued doing just that .

"You're bothering us . Leave !" The fat man yelled with an angry look .

" How ? How am I possibly bothering you when all I'm doing is eating ?" She said as she looked at up at him .

"Because you don't deserve to be here! You who won't accept your place in society will always be at the bottom !" He yelled again .

" Why ? What have I done that is so wrong ? How can you all be so hateful towards me when all I've wanted to do is help people with the gift of medicine ?! How could that be such a wrong thing for me to do simply because I'm a woman ?!" She started quietly but slightly raised her voice towards the end . Her eyes were a little watery , but she refused to give him the satisfaction of seeing her shed even a single tear .

He laughed . Loud and obnoxiously . It wasn't only him either . The majority of the people in the restaurant joined him in laughing ans pointing at her .

"HAHAHAHAHA!!!" As they continued to laugh Jeremiah grew more and more annoyed .

"You're just a stupid broad ! The only thing you're good for is being fucked and doing housework !" The fat piece of garbage continued to taunt her .

Ryoko's face grew red with anger and sadness . She wanted to leave . She had never been unkind to any of these people and yet they always treat her like this . Always . Why did she have to be the one to endure everyone's hatred for simply trying to follow her dream ?!

"SHUT UP !" She finally yelled at them .

Everyone quieted down as they stared at her shocked . She never fought back so what was this ?

"I will not keep begging you all to let me try to help you when all you do is hurt me over and over ! I have been more than patient with all of you bigots and I respect myself too much to let myself continue to be put down on a daily basis !" At the end of her rant she was panting a bit due to the her emotions running so high .

The restaurant was quiet for about 10 more seconds . Until...

"Y- YOU FUCKING BITCH!" With that the fat bastard swung his fist toward the Ryoko who closed her eyes and threw her arms up in a feeble attempt at defense .

It wasn't necessary .

"Well said Miss ." Said a voice that was unfamiliar to all of them .

Ryoko opened her eyes and was shocked to see someone in front of her holding the fat guy's fist . Protecting her . HER .

The one who was protecting her had a hood on and had his back to her , so she couldn't see his face , but she could see that he was tall , much taller than her and even a few inches taller than the one who tried to hit her . Her protector was dressed in a red , black , and gray outfit .

This was Jeremiah obviously .

He had been observing silently , wondering how anyone could be so unfairly cruel to a woman like Ryoko . To anyone really . He didn't consider himself a hero , but there were certain things he simply wouldn't ignore . This being one of those things .

" Huh ? Hey ! Who the hall are you ?!" The big guy yelled .

"Just a concerned citizen . So , what's the issue ?" Jeremiah asked even though he obviously already understood .

" The issue is that this- " The guy was cut off when Jeremiah suddenly yawned tiredly .

"Ahh... Sorry about that . Please continue . I always yawn when I'm interested ." Jeremiah said sarcastically .

Ryoko tried to hold back her giggle , but ultimately failed .

"Damn you ! I won't be mocked !" The guy yelled with an angry red face as he pulled back his other fist that wasn't being held and aimed a relatively strong punch at Jeremiah .

Jeremiah used his left hand to redirect the punch upwards , before he retracted his right hand from around the fist he was holding and rapidly delivered light pokes to his torso before ending it by delivering a palm thrust to the stomach that knocked all the air out of the fat man .

The guy couldn't even comprehend what had just happened . One second he was throwing a punch and the next he was on the ground wheezing for air and unable to move his upper body .

The whole restaurant went silent .

"W... *Pant ... Pant* What did y- you do t- to m- me ?" He wheezed out shakily .

"Who knows ? Don't you wish there was a doctor here to examine you ?" Jeremiah responded smartly .

The fat man attempted to glare heatedly at Jeremiah . Attempted because he was in so much pain that it came off as more of a cross eyed ugly look .

Jeremiah looked behind him at Ryoko to see her staring at him in amazement .

She couldn't believe someone was actually on her side and that he had taken down someone that big so easily .

"Miss ." He said as he turned his body halfway to look at her , allowing her to finally see his face .

And she would admit that he was incredibly handsome , with his beard giving an added manly charm .

Shaking those thoughts away she replied . "Yes ?"

"Are you okay ?" He asked with his smooth deep voice .

"Y- yes . Tha- Watch out !" Ryoko was saying and then cut herself off as she saw the downed man's 4 buddies decide to retaliate .

Jeremiah's face shifted back to an annoyed one . He had thought those guys would be smart enough to realize they were outmatched . He would show them how low they are in the pecking order .

"You asshole ! How dare you do that to our friend ?!" The men shouted , somehow in unison , as they ran towards Jeremiah .

He simply turned to them with his pupils glowing a blazing gold , and said one word .

"Kneel ." He intoned .

With that one word , the four men all abruptly stopped in their running before their legs buckled and they all dropped to one knee .

Everyone was shocked at what just happened . This mysterious man had just uttered one word and the four men were kneeling like they were in the presence of nobility .

"W- what's happening?"

"What did he do ?"

"He's a demon !"

Jeremiah didn't care about all the background noise . He was focused on the four kneeling men who were now actually sweating heavily .

This was him using his telekinesis . He was very slowly increasing it gradually , making it feel as if they were being weighed down by gravity .

He turned back to Ryoko with his eyes still glowing and she couldn't help but unconsciously stare into them .

They were beautiful .

"Miss ." Jeremiah said as he waved a hand near her face , and she lightly blushed as she realized she had been staring .

"Y- yes ? She replied nervously .

"Take my hand ." He said as he held out his hand to her .

She was curious about what he wanted , but did as he said .

Once she grabbed his hand , he pulled her near him and turned back to the four kneeling men and other people in the restaurant .

With his eyes still glowing , Jeremiah looked at each individual in the restaurant and they couldn't stop themselves from shaking in fear .

He raised a hand .

Everyone in the restaurant , except for Ryoko and the five men who were already down , felt their bodies stiffen before they all suddenly were forced to stand .

"W... WHAT IS THIS?!" As they all started to shout in panic , Jeremiah looked at them with annoyance .

"Quiet ." He said and used his telekinesis to make everyone keep their mouths shut .

"All of you , kneel ." He said with a commanding tone .

And they all did just that against their will .

Ryoko couldn't believe how easily this man was controlling these people . Whatever his power was , she hoped she was never on the receiving end of it . She couldn't deny how amazing it was though .

"All of you ... Each and every one of you have wronged this woman . You've scorned her unfairly and now you all will be punished ." He continued with a threatening tone as he slowly increased the pressure .

A lot of them were trying to yell , to plead their case . He didn't care . Nearly all of them were crying uncontrollably , hoping this demon in human skin wouldn't kill them . He hadn't planned on it , but if Ryoko requested it ... Well he wouldn't be adverse to it .

"How would you like these people to be punished Miss ?" He asked as he looked at Ryoko .

"Me?!" She said in surprise . Was he really letting her decide ?

"You were the one that was hurt after all ." He said as he continued to stare into her eyes .

Ryoko was silent as she tried to think of something .

As fed up as she was with these people , she didn't feel like they deserved death . Plus she didn't want to feel like she was taking advantage of her savior's kindness by asking him to do something like that .

As Ryoko looked over all the kneeling people , she couldn't deny that it was a little intoxicating to see the people that have treated her like dirt , be made to kneel like peasants before nobility .

Said peasants were all shivering while crying and sweating heavily , praying for mercy .

"Hmm... I think I've got it ." Ryoko said with a devious smile as she motioned for him to bend down a bit so she could whisper in his ear .

Complying he bent down a bit and she stood on the tips of her toes to whisper her idea to him .

As he listened his eyes widened slightly before he let out a chuckle .

"You... Are an interesting woman ." Jeremiah said as he stood up to his full height .

Giggling , Ryoko replied "Isn't that the best kind ?"

"I think we'll get along just fine ." He replied with a smile before he started the punishment .

First he raised a hand while sticking out his index finger , making everyone stand .

At this point they were terrified he would kill them one by one .

Next he stuck out his middle finger as well , and then proceeded to carry out the punishment .

As the people realised what was happening , their eyes went completely wide and they tried pointlessly to scream and struggle .

The reason for this was that he was using his telekinesis to strip all of them , men and women , of their clothes . Underwear and all .

He then made them all go outside and take a running jump into the cold sea and made them all float there for about two minutes before he finally let them go .

Only after he made them go a mile out . They were both lucky and unlucky . Lucky because it was night time and no one was around to see this happening to them . Unlucky because due to it being night time , the water was even colder than it would usually be .

As he and Ryoko , who was laughing joyously , stood on the beach watching them all swim as quickly as they could , he asked her . " Was it everything you hoped it'd be ?" He asked while smiling at the sight of the people desperately making their way to shore . The fat guy had to be pushed along by all of his friends .

"Everything and more !" She said in between her laughs . She was happy for the first time in... She couldn't even remember how long . She literally had no friends and her family was long gone .

It was nice to have someone to laugh with .

"Say , we never introduced ourselves did we ?" He suddenly asked . It had slipped his mind in all the commotion .

Ryoko realized he was right and quickly got her laughter under control so she could properly introduce herself .

"You're right . Mikado Ryoko , aspiring doctor . Nice to meet you ." She said with a smile as she stuck her hand out for him to shake .

"I'm Jeremiah , an adventurer . Its been a pleasure meeting you as well ." Jeremiah said as he shook her hand before turning it , bending down , and kissing the top of her hand softly .

Mikado blushed lightly . She hadn't ever had anyone show her affection , even with her amazing looks and personality .

Watching as all the people finally made it back to shore while shivering like crazy , Jeremiah once again made them kneel .

"Now , apologize . Apologize to Ryoko for everything you all have done to her , and it had better be sincere or you'll receive worse than what you just got ." Jeremiah said as he looked over each of them with his glowing eyes .

And they wasted no time in complying .

Once they all shouted their apologies , Jeremiah allowed them to stand . Though he had to make the fat guy stand since his upper body was paralyzed .

"You all be sure to tell your family , friends , whoever . Tell them all what will happen if I ever hear about something like what was done to Ryoko happening again . Now go ." As soon as he finished they all nodded hastily and ran away as fast aa they could .

They would all be sick by the morning . For sure .

Stretching , Jeremiah turned to Ryoko with his eyes finally back at their usual golden-brown color . " Hey Ryoko ..."

"Hm ? What is it ?" She replied with a peaceful smile on her face .

"Do you have anything tying you to this island ?" Jeremiah asked while taking off his coat . He was pretty sure he knew the answer though .

"... No . I don't have anything . No family , no friends , no job . I've been getting by on the money that was left by my parents . I've been fortunate that no one knows my family had money . I'm sure they would try to take it from me . Maybe even kill me ." She said with a now sad look on her face as her eyes watered .

Suddenly Jeremiah put his coat on her . It covered her whole body .

It carried his warmth .

"Then , come with me . I know we just met today , but I'd like to think we've become friends in that time . Come with me and follow your dream . Be the doctor of my crew ." Jeremiah said with a smile as he bent down to look right into her eyes .

It was cold out tonight but he didn't mind . He wanted to protect her and help her in any way he could . He knew he wasn't invincible , but he would do anything in his power to keep her happy . That goes for his whole crew . He'll always get stronger to help them whenever they need it .

Ryoko stared at him with wide eyes and a red face before she started crying , letting out all her emotions while hugging him tightly .

She had a home now .

[ One Month Later ]

"Someone stop her !" Someone yelled .

"She stole my wallet !" Yelled another .

"She stole food from my store yesterday !" People continued to yell different things after they chased after the thief .

Said thief had short spiky green hair with purple eyes . She was wearing a burgundy shirt that was open with the sleeves torn off , making it into a vest which was worn over a yellow dress that had a frilly v showing some cleavage . Around the dress she had a brown belt . She also had on a choker , gloves , and shin length boots , all of which were burgundy .

This was the woman known as Moulin Rouge , and she was currently trying to run away from a mob of angry people .

Over the past year she had been stealing different things from the people in this town . Nothing major . 100 beli here , some food there , clothes , etc . She always made sure to never steal too much .

That didn't stop the people from being angry . Especially since she had been caught multiple times , so they all knew it was usually her whenever something was stolen .

It's not like she wanted to do this!

They were the ones that were so untrusting of her that they wouldn't even give her a job! All because she wasn't from this island ! How could they be so petty ? Like her being from another island makes them better than her ! She hates it !

She was homeless because of them !

Suddenly a rock hit her head making her stumble a bit , but she kept running . She felt a bit of blood run down the side of her face .

They had become more aggressive recently . She had a gun to defend herself with , which was tucked in her belt , but she unfortunately could not afford any ammo and she was all out after using it to hunt for food .

While running , she barely noticed the wind beginning to pick up around her .

"Turn right ..." A voice seemed to whisper in her ear .

Looking around frantically , Rouge tried to find the source of the voice but saw no one .

'Am I going crazy?' She thought as she continued to run .

"You're not crazy . No , I cannot read your mind . It's just that I'm sure most people would think that when they think they're hearing voices in their head ." The voice said and answered what she was about to ask next . She noted that it was definitely a male voice .

"Who are you ?!" She asked while dodging other things being thrown at her .

" Someone who wants to help you ." He responded .

"How can I trust you ? How do I know you aren't leading me to a trap ?" She asked while ducking into an alley and hiding behind a trash can .

"If I wanted to hurt you or let you be hurt , I wouldn't have contacted you in the first place . Please , just let me help you ." The voice said .

Rouge was conflicted . It was hard for her to trust anyone after the way the people on this island made her an outcast . Still , she would easily admit , at least to herself , that this life of petty crime and alienation was not one she enjoyed . Not one bit . If this guy offering her help was sincere then...

"...Okay . Tell me where to go ." She finally said . She hoped she was making the right choice .

"Great , now just follow my directions ." He said as he began to guide her .

Rouge couldn't help being amazed at what was happening . From what she could tell , the guy was nowhere near her and yet he was guiding her perfectly , making sure she didn't run into a single person that was chasing her.

"Turn right up here and then head straight for the dock . You'll see a big red and black ship . Head towards it ."

Rouge did just that . Arriving at the dock , she quickly looked around for the "big red and black ship" . And she found it .

Though the word big may have been an understatement . It was HUGE .

(La Dama Negra from AC4 , only about three times as big . We do have a giant after all .)

Looking all the way up the ship with wide eyes , she saw that all the sails were painted blood red as well and had a silver star on them .

"Like what you see ?" A familiar voice asked her from behind .

Whirling around quickly Rouge finally saw her mysterious helper . The first thing she noted being his height . He towered over her small 5'6 frame . He had caramel skin , golden-brown eyes and had long twisted hair that was up in a pony tail with some hanging over the front of his head and a beard .

He was wearing a knee length gray trench coat with long sleeves and a hood which he was not wearing at the moment . He had on a black shirt , black pants , and gray and black shoes . He was also wearing two necklaces . A small one with a star medallion on it and the other a longer one with a black and gold spear pendant .

He stuck out his hand . "I'm Jeremiah . An adventurer ." He said with a small smile .

After looking at his hand for a while , she finally stuck out her own and shook his hand . "People call me Moulin Rouge ."

"Hmmm... And what's your real name ?"

Her eyes widened . "W- What ?"

He cocked his head a bit to the right and replied "That's not your real name right ? You did say that's just what you're called ."

"... It's Bisca . Moulin Bisca ." The newly identified Bisca said after being quiet for a bit .

"Pretty name ." She blushed lightly . " So Bisca , I'll cut right to the chase . I'd like for you to join my crew ." He said bluntly .

"Join your crew ? Me ? What could have possibly made you want me ? And what does your crew do anyway ?" She asked rapidly .

"I've been on this island for about a week now . As creepy as it may sound , I've been watching you for a few days now . I've seen what you can do with a gun . You must've worked hard . I think you could become the best given enough time . As for what my crew does , it depends on the day I suppose . That ship there is something we all spent the last month making together , though the majority of the credit goes to my shipwright ." He informed her with a small smile .

Bisca was a little startled at hearing that this guy had been watching her without her knowing it . Though in the end she guessed it didn't matter much . If he wanted to hurt her then he easily could have done so without ever revealing himself .

It was also nice to have someone appreciate her gun skills and the work she put in to acquire them .

" How about it ? It'll be fun . Plus you won't be homeless anymore. " He said as he looked down into her eyes , and she was having trouble looking away .

"... Alright ." She finally said as she looked away with a blush .

He had a strong presence . Especially when you looked into his eyes .

"Cool . Let's go then . You can meet the crew ." He said as he picked her up in a bridal carry and began walking up to board the ship .

"H- Hey ! Put me down !" She yelled with a blush as she squirmed in his arms .

"Haha , it's fine . You aren't heavy or anything ." He said as he looked down at her with a smile .

"That's not the point !"

Looks like the crew just got even more lively .

[ One Week Later ]

Jeremiah , Naruto , and Asta were sitting in a restaurant while the ladies all walked around getting new clothes and other necessities . He and Ryoko , mostly Ryoko , had developed a pill that Diane could take to decrease her size for about five hours since Jeremiah wanted her to be able to explore as well .

They had sold their old stolen ship and were able to get a good amount for it , so Jeremiah told the girls they could splurge a bit .

Jeremiah at the moment was deep in thought . 'Hmm ... After we get who we're here for , maybe we should all take a break and train for a bit before I decide to take care of that mission I told Naruto about .

As it stands Naruto , Diane , and myself are the strongest , with Asta behind Diane . We all need to train further in haki , and I also have been meaning to start training myself and the others in chi...

Sigh* We've been fortunate to not run into any big hitters yet , but we will eventually and I need to make sure everyone is more than ready to handle threats like Garp , Shiki , Aokiji , etc .' Jeremiah thought . He had been making great progress in terms of finding the crew members he wanted .

The downside was that he hasn't had a lot of time to train since he recruited Naruto due to him finding most of them so quickly , plus he , Naruto , and Asta had all been helping Diane to make their new ship which took up a lot of time . They had barely slept during the process of it .

"Jeremiah!'' He heard Naruto say a bit loudly while waving a hand in his face .

"Hm ? What is it Naruto ?" He asked as he shook himself out of his thoughts .

"You've been spacing out all morning ." Naruto said with a raised eyebrow .

"Yeah . Are you alright ?" Asta asked with concern .

"I'm alright . Just thinking about a few things . Anyway , what's up with you two ? You usually eat more than this ." He said as he looked at the two and saw that they only had two bowls/plates each .

"Well it was a little weird trying to eat with you staring at us the whole time ." Naruto said as he and Asta shared a laugh .

"Hmm ... Hey Naruto . Did you know they say there are ghosts in this part of the sea ?" Jeremiah asked before sipping his tea and observing Naruto's reaction .

"G-G-GH... *Gulp* Ghost ?! " Naruto asked with a pale face .

Naruto never disappoints .

"Yup . They say they especially like haunting and even possessing people with blonde hair and blue eyes like your's . Something about it being exotic or something like that . Anyway , I guess you'd better be careful ." Jeremiah said while holding back a smile .

"Don't worry Naruto ! If those ghosts come for you I'll help you kick their butts !" Asta said with fire in his eyes as he pounded his right fist into his left palm .

"Asta !" Naruto said and the two suddenly clasped hands while shedding a waterfall of tears .

Jeremiah stared at the two with pity .

'Poor guys . Maybe I'll have Ryoko look into a finding a cure for idiocy .'

Shaking his head , Jeremiah looked around for his target and spotted him quickly .

He had spiky red hair with a white headband tied around it , and yellow eyes . He was wearing a long sleeved navy blue shirt , charcoal colored pants , and brown shoes . He also had on a white apron .

It was Yukihira Souma , and he would be the cook .

 **And there is chapter 5 .**

 **I know some of this chapter was pretty rushed , but I really didn't want to drag out the recruitment of every single member .**

 **Next chapter will begin with a time skip and then the mission I've been talking about .**

 **Also in case anyone is curious , here's the character ages .**

 **Jeremiah - 25**

 **Naruto - 19**

 **Diane - 18**

 **Asta - 17**

 **Ryoko - 23**

 **Bisca - 19**

 **Souma - 18**


	7. The Mission

**Chapter 6: The Mission**

 **'What' - Thoughts**

 **"What" - Speaking**

 **[ ] - Scene/POV Change**

 **{ } - Techniques**

 **[Somewhere In The East Blue - Year 1495]**

It had been four years since Jeremiah started forming his crew, and in that time, they had all been training hard and bonding with one another, and all had tight bonds at this point.

Jeremiah was especially busy.

He had been extremely busy trying to find a few different devil fruits he felt would be perfect for some of his crew, which was made easier due to his devil fruit encyclopedia, along with training rigorously. His body and abilities/powers had continued to evolve due to the nanobots inside his body.

Speaking of the nanobots, he had also injected some into his friends, with their permission, of course, and was very curious about how they would all develop.

He had gotten more used to the feeling of his body becoming one with the wind, even though it still wasn't what he would describe as "pleasant". It was great for travel and stealth, though.

He had perfected a good number of his wind techniques though, and was satisfied with the level it was at. For now, of course.

His telekinesis was growing at an impressive rate, which he figured a large part of that was due to his limitless mind and body. He barely had to lift a finger to lift something three times his size.

He had increased his workout regimen to 5500 reps for each, and 50 laps around the large training room on his ship. His strength and speed were still not at the level of Saitama, or even Superman yet . This wasn't an anime/manga after all. If he had to wager, he'd say he was probably closer to Sakamaki Izayoi's level in terms of physical abilities (from the anime, not the light novels).

He had also begun to use his shapeshifting power more, and he really had fun with this power. There were times where he would make himself into a fly, and buzz around Naruto and Asta's heads for hours, or turn into a bird and peck at their heads to get a rise out of them. Their reactions were always great, and the best part was that they still didn't know it was Jeremiah.

They thought animals and bugs hated them for some reason.

He also trained in more styles of martial arts, and had about seven styles nearly mastered at this point, while he was fluent in a multitude of others.

He had also helped his crew with their training, though he helped Ryoko the most since she was the weakest, at least originally. Now she was...

Well, she wasn't weak. That was certain.

Jeremiah was proud of the progress they had all made so far. Naruto had assisted him in training some of the others, and they all were on track to eventually become perhaps the strongest crew in the world.

They hadn't only been training with each other either, though. Jeremiah had made sure that they all, including himself, got battle experience over the years. They had fought pirates, marines, slave traders, etc. They did lose a few times, but they always came back stronger. Though Jeremiah made sure they always did it away from any other ships, islands, or anything else, and also used disguises, since he had a specific time and place that he wanted his crew revealed to the world government.

"Captain!" Came Diane's cheery voice.

Diane was wearing a black one piece that stopped at her thighs, with short, slightly puffy sleeves, and a black brace on her left forearm. She had on black, shin length boots, and her hair was tied in twin tails. She also had a brown hammer on her back.

The ship was more than big enough to support Diane's Giant size, even though she wasn't fully grown yet. Though she often preferred to be human size, so that she could be closer to crew, especially Jeremiah, and it was more convenient for a lot of things.

Looking up, he gave her a smile and replied, "Hey. How's my favorite giant?" He asked as he used his wind power to hover in front of her face.

Jeremiah was wearing a combat suit he created that looked like Kaneki's, but with a few differences. The white lines were red instead, and the top had a hood connected to it. He also had on black combat gloves, black steel toed combat boots, and had a black shield replacing his gold one. It was currently deactivated, making it appear as a black, metal brace.

He, as always, was wearing his two necklaces, and had his glasses off, which he only really wore these days when reading .

Diane blushed lightly while pouting. "Aren't I the only giant you know?"

"Of course. Still, you'd always be my favorite regardless. You're too adorable to not be." He said as he rubbed the top of her head. She may not have been able to feel it as much as she would have if she was in her 'human' form, but the affection in the gesture was all there, and she blushed in a way that Jeremiah enjoyed a lot. She really was adorable.

"You always tease me..." Diane mumbled.

"Do you dislike it?" Jeremiah asked with a raised eyebrow while flying closer to her face, and giving a small, sly smile .

"..." Diane just looked away while still blushing.

Chuckling, Jeremiah decided to spare her anymore teasing, lest she end up with steam shooting out of her ears.

"Where's the little vampire? When she's not clinging to me she's usually with you or Asta." Jeremiah asked. The girl, as innocent as she was, was a ball of energy once something caught her interest. Being the youngest on the ship, she and Asta were good friends, while Diane was like a big sister to her. Everyone else was like an older sibling to her really, its just that she was closest to Diane and Asta (not counting Jeremiah).

"She was sleeping in your room like usual last time I checked." Diane replied.

"Good... That's good. Hopefully she'll stay asleep for a while, given what we're about to do. While she isn't weak, I don't know if she's ready for something like this yet." Jeremiah said as he turned his head to the sky.

Diane's face turned serious as she replied "You're right. I'm sure she'll be ready within a few years, though. Especially since its you, of all people, that's training her."

"Let's hope. Anyway, it's time. Tell Naruto I'd like to talk to him, and I need you and the rest of the crew get ready." Jeremiah said as he slowly descended to the deck of the ship.

"Got it." She replied, taking a pill to make herself smaller, and went to go do what Jeremiah requested.

Not even a minute later, Naruto was on the deck with Jeremiah, fully dressed for the mission.

"Yo! So, it's time, huh?" Naruto asked as he stood near Jeremiah.

"Yeah. I'll be counting on you, as always." Was all Jeremiah said, as he stuck out his fist to Naruto. He knew he didn't need to say more.

Grinning, Naruto bumped fists with him and replied "Heh, Of course. I do wonder, though... Why would they put something this important to them in the weakest sea in the world?" Naruto asked with confusion. It just didn't seem to make much sense.

"Who knows? Maybe they figured since powerful anti-government people weren't as likely to come to this sea, that it would be easier to complete it here. In the end, your guess is as good as mine. All that matters is that it will be gone after today." Jeremiah said with a fierce look in his eyes.

"Couldn't agree more, Captain!" Jeremiah and Naruto turned around to see the rest of the crew smiling at them, with each of them wearing all black.

"Looks like that's everybody... Alright then, listen up everyone. Today is an important day. It's the day we finally step into the spotlight, and pretty much declare war against the world. We've trained a lot, and have all had huge boosts in power these last four years. I really did hit the jackpot when I chose you all." Jeremiah praised as he looked around at each of them with a proud smile, and they all smiled with pride .

"You're my family. Which is why I'll trust you guys to watch my, and each other's, backs today and for the rest of our journey. Always." Jeremiah continued as he walked up to each of them, and looked each one in the eyes.

"I'll say this ahead of time. This shouldn't be too difficult, given all of our individual skill sets, but stay sharp regardless. I've sensed around the place ahead of time, and there are a few strong people here, so be careful. I'll leave it up to you if you want to kill your enemy or not, but keep in mind that the majority of them would not show you that same mercy." Jeremiah said, and saw as their faces all turned serious .

They had all killed before. None of them enjoyed it, but they weren't gonna give crazy or powerful enemies the chance to come after them again for revenge. They would not let the people they care for be hurt because they were unable to finish their enemy.

"Lastly, even though I know you all don't need the reminder, do not fight if you don't have to. Prioritize the main objective. If you can quietly take out the guards, then go for it, but don't start an all out fight unless you see no other way to get around them." Jeremiah finished as he walked up and patted each of their shoulders.

"We won't let you down, Cap'n ." Bisca said with a smile, while rubbing her thumb and index finger along the brim of her black cowgirl hat.

"Of course we won't. Even Shrimpsta can be stealthy if he tries hard enough." Souma said with a small smirk, while mentally counting down.

"That's right... Hm? Hey! I said don't call me that!" Asta exclaimed as he pointed at Souma.

"Hm? Did you say something? Its hard to hear you from all the way down there." Souma said, as he put a hand near his ear for emphasis.

"Yooou! Just watch when I hit my growth spurt! I'll be as tall as you! No, I'll be even taller!" Asta said, though the bloodshot eyes and waterfall tears going down his face weren't exactly helping his case.

"You three! Don't look at me with those eyes!" Asta exclaimed hysterically, as Ryoko, Diane, and Bisca looked at him with pitiful eyes, while covering their mouths with one of their hands.

"Poor guy. Anyway, you all know what to do. Masks on." Jeremiah said, and Asta and Souma quickly stopped what they were doing, and got serious once again .

Naruto had a black fox mask(Menma's mask, but black), Asta had a black mask with a straight line for a mouth, and a purple lightning bolt over the right eye hole (Hei from Darker Than Black), Diane had a black mask that had a kanji for earth on the forehead, Bisca had a mask that was black and looked robotic (think Deadshot's mask), Souma had a black mask with black fur around it that looked like a lion, and Ryoko had a black mask with purple fangs on it.

Jeremiah had the same mask he created years ago. He created all of his crew's masks as well.

Once Jeremiah pulled on his hood and mask, he gave the command.

"Go." And with that, they all blurred out of sight.

[ With Naruto ]

'Hmm, let's see... From what I can tell, most of these guys are close to captain level. No sweat.' Making a few signs with one of his hands, Naruto made his steps lighter, and started sneaking through the building he was in.

Seeing two people about to come near where he was, he quickly jumped and turned his body in midair to attach himself to the ceiling with chakra .

He really loved his powers. They were ridiculously versatile.

Watching the two pass by under him, he silently dropped down, took out a blowpipe from a small holster on his waist, and shot them both with non-lethal poison darts. He quickly caught them before they could hit the ground, tied them up with rope, and put them in a mostly empty room.

'All good so far.'

Exiting the room and continuing his search for a few minutes, he heard yelling, and decided to head towards it. As he got closer, he started to hear the words more clearly.

"Useless pieces of shit! Get back to work!" That yell was followed by the cracking of a whip and pained screams.

"P... *pant* Please j- just a few minutes. That's a- all we ask. We've worked a- all day, with no breaks." Whimpered a pitiful voice.

The first voice came back with extreme anger and arrogance "You! You actually dare to speak back to the World Government?! When you're commanded to do something by us, YOU DO IT! NO QUESTIONS!" He then brought up his whip, preparing show this slave his place.

Only for a hand to grab the whip as soon as he cocked it back, and wrapped it around the guard's neck, before proceeding to choke him.

"I'm not usually this brutal, but trash like you doesn't deserve much mercy. Burn in Hell." A cold voice whispered in his ear, before his neck was snapped.

Dropping the body and whip, Naruto turned to the prisoners, and saw that they were happy, yet fearful at the same time. He raised his hands to show he meant them no harm.

He could sense that there were more guards and prisoners in the upper and lower levels of the building he was in, but he needed to help the people in front of him first.

"I'm sorry you all had to see that. I'm here with my captain and the rest of our crew . We're gonna help get you guys out of here." He said with sincerity and they all started shedding tears of happiness.

"I need you all to stay quiet and follow me. Once we've finished our work on this island, we'll get you all to a safe place. I know you've all been hurt in some way. I'm so sorry that you all had to have an experience like this, but we _will_ make sure you're all free after tonight." Naruto said, and a female slave(now formerly) walked up and hugged him as tightly as she could while sobbing.

"Thank you. Thank you so much." She said while crying and sniffling.

Naruto patted her back as he replied, "Don't worry. This'll all be over soon."

[ With Diane ]

Diane was traveling through the ground, while occasionally popping up to drag guards down in to the ground. She really wished she could just create a huge earthquake, but she knew that would only end badly, since the prisoners would be caught in it as well.

Plus, her captain had asked her to try to be stealthy, and she didn't want to let him down.

[ With Asta ]

Asta was blurring in and out of sight as he knocked out guards, then grabbed prisoners, and quickly took them to the ship. He had trained incredibly hard these past few years, and his physical prowess, which had already been very good, was now right below Naruto in his base form, though Naruto was more powerful overall, of course.

Stealth wasn't his specialty, but Jeremiah and Naruto had both helped him with it for occasions like this.

And he would be sure to use all he learned to complete his objective.

[ With Ryoko ]

Ryoko was disgusted with what she'd seen in this place. She had experienced and seen a number of different things over the years since joining her captain on this adventure, including slave selling/trading, but seeing it before doesn't mean someone would be numb to such cruelty.

She was very thankful that Jeremiah hadn't held back (much) when training her. Admittedly, she may have been a little traumatized from said training, but she was happy that he actually took the time to help her with different things.

It allowed her to be skilled enough to rid the world of people like the guards here. Sure, she was a doctor first and foremost, but she would not allow herself to fall behind the rest of the crew.

She would never be powerless again. For her own sake, as well as her friends/family. Especially her captain.

She did love him, after all.

[ With Bisca ]

The sniper was currently laying on top of a very large building at one end of the island they were on, while looking through the scope of an advanced sniper rifle that had a built in silencer, courtesy of Jeremiah.

The rifle was a real piece of work, and it had multiple useful features. It was one of her most powerful guns. She didn't know how her captain got so good at inventing so many different things, but she definitely appreciated his skills and creativity.

She had, so far, sniped about ten guards in different locations that had been hassling the prisoners.

She really needed to get laid once they were done with this.

Somewhere on the island, Naruto suddenly grew a massive grin under his mask, and started walking with a confident "swagger", making the former prisoners look at him in confusion.

[ With Souma ]

Souma had just finished knocking out a guard with a chop to the neck. He was sorely tempted to just cook these bastards, but he couldn't let Asta think that he was more stealthy than him.

He would never be able to live that down.

Then again, he figured, that shrimp may have an easier time being unseen, given how small he is.

He could sense that there were a few decently strong guards on this island, as Jeremiah had said, but so far he had only been coming across fodder.

He had developed his own fighting style, with a bit of help, that worked nicely with his abilities.

Since joining the crew, he hasn't regretted it once. Before he had left his home island, he had thought that his dad was easily the best cook in the world, with himself being at least in the conversation.

Traveling has certainly humbled him. He couldn't believe how narrow his world view once was.

As he knocked out more of the fodder, he sensed that the others were about nearly done with their first objective.

Looks like he would need to speed up his work.

[ Thirty Minutes Later ]

"Well done, guys. That was faster than I thought it'd be, not that I'm complaining. All of the slaves have been saved, so let's move on to the next step." Jeremiah said, as they all stood near the huge bridge that was under construction.

 _Tequila Wolf_.

Just seeing the damn thing annoyed him. Especially when he remembered that these monsters dared to make Robin a slave, even if it hadn't happened in this world.

And he would never allow it to happen.

"Diane." He called out to his shipwright, and that was all that was needed .

"Right!" Diane walked forward, and as she did, she grew to her giant size.

Taking the huge brown hammer off her back, she cocked it back over her shoulder, before swinging it down with tremendous force.

"{ **Tremor!** }" She yelled, and as she hit the bridge, it had an amazing effect .

The bridge, which was hundreds, if not thousands of miles long and incredibly thick, shook as a devastating earthquake was created. The crew watched as the bridge started to collapse rapidly, like a scene straight out of San Andreas.

Diane - Earth Earth Fruit .

Jeremiah had quickly gone to find this for her within a month after Souma had joined. He knew she could use it to its maximum potential, given enough time. As it stood, she could already do a number of cool things. Especially with the extra boosts he gave her.

As the crew watched the bridge completely crumble, they heard an alarm bell being rung.

Step 1: Rescue all the slaves - Complete.

Step 2: Destroy the bridge and draw attention - Complete.

"Looks like they're upset." Naruto said with a smirk, as he saw a few hundred guards charging at them while shouting war cries.

"But of course. They know what would happen to them if those bratty world nobles found out that their guards allowed something like this to happen. They had been making slaves build this bridge for over five centuries after all." Jeremiah replied, as he casually looked around at the people "surrounding" them.

Though he did chuckle seeing a lot of them shaking at the sight of Diane. Certainly, you'd never expect to see a giant in the East Blue, of all places.

"Everyone ready to fight?" Jeremiah asked, as he prepared to take out the fodder first.

"Of course!" They all replied, as they stood at the sides of him.

Jeremiah gave a small nod, before he walked forward while taking his mask off with a fierce look in his eyes, which were glowing bright gold. His crew also took their masks off.

He looked at every enemy coming towards them. His eyes narrowed.

Suddenly, a wave of energy seemed to burst from him, washing over every guard present.

And the guards began to fall unconscious, foaming at the mouth. The few that didn't pass out were all standing on shaky legs.

This was Conqueror's Haki. He had trained extensively with it to make sure he would never accidentally use it on someone he didn't want to, like his crew.

Looking at who he guessed was the chief guard, he addressed him. "Are you guys really who those snot nosed, bratty world nobles thought would be able to protect something this important to them?" He asked, as he and his crew approached them.

"D- DAMN YOU ALL! DO YOU REALIZE WHAT YOU'VE DONE ?! WHEN THE LEADERS OF THE WORLD HEAR WHAT YOU'VE DONE, YOU'LL ALL HAVE A KILL ON SIGHT ORDER !" The chief yelled as he shook with anger.

He knew that he would either be killed or made a slave once the nobles hear about this. He would, of course, gladly give his life for the Holy Dragons, but he didn't want them to think he was a failure!

"That's fine. We are here to declare war after all." Jeremiah said casually, and the remaining guards eyes all widened, before he continued. "Souma."

"Got it." Souma replied, before he looked up and snapped his fingers, which produced a small spark, and suddenly, the flag of the World Government that was on top of the base went up in flames.

"Take that as a bonus statement." Jeremiah said, as he looked directly into the chief's eyes, who was looking at him and his crew with outrage and disbelief.

"MEN! KILL THEM! HURRY UP AND KILL THEM! WE MUST KILL THEM, AND HOPE THE HOLY DRAGONS TAKE SOME MEASURE OF MERCY ON US!" The chief yelled, and the soldiers rapidly nodded, before each of them charged at Jeremiah's crew.

[ With Naruto ]

Naruto and his opponent quickly met, and each threw out a few punches to test each other.

Naruto could sense that all these guys, besides the ones him, Jeremiah, and Asta were fighting, were at above average captain level in terms of power. The guys he, Jeremiah, and Asta were fighting seemed to be close to or at the level of vice admirals, a few of which they had fought before.

"So, what's your name? I'm Naruto." Naruto asked casually as they continued to trade blows.

His opponent, who was a pretty plain looking guy ( short, sort of spiky black hair , brown eyes, average size) glared at him, before responding, "Yamino." He said, while glaring hatefully at Naruto.

"Yamino? Hmm... How about about a nickname? Ya-Ya ? Or maybe Yammy?" Naruto asked with a raised eyebrow, before blocking a kick.

"Shut the hell up! Because of your captain, we're gonna have to suffer the wrath of the Nobles. Do you have any idea what they do to those who don't do what they say, exactly as they say it?!" He yelled as he flipped back, and then charged at Naruto once he landed.

"Sure I do." Naruto said, before he quickly smacked Yammy's arm to the side, and landed a mean uppercut, before he jumped and launched him further into the air with kick after kick.

"{ **Air Walk!** }" He yelled as he used it to go high above Yammy, before he gave a brutal spinning kick to his stomach, which sent him rocketing to the ground.

"{ **Uzumaki Barrage!** }" He said, as he finished the technique.

"Gah! *cough cough*" Was the sound of one Yamino as he coughed up an unhealthy amount of blood. Naruto may have been pretty thin, but he had a huge amount of strength hidden in that body.

"We just don't care. You all brought this on yourselves." Naruto said with cold eyes, before he got into a fighting stance.

Snarling, Yamino got up and dashed at Naruto, while covering his arms and legs with haki.

Doing the same, and also shifting into his one tail form, Naruto met him halfway, and the two traded blows rapidly, with each of them getting hits in. Though, there was a clear difference. The hits Yamino landed on Naruto were mostly superficial, whereas Naruto landed multiple solid hits in quick succession, which added to Yamino's earlier injuries.

As Yamino threw a right jab, Naruto grabbed his arm and aimed a chakra haki enhanced punch to his elbow. And it connected.

"AAAAHHH!!!" The soldier screamed in pain as his elbow was punched so hard that the bone was now very broken and sticking out his flesh, even with his haki.

As he was fretting over his mangled arm, Naruto charged up an attack he'd come up with recently. Igniting his haki covered right arm in blue fire, he drew it back, before he blurred out of sight and reappeared in front of Yamino.

"{ **Tyrant Fox's Claw!** }" Naruto yelled, as his entire arm was engulfed in blue fire, throwing a punch so fast that he created a small shockwave from the force, before his arm was buried in Yamino's chest, and sticking out his back .

"{ **Burn!** }" With that exclamation, his arm glowed brightly, before a huge flame was expelled as the fire on his arm all coalesced into his fist, and it all shot out like a beam, destroying many buildings, and scorching a lot of the surrounding area.

Needless to say, Yamino was dead. His body was dried out from all the heat, and even before that, his heart had been punched out.

"You would've had it worse if I hadn't killed you. Be thankful I showed you the mercy that you never gave those former slaves." Naruto said, before he hopped on top of a building to watch everyone else's fights.

[ With Diane ]

As Diane and her opponent charged at each other, she quickly shrank back to her human size, and used his surprise to land a big hit with her hammer, which also shrank.

Her opponent had brown wavy hair, brown eyes, a bigger than average nose, and had a slightly above average body size. He was wearing the same red outfit as the other guards.

Her hammer, which was called Gideon, was just one of the many different types of melee weapons that her captain had made for her. The one she was currently using could change size and amplify her earth powers, although she was powerful even without it .

She was definitely above the level of most marine captains. Especially in her giant form. She just preferred to use her smaller form for one on one fights when her opponent was smaller, or sometimes when she sparred with different crew members.

As the guy rolled across the ground, she watched him as he struggled to stand up, though eventually he did, even though he was wobbling a bit, and his eyes were a little unfocused.

"D- Damn you. You ate a devil fruit didn't you? One that l- lets you change your size." He said, like he was sure that was it.

"Not quite." Was all Diane said, before she charged at him with incredible speed and her hammer cocked back.

Throwing up his arms that were coated with some decent haki, he threw a punch to clash against her hammer.

He didn't expect Diane to coat her hammer in haki at the last second, which was much stronger than his, and just added to her already monstrous strength, and break his hand, before he was sent flying through the air.

"Gah!" He didn't know which was worse. His crushed hand, or his body breaking through the walls of multiple buildings. It felt like every bone in his body was on the verge of breaking. Sure, he knew how to use haki, but he wasn't the best with it.

Diane walked up, and watched him shakily stand after about one minute. Feeling merciful, she decided to end it quickly.

"You're brave to keep standing against an enemy you know is more powerful than you. What's your name?" She asked. She figured she could at least do him a small honor.

"*Pant pant*... Kosui." Kosui finally answered after a few labored breaths. He knew the fight was over.

"I see. Rest well, Kosui." With that, she stomped her foot on the ground.

"{ **Earth Tomb!** }" She yelled, and the earth around Kosui shot out of the ground, and covered his entire body in a large sphere that crushed his body. Diane then stuck out her left arm, balled her fist, and then yanked her arm back while exclaiming,"{ **Burial**!}" and the earth melded back into the ground with Kosui's body still inside, burying him .

Smiling, Diane walked away and joined Naruto in watching the rest of the battles.

[ With Asta ]

Asta and his opponent, whose name was Lupo (they had already exchanged names- swordsman's courtesy, and whatnot), were clashing swords. Lupo was an older guy with peach colored skin, short, graying hair, a beard that was stubble on the sides, with a bushy goatee, and dark blue eyes. Despite being old, he was still in great shape, which was easy to tell, even through his clothes. He seemed to be built for power over speed.

"You're not bad, old geezer." Asta said, as they both grinded their swords against each other.

"Hmph. As if I need to be told that from a brat like you. I'm known as one of the top swordsman the World Government has." Lupo said, as they both separated briefly, before clashing again.

Arcing his sword back in a reverse grip, Asta swung his sword up with great speed as he yelled his attack, "{ **Arc of Night!** }" He exclaimed, as a black wave of energy was released from his huge, black sword.

Quickly dodging out of the way, Lupo watched as the attack carved a deep trench in the ground for miles, before ending with an explosion that resulted in a large crater.

"That's impressive. I didn't learn anything like that until I was maybe half a decade older than you." He complimented Asta, who didn't care for the praise.

"Thanks, but I really don't care for praise from someone working for those damned nobles." Asta said, before he charged at Lupo, who met him halfway, and they began to clash swords at a fast pace, with both looking for an opening.

"Hmph! You understand nothing! When one is a soldier, they are not always able to do what it is that they want! There will be times where you must do things you don't want to, even if it goes against your own morals!" Lupo yelled, as he started to strike with more fury, briefly pushing Asta back.

"That's bullshit! If you hated it so much, then you wouldn't work for them as long as you have! How many people's lives have you ruined over the years, all while telling yourself that you only did it because you were ordered to?! You spineless coward!" Asta yelled back angrily, before he coated his arms and sword in haki, and gave a powerful swing of his sword, making Lupo have to quickly cover his own sword in haki as well, or it would have likely been cut through. Though, even then, he still went skidding back.

Enraged, Lupo stabbed his sword into the ground to come to a stop, before he charged at Asta once again, with his sword glinting in the moonlight.

"And you think you could have done better than me?! It's easy to judge when you're on the outside looking in!" Lupo yelled, as they swung their swords at a very fast pace, and they clashed against each other with enough force to crack the ground around them, with it growing larger with each strike .

After one particular clash, Lupo saw a brief opening after Asta's sword had been pushed downward, and quickly capitalized on it with a horizontal slash across his chest.

Grunting in discomfort, Asta took a few steps back and took a deep breath, before he blurred past Lupo, and aimed a spinning reverse slash to his hamstrings and achilles. Lupo was able to sense it thanks to his observation haki, but he was built for power not speed, meaning he wasn't fast enough to do anything about it.

That's not to say that he was slow. In fact, he was faster than average, but compared to someone with speed like Asta's? He may as well have been moving through molasses, especially with his leg wounds.

His muscles were slashed, and it was excruciating. He involuntarily dropped to his knees instantly, which only served to amplify the pain... But Lupo refused to let his pain be vocal.

Asta walked to the front of Lupo, and pointed his sword at him.

"I don't know if I could do better if I was in your position. But I do know that I would NEVER have even considered working for, or with, people like them. If anything, my captain is the exact opposite of the assholes you work for. Even with all the power he has, he would never use it to oppress people for his own enjoyment, and I'm proud to be a member of his crew! Now more than ever." Asta exclaimed, as he poked the tip of his sword to Lupo's neck, drawing a small amount of blood.

The two glared into each other's eyes, before Lupo closed his eyes, took a deep breath, and then looked at the sky with a melancholic look on his face.

"What was I supposed to do? I am strong, that is something I know to be true. But in the end I'm only one man. What could one lone soldier have possibly done?" He asked, as his eyes showed a bit of sadness.

"...I don't know. I don't know what a single person could have done. But that's the thing, you wouldn't have had to be alone. That's what friends are for. On our crew, we all understand that no one person can do everything by themself. That's why we all watch each other's backs, and do what we know we can, while trusting the others to do the same. If you really wanted to change things, then maybe you should have tried something similar. We're not the only people unhappy with the state of the world, after all." Asta said, while pulling his sword back. The fight had been won.

Still looking up at the sky, Lupo let a single tear fall from his watery eyes, before he closed them tightly.

"Please kill me now." He requested with a regretful voice.

"Nah." Asta replied simply, as he rested his sword on his shoulder.

"What? What do you mean, 'no'?" Lupo asked, as his eyes snapped open, and he looked at Asta with a bit of anger.

Why was he being denied death?

"You said you want things to be different, right? So help make it happen. Go start your own thing, or even if you just join some other group. Death would be easy. If you really want to atone for everything you've done, then live, and try to help rid the world of monsters like the higher ups of the World Government." Asta said with a smile, before wincing a bit as his hand brushed against the open wound on his chest, making it sting.

With that, Asta turned around and walked away, with Lupo staring at him in shock.

"See ya whenever!" Asta yelled as he waved over his shoulder, before he blurred out of sight, and reappeared near Naruto and Diane.

"Hmph. Cheeky brat." Lupo said with a small smile.

[ With Ryoko ]

Ryoko was dodging a flurry of punches and kicks from her opponent, who was bigger than her, though not as much as Jeremiah, who was over a foot taller than her.

Unlike Lupo, who was built for power, but still had good speed, Ryoko's opponent was slow. Plain and simple. Which was great for her, since she liked to end all her fights quickly.

The tradeoff was that he had massive strength, made evident by the fact he made a small crater in the ground from one of his earlier missed kicks, and that was without haki.

"What a brute you are." Ryoko said, as she dodged a sloppy punch. He was strong, sure, but he was horribly lacking in skill.

"Brute? You mean my strength? Then, how about you come to my place, and let me do you the honor of sleeping with a beast like me." He said with a confident smirk, as he stopped trying to hit her.

"And corny as well. Unfortunately for you, I have my eyes and heart set on another man. And he is much greater than you'll ever be." Ryoko said with a smirk, and, before he could reply, she coated a single finger in armament haki, and dashed at him faster than he could see or react.

Closing the distance easily, she executed a very quick { **Finger Pistol** } to the left side of his chest, before jumping back .

The fight was over.

"What the hell? Did you really think a small wound like this would-" He was abruptly cut off as his body began to suffer through agonizing pain, as if he was being melted from the inside out.

"AAAAAHHHH!!! MAKEITSTOPMAKEITSTOPMAKEITSTOP!!! " He screamed in absolute agony. It was truly unbearable.

Ryoko may have been the doctor of the crew, but she was probably the most brutal of all. She was a very kind woman to her friends and people she likes. As for her enemies... Exhibit A.

Mikado Ryoko - Poison Woman.

As his body began to literally liquify from the inside out, Ryoko simply turned, and walked off to the others who had finished their fights.

[ With Bisca ]

Bisca had strapped her rifle to her back, and instead pulled out two powerful pistols to deal with her opponent. One was a long barreled, silver pistol, while the other was a long barreled, black pistol. They both had brown grips. The silver one had the word "Star" engraved on it, while the black one had "Jewel".

(Similar to Jackal and Cassull from Hellsing.)

Said opponent was a woman with pink, long hair, pink eyes, and a nice, curvy body . She was in a female version of the guard outfit.

"Hihihihihi, You think you can beat me with those little things? I'll have you know I'm known for my speed. You won't even be able to properly aim at me." She taunted, as she blurred in and out of sight faster than most would be able to track. It seemed that she was using { **Shave** }. She certainly was fast. But...

Shaking her head, Bisca threw her right arm in a wide, horizontal arc as she fired her silver gun, Star.

"Hihihihi, What was that supposed to be? Are you even try- AH!" As she was taunting Bisca, she suddenly felt horrible pain in her stomach. Looking down, she was horrified to see a gaping hole now present in her stomach, and through her back.

"Curved shots. No one ever expects them." Bisca said, as she twirled her guns on her fingers, before holstering them. This woman was fast, thats true . But when you've trained for years with people as fast as Jeremiah, Naruto, and Asta? This woman didn't even compare. Especially considering Bisca herself was no slouch in speed, though certainly not at those three's level.

As the woman was on the ground screaming in pain and bawling her eyes out, Bisca decided to give her mercy and end her suffering.

Plus, she was a little annoyed from all her yelling and laughing.

[ With Souma ]

Souma was currently locked in a stalemate, as he and his opponent tried to push each other back. They had been fighting for a while now, and it showed. There were multiple craters around the area, destroyed buildings, and both of their clothes were torn, though Souma's were in better condition.

Souma was annoyed because the idiot kept trying to use tricks to beat him. Like now.

"I'm telling you, your shoe is untied! Just go ahead and look, I swear I won't try to hit you." The idiot said.

Irritated, Souma jumped back and decided to just put an end to this fight.

Souma took a deep breath, and suddenly there was the sound of an explosion, before he went blasting toward his enemy, with his fist cocked back.

The idiot's eyes widened, and in his panic, he made the mistake of trying to block.

"{ **Habanero Fist!** "} Souma yelled as he gave a literal explosive punch to his torso, which was being blocked by the guy's arms, making them break, along with his spine, and giving him severe burns.

Souma Yukihira - Bomb Human.

A few days after he had joined the crew, Jeremiah had transferred the bomb power to him. He also gave him something else, but he didn't use it much in live combat yet, since it was hard to control at times.

Souma could have easily obliterated the guy, but he was so pathetic that he decided to just permanently injure him instead.

He would be very unlikely to ever walk again.

With his opponent out of commission, Souma looked down, and couldn't stop his eye from twitching.

His shoe really was untied.

[ With Jeremiah ]

Jeremiah and the chief were trading blows back and forth, with neither side giving an inch of breathing room.

"Looks like all your underlings are down. Are you mad?" Jeremiah asked, as he knocked the chief's fist away, and aimed a punch at his face, which was blocked, though he did slide back a bit.

Glaring with hatred, the chief charged at Jeremiah with his arms fully covered in haki, and Jeremiah could tell that it was strong.

Deciding to test just how strong it was, Jeremiah met him halfway, and threw a punch at the same time he did, only without the use of haki.

It was strong, indeed. Strong enough to send him up into the air, and the chief would have followed up with the attack, were it not for Jeremiah using **{Air Walk}** to create some space.

"Hmph. All bark and no bite." He said to Jeremiah, who tilted his head to the right and stared at him.

Suddenly, a cut appeared on the chief's cheek, and he recoiled in shock .

'What the hell was that? I know he didn't move, and I didn't feel anything touch me.' He thought, touchong his new wound, before he glared again at Jeremiah.

All Jeremiah did was make a small wind blade to graze the chief's cheek.

"You fucker, what the hell did you do?!" He asked angrily. Not many people could get the drop on him like that, and it infuriated him that it happened in the East Blue, of all places.

They stared at each other for a few seconds, before Jeremiah finally replied with a deadpan, "You... don't seriously expect me to tell you, do you? I would have to be an idiot to explain how my moves work."

If his enemies wanted to tell him all their secrets, then that was fine, but he would not do the same for them. It was idiotic, plain and simple.

"How dare you mock me?! I'm on par with some of the strongest marines, and _you_ are a nobody!" The chief yelled angrily.

Jeremiah would admit that the guy was strong, stronger than at least half of his crew, but he was way too emotional.

With pure speed, Jeremiah disappeared fast enough to leave an afterimage, and gave a hard palm thrust to the chief's stomach, making him go flying back.

Recovering quickly, the chief snarled, "Enough!" and once he yelled that, Jeremiah watched as his body began to shift and grow bigger.

He grew to at least double his old size, he had paws with sharp nails, and he had brown fur covering his whole body.

He was a grizzly bear.

'Devil fruit huh... Looks like it's a grizzly zoan. No doubt, his physical strength and durability have both gotten a major increase.' Jeremiah thought as he analyzed his opponent's new form.

"What do you think? Pray while you can, for once you see this form, you will die!" He yelled confidently, before he bull rushed Jeremiah, who dodged out of the way of a paw slam, and watched as the ground was cratered deeply.

Jumping back, Jeremiah started charging up his own attack. Bringing both of his arms behind him, he gathered wind in his palms and shaped it like lances, before he threw them both at the chief, who had just turned around.

Using observation haki, he was able to dodge one, but the other got him in his left shoulder. Only, it didn't really do much damage, seeing as his skin was very thick, making it harder to penetrate.

That was fine for Jeremiah, though. That attack wasn't meant to end the battle or anything, he just wanted to see how durable the chief was. He would admit to being a little impressed. That would have been enough to pierce straight through most people.

"Hmph. As if that weak attack would hurt me. You won't be able to damage me at all now." The chief said with his rough voice.

Jeremiah watched as the chief coated his entire body in haki, which seemed to make his muscles even bigger, before the chief came rushing at him with at least double his previous speed, and his paw raised.

The chief reached him in no time, and Jeremiah quickly activated his shield and used it to block the attack, which still sent him flying back, and made him crash through and uproot multiple trees. He would have turned into wind, but it wouldn't have mattered with how strong the chief's haki is.

Jeremiah recovered quickly, and used { **Shave** } to arrive at the chief's location in an instant. His forearm behind the shield was aching quite a bit, but it wasn't anything he couldn't handle.

"You're definitely strong. No denying that." Jeremiah said, as he stretched to get the kinks out. Crashing through trees wasn't pleasant, no matter who you were. It didn't hurt, but it certainly was not a comfortable feeling.

"Now you see. This is the power of the world-"

"You're strong, but..." Jeremiah cut the chief off, before he blurred out of sight, and reappeared with haki covering both his legs, and gave the chief a mean double drop kick to the face, sending him flying.

Not letting up, Jeremiah chased after him and gave a powerful punch to his torso, which launched him up in the air, before creating a large hammer made out of wind above the chief's body, and delivered a huge hit with it that made the chief go rocketing towards the ground, with his body making the already big crater, even bigger.

"I'm pretty sure I'm stronger." Jeremiah finished as he appeared back in his original position and waited. He knew that wouldn't be enough to finish the chief.

He was right. As the dust settled, the chief could be seen walking away from the crater with his body looking more human, though still covered in fur, and his face more feral. He had blood dripping from the side of his head, but other than that, he looked fine.

"What a tough bastard." Jeremiah muttered while getting into a fighting stance.

The two stood still, with the tension rising with each second. It was the chief that made the first move.

He took off with such force that it cracked the ground, and reappeared in front of Jeremiah with his fist raised.

Seeing the chief coat his arms in haki, Jeremiah did the same, and as the two repeatedly clashed fists, they made shockwaves shook the entire island.

"Why would someone as strong as you bow to those snot nosed nobles?" Jeremiah asked, dodging a swipe that almost got him in the eye. As one would expect, the chief's hybrid form allowed him more diversity in his attacks.

"Because the trash of this world should be treated just as that- trash! The Noble Dragons are all wise, and should own everything in this world! If they order someone to kill their own family, it should be done with no hesitation!" The chief yelled hotly, and Jeremiah's eyes widened slightly, before narrowing with distaste as he jumped back.

"You... What the hell did you do?" Jeremiah demanded with an icy tone.

"Hmph. I'll tell you, since you'll be dead soon, anyway. It was about half a decade ago, my family had been having a family outing on Sabaody while I was working. I had been informed that, while they were out, my idiot of a son had made the mistake of running across a noble's path, while trying to retrieve his toy that had fallen out of his hand when my wife pulled him to make him bow. A marine that was there recognized them as my family, and called me to their location immediately. Luckily I wasn't far, just on the other side of the island.

When they told me what had, happened I was furious. I was blessed when the noble gave me a choice: I could kill them myself, or we could all be killed together by him. My wife and son looked at me with hope. Of course, it was an easy choice for me.

I killed them with no hesitation. It was their own fault for being so stupid as to disrespect the nobles! My failure of a son, and disappointment of a wife, should have been honored to die for our lords!" He yelled as he finished, and Jeremiah's crew, who had been watching the fight, looked at him with disgust and rage.

Jeremiah himself simply looked at the chief with cold eyes, before he pulled one of his necklaces off. The one with the gold and black spear pendant.

"I had, for some odd reason, actually considered leaving you alive, but I've squashed those thoughts. You've forfeited your right to live. The reinforcements on the way will be more than enough to send my message to your leaders." Jeremiah said with a stony expression.

Enraged, the chief was about to charge at Jeremiah, until something surprising happened.

The little pendant in Jeremiah's hand started to produce sparks, before it began to grow to a full sized weapon. It had a black blade with a gold star on it, a black pole with two gold rings on it, and in-between the blade and pole, there was a hole with two out-turned lugs. There was also a gold ring at the bottom of the pole. It was nearly as long as Jeremiah himself. (King's Sacred Treasure, just with different colors.)

This was Jeremiah's personal weapon, and he was the only one who could wield it. He didn't use it often. Only against people he wanted to end quickly, or had earned his respect.

The chief was in the former category, obviously.

Using his tech power, and sticking up his right index finger, he made the spear float near his head and coated it in haki, before flicking his finger toward the chief, making his weapon spin around in the air, before it shot toward the chief fast enough to break the sound barrier.

Eyes widening in shock, the chief quickly yelled "{ **Shave**!}" and dodged by a hair, making him think he was in the clear, only for his observation haki to alert him to something right behind him, and, before he could react properly, his right arm was chopped off right below his shoulder.

"FUUUUU!!! SON OF A BITCH!!!" The chief yelled through clenched teeth. He was clearly trying to hold in his pained yells l, but having your arm chopped off is not something you can just shake off.

"Its not over yet." Jeremiah said as he channeled his wind power, and made it boost the power of the spear's rotation so much that it started to heat up the air around it, which combined with the cool air of the wind to make a small tornado around the spear.

As he stared at the possible instrument of his death, the chief couldn't help sweating at the sight of it. Not to mention the noise it was creating, like a loud screech. He had to dodge. He had to get away. To somehow-

His thoughts were cut off when the weapon was sent rocketing through his torso and out of the back, faster than he could even hope to react. He looked down in shock. He hadn't even been able to see it. All he could do was hear the sonic boom, and then feel the excruciating pain.

Coughing up blood, the chief fell to his knees while reverting to his human form. He had lost.

Stretching out his hand, Jeremiah's spear flew right into it, and once he had it, he walked up to the chief's downed form, and pointed the spear at him.

"Any last words?" He asked as a final courtesy. He wasn't heartless after all.

Pant Pant*... L- long live the Holy N- *cough* Nobles." Were his last words, before Jeremiah channeled sharpened wind around his spear, and used it to decapitate the chief in one swift motion.

After staring at him for a few seconds, Jeremiah turned around and walked back to his crew, with them meeting him halfway.

"Nice fight, Captain!" Diane said, giving him a big smile.

"I would expect nothing less." Ryoko said with a smile, as she walked up and gave him a quick hug.

"Obviously. As if he'd lose to someone like that." Naruto said as he walked up, and they bumped fists with each other with small smiles.

"See, Shrimpsta? I can't believe you doubted him. Shame on you." Souma said with a smirk, before he walked over to the others.

"Liar! There's no way I'd do that!" Asta exclaimed as he chased after Souma, who was laughing obnoxiously, purely to annoy the swordsman.

"So now is the last step, right, Cap'n?" Bisca asked with a smile as she stood near Naruto, who was holding her hand.

"Yeah. I'm sure you all can sense it as well, but there's a ship of reinforcements a few miles out. Everyone on the ship is what you'd expect from the East Blue, but they'll serve our needs just fine. Let's go." Jeremiah said as he turned around and grabbed the chief guard, and they all followed him to one of the island docks.

[ Twenty Minutes Later ]

"Its about time." Asta said, watching as the marine ship was finally about to dock.

"Tell me about it. Anyway, you all know what to do. Get ready." Jeremiah ordered, and they all did just that.

The captain stepped off the ship, and immediately began barking at them, "You! Who are you all, and what are you doing on government owned land?" He asked pretty rudely. Not that they cared at the moment.

Looking over each of them, Jeremiah made sure he counted properly, before he activated his King's Haki and took out half of the marines, which was about one hundred of them.

The captain, now fearful, took a shaky step back. "W-W-Wh- *gulp* Who the h- hell are you?" He asked again, in a more subdued, albeit still rude, tone.

"We are New Dawn. We'll be the ones to turn this world on its head. We aren't pirates, we aren't revolutionaries, and we clearly aren't dogs of the government. We're simply a group of dissatisfied individuals, who are very unhappy with the current state of the world, and will stand for it no longer.

I'm letting you and your men live, not out of mercy, but because I have a message that I want delivered, and you WILL deliver it if you value your life. Go back to your leaders, and inform them that if they do not shape up soon, then they will die by our hands. One by one." Jeremiah said, with his eyes glowing a blazing gold.

Once he finished, he and his crew unleashed their power one by one, and combined, it was enough to crack and shake the entire island, and create huge waves in the sea with thunder booming in the sky.

The captain and his remaining crew were all trembling and sweating bullets, and many of them lost control of their bladders.

"I-I-I- It'll b-be d-d- done." The captain responded pitifully.

"See to it that it is. Now take this trash with you, and go." Jeremiah said, as he threw the chief guard, along with his severed head on the ground in front of them, before he and his crew vanished.

Once they were gone, the captain dropped to his knees and vomited, along with a few others. He had never been in front someone so powerful, except for maybe the Fleet Admiral, Vice Admiral Garp, and the Admirals.

Staring at the corpse of the chief guard, the marine captain felt the contents of his stomach threatening to rise again, but he was able to just barely keep it down. He had to be strong for his men.

Standing up, albeit still shaking a bit, he gave his orders, "Men! Quickly search the island, and see how many more soldiers were lost! We also need to see if the slaves are still here! Get to it!"

"Yes sir!" They all yelled while saluting, before doing as they were told.

Looking down at the corpse again, the captain shook his head tiredly, before pulling a den-den mushi out of his coat to make a call.

[ One Month Later ]

Jeremiah was having a peaceful sleep. After he and his crew had saved all those former slaves, it had taken them a while to get them all somewhere safe. Luckily their ship, _The Big Dipper_ , was more than big enough to accommodate that many people.

Ryoko and Souma had probably been the busiest, with Ryoko having to give medical care for all the rough treatment they had gone through over however long they had been slaves, and Souma having to cook for well over one hundred people.

They didn't mind, but it was clear that it had been exhausting for both of them. More mentally than physically.

The former slaves had been crying tears of happiness, and thanking them repeatedly nearly the whole time they were with the crew, which was also a little tiring, but definitely understandable.

Jeremiah was woken up by the feeling of something sitting on top of him, and bouncing on his lap.

Sighing, Jeremiah rubbed his face, before lazily opening his eyes, and looking at the culprit. Said culprit was a small girl with long, snow white hair that reached her knees, pale white skin, and a pair of big, red, innocent eyes.

She had on a white skintight bodysuit that was decorated with red circles and stripes, with her toes and heels sticking out.

This was Shiro (Deadman Wonderland), a 14 year old girl who Jeremiah had saved four years ago. She ate a devil fruit that had caught her crazy father's interest, and he quickly began to run test after test on her, hoping to find some way to gain that power for himself, or find a way to make Shiro totally submissive to his orders.

It was lucky that the crew had been on her home island at the time to restock on supplies, and Jeremiah, who had a very high level of observation haki thanks to his wind powers, was able to sense all the pain she was going through, and instantly went to save her.

When he arrived, he had been furious, which was very rare for him. He had easily knocked out her father with a punch before he could even react, before he unhooked Shiro's unconscious form from the table she was strapped to.

Once he saw all the scars she had from her sperm donor, Jeremiah's eyes began to glow a blazing gold, and he took a calming breath, before he wrapped Shiro in his jacket, which covered her entire body, and carried her back to Ryoko, who he immediately ordered to begin helping Shiro.

Barely waiting for her reply, he had blurred out of sight and reappeared at the place of Shiro's pain, and tortured the one responsible for it ,before killing him, and destroying all the notes he had about her.

A day later when Shiro awakened she was, as expected, scared. Especially when she woke up in a doctor's office.

Ryoko had quickly run to get Jeremiah, who wasted no time in going to Shiro and helping to calm her down. He informed her about how she would never have to worry about her asshole of a father hurting her ever again, and that she had a place on his ship if she wanted it.

She had initially been hesitant, but pretty soon, she became a member of the family. Everyone loved her, and she loved them just as much. Though she always clung to Jeremiah far more than anyone else. Diane and Ryoko were often jealous that Jeremiah allowed Shiro to sleep with him every night .

Looking into her eyes now, Jeremiah couldn't help but wonder how she had retained such an innocent outlook on life after everything she'd experienced.

It was something that, even with his super intelligence, he simply couldn't understand.

Although she did have nightmares from time to time, which is why Jeremiah let her sleep with him.

"Jeremiah!" Came Shiro's cheery voice, shaking him out of his thoughts.

"Good morning, Shiro." Jeremiah said as he propped himself up on his elbows, letting out a small yawn.

Still bouncing excitedly on his lap, Shiro replied, "Good morning! How'd you sleep?" She asked with a smile.

"F- fine. Shiro, maybe you shouldn't bounce on me like that right now." Jeremiah said. She always did this, and while he didn't mind, it wasn't good for his sanity.

Considering that he only slept in a t-shirt and boxers, plus the fact that his body was always very sensitive for about half an hour after waking up, on top of the fact that Shiro often went without panties or a bra under her bodysuits, meaning he could faintly feel the outline of her nether regions...

To put it simply, he was having to hold back orgasms every morning, from a girl too innocent to even realize what she was doing.

He really didn't think his mind, as strong as it may be, could take the thought of a girl at Shiro's young age and mindset making him feel pleasure. He wasn't a lolicon after all.

"Huh? Am I too heavy now? Am I hurting you?" She asked with a red face and watery eyes, along with a quivering bottom lip.

'Why me?' Jeremiah thought as he threw in the towel and just shook his head, before he grabbed Shiro by her sides, lifted her up, and moved her to his stomach instead, and brought her down on top of him into a hug.

Objective Stop Unwanted Orgasm: Complete.

"What could possibly make you think you're getting fat Shiro? You're not heavy, and you're definitely not hurting me, I just... need to do my morning routine," 'That works.' "and besides, I wouldn't care if you did get fat. You'll always be my little vampire." Jeremiah said as he hugged Shiro while rubbing her back, while she had her face in the crook of his neck.

Pulling her up to a sitting position, Jeremiah saw that, although her eyes were still a little watery, she now had a big, toothy smile.

"Hehe, I'm the coolest vampire!" Shiro said with a smile as she pumped her right fist into the air.

Smiling, Jeremiah rubbed the top of her head, before he kissed her forehead and got up to brush his teeth, shower, and get dressed.

If he looked back at that moment, Jeremiah would see the cute sight of Shiro putting her hands over the spot he had kissed, while giggling softly.

She may not have totally understood love (then again, who did?), but she did understand that she was in love with Jeremiah. She would do anything for him.

 _Anything_.

[ 25 Minutes Later ]

Jeremiah had just got out of the shower, and wrapped a towel around his waist as he walked back into his room. Everyone had their own bathroom, which was something they all loved.

Closing the door behind him, Jeremiah turned around, and saw Shiro had changed into a different bodysuit. It was the same style, just colored black, and still had red designs.

"Shiro, how come you didn't go where the others are? I wouldn't have minded." Jeremiah asked as he looked at her while tilting his head a bit, with his still slightly wet hair dripping water on the floor.

"I just wanted to wait for you so we could go together like usual..." Shiro said while staring at him. She couldn't help it.

Raising an eyebrow, Jeremiah shrugged his shoulders, before walking over to his dresser and dropping his towel. He didn't really care if anyone saw him naked- he didn't have anything to be ashamed of after all. Although, he did at least try to make sure she didn't see his penis. Shiro was young, but he figured it didn't really matter, since her innocent mind would be unlikely to think about any "ero" thoughts anyway. Or, at least, he hoped. He wasn't sure how he'd feel if he ended up corrupting her.

Funny enough, she was the first one on the crew to see him naked. Even Ryoko, his doctor, had never even seen him without a shirt on.

Jeremiah was RIPPED. Like, Saitama ripped. Sure he wasn't as powerful as him yet, not even close, but he definitely looked the part. It was funny for the other guys on the crew, watching as Jeremiah always wore long sleeved shirts, something Ryoko and Diane hated. They (Ryoko and Diane) knew he had to have a nice body, but they didn't know just how great, since he always indirectly denied them a chance to see it.

Jeremiah, of course, did know what they wanted to see. He just thought it was so cute to see them try to come up with new ways to see him shirtless/naked.

Shiro watched Jeremiah the entire time he got dressed, mesmerized, with a strange feeling building up inside her. It was like the feeling she got when she bounced on his lap in the mornings.

Sometimes, her private area would get wet when she did it. She had touched it one time to see what the liquid was, and a tingle went through her whole body. Since the tingle felt good, and being the curious girl that she was, she had kept doing it until she felt something building up inside her, and before long, she had had her first orgasm.

Since then, she had touched that part of herself often, and each time, she would start thinking about Jeremiah. It happened a lot when she really did bounce on his lap, and it came a lot quicker when she did, especially since Jeremiah usually had morning wood when she rubbed against it. She was lucky that he usually didn't wake up until she had already done it. She never told anyone, fearing that if Jeremiah found out he would be mad at her, and not let her sleep with him anymore. Or worse, hate her and kick her off his ship.

Simply imagining that is enough to cause her mind to nearly shutdown. She couldn't bear to live without Jeremiah. No way. He made her so happy all the tim , and he always made time for her, no matter what other important things he had to do. He protected her from everything, and gave her a life more fun than most people could ever hope for. More importantly, she could always feel the huge amount of love he has for her whenever he smiled at her, hugged her, etc.

She really loved him. So much that, sometimes she would get up in the middle of the night, and simply watch him sleep. For hours. She would literally let him do whatever he wanted to do to her.

She was his, after all.

"Shiro." Jeremiah said with his face right in front of hers.

Shiro blushed as she realized she had completely spaced out, seeing as Jeremiah was now fully dressed.

He was now wearing a black shirt with red stripes going down the sleeves, matching pants, and red shoes with black laces and black bottoms. He also had on his two necklaces, as he always did.

"I figured I'd match with you today." He said with a small smile as he stood up to his full height, while looking down at her.

"Let's go join the others." Jeremiah said as he stuck his hand out for her to grab, and she wasted no time in doing so with a bright smile on her face.

As the two reached the deck, they saw the others all crowding around something.

"What has everybody so excited?" Jeremiah asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Captain!/Jeremiah!" They all yelled as they smiled and crowded around him.

Grinning, Naruto grabbed a stack of papers and held them up for Jeremiah to see, and replied with a single word.

"Bounties!"

 **Hope you all enjoyed that chapter. It was by far the longest one, and the most action packed**.

 **I know some of the fights were ended really quickly, but that was done on purpose. This story isn't gonna be like an anime/manga or a comic book.**

 **I'm trying to make this story a little more realistic, meaning that when there's a huge gap in power and/or skill, fights are gonna end more quickly than a battle between people who are more evenly matched.**

 **I'm not gonna try to draw out every fight just for the sake of having "cooler" action or something like that.**

 **Also like I said in the chapter, people will indeed be blown to smithereens when facing someone with power like Souma.**

 **Somehow in One Piece canon, literally every character is capable of surviving explosions. That will NOT be the case in my story.**

 **People will die from things like that, unless they have powerful haki, or a devil fruit that gives them the necessary defense to guard against it.**

 **Also, I know it may seem like I overdid it with the section about Shiro's love for Jeremiah, but I wanted to get the point across that she is literally obsessed with him.**

 **Lastly, I'd like to get a bit of advice from you all.**

 **I already know what powers/skill sets I want pretty much everyone on the crew to have , I'm only having trouble with Bisca .**

 **I know she can be badass as a gun user and master martial artist , but I want to give her something that will help her keep up more with the other crew members .**

 **I will admit that most of the crew (which will probably be around twelve in total) will have devil fruits , but certain people will never have one , like Asta and Bisca .**

 **As of now she's the weakest , not counting Shiro (Who will become very badass) . That's not me saying that she's weak since she definitely isn't , but she's just not at the same level as the others .**

 **I do have something in mind for Bisca , but I'd like you all to give me some suggestions .**

 **If I see any I like then I'll either use that along with what I have in mind , or just use yours if it's cooler .**

 **And for those curious , yes . Naruto and Bisca are together .**


	8. Treasure Hunt

**Chapter 7: Treasure Hunt**

 **"Hey" - Speaking**

 **'WTF?' - Thoughts**

 **[ ] - Scene/POV Change**

 **{ } - Techniques**

 **[ New World , Year 1496 ]**

Jeremiah and the rest of the crew were all split up into groups of two as they wandered around an uninhabited (in terms of humans . There are animals .) island in search of treasure .

Jeremiah was wearing a red t-shirt with a white star in the middle of the chest . On his bottom half he wore black pants that stopped at his shins with red lines down the sides along with ankle length red boots that had black laces and black bottoms . He had his hair tied up and had on his necklaces like always . He was also wearing a pair of red framed sunglasses .

The island they were on was a summer island and a very hot one at that , so he decided to forego his usual choice of long sleeved shirts and/or trench coats . Thankfully he was able to adjust to the heat quickly thanks to his adaptability . That's not to say that he wasn't affected by the heat at all , but he definitely had a higher resistance to it .

It had been a year since they destroyed Tequila Wolf . In that time they had done a few more things similar to that , but for the most part they'd just been traveling the world and having fun . They were adventurers before anything else after all .

Though they were still some of the most wanted criminals in the world after the stunts they've pulled . As expected , the "Dragons" were not happy with their precious bridge being destroyed . Not happy at all .

Personally , Jeremiah thought the bridge was meant to lead them to Raftel . It seemed like the most logical conclusion . It also likely had something to do with the Void Century , seeing as the construction for the bridge started about 100 years after whatever happened during the Void Century .

Back to the treasure hunt though , the crew had come across a treasure map when they fought some bounty hunters that thought they were a match for New Dawn .

They were decently strong , but ultimately no match . Anyway , that had happened about six months ago . The reason they waited so long was because it had been a little hard trying to find the place with no official navigator .

Jeremiah had been the one taking care of the navigation for the crew since his wind powers gave him a great advantage in that he could read the wind and predict the weather , use it to speed up/change the direction of the ship , etc .

Still despite that , his compass and map reading were average at best . He knew it was a useful skill to have , but he simply didn't have time to focus on that with how much training he usually does . Granted , with his level of intelligence he probably could have taught himself over time , but even then it could take a while since most of the studying he did involved his technology/inventions .

So due to this Jeremiah had decided it was time for the crew to get a navigator . It had taken a while , certainly longer than he would have liked , but Jeremiah was more than satisfied with who they got .

"So do you think we're close ?" Asked Ryoko who was paired up with him .

Ryoko was wearing a pink sleeveless blouse that stop in the middle of her stomach which was straining against her large breasts . She also had on a pair of black short shorts that barely reached her thighs that really showed off her sexy legs and big ass along with a pair of pink sandals . She had a pair of pink sunglasses resting on top of her head .

She didn't usually show so much skin , but this island was way too hot to wear anything like her usual attire . Plus there weren't any humans on the island aside from the crew , so it didn't really matter .

"We should be if I read the map right . *Sigh* I really hope this doesn't turn out to be a hoax . It wouldn't be the first time . Anyway , you good back there ?" He asked her .

It should be noted that he was carrying her on his back .

"Better than good . You know you don't have to do this though right ?" Ryoko asked with a light blush as she had her arms wrapped around his neck .

"I know . I just want to . Though if you want me to put you down then I suppose-"

"No! I mean , you don't need to . I'm... Enjoying it ." She said before mumbling at the end .

"Hmm... So you enjoy the feeling of your big soft breasts pressed against my back while my hands caress your thighs ?" He asked her casually while beginning to sensually rub her thighs , stopping just below her butt .

"Wha-! You - I - I mean...-" Jeremiah could feel Ryoko's body begin to heat up as she grew more flustered . He still didn't stop rubbing her .

He enjoyed teasing her because she was usually unflappable . In fact she often tried to tease or seduce him , but he would (usually) find some way to turn it back on her . It was almost like a game that the two of them played .

Plus she was simply far too cute to not tease her .

Ryoko didn't know what to do or say . The fact was that she definitely did enjoy the position she was in , along with Jeremiah rubbing on her thighs the way he was doing .

She had spent many days and nights fantasizing about him ravaging her . She couldn't even count how many times she had already masturbated to the thought of it . She wanted him so badly . Honestly , if he told her to bend over right now in the middle of this jungle so that he could take her , she wouldn't even hesitate .

As Ryoko got more and more caught up in her thoughts , she began to get turned on by her thoughts along with Jeremiah still rubbing her thighs .

Jeremiah was looking around to make sure they were still on the right path when he began to hear Ryoko panting . Raising an eyebrow , he tilted his head back to look at her face and saw that she was beet red and her eyes were half lidded and glazed .

She had always been sexy to him , incredibly so , but in that moment she nearly took his breath away .

Curiously , he put his enhanced sense of smell to use and sniffed the air to make sure his thoughts were correct . He could smell her lust . It was an almost overwhelming amount and the smell alone was enough to make his pants tighten in the crotch area .

Unconsciously , his hands moved to her ass and he began groping both her cheeks .

"Ah~!" He heard Ryoko let out a small moan as she arched her back a bit , which made her breasts press against his back even more .

Hearing that sound from Ryoko's mouth made his animal instincts start bubbling up (from the Vulpimancer DNA) .

Still walking , he rotated Ryoko's body so that the front of her body was pressed against his with her legs unconsciously wrapping around his waist , which took a bit for Ryoko to realize in her lusty daze .

Jeremiah looked down at the woman in his arms , who he was now able to grope easier thanks to the new position . They often teased and "seduced" each other , but they hadn't ever gone this far before .

He had known for a long time now that she had strong feelings for him and that she desired him . Truthfully he did feel the same for her , but the reason he would always hold back was simple .

Diane .

He knew that she also had those feelings for him . He didn't want to have to choose one and hurt the other , or have them thinking he was a playboy or something like that . Despite that though , it wasn't easy for him . He hadn't been with even one woman since coming to this world . He wasn't the type that enjoyed one night stands , and due to that he had quite a bit of pent up lust .

And as much as he wanted Ryoko , he wasn't going to let their first time be in a jungle .

That didn't mean he wouldn't have a little fun though . Just a little .

Leaning down near her ear he whispered "What a naughty woman you are Ryoko . Getting turned on like this simply from being groped out in the open... Looks like my doctor is an exhibitionist ." He said before lightly biting her earlobe while grabbing both of her ass cheeks and shaking them .

"Ahh~! Nooo that's not true~!" She said as she buried her face in the crook of his neck . At this point she didn't know if this was actually happening or if it was just another of her rather vivid fantasies .

She really hoped it was the former .

"Hmm is that so ? Then I guess I'll stop ." He whispered into her ear before beginning to slowly remove his hands .

"No!" She nearly yelled as her head popped up and she tightened her hold on him while looking at him with desperation .

"No what ? Say it clearly ." He said in a commanding tone .

His haki began leaking out and washing over Ryoko .

He watched her face get even redder before she said "Please don't stop . Please make me feel good!"

He brought his face right in front of hers with their mouths inches away from each other's before he used his tech powers and made his hands vibrate while producing very low levels of electricity . Just enough to elevate the pleasure for Ryoko .

"MMM!" Ryoko moaned and panted heavily as Jeremiah continued playing with her ass , which was a very sensitive area for her , while licking and nibbling on her ears and neck .

And Jeremiah enjoyed every second of it . The way her cheeks were jiggling in his hands was really turning him on . There was also the fact that she started trying to grind her body against his to add to her pleasure .

Ryoko couldn't believe what was happening . She was feeling great and all he was doing was playing with her ass . Heck , his hands weren't even directly touching her skin seeing as she still had her clothes on . She could only imagine what actual sex would be like .

Jeremiah pulled one of his hands away before he gave Ryoko a spank which nearly sent her over the edge .

"Jeremiah! I'm- I'm about to-!" Just before she could finish , she suddenly found herself back on Jeremiah's back .

Desperately , she rubbed herself against his back trying to reach her release while asking "Why'd you stop?! I was so close!" She said with a red face while panting heavily .

"Hm? You're not an exhibitionist right ? So wouldn't you be mortified if you had an orgasm outside ?" Jeremiah asked as he continued to where he hoped the treasure was at .

Truthfully he did want to let Ryoko cum , but if he did then that would've been it . The smell alone would have likely been enough that he would've ended up completely ravaging her here in this jungle . He was already having an internal struggle as it was .

'Great . Now I'm all horny .' Jeremiah thought with a sigh as he felt Ryoko still rubbing herself on him . She was in a lust filled haze and Jeremiah was pretty sure he knew why . It wasn't only because of what he had just been doing to her.

It also had to do with his Conqueror's Haki .

His haki wasn't only used for intimidation . It had an effect that was eerily similar to Gilgamesh's charisma . He figured it was something people with only the most powerful spirit could achieve . It wasn't mind control , but if he put out enough of his haki then there were many things he could do .

The thing was though , he always had at least a little haki leaking out . He was aware enough to realize that he had powerful haki , especially his Conqueror's Haki which he trained with the most (Observation Haki came easy thanks to his wind powers) , probably amongst the strongest in the world .

It wasn't something he would say he loved . He could admit that it did have its uses , but there were times where he would be walking on an island just minding his business , when he would notice that all noise in his area had stopped .

People would stop what they were doing and stare at him as if he was the greatest thing they had ever seen , while many people would even bow or kneel . It made him very uncomfortable .

And this , what was currently happening to Ryoko , was an effect that it had on women . He guessed that it heightened their sensitivity to his touch , but he knew it affected them in other ways as well .

For instance , there would seriously be women who were with their husbands , when they would catch sight of Jeremiah and suddenly drop to their knees , crawling up to him with glazed eyes and reaching for his zipper .

Other times they would either start trying to grind their body on his , while some actually would pull up their dress/skirt or drop their pants and bend over , offering themselves to him .

The part that might've been even worse was that their husbands/boyfriends would stand there with a smile as if it was normal . As if he was somehow honoring them .

It may sound like paradise to some people , but it really wasn't . He really enjoyed his powers , but he wasn't interested in ruining other people's relationships simply with his presence . He also wasn't the kind of guy that liked having sex with random women .

He didn't know if the effects lasted permanently for those men and women or if it went away with time , but the point still stands.

Thankfully Ryoko had a stronger will than all those civilians so he was pretty sure she would sober up soon . Still though , this was another reason why he held back so much with Ryoko and Diane .

He would hate for them to just become mindlessly addicted to pleasure from him . Realistically he probably should've held himself back from doing even that little bit that he did just now , but it's pretty hard when a woman as beautiful as Ryoko is constantly throwing herself at you . And it's not like he didn't have his own urges . He was only human after all .

"Please Jeremiah! I need it! I need you! Please let me cum!" Ryoko cried hysterically as she relentlessly rubbed her body against his back .

"Try to hold it in for me Ryoko . Besides , look . We're here ." Jeremiah said as they reached the area that was marked on the map . At least he was pretty sure it was . He had photographic memory so he remembered what the area should look like , but it was possible there was another area like this on the island .

It was a pretty sight to see . It was a large clearing with lush green grass as expected , with a beautiful waterfall and and big stones spread out around the area . There were birds flying around , and other animals skimpering around . There was a relaxing atmosphere to the place which Jeremiah enjoyed .

Gently pulling Ryoko off his back , not for lack of struggling on her part , he sat her down on a nearby rock as he decided to search the area himself before calling the others .

[20 Minutes Later]

Jeremiah sighed as he decided to head back to where he left Ryoko so that she could rest . He had dug up multiple areas but still hadn't found anything .

'I'm definitely gonna need to call the others . It would take me all day to try to dig all this up by myself .' Jeremiah thought as he walked back into the clearing .

And ended up nearly stumbling back when he caught sight of Ryoko .

She was laid on the ground , furiously rubbing her pussy as she tried desperately to have an orgasm . The amount of pheromones she was releasing was insane .

"Jeremiah! Jeremiah! Make me cum~! Please~!" She yelled with her eyes closed as she bucked her hips frantically trying to get as much pleasure as she could from her fingers . It seemed she was so lost in her lust that she hadn't even realized that she still had her clothes on , along with the fact that Jeremiah was standing there watching her .

Deciding not to waste anymore time , Jeremiah walked up to Ryoko and picked her up bridal style with her still rubbing herself , before he walked over to the waterfall and jumped in .

And it was freezing .

This was the only way he could think of that would fully cool Ryoko off without actually having sex , probably multiple times . Himself as well if he was being honest .

He made sure they stayed in the water for at least a full minute before he swam them back .

As they got out of the water , Jeremiah saw that Ryoko had passed out , but at least she was no longer as hot as she was or radiating pheromones . Looking around , he saw something that he guessed he should've expected .

All around the clearing , the animals were going at it like crazy . Apparently Ryoko's pheromones had also affected them .

"*Sigh*... What a day." He said to himself as he looked up at the sky . It was just about an hour past noon which meant they were still good on time . Jeremiah wanted to have the treasure found before the moon made itself known .

Now able to fully focus , Jeremiah channeled his wind powers before saying "Everyone . I've found what looks to be the location that was marked on the map . All of you come to my location ." This was a simple technique that he called {Wind Speak} . He used the wind to carry his voice over long distances .

'Now to wait .' Jeremiah thought as he carried Ryoko and sat down on a nearby rock . Their clothes would hopefully be dry by the time the others came .

[ 25 Minutes Later ]

"Did any of you guys find anything interesting ?" Jeremiah asked as his crew all came into the clearing. Naruto was paired with Bisca , while Diane was with Shiro .

Asta was standing next to a cute female monkey mink with light brown hair on her body and blonde hair on her head (her hair was neck length and wavy) , and had green eyes . She had on a white sundress as well as white high heeled sandals . She , as Jeremiah expected from this world , had big boobs and a relatively big butt . Not as big as Ryoko or Diane's assets , but still impressive .

This was Nana , the navigator of the crew . Jeremiah recruited her to the crew when they traveled to Zou a while back . But more on that later .

Souma was standing next to a woman who would be best described as a bombshell . She had burnt orange eyes , long royal blue hair that looked almost like fire which most of it was tied into two big ponytails going down her back with bangs over her forehead and the sides of her face.

She had on a dark blue sleeveless shirt that stopped just under her huge breasts showing that she had a nice and tight four pack . She had on a very small pair of shorts that may as well have been underwear , along with a gray sash around her waist and a pair of knee length black high heeled boots . She also had on a red beaded necklace with a yellow skull on it with two fangs on the side of it .

This was Kail* . A very strong woman that Jeremiah and Naruto came across one day , about three months ago , when stopping on a random island for supplies . Apparently she had heard about them and the type of things they do and wanted to join them .

Jeremiah and Naruto were able to sense her power and Naruto , with his observation haki chakra was able to sense her emotions/intentions and there was no deception , so Jeremiah told her sure as long as she passed a test . Clearly , she passed .

"Nothing worth noting . Just a bunch of trees and animals ." Bisca said and the others all nodded .

Jeremiah was about to reply , but he had to quickly catch Shiro who practically blitzed him as she gave him a big hug . If he wasn't as strong as he was , he likely , no he definitely would have been on the ground right now with the wind knocked out of him .

As it was , he was able to easily catch her and he rubbed her head before asking "Hey Shiro . You having fun ?"

She gave a big smile as she nodded and replied "Yeah! We saw saw some really big animals . I really wanna see the treasure though ." She said while looking up at with her smile still intact .

"I agree Little Vamp . And I'm sure you and Diane were able to handle them just fine . " He said as he gave her a small smile while he wiped the sweat off her forehead with his shirt . He had used the wind to speed up the drying process .

"Hey Jeremiah , why is Ryoko asleep ?" Naruto asked with a raised eyebrow as he looked at the mentioned woman .

"Ah , She wasn't feeling well so I had her take a nap ." Jeremiah gave a half truth as he walked over to Ryoko and gently shook her awake .

Groggily , Ryoko got up while rubbing her head . She had a throbbing headache . "J- Jeremiah? Wh-... What happened ?" She asked .

Tilting his head to the side he replied "You mean you don't remember ?" He asked with slightly narrowed eyes .

Shaking her head she said "The last thing I remember was the two of us walking through the jungle together and then feeling really cold . After that , nothing ."

Jeremiah stared at her for a bit before looking up to the sky with a small frown . The fact that she couldn't remember everything that happened gave him more questions than answers . He really needed to look more into his haki so that he could learn everything he could do with it .

It was a little mind boggling that he had been able to put Ryoko in to such a drunk-like lust filled state just from lightly touching her . Now that he thought about it , it's possible that the nanobots in his body were also evolving his haki . It was happening with his other powers so why not that as well ?

'Hah... I really need to look into this . I guess it makes sense that having powers would bring its own set of troubles .' He thought with a sigh .

Still though , in the end he guessed that ultimately it was probably for the best that she didn't remember . If she did then she likely would have been extremely embarrassed and might've started walking on eggshells around him .

"Captain! You're spacing out again ." Diane said as she reached up and waved a hand in his face . The crew was pretty used to this by now . Jeremiah would space out whenever he got an idea for a new invention or if he was deep in thought about something .

He looked down at her and rubbed the top of her head and replied "Looks like I was . Thanks Diane . Anyway Ryoko , you weren't feeling well so I told you to take a nap . The cold you felt must've come from me rubbing some of that water on your face to help you cool down ." He sold it easily .

He didn't like to lie to his crew , or in general , but he felt that was the best choice in this situation .

"That's really weird . I never get sick anymore considering..." Ryoko trailed off in confusion .

"I know , it's weird . Maybe something about the island? I guess we can look into it later . For now as everyone can see , this seems to be the place that was marked on the map . Let's all get to work ." Jeremiah said as he picked up Shiro , who was wearing a sleeveless version of her white bodysuit , and sat her down on his shoulders , making her smile even bigger and her cheeks turn a light shade of red .

Diane looked on enviously with a pout .

Everyone nodded as they all got to work . Some had shovels while a few , like Jeremiah and Kail , simply used their hands .

[ 3 Hours Later ]

"Hey! I'm pretty sure I just hit something!" Yelled Naruto as he wiped his forehead trying to get rid of some sweat . It was proving futile .

Everyone perked up as they heard him and started making their way over to him . Even with all of them having amazing stamina , this ridiculous level of heat was really draining them . They were all drenched in sweat by this point , even Jeremiah . It was well over 100 (Fahrenheit) by now , maybe even past 130 .

Annoyingly , for everyone else at least , Souma was completely unaffected thanks to his powers and it showed as he smugly smiled at the rest of them .

"Lucky bastard..." Asta muttered as he fanned himself .

'*Sigh* If only I knew how to manipulate cold air . I'll definitely be putting that on my to do list .' Jeremiah thought as they finally reached Naruto , who was crouched down looking into the hole .

"Are *pant* are you sure Naruto ?" Asked Nana , who was the most affected due to having hair all over her body seeing as she was a Mink . Jeremiah had told her it would be fine if she stayed on the ship when they first arrived here , but she declined and said she wanted to come with the rest of them .

She was an adventurer too after all .

Nodding , Naruto replied "Yeah . Listen to this ." As he took his shovel and stuck into the hole a few times , they all heard a thumping sound .

"All right . Let's get it out of there ." Jeremiah said as he grabbed Nana's shovel from her and helped Naruto dig up the rest of the dirt out of the hole .

After about five minutes , Jeremiah and Naruto finished digging and were now lifting the large chest out of the hole .

"Souma , if nothing's in there I'm gonna hit you ." Kail said as she cracked her knuckles while staring at him .

Turning slightly pale he replied "W- What ? Why me ?!"

"Hmm maybe it has to do with that annoying smile of yours ." She said and the others , sans Jeremiah and Naruto who were busy , all nodded in agreement . Especially Asta who gave him an evil grin while rubbing his hands together and nodding rapidly .

"Traitors!"

Hearing a loud thump , they all turned to see Jeremiah and Naruto had just finished getting the chest out of the hole . It really was huge . It reached Jeremiah's chin .

"Well given how big and heavy it is , there's gotta be something worthwhile inside ." Jeremiah said before knocking on the chest . It certainly didn't sound empty .

Walking around to the other side of it and seeing multiple locks on it , Jeremiah simply walked up and yanked them off before slowly opening it ...

"Guys..." He said as he stared inside the chest with a blank face .

"Um is something wrong Captain ?" Bisca asked with a bit of hesitation .

"Please don't tell us it's empty ." Diane said with Shiro standing next to her , both looking worried .

"Kail jinxed it..." Souma muttered .

Her head snapped to him "What was that Dear Cook ?" She said with a sweet voice .

Though from Souma's perspective , it may as well have been a lioness roaring at its prey . Especially with the fierce look in her eyes . He wisely kept his mouth shut .

"Naruto ." Jeremiah called as he waved him over .

Raising an eyebrow , Naruto walked around to the other side of the chest with Jeremiah and looked inside . His face also turned blank .

"Jeremiah..."

"Yeah ."

"This is..."

"Go on ."

"We... Are rich !" Naruto yelled as he gained a huge smile while he and Jeremiah looked into the chest , which was practically overflowing with gold .

It took a few seconds for the crew to realize what Naruto had just said , before they all rushed over to see the treasure , their fatigue being forgotten . They all grew wide eyes and big smiles once they finally saw it .

"YES!" Asta and Souma yelled before they suddenly put their arms on each other's shoulders , kicking their feet in the air as they did a weird dance .

"We did it Captain!" Diane exclaimed as she ran up and hugged him with a huge smile , with Shiro and Ryoko doing the same .

As Jeremiah looked around at his crew , from Naruto all the way to Kail (the most recent to join) , he couldn't help but smile . Seeing them happy like this was something he always enjoyed .

"Alright crew , let's take this and head back to the ship . Tonight , we party!" Jeremiah said to them .

"YEAH!" They all yelled with smiles .

He really did love his family.

 **Hey guys , hope you all enjoyed .**

 **I wanted to make this chapter a little lighter than the last couple so that I wasn't just overloading the story with action .**

 **The crew aren't pirates or anything , they're adventurers so I'm not gonna have them get into a fight literally everywhere they go *cough Strawhats cough*.**

 **What else... Oh , I hope you all liked what I did with the Jeremiah and Ryoko part of the chapter .**

 **I wanted to show that even though Jeremiah does have those urges , he also does have valid reasons for holding back .**

 **Still , like I said it's not like he's immune to female charm. He struggles with those urges because while he does really want Diane and Ryoko , he doesn't want to end up breaking their minds.**

 **Oh , almost forgot . Kail is an OC that I got from Deviantart created by BudokaiHyuga . So just look that up if you want to know what she looks like .**

 **I created Nana , and if anyone wants to draw her on Deviantart or anything else then that's fine by me , in fact I would appreciate it .**

 **I know this chapter was shorter than the last few . That's because the next chapter is gonna be a pretty big one and I wanted this chapter to show that the crew aren't revolutionaries or anything like that .**

 **As I stated in the chapter , they are and always will be adventurers before anything else .**

 **Also , can anyone come up with some cool epithets for the crew ? I have some in mind , like I'm pretty locked on the one I have for Naruto , but I'm still trying to come up with something for Jeremiah and a few others .**

 **Lastly , I know I didn't show the bounties in this chapter . The reason I didn't is because there are most likely gonna be new bounties in the next chapter , so I felt like it would have been a little... Weird(?) to have two chapters in a row with bounties .**

 **They're treated like something special in canon and it's something I always look forward to , so I don't want to make it stale for you all in my story .**

 **Anyway , that's all for this time . If you have any questions , concerns or anything else then feel free to review or PM me .**


	9. Unexpected Encounter

**Hey guys . Few things I wanna say before the chapter .**

 **First , I've gotta say ... I've got ideas for multiple other stories and I can't even describe how tempted I've been to start writing them , but I'll persevere and try to hold back .**

 **The last thing I wanna do is become one of those authors who start like 10 different stories , yet have never finished even one .**

 **And I definitely don't want to start rushing this story and sacrifice the quality of it .**

 **Second , I know I said I would reveal the bounties in this chapter , but I just couldn't find a proper place to fit them in with the way this one turned out , but I'll definitely try to reveal at least some within the next two chapters .**

 **Chapter 8: Unexpected Encounter**

 **"Yo" - Speaking**

 **'Hmm' - Thoughts**

 **[ ] - Scene/POV Change**

 **{ } - Techniques**

 **[Sabaody Archipelago - Year 1497]**

Jeremiah and the crew had just finished docking at their latest destination , Sabaody . They didn't really have any specific reason for coming here , just a mini vacation .

Sitting on a large chair on the deck of the ship was Jeremiah .

Jeremiah was wearing a red sleeveless haori that had a hood , with a semi long sleeved (stopped a few inches past his elbows) black shirt under it . He had on dark gray pants along with black and red shoes . Of course , he also had on his necklaces .

"You sure are excited Shiro ." He said to the young teenager , who was sitting on his lap .

"Of course! This'll be my first time going to an amusement park!" She said with a smile as she rocked back and forth .

Shiro was wearing a bodysuit as usual , this one red with gray designs and her toes and heels sticking out like always .

"I know , I just don't want you to run off and get into any trouble . Even though you can take care of yourself , I'd rather not have to wipe this island off the map because someone decided to mess with you ." Jeremiah said with a bit of his haki leaking out as he rubbed her head while closing his eyes as he did his best to ignore the pleasant feelings she was causing .

Though she was still small in height , her body had begun to fill out a bit over the last year and a half or so . It was looking like she would be more "gifted" in the bottom than up top . Personally Jeremiah didn't mind either way . By now he had given up on denying his attraction to her , even if she was skinny .

And he wasn't exaggerating with what he said . If anyone dared to mess with her , he really would wipe this island off the map . He doubted anyone could be stupid enough to try that though since it should be well known by now that she's a member of his crew , with her own fairly high bounty .

Shiro's face turned red at what he said and she began squirming a bit as that tingling feeling began to build up inside of her .

Jeremiah's eyes snapped open as he heard Shiro start to pant and he quickly stood up , after gently lifting her off his lap . After what happened with Ryoko a year ago , he wasn't sure if he wanted a repeat of that situation with Shiro . At least , not right now . His haki had only grown over the past year which naturally made its passive affects (like what happened to Ryoko) stronger .

Although he did have to admit , at least to himself , the thought of Shiro drowning in her lust for him , begging him to take her... It turned him on . A lot .

Shaking his head to clear his mind , he said "Well , let's go ." He said before he crouched down for her to climb on top of his shoulders . Even with her getting older , 16 years old now , she still loved when he carried her , and Jeremiah didn't mind one bit .

Shiro , still red faced and panting slightly , smiled and shakily climbed on . She was still affected and likely would be for a while longer , but not as much as she would have been .

As Jeremiah stood up and prepared to call the others , he had to keep his animal instincts in check . Why ?

He could feel a little wetness on his neck . Right where Shiro's crotch was . It seemed that again , Shiro was not wearing panties , not that he minded .

Deciding to ignore it for now , he called out "Hey , we're about to leave . We'll be at the amusement park for a while . Feel free to join us ." With that said , he walked off the ship to go have some fun with Shiro . He was pretty sure Diane and Ryoko would come looking for him eventually .

He did briefly pause in his steps though . He could feel an incredibly powerful person , no... actually two . He could feel two incredibly powerful people heading toward this island , along with a few dozen weaker ones . Powerful as in , the two stronger ones that he could sense were at least at his and Naruto's levels when they weren't suppressing their power .

He considered his options . Should he take Naruto and go confront them ? No . Although he was sure they would be able to win , he didn't want to have a major battle like that right now , and he knew it would definitely be a long one if they did fight . Not to mention that it would likely bring dozens if not hundreds of marines down on them , possibly including vice admirals and/or admirals .

He didn't doubt that his crew could handle admirals or the two people he was sensing , but all of them together ? He wouldn't let himself be arrogant enough to believe that that battle would be in their favor . He was sure they would be that strong eventually , but not now .

He decided he would wait . It was possible that they were reasonable people . As long as the two he was sensing weren't the battle hungry type or tried to raid the island or something , then he was sure everything would be fine . Plus they were still pretty far out at the moment , so he had time to plan for them in case they were... Disagreeable people .

Nodding his head resolutely , he continued on the path to the amusement park .

 **[ One Hour Later , With Ryoko and Diane ]**

"Whoa..."

"That's..."

"No way! It's really them!"

The people of Sabaody , men in particular , were mesmerized as they watched the two beauties walking down the street . The men were lusting after them , even with their girlfriends/wives right beside them . Said girlfriends/wives were incredibly envious as they watched the two women with beauty that was nearly supernatural .

Diane who had possibly the best pair of breasts in the world , giant form or otherwise , as well as a nice big butt . Even in her human form , her breasts were at least J-cup , probably even bigger than that yet somehow with no sag at all . (Picture Cattleya's body from Queen's Blade , but more toned .)

Ryoko , who also had a very large pair of breasts , but was better known for her large ass that would jiggle nicely with every step she took . She , as well as Diane , also had very fit bodies that showed whenever they wore more revealing outfits . Both had nice and tight abs as well as well toned arms and legs . (Ryoko's body is similar to Shizuka's from HOTD , just with a bigger butt and much more fit .)

On top of their amazing bodies , they both were known for their beautiful faces and kindly personalities . All of this combined made these two considered as two of the most beautiful women in the world , if not the most beautiful .

Still though , despite many men lusting after them and many women envying them , no one would dare to do anything to get on their bad side . These women were famous for their beauty , true , but they were most famous for being on the crew of one of the most powerful men in the world .

"We sure do draw a lot of attention..." Diane muttered to Ryoko as they walked together to where Jeremiah and Shiro were at .

Diane was wearing a red skater dress , which was struggling to contain her breasts even with it being custom made , with a brown belt around the middle and had red low pumps for shoes .

"Its to be expected right ? Though I will admit it does get annoying after a while ." Ryoko replied as she looked around at the drooling men and upset women . It was a little ironic to her that the women would be so upset that their men were ogling her and Diane , considering that women did the same thing to Jeremiah literally everywhere they went , to an even higher degree .

Ryoko was wearing a pink long sleeved blouse that was showing a bit of cleavage , along with a black mid thigh length skirt that had slits on both sides . Under her skirt she had on black pantyhose covering her long creamy legs and she was wearing pink high heeled shoes .

"Disregarding that though , I'm a little worried about those people we've been sensing ." Ryoko said with a small frown .

"I know what you mean , but Naruto didn't seem too worried so Captain most likely isn't either . I'm sure he would have come back to the ship and told us to prepare if that was the case ." Diane said with a contemplative look .

Ryoko nodded . She had pretty much been thinking the exact same thing , but she couldn't help worrying .

Finally reaching the park , they both looked up at the sign before heading toward where they could sense Jeremiah and Shiro .

It didn't take long to spot them . They were coming off a large rollercoaster and holding hands with Shiro having a big happy smile on her face .

"Glad to see you two are having fun ." Ryoko said with a smile as she and Diane approached them .

"Might as well while we're here right? You two look great by the way ." Jeremiah replied as he gave them both an appreciative look over .

Both gave pretty smiles and blushed before replying "Thank you Captain/Jeremiah ." His was the only opinion they really cared for . They couldn't care less about all these other guys drooling over them .

Nodding he looked around a bit before asking "You two also felt them right ?"

They both just nodded .

"I figured . I'm sure the rest of the crew sensed them as well... Well , don't worry about it . If it comes down to it , our ship is more than fast enough to get us out of here if need be . I'd rather not have a huge fight with whoever that is plus marines . This is the only place we've been to with an amusement park after all ." Jeremiah said while idly rubbing his beard . He had decked the ship out with a bunch of different useful things for many situations .

And speaking of his beard , he had thought about cutting it a while ago just to change up his look a bit , but Diane , Ryoko , and Shiro all seemed to like it so he decided to keep it .

"That's true . I guess that's why Sabaody is one of the most popular islands in Paradise ." Diane said as she put a finger on her chin while looking up at him .

He was about to reply until he felt Shiro softly pulling his hand and he looked down at her with a raised eyebrow "What's up Shiro ?" He asked her .

"Aren't we gonna ride more rollercoasters ?" She asked while pouting with wide innocent eyes .

"You really don't need to try the puppy dog eyes with me Shiro . Though I must say , you could probably get most people with that . I think I'm proud . Then again , I'm sure you're already cute enough that you wouldn't need to ." He said while chuckling a bit as he lifted her up and put her on his back .

"Well , let's have some fun you three ." He said with a smile as he gently grabbed Ryoko and Diane's hands and pulled them along .

All three young ladies smiled and nodded while blushing faintly . Ryoko and Diane both decided to be a little bold and pulled their bodies closer to his , making his arms rest between both of their breasts .

Jeremiah gave a small smile as they all walked around , stopping at anything that seemed interesting . He completely ignored the civilians ogling and swooning over him . He didn't feel like dealing with that today . Thankfully he was keeping a tight lid on his haki right now , so the reactions to his presence weren't as extreme as they would usually be .

His smile did grow a bit when he felt Ryoko , Diane , and Shiro all increase their grips on him .

'Such possessive women they are... But it's not like I don't like it . I'm the same after all .' He thought idly . He couldn't imagine them being with anyone but him . The very thought of it almost made his conqueror side rise to the surface . They were his . ONLY his . And unless they all suddenly started hating him for some reason , which was not plausible at all , then he would never let them go . He would destroy anyone that tried to take them from him or hurt them in any way .

Over the past year or two , he had been wondering if they would confess their feelings to him , or if he should just do it , but if so then when and to who ? He certainly knew them all more than well enough at this point . The problem was he wasn't sure who to choose , and he couldn't just assume that they would be okay with sharing him .

'*Sigh* That's too stressful to think about right now . I'll just enjoy this time with them and think about the complicated stuff later .' He thought to himself .

And that's just what he did . He pushed those thoughts to the back of his mind and just enjoyed the park . It really was a fun place .

[ Next Morning ]

Waking up from a peaceful sleep , Jeremiah looked to his side and smiled a bit as he saw Shiro sleeping while snoring quietly . He rubbed her hair gently before giving her a soft kiss on her forehead as he got up to shower and brush his teeth . Yesterday was a very relaxing day and he was glad to be able to let Shiro experience an amusement park for the first time . Something else that was great was that there weren't any Nobles to bother them , which was good .

Because Jeremiah probably would have killed them if they tried anything . He would not take their bs .

Thirty minutes later and now Jeremiah was out of the shower and standing outside on the deck as he brushed his teeth . It was really early in the morning so he was probably the first one up . Him , Naruto , Diane , and Ryoko were usually the early risers which Jeremiah guessed was due to them all being in tune with nature in their own ways , but from what he could sense they were still asleep .

Still a little groggy from his sleep , he lazily looked around at the sea while brushing his teeth , just taking in the view . As his gaze reached to his right , he was slightly surprised that he hadn't realized there was a ship next to his . 'Must be more tired than I thought .' He thought to himself while yawning .

Looking up at the sails he had to rub his eyes before squinting them to make sure he was seeing correctly . He stared for a full minute . What were the chances ?

'This'll be an eventful day .' He thought as he scratched his head lightly .

[ A Few Hours Later ]

Jeremiah and his crew were currently standing outside of a bar as they observed the place . The two people he had sensed yesterday were in here and he figured he may as well get the meeting out of the way , especially since he was now pretty sure he knew who they were .

Originally he was gonna just take half of his crew in with him , but he changed his mind . He was going to have the rest take up hiding positions to get ready in case there was an ambush , but he was sure it wouldn't come to that . Plus the two inside would likely be able to sense them anyway .

"Am I the only one excited right now ?" Naruto asked with a smile as he looked around at the others from his spot next to Jeremiah .

Naruto had on an orange jacket with three black stripes around the bottom and wrists and a black t-shirt under it . He also had on black pants and a pair of black and orange combat boots . (Hokage Naruto outfit except he has boots instead of sandals and no cloak .)

Naruto had also grown his hair out in recent years and it now reached to his waist and covered his right eye . (Madara's hairstyle .) He currently had it in a ponytail .

He had already been someone many women were attracted to , but once he grew his hair he developed some die hard fangirls . There were many times he was chased around an island by rabid women , who somehow always found him no matter where he hid . He swore they had all somehow mastered observation haki . They were the cause of many nightmares .

Personally , Jeremiah couldn't help but find it funny . The rest of the crew as well , even Bisca who Naruto was dating .

"Nope . After seeing the jolly roger on that ship , I think we're all pretty interested . Those guys are pretty famous ." Kail said as she smiled with her hands on her hips . She wasn't worried . She was confident that if it came down to it , their crew could win . Especially if Jeremiah and Naruto went all out , which they rarely did .

Kail was wearing an ice blue long sleeved shirt with the shoulders cut out that stopped just below her breasts , along with a pair of tight black pants with a navy blue sash around her waist. She had on her red beaded skull necklace and a pair of brown boots .

Naturally , her choice of attire drew a lot of attention from both men and women alike . Not that she cared . She took pride in her body and while she may not mind dressing provocatively , its not like she would let any of these people get close enough to even think about touching her .

"That's true . I don't think they're as famous as us though . We tend to do some pretty crazy things." Said Asta with a small laugh as he stood near Nana .

Asta was wearing a black kimono (like Zoro's) with gray pants under it and no shirt , with a red sash around his waist and he had on black shoes . He also had grown his hair out in recent years , though not nearly as long as Naruto's . Also , much to his happiness , he had slowly been growing taller . He now stood at 5'6" as opposed to his former height of 5'1" . (His hair is like Natsu's after the one year time skip .)

"Well , we are larger targets since we've actually declared war against the world . Anyway , let's head inside ." Jeremiah replied before opening the door and letting the women of his crew walk in first , followed by the guys and last was him .

Jeremiah went for a different look today compared to his usual . He had on a red long sleeved button up shirt that was buttoned all the way up and had a black tie . He also had on a pair of black slacks and black leather round toed formal shoes . He of course was also wearing his necklaces .

When Diane and Ryoko , and even Shiro , first saw his attire for the day , they practically had hearts in their eyes . That was without his haki affecting them . With that in mind , you can imagine how the civilians reacted .

The moment he walked in , the first thing he noticed was how silent the place had gotten . When they were outside he could hear laughter , conversations , etc, so he knew the silence was due to him and his crew's presence .

"Hey , that's..."

"No way..."

"I heard they were here , but I thought it was a joke..."

Jeremiah ignored all the whispers and let Shiro off his back as he and Naruto approached the bar , while the rest of his crew slid into two booths .

"Green tea please ." Jeremiah said to the woman behind the bar after looking over the menu .

"Miso ramen for me ." Naruto said after taking a seat next to Jeremiah .

The woman running the place stared at both of them for a bit before saying "Hmm... That'll be 100,000 beli ."

The other customers in the bar looked at the woman like she was crazy . Was she seriously brave/dumb enough to try to rip these guys off ? Of all people ?

Jeremiah stared at her right in her eyes for about half a minute and the other customers thought for sure he was gonna attack her , before he shocked them when he just chuckled and replied "I see . I guess they don't call you Rip-Off Shakky for nothing ."

"I'm surprised a big shot like you would know about me . I guess I could give you a small discount . Maybe... 75,000 ." The now revealed Shakky said with a bit of surprise in her voice .

"But Mr. Uzumaki still has to pay 100,000 ." She said with a small playful smirk while Naruto's head snapped towards her .

"Eh? How is that fair ?" He asked her with narrowed eyes while folding his arms .

"Does it really matter ? It's not like you can't afford it right ?" Jeremiah asked him with a raised eyebrow . They were all very rich from all their treasure hunting , especially the one from a year ago .

Jeremiah had briefly thought about selling some self defense items that he created so that civilians could better protect themselves , but he quickly squashed those thoughts . There was no way he would let the World Government get their hands on any of his technology .

Grumbling since he couldn't argue that point , Naruto pulled out his wallet and retrieved the money which he sat on the bar in front of him .

"There . This had better be some good ramen ." Naruto said as he put his wallet back in his pocket .

Shakky just laughed as she walked away to prepare their orders .

As soon as she walked away , the air became thick with tension .

The reason ?

Sitting a few seats away from Jeremiah and Naruto were the two people they'd been sensing since yesterday .

"I'm a little surprised . We thought for sure you and your crew would steer clear of us ." Said the one with the strongest presence as he drank from a bottle of booze .

Jeremiah glanced at the man from the corner of his eye . Tall , red pirate coat , blue shirt , dark blue pants , yellow sash , white cravat , and black boots .

Most notable was the large mustache and the pirate hat with his jolly roger on it .

The mark of the Roger Pirates .

"Is there a reason we should steer clear ?" Jeremiah asked evenly .

"Just curious is all . Most people would . You've got balls ." He said with a boisterous laugh as he turned his head to look at Jeremiah and Naruto .

"I could say the same to you . It was a bold move you pulled , docking your ship right next to mine . You had to know it was mine right ? I'd imagine it's pretty famous by now ." Jeremiah said as he also turned his head to look at Roger . It was definitely cool to see Roger in person , but he wasn't gonna go fanboying over him or anything like that .

He had already gotten used to seeing characters from various anime/manga in this world and he already knew Roger was still alive at this point in time , so its not like it was very shocking to see him . He definitely didn't expect to run into him here of all places though .

"HAHAHA Rayleigh here said the same thing ." Roger said with a wide grin as he patted Rayleigh , who was sitting beside him , on his back which made him cough up some of the sake he was drinking .

Rayleigh looked exactly like you'd expect from his younger self . Blonde hair , black segmented goatee , a scar over his right eye , and his round glasses .

Jeremiah hummed as he glanced at Rayleigh , who was currently giving his captain a small glare for making him spill his drink , and sized him up before replying to Roger "Hmm... Well anyway , what's a notorious bunch of pirates like you guys doing here of all places ? This is pretty close to marine headquarters after all ."

"I doubt we're anymore notorious than you and your crew . Most people wouldn't even think about declaring war on the entire World Government ." Rayleigh said as he finally spoke up .

"You disagree with what we do ?" Jeremiah asked as he turned his gaze to him .

"No . Seeing as I'm not a marine or a member of your crew , it's not my place to disagree . More curious than anything ." Rayleigh said while pouring himself another small cup of sake , while also pouring some for Jeremiah , Naruto , and Roger .

Jeremiah looked at for a bit before shrugging and they all raised their cups before gulping it down . Jeremiah rarely drank , but he didn't want to be rude . Plus it was a nice way to start a potential friendship .

"Oh wow . This is pretty good ." Naruto said . He had had better before when they traveled to the West Blue , but this wasn't bad either .

"So what are you all exactly ? Pirates ? Revolutionaries ? Just people with a grudge against the world ?" Roger asked Jeremiah with a curious look on his face . He had been curious about this crew for a while now .

The government used the news to make them , especially Jeremiah , sound like complete monsters , whereas civilians seemed to have a totally different view of him . It seemed that the people he and his crew had saved over the years spread the word around , leading to a growing divide between the government and the people they were supposed to protect .

"We aren't any of those things . We're just adventurers who happen to be unsatisfied with the world as it is . And we definitely aren't revolutionaries . We did declare war , but it's not like I plan on wiping out every single marine and then have us take their place or something . I do have something in mind , but it's not something overly complicated like that ." Jeremiah said while idly drumming his fingers on the bar and Naruto nodded next to him .

"Here you go you two . Enjoy ." Shakky said as she gave them their orders with a wink before walking off .

As Jeremiah began stirring his tea and Naruto dug into his ramen , Jeremiah glanced over at Roger and Rayleigh and he smiled a bit when he saw Rayleigh staring at Shakky's retreating form .

Looks like love may be on the horizon . That or he was just enjoying the view of her swaying hips .

Jeremiah chose to believe the former . He was a bit of a romantic after all .

 **[ New World - Year 1500 ]**

It had happened . So many people thought it could and would never possibly happen , at least not in their lifetimes , and yet it had . Someone had done it .

The Roger pirates had reached the final island of the Grand Line .

Raftel .

When the news reached the rest of the world , nobody was sure how they should react . Disbelief was obviously the first thing that people felt . For so long everybody thought the mysterious and mythical island was just that , a myth . The fact that someone actually reached it had many people now wondering . If Raftel , which they thought was a myth , was actually real all this time then surely some of the other so called myths of the world must be real as well right ?

One group of people in particular were currently gathered around on their ship reading the news .

"I can't believe it . Those bastards actually did it . Damn... Rayleigh is gonna hold this over my head for sure ." Naruto grumbled as he looked at the newspaper .

New Dawn and the Roger Pirates had met again many times over the three years since they first met and had all become good friends . It helped that Jeremiah and his crew weren't pirates , so there was no need for them to fight each other . Although they did spar a few times , they never went all out . Still , even with all of this Naruto and Rayleigh had built up a friendly rivalry over the years . Jeremiah guessed it had to do with both of them being probably the two most famous vice captains in the world .

"Looks like they're calling him the Pirate King now ." Souma said as he read the paper .

"Yeah... Along with a bunch of fabricated nonsense trying to make him sound like some supervillain ." Jeremiah said . Roger was a pretty goofy guy sometimes and the things this newspaper was saying about him were just not true at all . He was a pirate , but he definitely wasn't a bad guy .

'Will people really even trust some of this though ?' He thought to himself as it was known throughout the world that while New Dawn were not pirates , they were friends with the Roger Pirates .

The reason he wondered if people would believe this nonsense was because a lot of people seemed to look at his crew as heroes and they all , especially him , were very well respected by many after all the people they've saved spreading the word to others . He wouldn't be friends with someone who was truly evil , in fact he'd be more likely to put an end to whatever they were doing , and he was sure most people would realize that . He wondered how that could affect the timeline . Maybe Ace wouldn't grow up hating his father ? He would have to wait and see . It's not like he cared to keep the timeline intact anyway .

"I'm sure the people , some at least , will realize the government is lying again seeing as they've tried to do the same thing to us before ." Nana said with a shake of her head . Truly the government's reputation just seemed to get worse and worse as the years went by . They tried too hard to control everything .

"At least they don't know about his illness . If they did and they published that info as well , then it's likely that many pirates would instantly set their sights on him like rabid beasts . He's still strong , but his stamina these days can't hold up like it used to ." Ryoko said and they all grew a bit solemn at that .

They had found out about Roger's illness about a year and a half ago and both Jeremiah had wasted no time in asking Ryoko to heal him , but Roger said he didn't want to be healed . When asked why , he simply said "Everybody's adventure has to end at some point . If this is how mine ends then I'll face it with a smile and go out with a bang!" They remembered him saying before laughing his boisterous laugh .

It was the first time Jeremiah had been sad since coming to this world .

"Let's try not to worry about that right now . I'm sure he and his crew will be fine , and if they did get overwhelmed then they know they can call us for help ." Jeremiah said and his crew smiled at that .

"Damn straight!" Asta , Bisca , and Kail exclaimed with a smile .

Jeremiah gave a small smile before he walked to one of the side railings and said "Looks like Roger and his crew are trying to outdo us . No way we're gonna stand for that right ?"

They all got competitive looks on their faces . They all took immense pride in being part of this crew and refused to be outdone by any others . Their was only one possible answer to that question .

"No way in hell!" They all said in unison , making Jeremiah smile a little wider .

"Well then..." Jeremiah started as his eyes took on a sharp edge while glowing bright gold and his smile grew a little more wild .

"...Let's really turn this world on its head ." He said as he raised a fist into the air and his crew all cheered .

The world had better be ready . The era was coming to an end and a New Dawn was on the horizon .

And it was bringing a storm with it .

 **How was it ? I tried as hard as I could to create a good personality for Roger , but it's hard since even this far into One Piece canon we still barely know anything about him .**

 **I wanted to make the meeting between the crews longer , but I felt like if I did it would've just been me padding the chapter with not completely necessary details and I didn't want to do that .**

 **More than anything , I just wanted to set up that relationship for future chapters . Of course , Shanks at this point in time was part of Roger's crew , so that will also play into the story down the road .**

 **What else... Oh . Again , I know this chapter didn't have any action , but I promise the next one will .**

 **I wasn't just gonna make Jeremiah and Roger's crews fight for no reason , even though I can admit that I was a little tempted .**

 **Also like I said in the chapter , Jeremiah doesn't care about changing the timeline .**

 **Meaning don't expect me to do everything the way it was done in canon . I plan on changing some major events , so hope you guys are looking forward to that .**

 **Anyway , I personally felt a little iffy about this one , but I really hope you all enjoyed this chapter .** **Til next time .**


	10. Saving A Bird Part 1

**Chapter 9: Saving A Bird Part 1**

 **"Oh..." - Speaking**

 **'No...' - Mental**

 **[ ] - Scene/POV Change**

 **{ } - Techniques**

 **[ West Blue - Year 1502 ]**

It was a peaceful early morning (about 6 A.M.) as Jeremiah sat on the deck of The Big Dipper while drinking a hot cup of tea as he read a book. Today would be a pretty busy day for the crew , so he wanted to enjoy this bit of peace while it lasted .

At the moment , Jeremiah was just wearing a black t-shirt and black boxers along with a pair of sandals and his necklaces . His long twisted hair was currently let down . When he got out the shower he didn't feel like getting fully dressed yet , so he decided to just wear this .

It had been two years since Roger became the "Pirate King" and people seemed to have finally settled down from the shock of it , mostly at least . And as Jeremiah expected , there were a lot of people that didn't believe the things that the government told them in their attempt to make Roger look evil , thanks in no small part to the relationship their crews have .

As for Jeremiah and the rest of New Dawn , they continued to grow stronger and crazy things , while making sure to have fun doing it . Though recently , Jeremiah had been wondering about something .

The moon .

He remembered that there used to be civilization on this world's moon and that there were still some automatas up there . If he wasn't mistaken the city was called Birka . He remembered that after the fight with Luffy , Enel had escaped on his ark and left to the moon and was able to reactivate all of the technology that was left there . There was also the fact that the people living on the sky islands originally came from the moon .

Naturally , this had Jeremiah curious . Should he go to the moon? To his knowledge , it was ridiculously easy to get to this world's moon to the point that it was almost laughable . The automatas were able to get there with balloons of all things .

He really wanted to go . He was a firm believer in the saying "knowledge is power" and he wanted all the knowledge this world had to offer . He would wait though . The reason he decided to wait was that he had a strong belief that the moon was related to the void century in some way , so he wanted to wait until he met Robin so they could eventually go together .

He didn't want to simply discover the true history himself , and then just tell it all to Robin . It would be better for her to be able to actually experience it herself . Despite that though , he did make sure to copy the few poneglyphs that he had come across , including the Road Poneglyph on Zou . It was too good of an opportunity to pass up . They really were hard to find .

Hearing footsteps behind him , Jeremiah sniffed the air before he said "Good morning Diane . Nice of you to join me ."

"Good morning Captain . How'd you sleep ?" Diane asked with a smile as she walked up and stood next to the chair he was sitting in . She blushed a bit when she saw his clothes or lack thereof . Even while he was relaxing she could see his tight muscles coiled beneath the skin of his arms and legs , ready for anything .

Jeremiah was about to reply before he turned away from his book to look at her and his mouth began to water when he saw what she was wearing .

All Diane had on was a light blue nightgown that was just barely see through , allowing him to faintly see that she wasn't wearing anything under it . He was really tempted to use his powers to make it so that he could see all the way through , but he didn't want to invade her privacy (even though he had a feeling she wouldn't mind) .

Although he did use his tech powers to quickly take a few photos with his eyes , which was done in the span of a single second . Once he was done he replied "It was nice I guess . Shiro clung to me like usual , which I don't mind ."

"...I see ." Diane said with a strained smile .

Jeremiah sipped his tea as he leaned back and looked at her with a raised eyebrow . "Something wrong Diane ?" He asked .

Diane was quiet for a bit as she looked away before she replied "It's nothing..."

Jeremiah hummed and stared at her before he said "Look at me Diane ."

Once she did as he said , he continued "You don't have to hold yourself back Diane . If you have something you want to say then feel free to say it , whatever it may be . I won't mind ."

Jeremiah watched as she fidgeted under his stare for a little while before she took a breath and finally replied "Why does Shiro always get to sleep with you ? Even now ? She's already 21 ."

'Ahh... Now I see . I'm a little surprised this hasn't come up before now .' Jeremiah thought to himself .

"Come here Diane ." He said and before she could say or do anything , Jeremiah grabbed her and gently pulled her into his lap .

'Fuuuuuu-' Were Jeremiah's thoughts when he felt her on his lap . He hadn't even thought about it when he grabbed her , but with the very thin layers of clothes they were wearing it was easy for them both to feel each other's... Private areas . She was so incredibly soft and warm .

Diane herself was blushing heavily since she could feel the beast laying between Jeremiah's legs and if she wasn't mistaken it was slowly hardening . She couldn't help feeling a surge of pride in herself .

Deciding to just move on , Jeremiah said "Diane , if you want to sleep in my room all you have to do is ask . I don't mind at all . My bed is more than big enough. "

He was trying to keep his erection from rising as Diane fidgeted in his lap , but he was honestly close to snapping . Everyday he was being tempted by her , Ryoko , and Shiro and a man can only hold himself back for so long .

"Still though , being upset with Shiro for something like that... Maybe I should punish you ." He said with some of his haki leaking out as he wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her back to his chest/stomach , while he used his free hand to rub the top of her head .

Diane shivered and blushed even more when she felt his breath on the back of her neck . She could already feel herself getting wet . It was amazing to her how easily he could make her feel like this .

As Jeremiah felt her wetness and smelled her lust , he had an internal debate with himself .

'Surely it wouldn't be too bad if I just played with her a little bit right ? Right ?' He thought to himself as Diane's scent continued to invade his nose , making his own lust begin to bubble up and even more of his haki start to leak out . He was keeping it to a low enough level so that it wouldn't wake the rest of the crew , as well as to make sure she didn't lose herself too much , but even this small amount leaking out was very potent .

Jeremiah removed the hand that was rubbing Diane's head and slowly brought it down and under her nightgown to her breasts and groped one of them .

"Mmm~!" She moaned lowly with a red face .

And just like that he had a full on erection .

He couldn't believe just how soft her huge breasts were . He had been wanting to touch them for so long , and now that he was finally doing it he almost wanted to slap himself for waiting this long to indulge himself .

"C- Captain~..." Diane moaned out .

She was surprised when he suddenly started groping her , but she definitely wasn't going to fight it . She'd been wanting this and more for so long . She could feel his barely covered boner pressing up against her nether region and it made her very turned on , especially with how big she could feel it was . She couldn't help but rub herself on it .

Jeremiah let out a deep groan as he felt Diane move herself on him . It felt better than he could've imagined , and they weren't even having sex . It was a different feel compared to Shiro's smaller body (not that he didn't enjoy her's as well , because he definitely did) . Diane was just so juicy in all the right places .

Deciding to give Diane more pleasure (which was already heightened thanks to his haki) , he started licking and sucking on her neck while he brought his hand that was wrapped around her waist down to her lower lips and gingerly traced a finger around her soaking wet entrance .

"AH~!"

"Look at you . This wet when I've barely even done anything yet . You're such a perverted woman Diane ." He whispered in her ear before he licked it and felt her shiver .

"T- That's not true~ I'm n- not a pervert~." She said in between breaths , even as she continued moaning lewdly and rubbing her self on his erection .

"Really ? So you're not a perverted woman that gets wet from her captain touching her body however he pleases?" He asked as he now began slowly dragging his finger up and down her slit. He himself was also really turned on by this point .

"Pl- Please Captain~!" She moaned with her eyes closed as she leaned further into him and brought her arms up and behind her to wrap around his neck . She made for an incredibly lewd sight .

"Tell the truth and I'll let you feel good ." He commanded as he used two fingers to repeatedly spread her pussy lips , while using a third finger to drag it up and down her slit , slowly of course . He wouldn't let her cum yet .

Diane felt like her dear captain was trying to torture her . It seemed like he wanted to dominate her . To show her that he was the one in charge and always would be , even in situations like this . As if he wanted to show her that she was his and that he would do to her as he pleased , however he chose to ...

...And she loved every second of it . She always saw her captain's dominant side in battle and it always got her hot under the collar , but having it focused on her and her alone while he was teasing her like this... It was the best .

If all she had to do to receive more pleasure from her dear captain was admit to being a pervert , then the choice was obvious for her .

"O- Okay . I'm a pervert~! I'm sorry I'm such a lewd pervert that gets turned on from her captain doing whatever he wants to her ~." She exclaimed with a moan as she leaned her head back and began rotating her hips in a lewd way that was very pleasurable for Jeremiah .

"See , was that so hard ? Now I'll reward you for being a good girl." He said before he plunged his middle finger inside her-

"AHHH~!"

\- And she let out a loud and very lewd sounding moan as she felt herself already close to having an orgasm . She couldn't understand why her body was so sensitive right now , not that she was complaining .

"I bet a pervert like you is always trying to get pleasure huh? You probably masturbate all the time . Tell me and I'll think about letting you cum ." He whispered as he pumped his finger in and out of her a little faster while he twirled one of her erect nipples with his other hand .

"I dooo~. I- ah~! I masturbate e- everyday~." She mewled as she tried to buck her hips to increase the pleasure even more , while also feeling Jeremiah's boxer covered cock sliding up and down between her ass cheeks . She really wished he would take them off so that they could feel each other directly .

"Hmm everyday ? And what do you think about while you do it ?"

"Y- ah! You! Always you! I th- think about you everyday while I t- touch myself!" She nearly yelled and Jeremiah decided to add to her reward since she was so honest .

He added a second finger .

"Captain~!" She moaned out and Jeremiah was amazed at how wet she was . She was literally dripping so much that a small puddle was starting to form . And the smell . The smell was actually so good that it was making him feel a little intoxicated .

"You're so damn sexy Diane . You are MINE . You will never let anyone else touch you like this ." Jeremiah said with his eyes glowing gold and the conqueror in him rising to the surface .

"I'm yours~ I'm all yours~ You're the only one I'll ever let touch me! I love you so much Captain~" Diane said witha dazed look while moaning and panting heavily as she felt her orgasm approaching .

"Honesty is always rewarded . Now... Cum !" He said before he began roughly groping one of her breasts while he used his tech powers and made his fingers vibrate while he plunged them in and out of her so fast that his arm was almost a blur . Then on top of that , he gathered all of his haki that was leaking out and focused it directly on her , icreasing her pleasure at least threefold .

The result was as you would expect .

"CAPTAIN~!" Diane squirted out a copious amount of her sweet nectar as she became a quivering and drooling mess . Jeremiah was incredibly turned on as he watched and felt her repeatedly squirt more and more , even as he kept fingering her .

"Look Diane . Look how much your perverted pussy is squirting ." Jeremiah said as he moved his fingers even faster . While he was pulling on one of her nipples , he started feeling some liquid on his hand and raised an eyebrow before he raised his hand to see what it was .

What he saw only served to make him even more horny .

It was milk .

Diane had already had a nice body when he met her , but she really began developing once Jeremiah injected her with nanobots . Still though , he hadn't thought it would make her body THIS lewd , although he certainly wasn't complaining .

"Diane... This body of yours is so sinful . I'll be sure to indulge in all of it!" Jeremiah said as he pulled her nightgown up over her breasts and began roughly pulling her nipple , making more and more milk leak out while he channeled electricity through his fingers , making Diane shriek as more cum came gushing out of her.

"Captain , Captain , Captain , Captain~!" Was all Diane could say as she was in a complete lust filled haze from all the pleasure . The only way she could describe what she was feeling right now would be absolute bliss .

"Drink ." She heard her dear Captain say right before she had her left tit stuffed into her mouth , making her drink her own milk .

As for Jeremiah , by now he was so hard that it was actually becoming a little painful . He knew he also needed some release, but he doubted cumming one time would be enough . This was the horniest he had ever been , and the same seemed to be true for Diane . As troublesome as his haki could be at times , he couldn't help the pride he felt in the fact that he was probably the only person in the world that could make her feel like this .

Deciding to finish her off , Jeremiah brought both of his hands down to Diane's pussy and hooked his fingers , all of which were vibrating , inside before he pulled her pussy wide open and said "Cum for your Captain , Diane ."

"MMMMM~!" Diane moaned which was muffled thanks to the tit in her mouth . She threw her head back and Jeremiah watched as her eyes nearly rolled to the back of her head . She was shivering like crazy as she squirted out her largest orgasm of the whole "session" .

Diane was totally lost in lust as she sucked on her own nipple , while while riding out her relentless orgasms that her Captain allowed her to have . She was so happy . Her dear Captain was showering her with so much attention and pleasure , and she couldn't stop herself from crying tears of pure joy .

Looking up at her captain , she watched as he brought his right hand (which was soaked with her juices) up from her pussy and squeezed her free nipple getting some of her milk on his fingers, before he stuck two of his fingers in his mouth and licked the combination of her cum and breast milk in a very lewd manner .

She really loved this man .

"Mmm... You taste delicious Diane . I think next time I'll drink directly from the source . I'm sure you don't mind right ?" Jeremiah whispered in her ear as he licked and nibbled on it . He groaned as she kept rotating her hips , making his cock continue to move between her ass cheeks in a very pleasurable way even with his boxers still on , although he was probably about to take them off seeing as they were now soaked with Diane's juices .

He watched as Diane opened her mouth and her breast popped out with a wet smacking sound before she looked up at him with a loopy smile and dazed look in her eyes .

"Hehe~ Not at all Captain~ You can do whatever you want to me~ I'll do anything for you~ ." She said with happiness and devotion . Jeremiah looked down at her and gave her a smile before he planted a soft kiss on her forehead , making her smile increase .

"In that case , there is something I'd like for you to do ." Jeremiah said and before she could reply , he picked her up and gently put her down in front of his chair . Looking at her curious face he smiled before...

Diane watched her Captain with her eyes gradually growing wider as she watched him slowly reach for the waistband of his boxers and slowly , oh so slowly started pulling them down .

Jeremiah looked down at Diane's face and grew a small smirk . He loved the combined look of desperation and hunger on her face. He was pretty sure he was a sadist .

"What's wrong Diane ?" He asked 'innocently' as he played with his waistband .

"I want it..." Diane said in a daze as she looked up at him and slowly crawled closer to him , crawling through the cum she squirted not even ten minutes ago .

"What do you want ?"

"Your cock~ I want Captain's cock~! Please~!" She said as she reached him and looked up at him with pleading eyes .

Jeremiah smiled at her before , with no words , he pulled his boxers all the way down .

Diane watched in wonder , eagerly waiting to finally see the thing she's been fantasizing about for years . Only to flinch when it came popping out and hit her face .

"Oh . Looks like I'm even harder than I thought ." She heard her Captain say and after blinking to clear her vision , she looked up and saw her captain smiling down at her while idly stroking his large cock .

Looking at it , she felt herself get even wetter if that was possible and she actually started drooling .

She watched as her captain , still smiling , sat down and said "Well ? Come get your treat ." And she wasted no time in doing so .

Kneeling between his legs , she marveled at the sight of him up close . Truly , even in a moment like this when he wasn't even trying he still somehow managed to look even more noble than a king . Swallowing thickly , she reached a trembling hand out and gingerly wrapped said hand around his cock . She wasn't surprised when she couldn't fit her whole hand around it .

She looked up and locked eyes with her captain , and Diane felt an overwhelming need to make him feel good . Reaching up with her other hand , she wrapped that one around his cock as well and began stroking it with both her hands . This was her first time doing anything like this, so she only really had instinct to go off of.

Hearing her captain groan , Diane took that as a good sign and decided to get a little more bold . Still stroking , she stuck out her tongue and began hungrily licking all around the tip .

"Mmm... That's good Diane . Just like that..." Jeremiah said as he leaned back in his seat and rubbed the top of her head encouragingly .

He really needed this .

Spurred on by her captain's encouragement , Diane opened her mouth as wide as she could before she engulfed the tip of his cock in her mouth , which wasn't easy with how thick it was , and she couldn't believe how good he tasted.

Her lust spiking , Diane began stroking faster while bobbing her head up and down . Even with both of her hands stroking his cock , it was so big that over half of it was left for her mouth .

"Diane..." Jeremiah moaned her name , sending very pleasant shivers down her spine .

Wanting to give her dear Captain more pleasure , Diane grabbed her huge boobs and sandwiched his cock between them and began moving them while she continued bobbing her head up and down at a fast pace while moaning (his haki was still focused on her which made it feel good for her as well) . Unfortunately , she could only fit just a little past the tip in her mouth since her breasts were so huge that they smothered nearly the whole thing .

"Oh fuuuck..." Jeremiah muttered as the feeling of Diane's breasts on his cock was something that he couldn't even describe . Words like "good" or "great" simply wouldn't do it justice . Ten minutes later he could already feel an orgasm approaching . It was no surprise to him that he was cumming so quickly considering how pent up he was .

"I'm about to cum Diane ." Diane heard her Captain say and her eyes widened before she began moving her head and boobs as fast as she could , desperately wanting even more of him .

Five minutes later and Jeremiah burst "Diane!" He said as he bucked his hips and Diane moaned heavily as she felt his cum shoot into her mouth . She couldn't believe how good he tasted . Just giving him a blowjob was enough to make her cum , and his cum was making her lust skyrocket .

Diane did her best to swallow all of it , but some of it leaked out the sides of her mouth and landed on her chin and breasts . It was simply too much to be able to swallow all in one go . When she did swallow , she let out a very lewd moan as she had a trembling orgasm .

Jeremiah looked down at Diane with hunger in his eyes . As he thought , that one orgasm wasn't enough . He needed more .

Diane was still coming down from the high of her orgasm , when she felt her captain grab the sides of her head before he smiled as he put the tip of his cock right in front of her mouth .

"Brace yourself ." Was all he said before he began sticking the whole thing in inch by inch , both of them groaning in pleasure .

Diane felt as his cock reached the entrance of her throat and they locked eyes with each other right before he plunged the rest of it down her throat in one quick motion , making her squirt a bit . She was a little surprised that she didn't gag at all , but pushed it to the back of her mind .

"I'm not holding back . Enjoy your treat ." She heard her Captain say before he began ruthlessly fucking her throat .

'I love him , I love him , I love him , I love him , I love him , I love him , I love him , I love him , I love him , I love him , I love him-' Diane thought repeatedly while her eyes turned blank and her arms hung limply at her sides as she orgasmed practically nonstop .

"Here comes another load ." Jeremiah grunted as he shot his second load down right down her throat , and she instantly began swallowing. He couldn't get enough of her . She was just too sexy and her body was so damn lewd .

Thirty minutes and three orgasms later , Jeremiah decided he should wrap this up soon since the rest of the crew would start waking up soon .

"Last one Diane . Be sure to drink it all ." He said though Diane barely registered it since she was totally lost in pleasure . A few minutes later he came right down her throat again . Sighing in content he began pulling out of her throat , though not for lack of resistance on Diane's part since she still kept trying to suck him like a vacuum .

Pulling out with a wet pop , one last spurt of cum shot out and landed on Diane's face which she quickly and greedily licked .

"Captain~ More~ Please~ !" Diane begged as she nuzzled her face against his penis while fingering herself .

"As much as I would like to do more , I'm afraid we'll have to end it here . The rest of the crew will be up soon and we're already nearing the island ." Jeremiah said while rubbing her head gently as well as slowly rubbing his still hard cock on her face , with her trying to lick it as much as possible . He really did want to do more since he was really pent up from all these years with no sexual activity whatsoever aside from the occasional masturbation , but he had to hold back for now . Business before pleasure (unfortunately) .

Seeing her pout and her eyes watering , he smiled at her before he crouched down a planted a long soft kiss on her forehead before he looked into her eyes and said "Don't mope. I always like seeing you smile ."

Diane stared into her captain's eyes as he rubbed her head affectionately with a soft smile on his face . She had said it once while she was locked in a haze of lust , but she felt now would be a better time to say it .

"I love you Captain . I love you so , so much." She said as a few tears fell from her eyes . She'd held it in for so long because she was afraid of rejection , but she just couldn't do that anymore . She didn't want to just be close friends with him . She wanted to be HIS .

Jeremiah stared at her for a bit before nodding to himself and leaning forward to give her a kiss on the lips . Not a lustful kiss , just a soft sweet one .

Diane's eyes widened and became even more watery before she closed them and returned the kiss .

Pulling back , Jeremiah rested his forehead on hers as he looked into her eyes before he replied "I love you too Diane . I have for a long time now ."

Diane gave a big happy smile while still crying , only now they were tears of happiness .

"Then-"

"But... I can't date you . At least , not yet . I also have feelings for Ryoko and Shiro , and I'm sure you've noticed by now that they have pretty strong feelings for me ." 'Though , I wonder if Shiro even realizes what her feelings are for me.' "I need to work all of that out before trying to date anyone ." Jeremiah said . He knew it was best to be upfront in a situation like this . He didn't want to bring any unnecessary baggage/drama into a relationship . It wouldn't be fair to her .

"I see..." Diane said as she looked down with a thoughtful look . As he said , she had indeed noticed the love Ryoko and Shiro had for Jeremiah . It was the main reason she was so envious of Shiro for getting to sleep with Jeremiah literally every night . The only thing she even really used her own room for at this point was to keep her things in there .

"Well , we can talk about this later . For now I think we both could use a shower . We're pretty sticky ." Jeremiah said as he stood up and extended a hand to her and pulled her up .

Looking herself over , Diane blushed when she saw how much of a mess they (mostly her) made . She blushed even harder when Jeremiah gave a small small and said "Yeah . You squirted quite a bit ."

He chuckled when she buried her face in his chest trying to cover her embarrassment . Thankfully he had already reigned in his haki , so he wasn't worried about touching her or her being close to him .

"No point in being embarrassed now . Besides , if anything I'd say you should be proud . That was very sexy . But that's for another time . For now go on ahead and take a shower . I'll clean all this up ." He said as he kissed the top of her head before motioning for her to go .

Diane nodded and after debating with herself , she gave him a quick yet tight hug before walking away with a large smile .

Jeremiah watched her go before looking up at the sky and sighing to himself .

'I can certainly think of worse ways to start a day .'

[ Five Hours Later ]

Jeremiah was currently going around by himself on the island he and his crew arrived at a few hours ago as he looked for his target . He was currently disguised since he didn't want the marines to know he was here . It wasn't anything elaborate , he just used his shapeshifting to turn himself into a bird . It was almost poetic considering who he was looking for .

His crew and ship were all at the south side of the island since all that was over there was a forest and a cliff overlooking the sea . It served as a pretty good hiding spot . Another reason he was flying around was because it made it easy for him to map the island . With his tech powers , he was basically a supercomputer and was more than capable of quickly storing information and reviewing it later .

It took a while since he didn't have the energy signature to track , but he eventually found his target .

Said target was a young girl with cream colored skin and long black hair . She was wearing a simple burgundy dress , which Jeremiah could tell was not of good quality by analyzing it , and a pair of dark purple slip on shoes . Also poor quality .

This young girl was none other than Nico Robin .

She had a blank look on her face as she leaned against a tree while reading a book . If he wasn't mistaken , he should have about a month or so until the buster call comes . The main reason he decided to come early was so that he could begin gaining Robin and the other archaeologists trust . Mostly Robin though , obviously .

Not wanting to waste anymore time , Jeremiah flew down to her and landed on her shoulder .

Robin jumped a bit when she felt something land on her and as she looked at her shoulder , she was surprised to see a bird staring at her . A robin to be exact although it seemed bigger than usual , closer to the size of a fully grown raven .

Robin was surprised . She was usually avoided by both humans and animals for some reason . This was the first time that she could recall an animal apparently wanting to be near her .

She timidly reached over and rubbed its head with one of her fingers before going back to her book .

"So you like history ?" She heard a high pitched voice suddenly ask , startling her . Looking around she didn't see anyone , making her wonder if she imagined it .

"Ignoring me ? How mean ." She heard the voice speak again .

Looking around warily , she replied "Where are you ?"

"Right here ." Was the answer she received before she felt the bird on her shoulder lightly peck her cheek , making her turn to it.

It stared at her for a while before saying "Hey ."

"Kyah!" Robin gave an uncharacteristic squeak as she scrambled away from the bird that was now flapping its wings in the air . How did a bird just talk ?

"Oh come on , there's no way I'm that scary ." It said as it flew closer to her .

"I'm not scared , I'm just shocked . Who wouldn't be when an animal starts speaking like a human ?" Robin said more calmly though still warily . As expected , even as a kid she was good at keeping her composure .

"Hmm I suppose that's true . Then how about this ?" The bird said before , to Robin's shock , its body began shifting and after about twenty seconds she was now looking at a tall human male with caramel skin , long black twisted hair , sharp golden-brown eyes , and a beard .

He had on a black cloak that covered his body from the neck down to his shins , so she was unable to see what else he was wearing aside from dark gray pants and black shoes .

"I'm Jeremiah . Nice to meet you ." He said with a much deeper and smoother voice than his bird form as he crouched down in front of her and extended his hand to her with a small smile .

"Y- you're like me ." Robin said with a bit of shock as she shook his hand . Of course she knew she wasn't the only person in the world with powers , but she had never met or even seen someone else who had eaten a devil fruit .

"Hm ? How so ?" Jeremiah asked with a raised eyebrow . He already knew of course , he just figured he might as well ask .

Robin stepped back before she stuck her arm out to the side and Jeremiah watched as three more arms grew from the original which made it look like a flower , while also making a few arms and legs sprout from the ground around them . Usually she would be hesitant to use her powers around other people since whenever they saw it she would be called a monster or demon , but she figured (and hoped) he would be different since he also had powers .

Glancing at him to gauge his reaction , she saw him smile at her before he reached out and softly rubbed her arm(s) before he said "Hmm that's pretty cool . How many can you make ?"

Robin blushed imperceptibly from the praise before she replied "I don't really know . I've never needed to make more than a few."

"That's no good . Once you've got powers I personally believe you should train often . Especially with a power like yours that has good versatility ."

"Train?" Robin asked while deactivating her power .

"Sure . For instance , what if you created a bunch of arms on your back and combined them to make wings ? Or combined a bunch of arms or legs to make a giant limb ?" Jeremiah said . She would end up doing it at some point in the future anyway , so why not give her a head start ?

Robin blinked before thinking about it and nodding . It's not like she was adverse to training with her power , she just never really had a reason to .

"By the way you never gave me your name ." Jeremiah said as he tilted his head while looking at her .

Robin thought about it before realizing he was right and replied "Nico Robin ."

"Pleasure to meet you Robin ." He started as he stood up and walked over to the book she was reading before picking it up and continuing "Here . Sorry for making you drop it ." He finished as he held it out to her .

Robin grabbed it from him while muttering a thanks and watched him as he went and sat under a tree while leaning his head back to look up at the sky .

"Say Robin , are you hungry ?" He asked her . It was a little past noon so Soma should have lunch ready soon .

"No ." Robin replied only for her stomach to lightly growl right afterwards . They sat there staring at each other for a bit before Robin brought her book up in front of her face to hide her embarrassment caused by her traitorous stomach , making Jeremiah silently chuckle to himself .

"Come on , my friend should be done cooking soon . I may be just a little biased , but I'm willing to bet he's the best cook you'll ever lay eyes on . Personal guarantee ." Jeremiah said as he stood up and extended a hand to her .

Robin hesitated . Would it be okay ? He didn't seem like a bad person , but she wasn't sure if she should just follow some stranger to what was apparently a group of more strangers .

"We won't do anything to harm you . I promise ." Jeremiah said . There was no way he would ever even think about hurting Robin. While he was on this island , he would also do what he could to make sure none of its inhabitants messed with her . Especially her damn aunt and uncle .

If he saw them abuse her in any way , then he would simply make them disappear . He would also have some words for Olivia when he sees her . He was all for the pursuit of knowledge , but not at the expense of leaving your child with someone that clearly doesn't care for their well being . He did understand that she wasn't just doing it for the sake of wanting to know and that she wanted that info to help the world in some way , but the point still stands .

Robin kept looking at him before she sighed to herself . 'I'll never get anywhere if I don't give anyone a chance .' She thought . It's not like she didn't want to connect with people . It's just that she was so alienated that it put a strain on her social skills as well as already having abandonment issues from her mother leaving her at a young age . Well , younger than she was already . She couldn't even remember her face .

With her decision made , she slowly reached out and grab his hand while giving him a small nod and saw him give her a small smile before turning and walking away , pulling her with him .

'They'll definitely love her .' Jeremiah thought to himself .

 **[ Two Weeks Later ]**

He was right . It hadn't even taken an hour for all of the crew to warm up to Robin . The two that stayed around her the most , as Jeremiah expected given that they were the youngest , were Nana and Shiro . Speaking of Nana , Robin had naturally been surprised to see a mink in person for the first time .

As for Shiro while she did genuinely like Robin , part of the reason she was with her so often was because Jeremiah told her it might be good for her to try being like a big sister . That it could help her grow in a way that she wouldn't be able to experience otherwise. Shiro was confused but she accepted regardless .

Right now rather than Jeremiah , we actually find Asta and Nana walking with Robin as they approached the shore their ship was docked at . Jeremiah was currently busy with something else , hence why they were with her instead of him .

"Come oooon . Would it really be that bad ?" Asta whined as he tried to use puppy eyes like he'd seen Shiro do before . He apparently forgot to factor in the difference in cuteness between them .

Asta was wearing a simple long sleeved white tunic with dark blue plants and brown sandals . His growth spurt hadn't stopped yet , with him now standing at a respectable 5'11" .

"Nope~ . I won't marry you that easily ." Nana said as she crossed her arms and looked away with a playful look on her face .

Nana had on a navy blue sun dress that showed a bit of cleavage with matching high heeled sandals and a sun hat on her head . She also had on two bracelets on her left wrist , one white and one blue .

"Oh come on... Well what can I do to make you agree ?" Asta asked with a pout and his hands in his pockets as he idly kicked a rock . Nana had to hold back a laugh . Asta was one of the toughest people she'd ever met , yet at times like this he could still act like a kid . She found it charming in a way .

"Who knows~? I'll leave that up to you . Surprise me!" She said as she skipped ahead of him with a smile . Truthfully she wasn't against the idea of being with Asta , it was just fun playing hard to get and teasing him like this . She was actually happy with the way he genuinely pursued her , even after over a year of constant "rejections" . Most people , guy or girl , would have definitely given up by now . Still , she did at least show him romantic affection from time to time . She didn't want it to seem like she was just uninterested or make him think she was just toying with him .

"*Sigh* Surprise huh ?" Asta said to himself as he ran a hand through his hair . Looks like he would have to go back to the drawing board .

Robin was walking ahead of them and as she overheard their conversation she held back a giggle . Asta seemed to have a sixth sense that always informed him when someone was laughing at him , something she learned in the last two weeks , and he would always get depressed in a very dramatic way .

Robin... Was happy . She hadn't known what to expect when she followed Jeremiah that day , but she was now glad that she did . Not only did they welcome her with open arms , buy her new clothes , and feed her properly .

She even learned that Jeremiah was also interested in history just like she was , and he even let her see his notes about poneglypghs! It was something she was interested in and had learned how to read them a while ago , but Clover and the other archaeologists always just told her it was too dangerous for her without ever actually going into detail on WHY it was so dangerous , which Jeremiah did .

He told her how it was made illegal by the World Government for anyone to read or even know how to read the poneglyphs due to them not wanting anyone to know about the secret information on them , which he told her spoke of the void century . A 100 year gap in the history of the world .

When he told her that she had been worried . For him and his crew , the archaeologists on the island , as well as herself . He told her she didn't need to worry at all , but he also told her that she should never tell anyone that she knows how to read the poneglyphs under any circumstances . He said if she told anyone else , then there was no guarantee that the government wouldn't find out .

When she asked him why he wasn't scared or worried at all , his entire crew laughed a bit before he replied "Even if the government ever did find out about my knowledge and understanding of the poneglyphs , as well as my further pursuit of said knowledge , they know they would have to send either an entire fleet or a lot of their top hitters if they really wanted to take us out , which they can't afford to do at just any given moment .

They wouldn't risk leaving all of their bases including headquarters unguarded just for us , and they certainly wouldn't want to risk it going public if they did try that given the public opinion of us vs them . Though it would be a different story if we already learned of the true history . For whatever reason , they don't want anyone to know what happened all those centuries ago..." Was what he said with full confidence and his crew nodded along with him . If she was going off of what he said then he and his crew must be strong and important people .

They did tell her that they were adventurers and about some of the adventures they've been on which she did find interesting , but she didn't really understand how that translated to strength (they didn't tell her about their fights) .

Robin was wearing a dress Jeremiah bought for her that was similar to Nana's , only her's was purple and it had three buttons on it and it obviously wasn't showing any cleavage . On her feet she had a pair of purple and black tennis shoes .

"Looks like we're here... Oh ? Looks like someone's in trouble ." Nana's said , snapping Robin out of her thoughts . Looking toward the beach , she saw someone laying on the sand unconscious and with torn clothes . Though before any of that , she noted that he was a giant .

It was a little surprising to see one here of all places , but not too much since she had seen Diane's giant form once although she had said it wasn't anywhere near her full size since that would draw the attention of pretty much everyone on the island .

"Be careful Robin ." Came Asta's voice as she approached the downed giant . Behind her Asta and Nana narrowed their eyes as they looked at the seemingly unconscious giant . He looked vaguely familiar , but it was a little hard to tell for sure with the way he was positioned .

As Robin stood there staring at the giant , Asta and Nana quickly noticed his hand starting to move and Asta wasted no time as he dashed and grabbed Robin before he pulled her back and put her behind him .

"Grrr!" The giant growled as he coughed and popped his head up while sticking his arms in the air . They all just stared at him and he stared back before he dropped back to the ground coughing as he wheezed out "Wa... Water ."

Asta stared at him impassively for a while before he was tapped on his back and as he looked back he realized he saw Robin and Nana both staring at him , with Nana having an expectant look on her face .

With a sigh he turned back to Saul before he grabbed his hand and began dragging him to a stream that should be safe to drink from , all the while ignoring Robin's small sound of surprise at the rest of strength . This wasn't even a workout for him .

'*Sigh* The things I do for love .' He couldn't help but think to himself with a shake of his head .

Five minutes later and we find the small group at the stream with the giant drinking like his life depended on it .

"I know I've seen him somewhere..." Asta whispered to Nana who nodded as she tried to remember where but was coming up blank .

The giant brought his head up and suddenly Asta finally remembered .

"He's a marine . A vice admiral if I'm remembering correctly ." He said with narrowed eyes making Nana snap and lowly exclaim "Aha!" . It seems she also remembered now .

"That hit the spot!" The giant said before falling backing , smashing some trees in the process . "I somehow survived . I wonder if she's okay too..." He continued and he glanced over at the people standing next to him before turning his head and saying "I'm saved for now . Thank y- Huh?" He cut himself off as he squinted his eyes and stared closely at the two adults he could see .

When he realized who they were his eyes widened to almost comical proportions and was about to yell only for the male , Asta he easily remembered , to put a finger to his lips while shaking his head . Suddenly a scary thought came to his mind . 'Oh no... If they're here then their captain must not be far behind.' He thought to himself with a shiver .

Out of all the possible places , why did have to drift to the island where one of the most infamous crew's in the world were at ? What were the chances of that even happening ?

He sighed . Well at least they didn't just randomly kill or start fights with people , if he was trusting the limited information he had about them which was really all he could do at the moment .

Plus it was better for his heart to think(hope) they won't try to kill him for no reason .

[ Two Weeks Later ]

"Professor! Professor Clover!" Two men yelled as they rushed into the the great library of Ohara .

"Hm? Did something happen?" Clover said as he looked up at them from his seated position .

"I hope it's nothing to worry about , but a Navyship is anchored at the seashore!" The man with glasses said as he panted for breath .

"They might be here for an investigation! We should be cautious just in case!" Said the man with a white cowboy hat and long mustache .

"Hm Inform all the scholars ." Clover told them and they nodded before they ran off .

[ Thirty Minutes Later ]

"It's been a while , everyone ." Said a woman with a hat on her head just before she took it off which revealed that she had white hair and a striking resemblance to Robin . She also had a bandage on her left cheek .

"Olivia!"

"So it was you who came on that Navy ship ."

"We thought you'd been caught by the Navy ..." The archaeologists all said with both worry and relief .

"Yes , I'm sorry to worry you . I have bad news . The government has found out what we've been doing . There's already multiple ships on the way to execute us. They'll destroy the whole island and everyone on it ." Olivia said to them with a shaky voice . She felt like it was her fault .

'Its just like that man said .' Clover thought to himself before folding his arms and replying "So the government has finally set its sights on Ohara huh?"

"They wiped out our whole research team . I was even temporarily captured . The government evaluated my fellow archaeologists belongings and figured out that we were from Ohara . It's inexcusable! To think that this island is now in danger because of us!" Olivia said as she brought a hand up to her face.

"It's not your fault Olivia . Also there's no need to worry ." Clover said as he walked over to his usual spot and sat down .

"No need to worry?! Professor , how can you be so cavalier?! They won't show us any mercy!" Olivia yelled . Why was he acting like this was no big deal?!

"Olivia , trust me . The island will be fine ." Clover said with confidence and a steely gaze .

"How can you say that so calmly ?! We . Will . Die !" Olivia yelled again . Now she was beginning to get annoyed and angry .

"We have an ally . A certain man that is seen as a hero to many and a villain to those who oppose him . He also happens to be able to understand the poneglyphs and wants to protect them at all costs ." Clover said and not just Olivia , but even the other archaeologists were surprised .

"Who is this mystery ally ? Is he trustworthy ? Why didn't you tell us sooner Professor ?" Multiple people asked rapidly though Clover just stared at Olivia .

"While that does sound nice , how can one man take on five vice admirals and ten Navy battleships by himself ?" Olivia asked with skepticism .

"This isn't just any man Olivia and also he is not alone . He has strong and trustworthy companions who I'm sure you -all of you- have heard about many times before ." Clover said as he folded his hands on the table in front of him .

It was silent for a while aside from some whispers here and there , before someone gulped and asked "J- Just who is it ?"

Clover brought his folded hands up in front of his face with his elbows resting the table before he replied "They are..."

 **[Elsewhere On The Island , Twenty Minutes Later ]**

Jeremiah stood watching , unnoticed , as Spandine spouted on and on to Olivia about how she would never be free since the government would easily be able to find all the evidence of her being connected to Ohara .

"If Ohara , the holy land of archaeology , is crushed , it'll send shockwaves throughout academia . We can make the world realize what happens to those who research the Void Century ." Spending said with a smirk while the two Cipher Pol agents next to him looked as stoic as ever .

"But as a matter of form , we need to verify the crime . After all , we're not pirates . So I came all the way here to conduct a compulsory investigation on the island and to send off those who have nothing to do with the matter ." He continued with his smirk still intact .

"Take her down ." He ordered the two agents as he dropped his smirk.

The two nodded before they blurred out of sight and reappeared in front of Olivia with the use of **{Shave}** and prepared to attack her .

"I think that's enough ." Came a new voice from in front of Olivia and she and Spandie watched in shock as the two agents suddenly fell to the ground unconscious .

The new arrival was a tall caramel skinned man with long twisted hair who was wearing a gray long sleeved button up shirt with a black tie , black slacks , and gray leather formal shoes. As he turned his head halfway to look at her , Olivia saw that he had beautiful golden-brown sharp eyes and a beard as well .

It was a face that was known the whole world over .

He looked her up and down silently before he turned back to Spandine with narrowed eyes that were dimly glowing and said one thing .

"Looks like I'll have to show you all your place again ."

 **Hope you all enjoyed chapter 9 . As you can see this is gonna turn into a two parter .**

 **I originally was gonna put it all in this chapter , but if I did I would have definitely ended up going over 10k words , maybe even 20k .**

 **What did you all think about the lime I put in this chapter ? I honestly hadn't planned on doing it at first , but it just seemed to fit in when I started writing that whole scene .**

 **It was also a lot longer than I intended for it to be , but oh well .**

 **I have to say though , kudos to the people that are able to write stories that are all about lemons .**

 **Limes/lemons are surprisingly hard to write , almost as much as action . Let me know what you thought about mine . If you have any tips then definitely feel free to PM me so I can get better .**

 **Also as you all can see , a major canon event is about to be changed . There's no way I'm letting Ohara get destroyed . We'll see what effects it all has in the future.**

 **Also also , I have decided on something for Bisca and I'm fairly confident that a lot of people will like it . At least I hope so . I was laying in bed yesterday when the idea just suddenly came to me and I think it could be very interesting so look forward to that.**

 **Lastly some of you may have noticed , but the reason I had Asta and Nana with Robin instead of Jeremiah when they all encountered Saul is because I don't want to just focus on Jeremiah 100 percent of the time .**

 **He doesn't always need to be around to push the plot forward. As time goes on I'll try to get better with this and may even do entire chapters where someone else in the crew is the main focus .**

 **I don't want to just add characters to the crew and then barely ever have them show up or barely even get lines.** **Anyway that's all for now folks , hope you liked it .**


	11. Saving A Bird Part 2

**Here's the conclusion to the Ohara arc . Hope you all enjoy . Be sure to read the AN at the end .**

 **Chapter 10: Saving A Bird Part 2**

 **"Ah..." - Speaking**

 **'Huh' - Mental**

 **[ ] - Scene/POV Change**

 **{ } - Techniques**

[ **Ohara - With Jeremiah** ]

"Looks like I'll have to show you all your place again ." Jeremiah said as he stared down Spandine , who was currently shaking in his shoes and sweating heavily . There was no mistaking that face .

"W- Wh- What the hell are y- you doing h- here?!" Spandine yelled with total fear . How the hell could THIS man of all people be here on this island without the government ever hearing about it?!

"Hmm call it protecting a common interest." Jeremiah said while tying up some of his hair .

"Imagine my surprise when I heard you guys decided to enact a buster call on this island ." He continued as he put his hands in his pockets and started slowly walking toward Spandine who tried to get his body to move but was unable to due to it being frozen in fear .

"W- Who told you about that?!"

"I don't think that's what you need to be worried about right now." Jeremiah said with his eyes beginning to glow brighter as he got closer to Spandine .

Reaching him , Jeremiah stared down at the sweating and trembling man . Then to Spandine's shock , his (Spandine's) body suddenly dropped to the ground in a kneeling position against his will .

"What the hell is this ?!" He yelled in confusion . He was sure Jeremiah was somehow doing this , but he didn't understand how since he hadn't even taken his hands out of his pockets . That's not even mentioning the fact that as far as the WG knew, Jeremiah's power was control over wind. He was pretty sure that wind was not doing this. (Unknown to him , this actually could be done with wind/air by increasing the pressure.)

"You don't know just how long I've waited to finally meet you face to face ." Jeremiah said as he looked down at Spandine . He really had been waiting for this day . He wouldn't let this idiot hurt Robin , physically or emotionally .

"Wh- What do you want from me?! And how are you doing this ?!" Spandine yelled while he tried as hard as he could to get his body to stand , but it was useless .

Jeremiah just stared at him impassively before he used one of his telekinetic vectors (like Lucy from Elfen Lied) to slice off one of his hands , making him scream and curse .

This was something he had taught himself to do recently and it was surprisingly challenging . These vectors/telekinetic limbs required incredible control . Every movement had to be precise . A good thing about them though was that they remained invisible depending on how much energy he used .

"I suggest that you either turn away or leave, Ms. Olivia. This won't be pretty. Also in case you're worried about the little bird, don't be. She's fine." Jeremiah said as he glanced back at the woman who had been standing there in a state of shock .

As for said woman, she was confused when he suddenly started talking about a little bird, and was about to ask what he meant, before her eyes widened in realization, and she nodded and said thanks before quickly running off .

And ignored the screams of pain that followed .

[ **With Bisca** ]

(She's wearing her outfit that she had after the seven year time skip in Fairy Tail. She's about 5'8 .)

"Could they be any more overbearing?" Bisca muttered to herself as she looked through the scope of one of her rifles from her perched position. She could see about ten Navy battleships just waiting to attack. It sickened her. Honestly, if you asked her the government sometimes (a lot of times) did things that were just pure evil, even more so than pirates in some cases. She didn't like how they would so readily kill the people they were supposed to protect the moment they were questioned or disobeyed.

While she could admit that she and the rest of the crew were rather gray/neutral in terms of morals, there were definitely things that they just would not do .

"It's time Bisca." She heard her captain's voice in the wind (which she used to find pretty freaky when it just came out of nowhere) , bringing her out of her thoughts .

"Got it." She said before she slightly adjusted her aim and changed the ammo type before she fired . The bullet traveled about 3,000 meters before it got a major speed boost and traveled another 1,500 meters (approximately) .

[ **On One Of The Marine Ships** ]

"Vice Admiral Sir! We've still received no word from Chief Spandine. What should we do?" A Marine captain asked with a stiff salute while sweating a bit due to the vice admiral beginning to slowly emit high amounts of heat .

Said vice admiral was tall man standing around 10 feet tall and was wearing the typical vice admiral coat along with a white and blue Marine hat . He also had on pale gray pants and a pale gray hoodie under his coat with the hood currently pulled up over his hat . Lastly he had on black gloves and dark brown boots which his pants were tucked into .

This was Vice Admiral Sakazuki.

"That useless fool . How he ever made it this far is beyond me ." Sakazuki growled out with an annoyed frown. His annoyance grew even more when he could sense something coming towards his ship at a very fast pace , in fact it was so fast that he was only able to barely dodge at the last second and watched as something pierced through the captain's head , and didn't stop until it went through three more people before being embedded in a wall .

Ignoring the dead bodies of his "comrades" , as well as the remaining soldiers who were yelling and/or panicking , Sakazuki walked over to the wall and frowned deeper (did he ever not frown?) when he saw what the small object was .

A bullet .

They were still a few miles out from Ohara . There weren't many people capable of a shot like that. In fact if he was just going off the top of his head , only one person came to mind , but there was no way she was here .

"Hmph. So some idiot has decided to stand in the way of justice." Sakazuki said as the bullet in his hand melted. He was shot at so there was no need for the signal anymore. He could do as he pleased.

He would kill whoever it was in the name of absolute justice .

[ **With Naruto** ]

Naruto had just finished up his task and now was pretty much just waiting for the fireworks to start .

'Heh, my bounty has to get raised after this . It might even be as high or even higher than Jeremiah's!' He thought to himself with a laugh while rubbing his hands together. Of course that wasn't likely to happen, but a man can dream right ?

Truthfully their bounties weren't _that_ far apart. There was only a few hundred million beli difference. Still though, it was always a friendly competition on the crew to see who could get the highest boost in their bounty .

As of now Jeremiah, Diane, and Naruto himself had the highest ones.

Suddenly, Naruto stopped in his tracks, before he quickly turned around and caught the cannonball that would have hit him, and threw it back with just as much force.

Not bothering to see the results of his handiwork, Naruto turned back around before he took a single step and disappeared .

It was show time .

[ **Thirty Minutes Later** ]

Something was wrong .

As Kuzan looked around the island , he immediately took notice of how quiet it was . It didn't make sense .

They had been , and still were , firing at the island for a while now and yet there was no panic . No civilians running around screaming , no children crying , nothing .

'Did they all run away ? Impossible . There's no way an entire island was evacuated in such a short amount of time .' He thought to himself with a small frown . He was a little conflicted.

On one hand he didn't want to wipe out an entire island of (mostly) innocent people , but on the other hand orders were orders . Was this justice? He honestly couldn't say . But as a vice admiral , he would follow orders and do what he must .

"So you're the vanguard ?" He heard a female voice ask from behind him , making his eyes widen and before he could fully turn around , he was hit in the face with tremendous force which sent him sailing through the air before he righted himself and looked at his attacker .

And once he saw her he became even more shocked , which was barely hidden by his sunglasses .

"Hey now... This is a joke right ?" Kuzan said with a strained smile and a single bead of sweat trailing down his face . It wasn't that he was scared of her . No , it was that he knew if she was here then her captain and the rest of the crew must not be very far .

"Afraid not . So? You gonna fight me or what ?" His attacker asked with a laugh while putting her hands on her hips and repeatedly tapping her right foot .

Said attacker was none other than "The Unchained Beast" Kail , with a bounty of 550,000,000 beli .

Kail (who was about 5'11) was wearing a royal blue long sleeved shirt with tight knee length gray pants and royal blue combat shoes . She also , as usual , was wearing her red beaded necklace with a yellow skull pendant and two fangs. Her blue hair was done in the same style as usual .

Kuzan rubbed his head before he replied "*Sigh* I'd rather not . I'm guessing you won't just let me do my job ?"

"You already know the answer to that ." She replied with a wide smile showing off her sharp teeth .

"*Sigh* As expected ." He said before he used { **Shave** } and appeared in front of her and met her outstretched fist with his .

And here he thought this job was supposed to be easy .

[ **On Sakazuki's Ship** ]

"Sir! It looks like Vice Admiral Kuzan is currently locked in a fight with... a female if I'm not mistaken!" A Marine sergeant said while looking through a telescope . It was hard to tell what was happening or who was winning with how fast they were moving .

All he could really make out was the ice on the ground and flashes of lightning .

"Of course he is . I'm surrounded by imbeciles ." Sakazuki growled out as steam began to emit from his body , making the other soldiers sweat and shake nervously/fearfully .

Sakazuki had -multiple times- killed his own men , which the higher-ups unfortunately didn't seem to care about , so they were doing all they could to not piss him off . Apparently though, it wasn't working as well as they hoped since he clearly was getting pissed off .

The sergeant was about to keep reporting on the fight until he saw something heading towards the ship with a large amount of speed .

"Sir , there's-!" He was cut off as the thing landed on the ship with a loud boom , shaking the entire ship and making a lot of seawater come raining down on it .

It turned out said "thing" was in fact not a thing , rather it was a person . And as he stood to his full height , they all recognized him , making every soldier besides Sakazuki go pale .

Standing at about 6'3 with spiky red hair and yellow eyes , it was none other than "Explosive Dragon" Yukihira Souma of New Dawn , with a bounty of 750,000,000 beli .

Souma was wearing a crimson red battle kimono with a navy blue sash around his waist . Underneath he had on navy blue pants , black combat boots , and no shirt which showed a bit of his very solid and well toned chest . He also had on a pair of black gloves

"You..." Sakazuki said with narrowed eyes . So apparently the one that shot at him earlier was indeed who he thought it was .

"Deadshot" Moulin Bisca - Bounty of 670,500,000 beli . Arguably the world's greatest sniper .

"You all should know why I'm here, so let's not waste any time. Who wants their ass kicked first ?" Souma asked as he looked around while cracking his knuckles .

When his gaze landed on Sakazuki, he stared for a bit before he started chuckling and said "Oh wow . I've gotta say it seems like you've got some shit luck. You've got something my captain wants, and he tends to get his way more often than not."

"Hmph. I don't give a damn what your pathetic captain wants. He, like all criminals, will die in the name of absolute justice." Sakazuki said as his right arm began bubbling and turning red, making the other soldiers all try to get as far away from him as they could.

They did not want to be melted .

"Hmm is that right?" Souma asked with a smile although it was kind of offset with the fierce look he had in his eyes. He didn't take kindly to people threatening or badmouthing his family. Sakazuki had just done both.

The two glared at each other before , with no words spoken , they began their clash .

The explosions would be heard for miles .

[ **On Ohara** ]

Two groups of Marines , about 70 in total , had just set foot on the island and were currently heading towards the Ohara Library so that they could destroy the archaeologists research as well as the poneglyph .

They apparently weren't aware of just how durable said poneglyphs are .

As they were running , one by one they all suddenly began feeling very sick . So much so that a number of them dropped to the ground and began vomiting and coughing , while others lost control of their bowels .

"What- *Cough Cough* What the h- hell is this ?!" One soldier yelled in confusion and agony as his body felt like it was melting over and over again .

"AAAAHHH!!" Another soldier yelled as blood leaked from his pores while his skin began turning a dark shade of purple and felt like it was burning .

Hearing the sound of footsteps , one of the soldiers (who was actually the leader of this group , being a vice admiral) weakly looked up to see who it was and once he did , he realized there was no way they would be leaving here the way they came . They would either be dead or their minds damaged beyond repair .

The apparent attacker , who was a woman , was about 5'7 and had brown shoulder length hair , green eyes , and a very big chest and juicy ass .

This was "Angel of Death" Mikado Ryoko - Bounty of 700,000,000 beli. Also known as "Death Incarnate".

Ryoko was wearing a black sundress that had tiny silver specks on it which looked like stars, with a pink belt around the middle, as well as black pantyhose, and pink high heeled shoes. She also had on pink pearl shaped earrings, and pink nail polish .

She really liked pink .

Ryoko looked down at all the soldiers around her with her arms folded under her breasts, and she couldn't help but admire her own handiwork. Though the soldiers didn't know it, none of what they had just experienced was reality .

She used the power of the Gas Gas Fruit and created a colorless and odorless gas that could put someone in a realistic illusion. She could choose how potent it was and what type of effect it had . For example , she could create fear gas and have someone basically be trapped in their mind as they live their worst fears over and over (though she didn't use that one very often) .

She also could make it so potent that the pain actually would become real and not just a hallucination .

She definitely lived up to her epithets .

She was ever thankful for the nanobots she had inside of her which not only continued to evolve her body and powers , but her mind as well which allowed her to quickly learn and master the art of chemistry . Of course she did have knowledge of it before , but it would have taken her much longer to get to the level she's at now .

"You poor souls . Would you like me to end your suffering ? Or will you continue to struggle until you lose yourselves ?" She asked with what looked like an almost genuinely sad expression.

As if she wasn't the one that put them in this state .

The vice admiral tried . He tried hard . But in the end it was simply too much . As he looked around at all his men and saw them writhing and screaming in pain , as well as feeling his own insane level of pain , he knew what he had to do . He could see some of them already beginning to lose their minds .

"M- Make it quick ." He said as he cried tears of frustration . He hated this feeling of defeat , but what could he do ? He simply wasn't strong enough .

While at this point some people would probably begin to feel sympathy for this man , Ryoko couldn't and wouldn't allow herself to . For one , something like this was always a possibility when he signed up to be a Marine . Not to mention on a mission like this one .

There was also the fact that if she spared him now , she didn't doubt that he would try to cause problems for her and their crew in the future , and that was something she simply would not allow .

Plus she had grown to care for Robin quite a bit in the month since they'd met her . She wouldn't go easy on the people that were trying to destroy her home just because they felt the need to be in control of every little thing .

"I see . Rest well ." Ryoko said as she reached into her cleavage and pulled out a slightly bigger than normal scalpel (yep) and ended them all quickly while managing to not get a single drop of blood on her as usual.

Truly , she was a scary woman .

[ **Elsewhere On The Island** ]

Another group of Marines , about 50 in total including a vice admiral , were running around destroying things while also looking for the homes of the archaeologists to see if they had any of their research hidden in their houses .

As they were doing this , one soldier -a captain to be exact- noticed a little girl walking towards them and raised his gun while yelling "Run along little girl before you get yourself killed!" 'Even though you'll be dead when we're done anyway .'

Still though , as he looked at her he couldn't help the feeling that he had seen her somewhere before .

Hearing the captain yell , the vice admiral turned around and looked at the girl and after staring at her for a bit his eyes widened .

"Idiot! Get aw-!" As the vice admiral was about to warn the captain , he was cut off as all of a sudden he had a hand sticking through his stomach and out his back . Coughing up blood , he looked down and his eyes widened in shock . There stood the girl looking up at him with a smile , even as his blood sprayed across her face .

He had barely seen her twitch when she moved . Maybe if he was proficient in observation haki he would have been able to dodge , but he focused more on armament haki since that's what came easier to him .

"VICE ADMIRAL!!" The soldiers all yelled as they raised they guns, and the captain now realized where he had seen this girl before. How could he have forgotten ?

The girl was about 4'10 , had long white hair that went down to her knees , and red eyes .

This was "The Bloody Princess" Shiro , who was in fact not a little girl (despite her size and high/soft voice) and was actually 21 years old .

Her bounty was 610,000,000 beli .

Shiro , contrary to her usual attire (which simply consists of bodysuits) , was wearing a white sleeveless blouse with a red skirt . She also had on thigh length striped white and red socks , along with a pair of red boots . Lastly around her neck she had on a black choker with a silver star pendant , which Jeremiah made for her as a gift after she kept telling him how she wanted something to always match him .

"Hi!" She said with a smile as she waved at all the soldiers , after pulling her blood covered arm out of the vice admiral's body , not looking the least bit worried about all the guns and swords that were currently being pointed at her .

"Kill her!" The Marine captain yelled , angered at Shiro's total lack of concern .

That was all the soldiers needed as they all opened fire and littered Shiro's body with dozens of bullets .

After one last shot to her head , they all watched as her body dropped to the ground like a puppet with its strings cut .

"What a shit show this has become ." The captain said after he picked up his superior's body while hearing the sounds of fighting from the sea as well as somewhere on the island . Shaking his head , he turned around to head back to the ship .

Only to be stopped by the sound of laughter .

" **Hehe... HA! Hahahahahahaha!** " The insane laughter continued and the Marines all watched in horror as Shiro rose from the ground in a zombie like fashion with blood gushing out of her .

"You tried to kill me , so it's okay if I do the same right? You won't mind if I rip off all your heads right? Or crush your hearts? It's okay right? **RIGHT** **?!** " She yelled as she looked at all of them with a wide toothy smile , which showed off her sharp fangs , and with her head tilted to the right as blood leaked from her eyes like tears .

"M- Monster!"

"I thought we killed her!"

"She was shot in the head! How could she not be dead?!"

The captain made the unfortunate mistake of locking gazes with Shiro and , before he could say or do anything , she blurred out of sight before reappearing with her legs wrapped around one soldier's waist , and his head now twisted upside down .

All the while she kept staring at him with that insane smile .

"A- ATTACK!" The captain yelled while shaking and the Marines all (understandably) hesitated before one brave soldier gave a battle roar and charged at her from behind .

Only for her to lean backwards with her legs still wrapped around the dead soldier's waist, making him (let's call him Soldier A) stab his comrade's corpse .

Putting her hands on the ground, she wrapped her legs around Soldier A's outstretched arm and twisted her body , breaking his arm in the process .

Jumping back , Shiro rubbed her hands together with a smile before she vanished out of sight .

And reappeared with Soldier A's head impaled on her hand , and ripped off of his body .

Shiro looked at the head before she shook it it off and , after making sure the other Marines were watching , stomped on it , crushing it easily .

Seeing some of them crying , vomiting , and/or shaking in anger, Shiro cocked her head to the side .

"What's wrong? Didn't you want to play with me?" She asked with what could be mistaken for pure innocence .

If not for the insane smile along with the blood soaking the ground .

"D- Demon!" One soldier yelled, and that was a mistake as Shiro's gaze snapped to him .

"What did you say ?" She asked slowly with her eyes opened wide .

Gulping, the (clearly dumb) soldier replied "I said y- you're a d- demon !''

For a moment , Shiro just stared at him with wide , bloody eyes .

The next moment he was decapitated .

"Not a demon..." Shiro began as she raised her right hand in the air .

The soldiers all took a step back and watched in morbid fascination as all the blood in the area began floating in the air high above all their heads , before it all collected into a medium sized sphere .

She did this using the power of the Blood Blood Fruit (Which is a paramecia , not a logia like most would expect.)

"...A vampire ." Shiro finished with her eyes glowing red as all the soldiers were petrified with fear .

" **{Bloody Rain}** " She announced the name of her technique .

And then the true carnage began .

[ **On Another Part Of Ohara** ]

Moving on to a different part of the island , we find a group of CP9 agents (10 in total) who were running around looking for their leader , Chief Spandine . They had lost contact with him a while ago and with the situation deteriorating as it was , they needed to know what their orders were .

Too bad they didn't know he was already dead .

Turning a corner , they all abruptly stopped in their tracks when they saw someone apparently waiting for them . Someone they all knew though certainly not who they would have expected .

Standing at 5'6 , with wavy neck length blonde hair , green eyes , and light brown hair covering the rest of her body .

This was of course "Weather Witch" Nana , the cute monkey mink of New Dawn .

Her bounty was 515,000,000 beli , the lowest on the crew .

Nana was wearing a short sleeved black shirt with blue stripes that stopped just above her belly button , with tight dark blue pants and black ankle length high heeled boots . Around her waist she had on a black belt with a silver star buckle . Tucked in her belt were three metal rods which were silver .

"Finally . Jeez , I've been waiting forever for you slow pokes ." Nana said with a pout while shaking her right fist at them .

"Where is Chief Spandine ?" The one at the front of the group asked stoically .

'Ignoring me?' Nana thought with slight annoyance .

"Hmmm I guess I could take you to where he is , if you want ." She said as she tilted her head and put a finger on her chin , making her look like a cute airhead .

"No . You'll tell us and we'll go ourselves after we kill or capture you ." Said one of the female agents with a stoic yet almost haughty tone .

Narrowing her eyes , Nana replied "I'm being kind enough to offer to take you to your leader and I would appreciate it if you didn't try to take advantage of said kindness with such idiotic demands . Now I'll say it one more time . I know where your leader is and I'm willing to take you to him if you would like."

"Like I said before , you will tell us his location and we will go ourselves after we either kill or capture you . I'm strongly leaning towards the former." The same female agent said as she took a step forward with her eyes also narrowed behind her black sunglasses and still spoke in that same stoic yet haughty tone .

"Fine then." Nana said as she jumped back .

Seeing that she wasn't gonna do what they wanted , the female agent snarled before she used { **Shave** } and appeared in front of Nana and attacked her with a { **Finger Pistol}** .

Only for her hand to go right through her with no resistance whatsoever .

"That won't work~." Nana said in a sing-song tone before she delivered an uppercut to the agent's chin , send her flying back to the others .

"Dammit , she's a logia !" The one that was at the front of the group said .

"Hm? You're complaining about something like that ? Don't tell me none of you know how to use haki? Haha, aren't you supposed to be elite government agents? Were you all really the best they could find?" Nana said with a raised eyebrow as she giggled. The fight already wouldn't have been what she would consider difficult , but now knowing that they didn't even know how to use haki? They'd be lucky to last a minute.

"Don't look down on us!" The one at the front yelled , breaking his stoic demeanor as he charged at her and delivered a barrage of punches and kicks, all of which just passed through her body harmlessly .

After one particular punch, Nana shook her head and stepped to the side, then grabbed his arm and used her electro to shock him into a coma.

Looking over at the rest she saw them all charging at her from the ground as well as the sky with the use of {Air Walk} .

At the last second she turned her body completely into her element , and created a large fog in the area .

This was done with the power of the Cloud Cloud Fruit .

Reforming , she raised her left arm in the air and began rotating it , making all the clouds in the area start forming into one large cloud that towered over all buildings in the area .

The large cloud had a wide hole in it from the top to the bottom, making it look like a funnel or tube , and trapped inside were the CP9 agents . They could try to punch or kick their way through but it would be useless . These clouds were as tough as the iron clouds on the sky islands .

"This is the end . Looks like you'll get to meet your leader soon ." Nana said as the large cloud turned dark gray/black and started producing lightning .

" **{Lightning Prison}** " She said softly as she channeled her electro into her hand and snapped her fingers , and there was a bright flash of light accompanied by a loud boom of thunder as the agents were all fried to death .

Turning around , she skipped away while humming a tune .

She did try to be nice .

[ **With Kail** ]

"Stay... The fuck... Down!" Kail yelled as she repeatedly slammed Kuzan's head against the ground with her clawed hands that were crackling with electricity .

This was due to the power of her devil fruit. The Dog Dog Fruit: Model - Lightning Wolf. A mythical zoan .

It was perhaps as powerful, if not even more powerful than the Rumble Rumble Fruit, since, not only did it have the zoan aspects of the fruit , but the Lightning Wolf (Also known as Raiju) in most depictions has a body that is either made of lightning, or can turn into lightning. In mythology, it's actually known as the companion of Raijin, a Shinto lightning god.

So, in a way, you could say her devil fruit was the hybrid of a zoan and logia.

Delivering one last solid punch to his face, Kail stood up and jumped back. She was currently in her hybrid form, making her appearance look more feral.

Her hair, which now also covered her arms and legs, turned light blue with white streaks throughout, and she grew in height, now reaching around 7'0. Her muscles became more defined and she had lightning crackling all around her body. Her eyes also changed from their usual burnt orange color to an electric shade of blue.

Naturally, she also had wolf ears and claws , and her teeth became even sharper than usual .

(Her hybrid form looks like the humanoid werewolves from Noblesse if you want a clearer picture .)

Kuzan coughed as he stood up while feeling some blood running down his face and the back of his head, and took a fighting stance as some of the ground around him froze .

He was in pretty bad shape with wounds all over, and quite frankly he would like to just give up and retreat with how troublesome this day has been (he wasn't even able to finish his nap earlier!), but if he did then he knew Sakazuki would annoy him all day with his yelling. Not to mention he would probably be written up for insubordination.

'Not giving up huh?' Kail thought to herself as lightning began swirling around her right arm, changing to a darker shade of blue, and going so fast that the air around her arm became superheated and started turning into plasma. She had also had her fair share of damage, the worst being a hole in her left shoulder from a sword that Kuzan made out of ice, but it should be healed by the end of the day.

Raising her arm in front of her, and aiming her fingers in a gun-like fashion, she announced her technique .

" **{Plasma Pistol!}** " She yelled as dark blue lightning trailed down her arm and out of two of her fingertips, resulting in a thin beam of plasma shooting out at mach speeds .

Eyes widening , Kuzan quickly yelled " **{Ice Wall!}** " And once the large wall of ice was formed he instantly leaped away from it , and was glad he did since the plasma beam easily tore through his hastily made defense (more like melted the entire thing) .

Once it impacted with the ground there was a nearly blinding flash of light and an explosion , and he saw that all that was left was a crater full of molten rock , with the unpleasant scent of fumes reaching his nose , along with making the area heat up greatly .

Turning back to Kail, whose finger was smoking, he wasn't surprised to see that his ice wall had melted, seeing as he had to rush to make it. It had barely been an inch thick.

"What do you think? That's something I came up with a little while back. You should be thanking me. If I'd used the full power of that attack you'd probably be nothing more than ash right now, along with this part of the island." Kail said as she brought her arm down and put it on her hip while grinning, and Kuzan knew better than to think she was bluffing .

Sighing as he ran a hand through his hair (his hat was destroyed earlier , much to his chagrin) , Kuzan looked at Kail and said "Listen , how about we end this after the next attack? This mission is clearly a failure so there's no point in me sticking around. Whoever does the most damage can call it a victory."

Hopefully this way he wouldn't get written up or anything, though he was sure Sakazuki would practically nag his ears off . On the plus side, if he lost then he wouldn't have to take part in this awful mission anymore. And of course, he could go back to his nap.

'Hmm... Captain did say if one of us ran into this guy that it would be okay to let him go since he isn't as bad as most of the Marines.' Kail thought to herself before she replied "Fine ."

Nodding and letting out an icy breath , Kuzan stepped back and raised both arms in the air .

Kail did the same , only she brought both arms down to her sides like she was about to go into a horse stance .

They both announced their techniques .

" **{Ice Block!}** "

" **{Lighting Wolf's Rage!}** "

The clash shook the entire island .

[ With Souma ]

"Why... Are you standing in the way of justice?" Sakazuki growled out while clashing his magma fists with Souma's haki covered fists .

"Let's not debate philosophies. You have your beliefs, and I have mine. We can leave it at that. Besides, I doubt you'd actually care enough to listen." Souma said evenly as he threw a quick uppercut , only for Sakazuki to lean his head back and avoid it , though he did get blown back when Souma channeled an explosion through his fist .

Souma didn't even try to hold back his laugh when he saw Sakuzuki's face contort with what could only be decribed as anger and annoyance, his two predominant emotions .

Oh how Souma loved his powers .

"ENOUGH!" Sakazuki yelled as he stood up before cocking his magma fist back and announcing a technique .

" **{Great Eruption!}** " He yelled as he thrusted his fist forward , launching magma at Souma which connected , but also got everything behind him , which included some of the other Marines .

Sakazuki obviously didn't care about that though .

'Hmph . There's no way he survived-'

"That's not all you've got is it ? You've gotta come with something way hotter than that if you want to even think about burning me . Hell , that wasn't even enough to make me sweat ." Souma said once the smoke cleared , and Sakazuki saw that although his kimono was burned off (though his pants were mostly fine , just torn from the shins down) his body was fine , making his eyes widen slightly .

"Look , I don't feel like wasting anymore time on you so I'm gonna go ahead and end it , then take you to my captain so he can get what he wants from you . To think I was actually a little excited to fight you... What a disappointment you've been ." Souma finished with a shake of his head and an exasperated sigh .

Before Sakazuki could say anything , Souma appeared in front of him and palmed his face with his right hand , while smoke was emanating from his legs .

"Don't vomit ." Was all Souma said before he boosted himself , and Sakazuki by extension , high into the air with a powerful explosion .

" **{Rocketman!}** " He yelled as they blasted off with a huge explosion , destroying the entire ship they had just been on and creating a large wave .

All in a day's work .

 **[ The Southern Shore ]**

"We really can't thank you all enough ." Clover said and the other archaeologists all nodded while voicing their agreements .

"Don't worry about it . It didn't inconvenience us in any way , so we didn't mind ." Jeremiah said as he sat on a railing on the starboard side of The Big Dipper .

With him were the rest of New Dawn , sans Kail and Souma . Though from what he was sensing , they were both on their way.

Looks like Kail won . Not like he doubted her . That woman was a beast in battle , which he supposed was fitting given her epithet .

As for Souma's battle with Sakazuki , he wasn't surprised at the outcome of that one either . There was still twenty years left until they reached "canon" , so naturally Sakazuki hadn't reached that level of power yet (same goes for Kuzan actually) . You combine that with his duties as a vice admiral , it's pretty much expected that he would lose .

Whereas Souma had time to train everyday , and he did . He , just like the rest of the crew , pushed themselves through grueling training sessions every single day to make sure they were always strong enough to take on anyone crazy enough to challenge them . The results spoke for themselves .

Looking toward the front of the ship , he frowned slightly when he saw Olivia laughing about something as she spoke to Robin .

It wasn't his place to judge . He guessed it was cool to see them building a bond , but he personally felt that Olivia had a lot to make up for . Robin wouldn't bring it up since she's just a kid who's happy to have her mother back in her life , but surely Olivia herself realizes that she can't just act as if she didn't abandon her daughter for years ?

He watched her look up and suddenly make eye contact with him , and saw her eyes widen before she turned away and looked back at Robin with a smile , only now it was a little smaller and a little tighter .

Shaking his head , he turned his gaze elsewhere .

Like he said , not his place to judge .

Seeing Naruto and Bisca talking and laughing with each other , he couldn't help but wonder just when Naruto would finally propopse . They'd been dating for quite a while now , years in fact .

Though he supposed it didn't matter when or even if they got married as long as they were happy, which they clearly were .

Looking at Asta , who seemed to be trying to get Nana to dance with him , he shook his head with a smile . He certainly respected Asta's persistance . It was clear that Nana did indeed have feelings for him , so he figured they'd get together soon . Well , if Nana decided to stop playing hard to get .

Without even looking , he reflexively reached out and grabbed Shiro as she jumped onto his lap . When she had been on her way back to the ship , Jeremiah had seen how much blood she was covered in and was glad she had absorbed it all into herself before any of the Oharans saw her . They would have been scared senseless .

"What's up Shiro ?" He said as he gently rested his chin on top of her head while pulling her closer to him .

"Nothing . I just wanted to sit in my favorite spot ." She said as she bent her head back and looked up at him with a smile .

"Am I only a resting spot for you ? And here I thought you cared about me ." Jeremiah said while looking down at her with a pout and a trembling lower lip as his eyes grew watery .

In another world , he could win an Oscar with his acting skills .

Eyes widening , Shiro quickly turned her body around and shook her head frantically before looking at him with wide eyes as she said "That's not true! You're not just a comfy resting spot !"

"So I'm not even comfy ?" He asked with a voice that sounded like he was about to cry .

"No! I mean , yes ! You're the comfiest , I love touching you!" Shiro said frantically while trying to piece her thoughts together .

'What the heck is happening?!' She thought to herself . She had never seen Jeremiah like this so she had no idea what to do or say .

"Oh . I see . It's just my body that you love ."

"No ! I love everything about you ! I would do anything for you !" Shiro exclaimed and was about to say more until Jeremiah covered her lips with one of his fingers and looked at her with a small smile , his eyes no longer watery and his lip not trembling even a little.

"Relax Shiro , it was just a little joke . It was nice to hear what you said though ." Jeremiah said while rubbing the top of her head .

It was good that he had put up a small telekinetic barrier around the two of them . It wasn't anything major , just enough to not let any sound out along with making them hard to be seen by the people outside the barrier .

"I love you too ." He continued as he rested his forehead against Shiro's , looking directly into her beautiful red eyes with a smile .

Shiro just smiled widely with a blush before turning around so that she was facing forward and leaned back into his chest .

"Hehe , We're married !" She said happily as she rocked side to side while humming a song .

Jeremiah raised an eyebrow and glanced down at her before shaking his head with a small smile .

He'd explain it to her later .

[ **One Month Later** ]

Jeremiah stood in his lab/workshop with bags under his eyes as he looked at his latest creation . He had run many , MANY , tests and he finally cracked the code . He had been up for about three days in a row , only taking breaks to shower and eat a few light meals . If he was a normal person , he would be hallucinating by now .

He could have just had some robotic assistants do it for him , but this was one he felt he needed to do himself (and in general he just preferred to create things himself rather than having robots do it) . Especially since it was the first of many that he planned to create .

About a week ago they had finally finished dropping off all of the Oharans , including the archaeologists who all split up after exchanging vivre cards . Saul had split off a while back , saying he would find his own way .

Clover decided it would be best if they split up , that way they would be less likely to get caught , and even if one of them did somehow get caught , then at least it wouldn't all be in vain . Something Jeremiah agreed with . Really though he had only been helping them for Robin . Whatever they did now wasn't his concern .

The only one left was Olivia who they would be dropping off today .

Knock Knock*

"Come in ." Jeremiah said with a yawn while putting his latest creation into a pocket on his gray lab coat (Which he often wore while working) .

"Yo . We've reached an island . Olivia's up on the deck with everyone else ." Naruto said after walking into the workshop . He frowned in concern when he saw the bags under Jeremiah's eyes .

'Just what has he been making that he needed to skip sleep for it ?' Naruto thought to himself .

Jeremiah saw the frown and already knew what it was about .

"I'm fine Naruto . I'll get some rest after we drop off Olivia ." He said as he patted Naruto on the shoulder while walking past him.

"You better . I'll be watching you!" Naruto said while motioning to his eyes .

"Yes Mom ." Jeremiah replied sarcastically .

"Hmph! If I'm a mom then I'm the sexiest mom around!" Naruto said with a smirk while puffing out his chest as he continued walking .

"Right... I'm not even gonna get into everything wrong with that statement ." Jeremiah said as he shook his head with a tired smile .

"Hm ? What do you mean ?"

"Nothing at all ."

Finally reaching the deck after a few minutes , Jeremiah saw Olivia talking to Robin before the two shared a hug , with the rest of the crew standing near them .

"Olivia ."

Said woman looked up and saw Jeremiah approaching , making her stand rimrod straight as she waited for whatever he had to say to her . She wasn't really sure why , but he seemed to not like her very much . He wasn't mean to her or anything like that , but whenever she spoke to him he would always keep his answers short and to the point , or tell her he was busy with something and couldn't speak at the moment . Whatever the case , she didn't want to make his opinion of her any worse .

"Y- Yes ?" She replied and internally cursed herself for stuttering.

"Here ." He said before reaching into his pocket and throwing her something , which she fumbled with a bit before catching it securely .

When she saw what it was her eyes widened .

A devil fruit .

The devil fruit looked like an apple and was green with black swirls scattered across the surface .

"I- I don't... For me? I don't know what to say ." Olivia said flustered .

"Which one is it ? I don't think I've seen that one in the DF encyclopedia ." Said Bisca as she , as well as the others , looked at the fruit curiously .

"I created it ." Jeremiah said blandly as he yawned while stretching , ignoring the incredulous stares being sent his way .

"Wait a minute . You CREATED a devil fruit ?!" His crew shouted simultaneously (Well except for Shiro , who just jumped on his back with a wide smile) while everyone, including Robin and Olivia , looked at him with wide eyes .

"Yeah... It's something I've been working on for a while now . I actually only just finished it this morning ." Jeremiah said while idly rubbing Shiro's head , which was resting on his shoulder .

Ryoko and Diane stared enviously as they both wished they could be in that position .

"So what power will she get ?" Kail asked with a raised eyebrow , and Olivia listened intently .

"It'll be more than one . You'll be able to make clones of yourself, as well as produce acid/goop , alter your appearance , and a few other miscellaneous abilities that I'm sure you'll discover on your own . Aside from those you'll have enhanced physical abilities , along with heightened senses ." Jeremiah said while lightly scratching his head as he looked at Olivia , who's eyes had lit up when he mentioned being able to alter her appearance and cloning herself .

That would certainly make it easier to keep herself hidden from the WG .

As for how Jeremiah made this devil fruit , it was a process that sounds a lot simpler than it actually was . The powers he gave her were a result of him combining the DNA of two alien races . Those being the Splixon race and Polymorph race .

After doing that , he put both into the fruit . But he didn't stop there .

He also put a few , only about 20 , nanobots in it . The nanobots he put into this fruit were nowhere near as powerful as the ones he and his crew had in their bodies , but they would still be enough to allow her to "level up" slightly faster than average .

To top it all off he included a very small dose of the super soldier serum . That , unlike this devil fruit , was very easy to create . He was thinking about creating a more powerful version of it , but that could wait . Anyway , the amount he added didn't really amount to much .

The main reason he added it was so that she could have slightly higher limits , which should already be a little boosted thanks to the nanobots . If she was an up close fighter than maybe he would have given her a little more , but he was pretty sure she would always be a ranged type .

'Honestly , doing this much for someone who isn't even part of my crew... If she wasn't Robin's mother she'd be out of luck .' Jeremiah thought as he shook his head while sighing .

"Oh , there's one more thing . Since that's an artificial devil fruit , and with the way I made it , you won't have the weakness of water like other devil fruit eaters ." He said and that made everyone , Shiro included this time , look at him with even more shock .

This was the main reason he had decided to start making his own devil fruits . With these , a person wouldn't suffer from the traditional devil fruit weaknesses (I.e. Water , seastone .) , and there was also one other major bonus .

A person could eat more than one with no negative repercussions .

He was working on using the research gained from making this devil fruit to remove the weakness to water from his crew who had eaten devil fruits . If he could achieve that , then that would be a major boon . And not just his crew , but a few other people he was friends with as well , like Whitebeard .

As for the two devil fruit issue , with the way their bodies had been modified and evolved by the nanobots (Which had been multiplying over the years . Jeremiah now had millions inside his body , while his crew each had hundreds of thousands) , their bodies could already handle more than one .

'Just who is he ?' Olivia thought to herself . The level of technology that he had at his disposal was far beyond anything she'd seen anywhere else in the world , even from the WG . Not to mention the strength of he and his crew . And now she finds out he could even make his own devil fruits ?

Robin was having similar thoughts .

"I'm sure this goes without saying , but don't tell anyone about this ." Jeremiah said as he looked down into her eyes , making her swallow thickly from the pressure . He wasn't even glaring or anything , just looking at her .

"I understand . Thank you so much ." She said although it's not like she would have told anyone anyway . She herself was also wanted .

"Don't thank me . I'm doing this because I know Robin would always be worried otherwise . This is only for her ." Jeremiah replied bluntly as he turned around and walked away while waving over his shoulder , with Shiro still clinging to his back .

"I'll see you guys later . For now I'm getting some sleep . It's been a pleasure Olivia ." He said before he disappeared around a corner as he headed to his room .

"See ya!" Shiro shouted as they disappeared .

Olivia stood awkwardly as she watched him go before sighing and looked at the rest of the crew .

"Well... I guess I'll be going ." She said with a smile after putting her devil fruit in her backpack .

Kneeling down , she rubbed the head of Robin , who had tears in her eyes .

"Don't cry Robin . These good people will take care of you . They can do a much better job of protecting you than I can ." She said even as her own eyes watered a bit . She hated to leave her daughter again , but she wasn't nearly strong enough to protect her by herself , especially with the World Government still after her .

Robin just hugged her while trying to hold in her tears .

After breaking the hug , she gave Robin and the others a smile , nodding at the crew who all nodded back , before she took off .

"You okay, Robin?" Ryoko asked as she kneeled down and put a hand on Robin's shoulder, only for Robin to suddenly hug her while crying silently .

"Its okay . We've got you ." Ryoko said softly as she rubbed Robins back .

"We've got you ."

 **Hope you all enjoyed .** **This was a pretty long one , longer than expected , but i guess it's fine . I really want to get to the start of "canon" , but if I rushed it now then I would be sacrificing quality .**

 **Honestly when I started this story I was expecting to already be in canon by now , but things change once you actually start writing .**

 **Moving on , what'd you guys think of the action in this chapter ?**

 **I hope you guys like all the powers I've given people so far . In case anyone misses the reference , the inspiration for Nana having the cloud cloud fruit was Sun Wukong . She , like him , can fly around on her clouds and also has a staff .**

 **In regards to the power sets for each character , I'm curious . Would you guys like for me to make a power/skill chapter that details what each character can do , or would you prefer for it to all just be revealed as the story goes along like I've been doing so far .**

 **How'd you all like the bounties ? I revealed most of them this chapter . I think the epithets that I came up with were pretty decent . The only ones left to reveal are Jeremiah , Naruto , Diane , and Asta .**

 **About Kail and Souma's fights in this chapter , I stand by what I said . Sakazuki and Kuzan are not as strong right now as they were when they were introduced in canon . I'm not gonna let people win or make every fight a long drawn out one , even if it's against popular characters like them . Kail and Souma were stronger , plain and simple .**

 **Now for Shiro , I hope you all like how her character is turning out . As I'm sure you could see in this chapter , she's a little insane . But I mean come on . Aren't we all?** **As for Ryoko , as you all saw in this chapter , she is very efficient with her work . And very scary . I plan to have her do a lot more with the Gas Gas Fruit than Caesar did in canon .**

 **If you're curious about what Diane and Asta were doing, they were at the ship protecting all the civilians (who Naruto evacuated , in case anyone didn't realize that) .**

 **As for the artificial devil fruits , not much to say really . It's something I've been planning for a while so I figured I might as well bring them into the story sooner rather than later .**

 **Also in case you're curious about what Jeremiah took from Sakazuki (even though it should be pretty obvious) , it was his magma power . He gave it to Diane .**

 **She was already capable of bringing magma/lava to the surface with her earth powers , but I wanted her to be able to generate it from her body , along with having the logia aspect .**

 **Also , and this is something I've been meaning to say for a while now , this is not a one off story . This is gonna be a series , with each new story taking place in a different world . That's one of my main reasons for giving the crew so much power/abilities and potential .**

 **About the archaeologists , specifically Clover , he may or may not appear again at some point . I honestly don't care much for his character so probably not . Olivia definitely will . As for Saul , I'm not sure . While in this timeline he and Robin did still bond , it wasn't the same since Robin already had Jeremiah and his crew .**

 **Anyway , that's all for now guys . Hope you enjoyed . Make sure you point out any spelling mistakes .**

 **Also , sorry about how long this note is .**


	12. The Promise

**Hey guys , here's chapter 11.**

 **Before the chapter starts I have a few questions .**

 **First , what would you all like for Sakazuki's fate to be? Would you like him to become an Admiral without a DF, get a new DF , or just kill him off since his power has already been taken and given to Diane?**

 **Second , when canon comes around , would you all like for Luffy to only have his Gum Gum Fruit, or that plus one of Jeremiah's artificial fruits?**

 **Also , feel free to drop suggestions for Sabo's fruit .**

 **Lastly , I'd like to thank all of you for 100 favorites and follows. I would like for more people to review , but I'll take what I can get.**

 **Enjoy .**

 **Chapter 11: The Promise**

 **"Hey" - Speaking**

 **'Ooh' - Mental**

 **[ ] - Scene/POV Change**

 **{ } - Techniques**

 **[ South Blue - Year 1502 ]**

Jeremiah , Naruto , and Ryoko were all walking together up a hill as they approached the home of their target . They were here for one simple reason .

It all had to do with a promise Jeremiah made a couple of years ago .

 **[ Small Flashback - Year 1500 ]**

Two men sat , glaring at each other . The only thing separating them being the bars of the prison cell .

Sitting on the outside was a tall man with tanned skin who looked to be about fifty years old , give or take a few years . He had short spiky black hair , paired with a bushy goatee . He also had a scar that curved around his left eye . His attire consisted of the typical uniform for marine Vice Admirals .

This was Marine Vice Admiral , Monkey D. Garp .

Sitting on the inside of the cell was another tall man , who had chin length hair that spiked downwards , as well as a long mustache . He had on a red pirate captain's coat that had seen better days , with a blue button up shirt underneath it . He also had on tan pants , black boots , a yellow sash around his waist , and a white cravat around his neck .

This was , of course , Gol D. Roger . The Pirate King .

The two men continued glaring at each other before Roger suddenly grew a wide smile .

"So ? How long are you gonna keep up that disguise ?" He asked with his smile seeming to grow wider by the second .

"As expected of you" Said Garp as his body began shifting and after about 10 seconds , Jeremiah now sat in his place .

The two were silent for a bit before Jeremiah asked "How've you been Roger ? This place isn't exactly what I'd call cozy ."

Roger just laughed his usual boisterous laugh , and Jeremiah just stared at him in a deadpan fashion .

Eventually Roger quieted down and stayed that way for a while before he finally spoke .

"They're gonna be killing me soon Partner ." Roger said with no preamble . Blunt as always .

"Yeah ." Was all Jeremiah said . What else could , or even needed to be said ? His friend was gonna die .

"My lover is pregnant ."

"Yeah ."

"I'm expecting a girl . She's sure it'll be a boy ." Roger continued with a soft chuckle .

This time Jeremiah just stayed silent .

"Ace if it's a boy , Anne if it's a girl... My legacy... Boy or girl , you know how they'll be treated if , no , when word gets out ." Roger said as he looked into Jeremiah's eyes with what was probably the most serious expression Jeremiah had ever seen from him

"...Yeah ."

"I have a request Partner . I can't let my child's life be ended before they even have a chance to live it . I need someone I can trust to look after them . I need you ."

No response .

"Rouge too . They'll try to kill her for loving an idiot like me . My child can't grow up alone , Partner ." Roger continued and was about to say more , until Jeremiah held up a hand to stop him .

"Roger... You didn't even need to ask ." Was all he said with a fierce look in his eyes , and Roger's smile came back in full force.

"HAHAHAHA! I'm counting on you Partner ."

After that Jeremiah stayed for a while longer and the two made small talk about many different things , both knowing it would be the last time they would see or speak to each other.

 **[ Flashback End - Present ]**

The trio knocked on the door , and after waiting for a bit the door was cracked open , before opening all the way once the woman inside saw who it was .

Said woman was about 5'5 , had long and wavy strawberry-blonde hair , with red-brown eyes , thin eyebrows , and freckles on her cheeks . She had on a long , short sleeved light blue dress that reached down to her ankles , along with brown sandals . She also had a red hibiscus flower tucked in her hair on the left side of her head.

This was Portgas D. Rouge . Former lover of the Pirate King.

"Jeremiah , Naruto , Ryoko . It's so good to see you all ." Rouge said with a smile as she hugged each of them before she motioned for all of them to come in .

"You too Rouge . How're you doing ?" Ryoko asked once they got inside .

Ryoko was wearing an indigo long sleeved button up with the first three buttons undone , which showed just the right amount of cleavage , with a black skirt and navy blue high heeled shoes . Her legs were left bare , showing off just how sexy they were . She also had on a pearl necklace , along with a silver anklet around her left ankle , and silver bracelet on her right wrist .

The crew had been routinely checking up on Rouge about once a month ever since Roger was executed . None of them minded , in fact the crew all considered her a dear friend at this point , just like Roger himself was .

"Pretty good . Everything's been better since you all got rid of the Marines that were going around trying to kill all the mothers on the island ." Rouge said with a bit of a frown . If not for Jeremiah and his crew coming when they did , she would have been forced to take desperate measures .

"Anyway , would you all like something to drink ? Or a snack?" She offered , to which they all politely declined .

"So , Rouge , how are the babies ?" Jeremiah asked as they all sat down in the living room .

Jeremiah was wearing a black leather jacket with a red shirt under it that had a black star in the middle of the chest, along with black jeans that had two gold zippers on the thighs. He had on a pair of black boots , his necklaces like always , and he had his red headphones wrapped around his neck . Lastly , his long twisted hair was currently worn down , reaching to just above the middle of his back .

"They're doing well . It's still a bit of a surprise that I actually had twins . I'm sure Roger would've been excited ." Rouge said with a mirth filled giggle . Indeed it was quite the surprise when they had found out that rather than having either a girl or boy , Rouge ended up giving birth to one of each .

A boy named Ace , and a beautiful baby girl named Anne .

"No doubt about that . That guy was so proud to know he was having even one kid . Knowing he was having two , I wouldn't be surprised if he cried ." Jeremiah said and Rouge smiled at that , know it was true .

Naturally , Jeremiah himself was also surprised when Rouge had twins . Ace most certainly did not have a sister , much less a twin , in the canon of One Piece . Either the twin died in canon due to Rouge having to hold back from giving birth for so long , or this was a result of the butterfly effect .

Then again , it could be any number of things . This was already pretty much an AU seeing as there's people like Naruto and others from different anime/manga worlds that were obviously not in One Piece canon . Either way , he didn't mind . As stated before , he was fine with some things changing.

"So where are they ? You know , Naruto's just dying to see them." He continued with a small smile , already knowing what would come next .

"No way! I am not getting puked on AGAIN ." Naruto grumbled while leaning back in his chair with his arms folded behind his head. Seriously , why did he have to get puked on literally every time he picked them up?!

Naruto was wearing a dark blue track jacket with orange lines going down the sleeves and around the wrists . Under it he had on a white t-shirt with the image of an orange roaring fox head in the middle . He also had on black pants , and a pair of orange shoes that had black laces and bottoms . His long spiky hair was left down , reaching to his waist and partially covering his right eye .

"I think that's just their way of showing their love to their dear Uncle Naruto ." Rouge said with a giggle , and Jeremiah and Ryoko chuckled at that , while Naruto just grumbled and turned his head away . Though they could all see the red on his face.

He could be a tsundere at times .

"They're upstairs resting . I really have to thank you again . If not for all the help you've given me , I would have a much harder time trying to raise two kids on my own ." Rouge said with a grateful tone . Jeremiah had created a high-tech robotic assistant to help her around the house , especially with her babies . It helped her be able to get a healthy amount of sleep every night , due to not being kept up from loud crying .

Naturally she had been worried at first since she had never seen or heard of anything like it , but over time she got used to it.

On top of that he gave her a substantial amount of money , well over 100,000,000 beli in fact , so that she had more time to be with and provide for her kids , as well as herself . He even renovated her house! What used to be a relatively small house , was now at least tripled in size , had high tech installed throughout the place including what he called an A.I. , and a bunch of baby/child proofing features .

Honestly she couldn't understand it . Sure he had told her that he promised Roger to care of her and the kids , but she doubted even Roger expexcted him to do THIS much for them . Whatever his reason , she was more thankful than he would probably ever realize .

She didn't know how she could ever thank him for doing so much for her .

"I've told you multiple times Rouge , you don't need to thank me. You're a close friend , practically a sister . I'll always help you three as much as I can ." Jeremiah said with a small smile as he lightly tapped her forehead , with Ryoko and Naruto nodding in agreement .

It wasn't simply about the promise to Roger anymore . He really did care about her and the kids , especially since Roger chose him as the godfather . If it was someone he didn't like or care about then he may have still helped , but he wouldn't have done nearly as much as he had .

Rouge's eyes watered a bit as she smiled , before she grabbed a handkerchief and dried them .

Looking down at one of her hands , Jeremiah asked "Is the ring still working alright ?"

Glancing down at her right hand , there was a silver ring that had a black star in the middle of it .

Lifting her arm and raising it out in front of her while balling her fist and aiming it at a book , the ring glowed with black energy before the book was surrounded by a transparent "bubble" of said black energy .

"It's still perfect ." Rouge said with a smile as the energy dissipated .

This was something else Jeremiah had made for her about half a year ago . A power ring .

It could be considered one of his crowning achievements so far, followed by his artificial devil fruits. He had thought long and hard on how he would even go about creating a power ring of all things , when the answer just clicked one day . He had almost slapped himself for not realizing it sooner .

What he did was channel a large amount of his psychic energy into the ring , along with a number of powerful nanobots . Then for the battery , he created a mini arc reactor , which he then stored inside of a lantern (because why not?) .

He also put some of his psychic energy into the reactor , making it constantly generate new "artificial" psychic energy that the ring would absorb when she needed to recharge . Both the ring and lantern were made with adamantium , making them very durable . She was the only one who could use it . If someone tried to take it from her , he built in a feature that would instantly overload their body with energy , to the point that they would eventually either be paralyzed , explode , or disintegrate . Brutal for sure , but it was effective .

The reason he had felt like slapping himself when he finally found the solution was because he could make constructs when using his telekinesis (and even his wind , though to a lesser extent) , not unlike what power rings could do . He just felt like he should have realized a lot sooner .

There was a reason he chose to give this to Rouge of all people . That reason being , she had an incredibly strong will . The fact that in canon she held Ace inside of her for TWENTY months to protect him from the WG is proof of that .

She was a D after all .

"That's good . I've actually been working on something else for you . It should be ready by the end of the week at the latest ." Jeremiah said .

"No no no , I really couldn't ask you to do even more for me than you already have ." Rouge said while waving her hands in front of her .

"Give it up Rouge . You should know by now how stubborn he is when it comes to things like this ." Ryoko said with a smile as she crossed her legs with a smile .

"For sure . Besides , you'll definitely like this one ." Naruto said with a mysterious smile , and Rouge would admit that she was intrigued .

Jeremiah always managed to surprise her with something new and cool whenever he and his crew came to the island . She had no doubt whatever he planned to give her would be just as amazing .

Looking over at Jeremiah , who was staring at her with a small smile while resting his head on his fist , she sighed in defeat .

It's not like she wasn't grateful for him looking out for her so much , it's just that she wished there was some way she could pay him back , rather than always being the one receiving help.

"I really feel like I'm being spoiled ." She said with a pout as she folded her arms .

"It's fine to let yourself be spoiled sometimes ." Was his instantaneous reply , making her pout even more . She could swear he knew what she was gonna say sometimes .

"Oh , I almost forgot . We got a new crew member last month. I'll introduce you to her when we come back ." He said as he stood , with Ryoko and Naruto following .

"You're leaving already ?" Rouge asked with a bit of sadness . She always looked forward to their visits , especially since she didn't really have any close friends on the island .

"Don't mope . We're staying longer than usual this time . About a month or two in fact . I know how much you miss us when we leave ." Jeremiah said while playfully rubbing the the top of her head , to which she lightly knocked his hand away while looking up at him with a red face .

"I don't miss you at all. Not one bit." She said as she turned her head to the side with her cheeks puffed out, making them all hold in a laugh.

"I'm sure." Jeremiah said with amusement as he shook his head before turning around.

"Well, see you later Rouge. Try not to miss us too much." He said with a laugh as they left.

"Dummy." Rouge muttered with a red faced pout while staring at Jeremiah's back.

Indeed, he was like a big brother.

Once they were a decent distance away, Naruto said "I think Roger would be pretty happy."

"Agreed ." Ryoko said with a smile .

Jeremiah looked up at the sky .

"I'd like to think so ." He replied as a soft breeze blew through the area .

'I'll make sure to protect them, Roger.'

 **[ Three Days Later ]**

"Rouge, this is Robin . The newest member of the crew." Jeremiah said as he stood once again in Rouge's house, with Robin standing on his right side while Shiro sat on his shoulders. Held in his left hand was a black and gold metal box.

Kneeling down with a smile, Rouge addressed her "Hi Robin. It's so nice to meet you. I'm Portgas D Rouge." She said while holding out her hand.

Robin hesitated before she felt Jeremiah softly tap her shoulder and saw him look down at her with a smile and nod.

"I'm Nico Robin ." Robin said as she shook Rouge's hand.

Robin was wearing a purple short sleeved button up shirt , along with a black skirt and purple shoes .

Robin was pretty happy so far in her short time as a member of the crew . Sure she was still a little sad that her mother left her again , but she understood why it needed to be done .

In her time with the crew , they hadn't really gone anywhere yet , but that was fine . Though Jeremiah did tell her that the next place they were going would most likely be Fishman Island, which she could admit she was excited about .

"And of course , it's always a pleasure to see you, Shiro ." Rouge said as she rose to her feet and looked at Shiro with a smile .

She didn't even bat an eyelash when seeing Shiro sitting on Jeremiah's shoulders . She was used to it by now . Shiro always clung to him .

"Hi, Rouge!" Shiro said happily while waving with a big smile.

Shiro was wearing a blood red skintight bodysuit that had silver stars speckled accross it . She also had on her black choker . She also, apparently , was not wearing any underwear (like most days) if the outline of her nipples was any indication . In her mouth she had a lollipop .

Shiro , despite her size , had a nice bubble butt and her breasts had grown to just about B-cup which was probably the biggest they would ever get (not that Jeremiah minded) .

"I'm guessing that's what you mentioned a few days ago ?" Rouge asked/stated with a raised eyebrow as she pointed at the box Jeremiah was holding .

"Yup. Let's go ait down so I can show you." Jeremiah said as they all walked into the living room and sat down , with Shiro quickly hopping onto his lap and Robin sitting close to him on his right .

Seeing Rouge trying and failing at hiding her anticipation , Jeremiah smiled a bit before he placed the box on the table in front of him . Placing his hand on the top , they all watched the box glow briefly before there was a clicking sound as it unlocked.

Once it did , Jeremiah leaned back and gestured for Rouge to open it .

'What could it be?' Rouge thought to herself with a bit of eagerness as she reached out and slowly opened the box .

As expected , she was surprised when she saw what was inside.

There , sitting innocently , was three devil fruits . One was a round , orange fruit with a green stem , and had what looked like many small flames as the skin of the fruit .

The second fruit was also orange , but it also had red crack like lines all around it . The fruit itself was shaped like a pear.

The third and final fruit looked rather different compared to the other two . It did have some orange , but the main color was yellow . It also had what looked like little black lightning bolts scattered across the surface . The fruit was shaped like a mango .

"One for each of you ." She heard Jeremiah say and looked up at him with wide eyes .

She watched as he pulled out the first fruit .

"This one is the Flame Flame Fruit . It's a logia that allows the user to manipulate , generate , and become fire itself . This one is for Ace ." He said and she looked at the small fruit with wonder . It always amazed her to think that simply taking a bite out of a piece of fruit could give someone such incredible (and sometimes not so incredible) levels of power .

He pulled out the yellow mango shaped fruit .

"This fruit's main power is generating, manipulating, and absorbing large amounts of lightning/electricity and other forms of energy, along with enhancing all of the physical abilities of the person that eats it. It will also give the user power over fire, but not nearly as powerful as what you would get from the Flame Flame Fruit. This one is for Anne. I created this fruit so it doesn't have a name yet." He continued and Rouge's eyes widened to almost comical proportions.

"Did I hear you correctly? It sounded like you said you actually CREATED a devil fruit, but there's no way that's possible right?" Rouge asked incredulously and Jeremiah just stared at her with a blank face. Heck, even Shiro and Robin had blank faces.

"Right. Forgot who I was talking to." Rouge said with a sigh. Considering everything else she had seen him make (especially her ring), she guessed she shouldn't be too surprised.

She watched as he pulled out the pear shaped fruit, and she could feel the anticipation rising inside of her.

"This fruit's main power is generating and manipulating extremely high levels of heat/fire, and a limited control over lava depending on how much mastery the user has over their powers. It also grants the person who eats it superhuman physical abilities, along with slightly enhanced senses and regeneration. Lastly, it gives the user an immunity to fire and ice based attacks. This one is, of course, for you. The lovely lady of the house. I created this one as well." Jeremiah finished with a smile as he held out the fruit to Rouge, who was sitting with wide, amazed eyes.

For Rouge's fruit he used the Extrimus serum , which was very easy to create (and it was more stable than the version Killian made) , in addition to the DNA of a Pyronite and the DNA of a Prypiatosian-B . He also added a lot of powerful nanobots , that would help her powers evolve even more , along with containing the radiation her body would give off from the Prypiatosian-B DNA. There was also another reason he added those.

For Anne's fruit, he used the Super Soldier Serum, the DNA of a Transylian, a Conductoid, a Gimlinopithecus, and little from a Pyronite. And of course, nanobots. Can't forget the nanobots.

Both of their fruits could be considered Paramecia/Zoan hybrids.

As for the Flame Flame Fruit , he had started searching for it about a week after Roger was executed . It had taken his crew a whole year to find it , even with the DF encyclopedia , but it was worth it .

"Oh , also you'll still be able to swim even after you eat this." He said as an afterthought and she just slumped back in her seat , unable to say anything .

"I... I honestly don't know what to say . You do so much for me... For all of us..." She said as she looked into his eyes .

"We're family . Family helps each other , it's as simple as that. I'll always do whatever I can to take care of you three ." Jeremiah replied while idly rubbing Shiro's head , and wrapping his arm around Robin's shoulder as he pulled her closer , making her grow a faint blush .

Rouge stared at him and couldn't stop her eyes from watering up. It was comforting to know someone cared about you so much . He had no obligation to do even half as much as he did for them , and yet he did so much without even asking for or expecting to be thanked .

"Listen though, Rouge ." She heard him say with seriousness , and she gave him her full attention .

"Eating these will indeed give you all a major boost , but you all still need to train seriously . You all have a connection to Roger , with Ace and Anne actually carrying his blood inside of them . Though it's unfortunate , it's possible that you all's connection to him will eventually be discovered . Me and the rest of the crew are willing to help and protect all of you as much as possible , but we can't and won't be around all the time. You guys cannot afford to slack off. All of you need to become strong enough to protect each other , as well as yourselves." Jeremiah said , and Rouge looked at him with absolute seriousness .

She would be damned before she let anyone harm her children .

Wordlessly , she reached out and grabbed the fruit meant for her, and bit into it with no hesitation .

To her surprise , it actually tasted good . She had heard that devil fruits were disgusting , but apparently Jeremiah found a way around that too . It was so good in fact , that she ended up eating the whole thing .

Thirty seconds passed and suddenly Rouge felt her body temperature go higher than she ever felt it go before . Looking at her arms and hands , she could see her muscles glowing orange beneath her skin . As admittedly cool as it looked and felt , there was something else that had her attention .

Her mind felt so... Open . As she looked around , the world seemed so bright and colorful , noticing things she never had before . It was as if her whole life she had been experiencing the world through a foggy haze that had finally been lifted .

"What... Is this ?" Rouge asked in amazement . It was all so beautiful .

"That , Rouge , is the power of the mind . What you're experiencing right now is having your mind fully unlocked , so you can now use 100% of it , rather than the 30-40% (It's a lie that humans only use 10%) that most people use." Jeremiah said with a smile. Far too many people underestimated the benefits of being able to use the full power of the brain .

"With that , you'll also be able to do more with your ring than before . Seeing as you now have a higher brain capacity , it should help you think up and store more creative ideas ." He said and as she looked down at her ring , she saw that it was glowing slightly .

This was the other reason he gave her the type of nanobots that he did . As her mind grew stronger , so too would her abilities with her ring grow .

"All I can say is thank you . I promise that we'll work hard." Rouge said gratefully as she bowed her head , only for Jeremiah to gently grab her chin and make her look into his sharp eyes.

"Rouge. Never bow to anyone. Not to me, not to a king, not to a world noble, no one." He said with seriousness and she nodded with a small blush, making him smile before he let go and ruffled her hair a bit.

Clearing her throat, Rouge said "Well, now that we've finished with that, why don't we introduce Robin here to Ace and Anne ?"

"Would you like to meet them, Robin ?" Jeremiah asked as he looked down at her, and she just nodded her head .

She had never been around any babies before, so she was curious .

Nodding in return, Jeremiah picked Shiro up off his lap and put her back onto his shoulders as he stood up and grabbed Robin's hand, before they all headed upstairs.

Reaching the nursery, Rouge opened the door and as they all walked inside, they were greeted by the assistant Jeremiah created for her.

Said assistant had long and straight dark purple hair, with a triagular fringe at the front, and blue eyes. She had on a rather attractive black and white maid outfit, which covered up her large D-cup breasts. She also had on thigh high white socks and black high heeled shoes.

This was the family maid and bodyguard, Saeko .

Jeremiah made her appearance based off of Saeko from Highschool Of The Dead ), and her personality was a mix of her's and a few other characters. She could also think and feel like a human.

She was a strong and loyal maid that Rouge was very happy to have around .

"Good afternoon Milady , Father , Lady Shiro." Saeko said with a curtsy and smile .

"*Sigh* How many times must I say it Saeko? We're friends. You don't need to address me so formally." Rouge said as she crossed her arms with her cheeks puffed .

"A maid must address their master and/or mistress properly." Saeko replied with a hidden smile.

"Hey Saeko!" Shiro said happily, as usual.

"Saeko, this is Robin. Our new crew member." Jeremiah said as he gestured to Robin, whose hand he was still holding.

"It's an honor to meet you, Lady Robin." Saeko said with another curtsy .

Unsure of what to do, Robin gave a curtsy as well and replied with a somewhat meek "Nice to meet you."

"I want to introduce Robin to Anne and Ace." Rouge said and Saeko nodded and stepped aside.

Walking up to the two baby cribs, Jeremiah picked Robin up so that it would be easier for her to see inside.

"Robin, these are Anne and Ace. My godchildren." Jeremiah said with a smile, watching as Rouge softly rubbed both of their heads.

Anne had inherited her mother's strawberry-blonde hair, along with her freckles. Ace looked much like you would expect a baby version of himself to look.

"So when do you think you'll give them the fruits?" Jeremiah asked curiously.

"Hmm I guess when they're somewhere between 5-7." Rouge responded after thinking for a bit. She knew they would need to train as much as possible, so it was best to give them their powers while they were younger, that way they would have a lot more time to get used to and master them.

"I think that's for the best." Jeremiah said in agreement.

Scratching his head while thinking to himself, Jeremiah nodded as he came to a decision.

"Alright. I've decided. While we're here for the next two months , I'm gonna help you with your training." Jeremiah said and watched as Rouge's head snapped to him with wide eyes so fast that he thought she'd get whiplash . Hell, he thought _he_ had whiplash just from watching her.

"R- really? You're serious?" Rouge asked in shock and disbelief, even though she knew he wouldn't lie to her, especially about something so important.

"Of course. If I left you to your own devices you'd probably roast half the island." Jeremiah replied with a chuckle before Rouge ran at him and pulled him into a tight hug.

Thankfully he had quickly put Robin down , or she would have been nearly crushed from the tight embrace .

Looking down at the woman hugging him , he sighed as he returned it .

"Honestly... What would you do without me?" Jeremiah asked with a fond smile while softly rubbing her back .

Such a high maintenance little sister she was .

 **That's a wrap . I hope you all enjoyed this chapter . It didn't have any action , but I enjoyed writing it .**

 **As you can all see , Rouge is alive and well . How will this affect the future ? What will Ace be like ? Questions , questions...**

 **How do you all like the relationship between her and Jeremiah ? I know some people are probably wanting a romance between them . I just think its a little weird to date the ex of one of your friends . If you guys really want it though , I'll see about writing it .**

 **Anyway , as you can also see , she will become quite powerful . I had been thinking about having Jeremiah create a Power Ring for a long time now , much like the fruits , and I think Rouge is a good choice to have it . As stated in the chapter , her will is incredibly strong .**

 **Also , I thought it would be kinda cool for Rouge , Anne, and Ace to all have fire powers .** **Though I will admit , this does make it a little tougher to have Ace , Luffy , and Sabo develop the type of relationship they had in canon . I'm sure I'll think of something though .**

 **Anyway , that's all for now guys . Hope you enjoyed . As always , PM me about any spelling mistakes and I'll take care of it .**


	13. Deep Sea Adventure Part 1

**AN: Here's chapter 12 guys .**

 **Thanks for all the favorites and follows so far . I really wish more people would review , but it is what it is I guess .**

 **Anyway , enjoy .**

 **Chapter 12: Deep Sea Adventure Part 1**

 **"Sup" - Speaking**

 **'Hmm' - Mental**

 **[ ] - Scene/POV Change**

 **{ } - Techniques**

 **[ South Blue - 1502 ]**

"You're making pretty good progress Rouge ." Came the voice of Jeremiah as he looked down at Rouge who was panting and sweating a bit from her position on the ground .

Jeremiah was wearing a tight , semi-long sleeved shirt that was red and did very little to hide his strong and tight muscles underneath , along with a pair of black fingerless gloves. He also had on a pair of form fitting black shorts that stopped just above his knees , which showed off his strong legs . His hair was tied up with some hanging over his forehead . On his feet he had on red , black , and gray running shoes . Lastly , he had on his two necklaces .

It had been a month since he'd started training Rouge , and he was pretty satisfied with her progress so far . The main things he'd helped her with so far were her constructs and martial arts. Though for her fire powers he had to get assistance from Naruto and Souma since they both had fire powers , while he himself did not have any as of now .

She was soaking it all up pretty quickly , which he didn't doubt was at least partially due to having her mind fully opened . She would be a force to be reckoned with in the future .

"Really ?" Rouge asked while panting as she looked up at him from the ground . He was standing over/slightly behind her head while looking down at her with a small , yet proud smile .

This unfortunately(?) also had the effect of giving her an up close view of the large bulge in his shorts , which she did her best to ignore .

She still blushed though .

Rouge was wearing an orange sports bra with gray yoga pants and black/orange training shoes . Her body had begun to fill out nicely over the course of the past month , becoming more fit and toned.

"Really . I'm impressed . You haven't slacked off at all ." Jeremiah said as Rouge sat up and stretched , before fully standing up , already feeling mostly rejuvenated .

Ever since she ate her devil fruit , she recovered quickly from tiredness (from everything really) , which is something she was thankful for .

"It's like you said . We can't afford to slack off ." Rouge said after drinking from a bottle of water .

"Hmm . Well , are you still good to go or do you want to rest for a bit ?" Jeremiah asked with a raised eyebrow .

The flames surrounding her arms was all the answer he needed.

[ One Month Later ]

The crew were currently all getting ready to leave after saying bye to Rouge , Saeko , and the babies . They all enjoyed spending time with her , but they needed to get back to their adventure .

"Do you really have to leave already ?" Rouge asked with a sad pout as she looked up at Jeremiah .

"Yeah . Sorry we can't stay longer , but we really need to get going ." Jeremiah replied and watched as Rouge pouted even more .

"Don't look so sad . You know you'll be seeing us again soon ." He said as he reached out and gently ruffled her hair .

Rouge just hugged him tightly .

"I thought you said you wouldn't miss us when we left ." Jeremiah said while rubbing her back softly .

"Dummy ." She muttered with a faint blush .

The two stayed like that for a while , before Jeremiah spoke again .

"I've gotta go Rouge ." He said softly , and her hold on him only seemed to get tighter .

"Rouge ." He said again , and she reluctantly let go after a few more seconds .

"Be careful ." Rouge said as she placed a hand on his chest .

"Aren't I always ?" He asked , only for her to look at him in a deadpan fashion .

"...Right ." He said as he chuckled a bit .

Rouge shook her head with a smile before asking "So you guys are going to Fishman Island right ?"

"That's the plan ." Jeremiah replied with a nod . He and his crew had actually never been to Fishman Island before . Whenever they sailed in and out of the New World , they would always just go through the Calm Belt . They were all very interested in seeing it in person . He figured they might as well go now since Robin was now part of the crew , and he could take her with him to see the poneglyph down there .

"I've heard it's beautiful . I would love to go someday ." Rouge said with a smile as she imagined herself going on different adventures across the world .

Jeremiah raised an eyebrow .

"You know we wouldn't mind taking you with us . All four of you actually . Just say the word ." He said and she looked at him with some surprise , before shaking her head with a smile .

"As tempting as that is , I think I'd like for Ace and Anne to be able to grow up in one place , rather than always being on the move . Maybe one day though , when they're all grown up ." Rouge said , making Jeremiah nod in understanding . He himself had moved around a lot in his childhood , and it was something that could definitely wear on you .

"I guess that's for the best . Anyway , I guess I'll get going . You know how to get in contact with me if you need anything ." Jeremiah said as he took a step back .

"Be sure to tell me all about it . And I'll be sure to let you know if anything comes up ." Rouge said as she waved with a smile .

"Will do ." Jeremiah said as he gave a lazy salute before turning around and walking away while he waved over his shoulder .

Rouge stared at his back with her smile shifting into a sad frown until his figure was out of sight . Sighing , she turned around to head back to her house .

 **[ Aboard The Big Dipper ]**

The crew were all gathered around on the deck of the ship waiting for Jeremiah to show up , until they noticed him come floating down from the sky and land softly on the deck .

"You guys ready ?" He asked once he landed , getting nods from his crew .

"So just how deep do we need to go Captain ?" Diane asked as Jeremiah approached the helm .

"Ten thousand meters if I'm not mistaken ." Jeremiah said as he grabbed the helm .

Robin gasped . Ten thousand meters ? How would they even survive going that deep ? She looked around to see if anyone was worried , but all she saw was their confident and/or excited expressions .

Was she the crazy one ?

"Well , let's go ." Jeremiah said with a smile as he channeled his tech power into the helm .

The crew watched as electricity sparked all over the ship before what seemed to be a transparent barrier surrounded the whole ship .

"Usually when traveling to Fishman Island , you would have to get your ship coated with the type of bubbles they have on Sabaody . With this barrier , we won't need that . This can handle the pressure from going that deep under the sea , plus it's more durable than the bubble would be ." Jeremiah said , making them all nod while Robin sprouted a few arms out of one of her hands and touched the barrier in fascination .

"Nana , how's the log pose ?" Jeremiah asked his navigator .

"Perfect ." Nana replied with a smile .

"Alright then . Let's head to Fishman Island ." Jeremiah said , getting a cheer from his crew .

As the ship went under the water , the crew couldn't help but be in awe at the sheer beauty . It was a much different experience compared to always sailing over/on top of the water .

"It's beautiful..." Kail muttered in awe , with Souma nodding beside her .

'I wonder if this is what the All Blue would be like .' Souma thought while looking around at all the different fish .

As a cook , one of the best in the world in fact , it was only natural that he would know about the mythical sea . Though unlike most cooks , he didn't really care to find it , or even if it was real or not .

Robin was standing by a railing staring at all of the fish in wonder , only to jump back when she saw a large fish swimming toward the ship , before it was eaten by an even larger fish .

"Don't worry Robin . You're always safe when you're on this ship. Even the strongest sea king would have trouble getting through that barrier." She heard the voice of Jeremiah . Turning her head , she saw him approach her before he sat down on the floor (deck) beside her.

"I'm not scared ." Robin replied as she put on a brave face .

"I'm sure . You're a tough kid ."Jeremiah said with a smile as he reached out and rubbed the top of her head with his big hand , making her smile as well .

She watched as he adjusted himself into a lotus position , before he grabbed her and pulled her onto his lap , making her blush faintly .

"So , what's up Robin ?" He asked her , making her gain a confused expression .

"What do you mean ?" Robin asked with confusion while leaning back against his chest . His body was weirdly comfortable .

"I mean , how do you like being a part of the crew so far ? I hope Naruto , Asta , and Souma aren't too crazy for you ." Jeremiah said , making her giggle a bit .

"Its... Fun . I thought I would have to wait until I was a grownup to see the world outside of Ohara ." Robin said with a smile , making Jeremiah smile as well .

"That's good ." Jeremiah said as he leaned back while letting out a relaxed sigh . It was pretty peaceful right now , so he figured he might as well get some sleep .

"You can get up if you want Robin . I'm gonna take a nap right here ." Robin heard him say , and as she turned her head to look at him , she saw that his eyes were already closing .

Robin thought for a bit before coming to a decision .

Cracking an eye open , Jeremiah glanced down at Robin and watched as she turned in his lap , before snuggling into his chest with a blush , making him gain a small smile as he closed his eye while pulling Robin a little tighter against him .

She was just so cute sometimes .

Diane was silently gushing to herself as she looked at the two of them . She wished she had her camera to take a picture .

While staring at her captain , Diane couldn't help but blush . Ever since that day a few months ago , her love and lust for him had only grown (something she hadn't even thought was possible) . Since she started sleeping in his room , she had decided it was her duty to wake him up every morning with a blowjob . Unfortunately , she wasn't able to always do it since sometimes Shiro and/or Jeremiah himself would be up before her. Still though , she did it as often as she could . She was completely hooked on his taste .

Speaking of Shiro , she was just staring at Jeremiah and Robin with wide , nearly crazed eyes . She liked Robin , of course , but still...

That was HER spot .

 **[ Five Hours Later ]**

"Whoa..." Naruto whispered to himself as he and the crew laid eyes on Fishman Island for the first time . They had literally just arrived maybe five minutes ago , and right now were just taking in the sights . They were fortunate enough to not get caught by any strong underwater currents or any other mishaps .

"It's beautiful..." Bisca said while standing beside Naruto , who just nodded as he looked around .

Looking up , Naruto was surprised to see sunlight . Although it wasn't very bright right now , since it was already almost nighttime. They hadn't exactly been in a rush to get here . If they really wanted to , they probably could have made it here in two hours or even less , but there was simply no need . It's not like they were on a schedule .

"It's a little surprising that they actually still let humans on the island ." Asta said thoughtfully with a hand on his chin . They had , of course , heard of , and even seen first hand the discrimination of fishmen by a lot of humans . The "Nobles" in particular , of course .

"It probably has something to do with the fact that if they started denying all humans access to their island , they would likely end up with a war on their hands . Plus , it's not like all fishmen hate or fear humans , just like not all humans hate or fear fishmen." Ryoko replied as she sat in her seat with her legs crossed while reading a book about different types of plants .

Asta nodded . That made sense . While Fishman Island did have some strong warriors , there was no way they would be able to win , or even survive a war against the surface races . If the Nobles told the Marines to attack Fishman Island , they would do it without question .

It was actually pretty sad once you really thought about it .

"Since its already almost nighttime , should we wait until tomorrow to explore ?" Nana asked curiously with an index finger on her chin as she cocked her head to the side , making the others think .

"Yeah . For one , I'm not sure how the natives would take it if they had strangers wandering around their home in the middle of the night . While I doubt that they would outright attack us or anything like that , there's no reason for us to make them nervous . " Naruto said with a nod as he went into Vice Captain Mode . Jeremiah was still asleep , so the decision fell to him .

The others all nodded .

"I'll get started on dinner then ." Souma said before he turned around and walked to the kitchen .

'I wonder if it's considered bad etiquette to eat fish while on Fishman Island .' Souma idly thought to himself with a curious look on his face .

"Do you want some help ?" Kail asked just before he could enter the kitchen , making him stop dead in his tracks with sweat suddenly pouring down his face .

"NO!" Everyone quickly yelled .

"What ?" Kail asked in confusion as she looked at everyone with a raised eyebrow .

"Kail , I think your food is more of an... Exotic style . It's an acquired taste ." Diane said with a strained smile while her face was a little green , with the others rapidly nodding.

Kail , bless her heart , was not what you would call a good cook . It would be a generous stretch to even call her average . The smell... The taste... Just remembering was enough to make Asta almost gag . Naruto seemed to be locked in a rather dark flashback with his body randomly spasming , making Bisca pat his back sympathetically .

"Hmm... I see . It's a shame . I came up with a new dish that I want all of you to taste . Well , there's always next time." Kail said with a smile , making them all shudder . Even Jeremiah shuddered in his sleep .

The woman had to be trying to torture them .

 **[ The Next Day ]**

"I've gotta say , these disguises are genius Naruto ." Came the voice of Asta , as he , Naruto , and Souma walked around Fishverly Hills .

Asta was wearing a white kimono that had a black star on the back , and a black sash around his waist . Under it he had on black pants with black and white combat shoes . On his head he had on a black headband that had a white star on the front-left side of it .

"But of course . I'm pretty awesome after all ." Naruto said with a grin as he puffed out his chest and raised an index finger to the sky .

Naruto was wearing an orange and black jacket (Shippuden jacket , minus the swirl on the back) , with a black t-shirt under it that had an orange fox head in the middle of the chest . He also had on black pants , along with orange and black shoes .

"Disguises ? If anything , we stand out more than anyone !" Souma exclaimed animatedly as he threw his arms up in the air .

Souma was wearing a plain long sleeved crimson shirt that had black sleeves , with dark blue pants and black and red shoes .

What were their "genius" disguises you ask ?

A pair of glasses with a fake mustache and big nose . That was it .

'Why do I let myself get dragged into these situations?' Souma thought to himself with an exasperated shake of his head .

The group had decided to split up to explore this morning , with the guys being one group and the women being the other . Jeremiah wasn't with them since he had left this morning saying he and Robin were going to look for a poneglyph .

"You may not realize it Souma , but those aren't just a goofy looking pair of glasses ." Naruto said while walking with his hands folded behind his head , to which both Souma and Asta raised an eyebrow .

"Oh? How so?" Souma asked skeptically with his eyebrow still raised .

"I put a seal on them that , to others , will make your hair and eyes appear a different color ." Naruto replied , making Souma blink in surprise , while Asta practically had stars in his eyes .

This was something Naruto had began working on in recent years . Sealing techniques .

He had already mastered augmenting himself with his chakra , and had a good number of techniques including various elemental techniques , so he figured it was a good time to work on some new things . He hadn't progressed very far yet with seals , but they were useful for many different things , so he was eager to push his limits and see just how versatile they were .

"Really? What did mine change to?" Asta asked as he plucked a strand of hair from his head and looked at it , only to still see pale blonde .

"Asta , your eyes look gray while your hair looks silver-ish. Souma , your eyes look blue , and your hair also looks blue. The reason you two can't see it is because they're just illusions , which those glasses allow you to see through ." Naruto informed them . As for Naruto himself , he used a transformation technique to make his eyes purple and his hair red , much like his mother had when she was still alive .

"Why blue?" Souma asked , only to get a bad feeling when Naruto suddenly grew a wide , creepy grin .

"Well of course , I wanted you to be able to match your precious Kail . After all , we all know you have a crush on her ." Naruto said still grinning , and Souma could see Asta grow the same grin from the corner of his eye .

Souma stared at the two of them before he sighed and replied "How long have you two known ?"

He wasn't some kid that would get flustered just because someone knew he had a crush on a girl . He was a grown man and there was a woman he had feelings for . What good would come from denying it ?

"Hmm about a few months I guess ." Naruto said after scratching his chin thoughtfully . Looking at Asta , Souma saw him just nod with a thumbs up .

"Don't worry Souma! I'll be your wingman ." Asta said with a smile while repeatedly slapping Souma's back , much to Souma's annoyance .

"Huh? No way . You've been rejected at least 100 times by now . How could you help me ?" Souma asked , to which Asta fell to the ground on all fours , confusing the fish people who were walking by .

"Ugh! As expected of you Souma.. No mercy..." Asta said as he cried waterfall tears while hitting his fist against the ground , much to the exasperation of Souma , and the amusement of Naruto .

Despite all of this , the three of them were all very much aware of the eyes that were watching them .

 **[ Elsewhere On Fishman Island ]**

As for the women of the crew , sans Shiro , they were walking around through Coral Hill and exploring all the different shops , while also enjoying observing some of the uniqueness of Fishman Island compared to up on the surface (though the surface definitely had its own cool and unique places) .

Shiro had quickly latched onto Jeremiah when he and Robin went off in search of a poneglyph , to no one's surprise . Rather than growing distant from him as she got older , Shiro seemed to cling to Jeremiah even more than she did in her younger days, which was certainly saying something .

'Mmm I wonder if Jeremiah would like this...' Ryoko thought to herself as she held up some skimpy pink lingerie .

Ryoko was wearing a white long sleeved shirt that had pink flower designs scattered across it , with tight blue jeans , and a pair of stylish brown calf high boots that her pants were tucked into . She also had on white nail polish , gold earrings , and two gold bracelets on her right wrist .

As Ryoko continued looking at all the different lingerie that suited her style , she couldn't help but frown a little . First Shiro, and now Diane were both sleeping in Jeremiah's room . She was sure that something had happened between Diane and Jeremiah , but she couldn't be sure what it was .

She was envious .

More than being envious though , Ryoko was worried . Worried that Jeremiah would become completely enamored with either Shiro or Diane (or maybe both) , while she eventually got rejected .

That was something she absolutely could not let happen . She loved him far too much , to the point that even the mere thought of being with someone other than him sickened her greatly .

'It's okay . It's okay... I just need to show him how much I love him . That I'm all his , now and forever . That I'll do ANYTHING for him . That we were meant for each other .' Ryoko thought a bit obsessively while she continued going through the different sets of lingerie .

"Sooo... You looking for something to surprise Naruto with?" Nana asked with a teasing smile as she and Kail popped up behind Bisca and looked over her shoulder at what she was holding .

Nana was wearing a yellow sun dress with a black belt around her waist , and brown high heeled sandals . She also had on two bracelets on her left wrist , one yellow and one black .

"Yup ." Bisca responded easily , making both Kail and Nana pout.

Bisca was wearing a small dark green button up vest that was left open with a black bikini top under it that fought to hold in her large bust and showed off her well-toned body , along with a green skirt that had a black stripe going around the middle and black strips hanging all around the bottom . She also had on a pair of black high heeled cowgirl boots , and a black cowgirl hat that had an upcurved brim and a green star on it . Lastly, she had two bands on each of her arms , and red lipstick . (Basically it's her outfit from after the seven year timeskip , just with different colors and designs .)

"Its no fun if you don't get embarrassed ." Kail grumbled as she folded her arms under her large breasts .

Kail was wearing a long sleeved light blue shirt that had a v-neck, which showed an appetizing amount of cleavage, and stopped just a few inches below her breasts . She also had on tight dark blue jeans , along with a pair of light brown high heeled boots . Lastly , she had on her red beaded necklace as usual .

"I'm afraid you'll have to try harder than that Wolfy ." Bisca said with a smile as she waved her finger over her shoulder .

"Anyway what about you two? I'm sure Asta and Souma would like seeing you two in something like this . Actually , I'm pretty sure Asta would love seeing you in just about anything Nana ." Bisca continued with her own teasing smile as Nana grew a small blush .

Kail just looked over all the different lingerie curiously . She actually already had some pretty sexy undergarments in her collection , but she guessed it would be fine to add to it .

Over with Diane , she was doing the same thing as Ryoko . That being , trying to find something that would stir up her Captain's desire for her . Sure she was happy giving him "service" in the mornings , but she desperately wanted him to take the next step (sex) with her after that day a few months ago . She was trying to find something that would make him want to completely ravage her . Even more than that though , she wanted to become an actual couple .

Diane was wearing an orange sleeveless shirt , paired with a black skirt and black high heeled shoes . She had her let down at the moment , and was wearing orange nail polish .

'I guess if all else fails , I could try going nude .' Diane thought to herself with a sigh .

It was hard being a maiden in love .

 **To Be Continued In Part 2 .**

 **As you all can see , this was more of a slice of life/character building chapter . If I'm not mistaken , Jeremiah was actually featured less in this chapter than the rest of the crew , which I hope you guys didn't mind .**

 **There will definitely be action next chapter though , so don't worry about that .**

 **To everyone that likes Rouge , don't worry about her short appearance in this chapter . She will be returning, for sure .**

 **I was originally gonna make this chapter longer and just put this entire... Mini arc I guess you could call it , into one chapter , but ultimately decided it would be best to split it up since , (spoiler) this is where the final (for a long time at least) member of the crew joins .**

 **Anyway , it's really late and I'm all out of things to say . I know this one wasn't the best , but hope you all enjoyed the chapter .**

 **Til next time .**


	14. Deep Sea Adventure Part 2

**Yo . Here's chapter 13 guys .**

 **Hope you all enjoy.**

 **Chapter 13: Deep Sea Adventure Part 2**

 **"Hey" - Speaking**

 **'Oops' - Mental**

 **[ ] - Scene/POV Change**

 **{ } - Techniques**

 **[ Fishman Island - With Jeremiah ]**

Jeremiah was in the Sea Forest with Robin who was holding his hand , and Shiro who was latched onto his back as usual , as they stood in front of the target of their little trip .

A poneglyph .

It had been pretty difficult to find . In the end he'd had to concentrate to hear the "voice" of the poneglyph , which helped lead them to it . That wasn't really surprising to him though, since he'd had to do it a few times before when he was looking for poneglyphs . They were usually hidden pretty well .

Looking down at Robin , Jeremiah smiled at her awed expression .

"Shall we?" Jeremiah asked after softly rubbing her head , getting a nod from Robin as she eagerly pulled him forward. It was nice seeing her so excited.

Jeremiah was wearing semi-long sleeved shirt that was black and had red sleeves , with a red star in the middle . He also had on dark red pants and a pair of black boots that had red laces and bottoms . Lastly , he was wearing his necklaces , and he had his hair tied up in a half ponytail .

"You feel that Shiro?" Jeremiah whispered to the young woman on his back .

"Mhm . Are we gonna go?" Shiro asked while looking over Jeremiah's shoulder and seeing Robin studying the poneglyph and taking notes .

Shiro was wearing a long sleeved red shirt that had small black stars scattered across it , along with tight black pants and red shoes . She also had on her choker , and was wearing no underwear like most days .

"Hmmm... Nah . I'm sure Naruto and the others will take care of it." Jeremiah replied , getting a nod from Shiro as she snuggled against his back with her chin resting on his shoulder.

'He smells so nice~.' Shiro thought with a blissful expression while taking multiple sniffs of Jeremiah's scent . She wasn't even trying to be discrete with it either , putting her nose directly against his skin and sniffing long and hard , making Jeremiah close his eyes and sweatdrop a bit .

 **[ With Naruto, Asta, and Souma ]**

Panic .

Worry .

Fear .

These were just a few of the emotions the residents of Fishman Island felt as their home was under attack by a large number of pirates who just arrived on the island . Worse, those pirates happened to be humans. The army had come to the scene quickly and began fighting back, but they were having trouble since they had to try to fight and protect the civilians at the same time.

 **"{Multi Shadow Clones}"** Naruto said as he crossed his fingers like a 'T' and channeled his chakra. A large cloud of smoke filled the area before it cleared, showing that there were now one hundred clones of Naruto.

"Help them get the civilians to safety." Naruto commanded his clones, getting nods from them before they quickly ran off and began assisting the army .

Looking behind him at Asta and Souma, the two of them nodded before they too rushed into the action .

"What a mess." Naruto muttered with a shake of his head as he looked around at the attacking pirates . Ever since Roger announced that he left his treasure all in one place before being executed, there had been more and more attacks like this all over the world by greedy and desperate pirates looking to get rich quick.

'Well, no time like the present .' Naruto thought before he blurred out of sight and reappeared with a drop kick to one pirate's head, immediately rendering him unconscious.

Rapidly taking out pirate after pirate, Naruto noticed a bullet whiz past his face and embed itself in another pirate's leg. Grinning, Naruto looked up and saw Bisca sitting there with a rifle as she blew him a kiss.

A little while later the Fishman army and New Dawn finished taking care of all the small fry, with only 3 enemies left standing. Naruto could sense that, while they weren't necessarily weak, they were not even close to the level of anyone from New Dawn (obviously not counting Robin) .

"I- We thank you for your help . Who are you?" The appearent leader of the army said to the members of New Dawn, while the rest of his men made sure all of the civilians were out of the area.

When the army had seen humans seemingly helping them protect the island, they had naturally been suspicious given all the bad blood between humans and the underwater races. Observing the scene now, the Fishman Army General was glad that they hadn't decided to turn down the help . In a battle between life and pride, it was obvious which of the two was more important .

"Just a bunch of adventurers . Also don't thank us yet . In fact, I feel I should apologize in advance . This area is probably about to get even more wrecked ." Naruto said as he looked at the arrogantly smirking pirates with narrowed eyes.

He was pretty sure if he, Asta, and Souma dropped their disguises that those smirks would be gone immediately, with them running away with their tails between their legs. That's if they could even move, seeing as they'd probably be paralyzed in fear .

"Don't worry about that. Buildings can be rebuilt. What's important is the lives of the people." The army general replied, getting a nod of respect from Naruto and the others.

"Couldn't have said it better myself." Was all Naruto said as he, Asta, and Souma walked forward to face off against the three pirates, while Bisca and the other ladies of the crew watched from atop one of the still standing buildings.

"How fast do you think it's gonna be?" Diane asked with boredom as she looked at the battle that was about to begin.

"Five... No, three minutes. Tops. Any longer and they're just messing around." Bisca replied as she sat on the edge of the building while idly swinging her legs .

"The quicker the better. I don't appreciate having my fun interrupted by idiots." Ryoko added to the conversation as she looked down at the pirates with annoyance and scorn.

"Agreed." The other ladies of the crew all said in unison with nods.

"You three must have nerves of steel to still look so arrogant, even with the three of you being the only ones left." Asta said to the three pirates after doing some light stretches .

He wouldn't even need a sword for this.

"You better not look down on us. We're way stronger than these dipshits ." One of the pirates said as he kicked the unconscious body of one of his 'comrades' .

"I'm sure you are ." Asta said with a dismissive tone, clearly angering the pirates .

"Bastard! Show my captain some respect!" A pirate with brown spiky hair and brown eyes yelled as he charged at Asta with a scimitar, with Asta easily dodging around all of his attacks . Taking that as an unofficial signal, the others also began their fights .

 **[ With Asta ]**

"You're too unbalanced." Asta said as he did a sweeping kick to his opponent's legs, making him trip and drop his sword . Before the sword could hit the ground, Asta caught it with the top of his foot and kicked it up into his open right hand .

"Your blade is also dull and weak ." Asta said as he analyzed the blade with a frown . It was obvious to him that the sword was not being properly taken care of .

"Give that back!" The pirate snarled with a red face once he got back up . He was both angry and embarrassed that he was knocked down so easily, on top of being criticized by some random guy .

"Sure ." Asta said before he tossed the sword over to the pirate who fumbled it a bit before finally getting a good hold of it, making Asta shake his head .

"Come on then ." Asta challenged, getting the pirate to charge at him with a yell as he began attacking with rapid sword strikes, all of which Asta easily parried or dodged .

'{Kyotouryuu: Plum}' Asta thought to himself before he delivered a quick and powerful kick with his right leg to the pirate's left shoulder, immediately dislocating it and making the pirate let out a yelp of pain . If Asta hadn't chose to hold back on that kick, he could have easily completely crushed the bones in that shoulder beyond repair .

This was done with the use of a fighting style he created called Kyotouryuu .

The purpose of the fighting style was to use your whole body as if it was a weapon, particularly a sword. It was easily one of the most lethal fighting styles in the world (maybe even the single most lethal style), which was why he chose to hold back on that kick . They weren't here to kill, just incapacitate. They would let Neptune decide the fate of the pirates.

"Seriously? That was basically a lovetap ." Asta said with a frown as he looked at the pirate who was screaming about how it hurt.

Looking over at the other fights, Asta could see that Souma was already done with his opponent . Apparently he decided not to play around .

Looking back to his own opponent, Asta shook his head as he decided to end it . The guy was too pathetic for this to even be slightly amusing .

Dashing forward, Asta delivered a very fast combo all focused on the pirate's stomach . One final punch to his stomach was enough for him to vomit up a rather unhealthy amount of blood before falling back unconscious .

Asta looked down at the pirate with disappointment before walking away with a sigh of boredom .

It was so hard to find a quality opponent .

 **[ With Naruto ]**

"You're strong ." The pirate captain said with a smirk as he and Naruto clashed fists .

The pirate captain, Shinichi if Naruto remembered correctly, was a man with lightly tanned skin, black hair that was styled into a crew cut, and dark brown eyes. He stood at about 5'11.

He was wearing a forest green pirate captain's coat, with a tight black t-shirt under it and green pants . On his feet he was wearing a pair of dark brown combat boots .

"Thank you . Your praise means the world to me ." Naruto said sarcastically as he dodged a punch before delivering one of his own, which connected making the pirate stumble back .

Shinichi leaped back, and Naruto raised an eyebrow in mild interest when he began cackling like a madman before threw off his coat and his body slowly increased to about 7'2" in size, with his muscles and veins bulging.

'A devil fruit . I guess that's why he's so overconfident .' Naruto thought to himself .

The pirate continued cackling before he charged at Naruto with a wild grin and his fist cocked back . Despite his size, he was able to move pretty well .

Easily jumping back and dodging the hit, Naruto saw the punch create a large crater once it made contact with the ground.

"So that silly appearance isn't just for show ." Naruto said once the dust settled . The guy really did look silly . With his body being so big, it made his head look very disproportionate.

"Ha! I'd rather be powerful than good looking . I ate the Muscle Muscle Fruit. A paramecia that lets me manipulate my muscles however I choose." Shinichi said with a smug grin as he flexed his almost grotesquely large muscles and kissed his biceps.

"Thanks for the info." Naruto said before he dashed forward and delivered a punch to the pirate's abdomen . As expected, the punch didn't do much except make him look down at Naruto with a smirk.

"Is that the beat you can do?!" The pirate yelled with a laugh as he clasped his hands together above his head and brought them down on Naruto's back, nearly breaking it in the process.

Or at least, that should have been the case . Instead of letting out a scream of pain or anything like that, Naruto's body exploded into smoke the moment it hit the ground .

"What the fuck?!" The hulking pirate exclaimed as he tried to wave the smoke out of his vision .

The moment the smoke was cleared, Naruto came flying at the pirate with his hands and feet covered in haki and blue fire.

"{ **Burning Barrage!}** " Naruto yelled as he delivered a devastating combo of over fifty hits in less than ten seconds, before he ended it with a two strong flaming punches right over where the pirate's lungs were located .

Stumbling back, the pirate dropped to one knee as he gasped desperately for air and coughed up blood .

"While I can see that that fruit has a pretty strong ability, you got too overconfident . Even with a body that big, there's only so much you can take . Give up . You've lost." Naruto said as he looked down at the pirate who glared at him .

"I can't lose here! I'm the one that's meant to find Gold Roger's treasure!" Shinichi yelled as he tried and failed to stand.

"Too bad . You're under arrest . You'd better pray the king is feeling merciful after the shit you and your men pulled ." The Fishman general said as he walked up to the two . He gave Naruto a nod and received one in return before he turned to the pirate captain with a glare .

"Won't lose... Won't lose... Won't lose..." Naruto and the general heard the pirate repeatedly say to himself, as if he was in a trance.

"The hell is wrong with you now?" The general said with a frown as he held up his weapon and cautiously approached the pirate .

It was good that he was cautious .

"I WILL NOT LOSE!" The pirate yelled and Naruto's eyes widened slightly before he quickly dashed forward and pulled the general out of harm's way as a powerful shockwave ripped through the area .

For a moment, all was silent .

But only for a moment.

 **"RAAAAAAHHHH!!!!"** Came a roar that could be heard from all over the island .

Inside the dust cloud a large silhouette could be seen, and as the dust slowly settled, everybody was surprised by the sight that greeted them .

 **[ With The Others ]**

"Now this is interesting ." Kail said with a grin as she stared at the figure that emerged from the dust cloud .

"It's certainly unexpected ." Nana replied as she sat cross-legged on top of a solidified cloud .

"He somehow managed to get even more hideous than he already was ." Diane said as she frowned with a look of disgust .

"Man... That is one ugly bastard." Asta said as he and Souma both sat atop the rubble of a building that was destroyed earlier.

"I think that's putting it lightly ." Souma replied as he took out two pieces of jerky and offered one to Asta who gratefully took it, before they both began eating their snacks while they waited for the fight to start again .

 **[ Back With Naruto ]**

What everyone was looking was the same pirate captain Naruto had been fighting, only now his appearance had changed in a big way.

His size increased drastically, standing at at least 30' tall while his muscles and veins bulged even more grotesquely than before, to the point that he himself almost just looked like one giant muscle. His irises became a murky green color, while his sclera turned from white to a sickly yellow and looked bloodshot.

'Could this be his awakening? Even if it is, why would his size change so drastically? On top of that it doesn't even seem like he's in control.' Naruto thought to himself with narrowed eyes as he looked at the pirate who was roaring and slobbering all over the place.

If anything, rather than being in control, it almost seemed like the pirate was in pain . Naruto wouldn't be surprised if that was the case. To so suddenly undergo a transformation like that had to be taxing on both the body and the mind.

Deciding not to waste any more time, Naruto quickly created another clone and had it take the Fishman general over near Asta and Souma.

'Been a while since I've done this.' Naruto thought to himself with a slightly excited smile as his body started transforming. His teeth and nails became sharper and longer, his pupils turned to slits, and his body became covered in yellow fur.

Now standing where Naruto once was, was a towering Nine Tailed Fox, easily reaching the same height as the pirate. His ears and tails were white at the tips, and his hands were much like a human's.

Frankly, Naruto had to go full beast form. The pirate's devil fruit power was literally made to give him a ridiculous level of strength. While Naruto was definitely more powerful overall, his human form, or even his hybrid forms, simply wasn't at that level of brute strength.

Giving his own loud roar that shook the island, Naruto ran on all fours with great speed and shoulder bashed Shinichi, only managing to make him slide back a few feet.

Growling like a mad beast, Shinichi charged at Naruto before throwing out multiple punches, with Naruto matching him blow for blow, each clash of their fists creating large craters and shockwaves.

'This isn't gonna cut it.' Naruto thought to himself with a frown as he felt the pain in his hands and arms. His opponent seemed to only be getting stronger the longer the fight went on. Not to mention that this berserker state he was in seemed to allow him to ignore any type of pain.

Coating his right fist in haki and flames, Naruto managed to get in a good strong hit before he jumped back a few feet .

Wasting no time, Naruto raised his hand and began charging up a { **Rasengan** }, only this one was much larger than his usual ones. While he was doing this, Naruto also brought two of his tails over his head, with both having blue fire covering their tips, before he used them to combine the fire with his { **Rasengan** }.

He managed to finish just in the nick of time as Shinichi was charging at him with a bestial roar.

Coating all of his tails in haki, Naruto quickly brought them forward to block the storm of insanely strong punches, wincing as they grew stronger with each punch.

Stealthily, Naruto was able to lower two of his tails and use them to grab Shinichi's legs and trip him, sending him to the ground and creating another crater due to his massive size.

Quickly, Naruto pounced on his opponent and used his tails to restrain his arms and legs, grunting at the effort it took.

With a roar, Naruto unleashed his powerful technique.

 **"{Giant Blazing Rasengan!}"** He yelled as he brought the powerful attack down on his opponent's restrained body.

The resulting huge dome of blue fire could be seen from everywhere on the island, with the shockwave being felt for miles.

Once the dome finally dissipated a few minutes later, it showed Naruto with his entire fox body coated in haki, while Shinichi was back in his base form, with burns all over his body, yet still alive. Albeit just barely.

'Finally.' Naruto thought with a sigh as he reverted back to his base form and plopped down on the ground, trying to ignore the pain in his arms.

'With the way I heal, this should be fine within a few hours.' Naruto thought to himself with a wince as he rubbed at one of the already forming bruises on his arms. That just went to show how strong Shinichi's fruit made him. To be able to bruise someone with haki as strong as Naruto's was no small feat.

Still, despite his bruises, Naruto couldn't deny that he enjoyed a good fight from time to time.

 **So, how was it? I personally feel like I could have done a better job at writing/describing the fight between Naruto and Shinichi, but I'm still not the best at writing action scenes yet, so I hope you all will bear with me for a bit as I learn and improve. This was honestly part of the reason that I took so long with this chapter. If you have any tips, feel free to message me and let me know.**

 **I had planned on also giving Asta a longer, more meaningful fight, but ultimately decided to wait to do his.**

 **I had also thought about having Diane fight Shinichi due to his increase in size and her being a giant, but decided this would be a good time to give Naruto a fight in his beast form instead.**

 **Fishman Island will be wrapped up next chapter, which will also probably be the final chapter before the timeskip to canon, or at least much closer to canon.**

 **Anyway guys, hope you enjoyed this chapter. Til next time.**


	15. Snakes

**Yo.**

 **I know, I know. It's been a while. Two months in fact. Trust me though, I needed the break. I was getting burned out from updating this story so frequently.**

 **Taking that long break though, has re-ignited my passion for this story. I did make this chapter longer than average though, as a way to pay you all back for the long wait. It should be at or around 10k words.**

 **Also, there's something I wanted to mention. I know I said earlier in the story that I would never give Bisca or Asta devil fruits, but I've recently thought of one that I think could be great for Bisca. She won't have it in this chapter, but I will likely be giving it to her. That combined with the other things I plan on giving her will give her a major power boost.**

 **Asta will never have one though, as stated before. Trust me when I say this though, he will become incredibly powerful.**

 **Anyway, enough of that. As usual, if there's any spelling mistakes or anything, feel free to PM me and I'll correct it.**

 **Hope you all enjoy.**

 **Chapter 14: Snakes**

 **"Hey" - Speaking**

 **'Hm?' - Mental**

 **[ ] - Scene/POV Change** **_**

 **[ Grand Line - 1502 ]**

Sitting in his laboratory/workshop, Jeremiah could be seen wearing his lab coat and a pair of goggles as he tinkered with what looked like a robotic bird.

Pulling off his goggles a few minutes later, Jeremiah let out a quiet sigh as he ran a hand over his eyes. It was a little past midnight, and most of the crew had already retired to their bedrooms. They had left Fishman Island about a week ago after staying there for a few more days, and were now back in Paradise. After the crew had saved the island, the residents of the island had become much more welcoming, which in turn made it more fun for everyone. Those people certainly know how to throw a party.

New Dawn also managed to get a new crew member, which was always nice. It was fortunate that there had already been a room on the ship that could accommodate a fishperson.

Rolling his chair over to another table, Jeremiah looked over the blueprints for another project he had been thinking about for a while. If he went through with it, not only would it be a great source of income, but it would also be a great way for him to train Ace, Anne, Luffy, and Sabo in the future. Maybe even the other Straw Hats as well.

The project was labeled: 'Heaven's Arena'.

Shaking his head, Jeremiah stood up and stretched his limbs, letting out a satisfied sigh as his bones popped.

Walking out of his laboratory, with the lights automatically turning off behind him, Jeremiah decided to go check on the only other person that he could sense was still up and working.

 **[ Elswhere On The Ship ]**

Sitting at her mahogany desk in her large office, Ryoko was busy taking notes as she studied a few different rare plants and flowers.

Ryoko's office was very beautiful. She had shelves on the walls that held various plants, books, medical supplies, framed pictures of her and the crew, etc. The floor was made with shiny hardwood and was a nice shade of brown, almost red in appearance. The office also had a window, a door in it that led to a sauna, another door that led to a bathroom, and a third one that led to her operating room. Lastly, there was a comfortable looking dark blue couch that had soft pillows and a coffe table in front of it, and a few other comfy chairs near them.

'No matter how many books I look through, there's barely any information on any of these plants.' Ryoko thought to herself while leaning back in her seat with a sigh as she closed her tired eyes.

Only for them to open when she heard a light knock on the door to her office.

"Come in." Ryoko said while stifling a yawn.

As the door opened, Ryoko was pleasantly surprised to see Jeremiah walk in while holding a tray in his left hand. He was also wearing his lab coat, letting her know that he must have just finished his work for the day.

She must have been more tired than she thought if she had somehow not sensed that it was him. It didn't help that today had been a very rainy day, making it seem to just slowly drag on.

"Jeremiah." Ryoko greeted him with a smile as she sat up straighter in her chair.

"Hey, Ryoko. Am I interrupting something?" Jeremiah asked as he looked at the the plants, notes, and books on Ryoko's desk.

"Not at all. I was actually just about to take a quick break." Ryoko replied as she closed her books and put her notes into a neat pile, before putting them at the sides of her desk, making room for Jeremiah to put down the tray as he sat down.

"Cool. Well, as you can see, I've brought you some tea. Figured you could probably use it." Jeremiah said as he poured some tea for each of them, before placing one of the teacups in front of Ryoko.

Sending him a grateful look, Ryoko picked up the glass and took a sip of the tea, sighing in bliss after she tasted it.

As far as cooking went, Souma was easily the best on the crew. Hands down.

But when it came to tea? Jeremiah was definitely the best. No question.

"Just as delicious as ever. I could probably drink this everyday and never get tired of it." Ryoko praised with a smile after removing the glass from her beautiful pink lips.

Jeremiah just gave her a small smile in response as he put his own glass down, before he began staring at Ryoko with his head tilted.

"You look tired." Jeremiah finally stated after a few moments of staring in silence.

"It's that obvious, huh?" Ryoko muttered with a sigh.

"Considering how long we've known each other, I think it would be pretty bad if it wasn't obvious to me." Jeremiah stated, with Ryoko conceding to that point, before the two fell into a comfortable silence, just enjoying each other's company.

"How about a massage?" Jeremiah suddenly asked after a few minutes as he looked over at the massage table.

"You want me to give you a massage?" Ryoko asked with a raised eyebrow after finishing her tea.

"No, or, at least, not right now. What I meant was, how about I give you one?" Jeremiah restated as he rested his chin in his right palm after placing his elbow on the desk, gaining a small smile as he saw Ryoko's eyes widen a bit in surprise.

"Y- you don't need to do that." Ryoko said as she waved her hands in front of her with a faint blush on her face.

"You're right. I want to." Jeremiah replied, smiling a little wider as he observed Ryoko's cute reaction.

Jeremiah wasn't an empath like Naruto, but even he could sense Ryoko's rising happiness.

"W- well... If you insist..." Ryoko relented 'reluctantly' as she stood up from her seat.

Walking over to the massage table, Ryoko took off her sandals and was about to lay down on it, until she was stopped by Jeremiah's voice.

"What are you doing?" Ryoko heard Jeremiah say. Looking over at him, she saw that he had his head tilted with a curious expression on his face.

"What do you mean?" Ryoko asked with confusion.

"I can't give you a proper massage if you're wearing that." Jeremiah said, gesturing with his hand to the out it she was wearing, which consisted of a baby blue button up and a black skirt.

"You're saying I should... Strip?" Ryoko asked with a growing blush.

"Well, it is proper." Jeremiah replied as he finished off his second cup of tea.

"I see... I guess you're right." Ryoko said as she began unbuttoning her shirt. She swore she could hear her heart beating faster than ever in her chest.

Pulling her shirt off, Ryoko was shown to be wearing a hot pink lace bra. As she began taking off her skirt, Ryoko glanced over at Jeremiah, and she shivered with her blush becoming more prominent at his sharp gaze.

After removing her skirt, Ryoko was shown to be wearing a matching pair of panties.

With her outer layers now taken care of, Ryoko reached behind her and unhooked her bra, letting out a pleased sigh at her large breasts finally being freed from their confines after a long day.

Moving on to her last piece of clothing, Ryoko reached down and slowly bent forward with her heart thumping louder than ever as she slid off her panties, leaving a string of her feminine nectar briefly connecting them to her wet pussy as she did so.

Seeing Ryoko's sexy, nude body on full display for him and him alone, Jeremiah had to grip the armrests of the chair he was sitting in to stop himself from going over and ravaging her like a wild beast in heat. Not only her ample breasts bouncing with even the slightest movement, but also the fact that he could both see and smell her feminine juices running down the insides of her thighs, was making it pretty hard to stop himself.

Looking over at Jeremiah again, Ryoko saw him stand up and begin walking over to her, slowly looking her up and down with those sharp eyes that she often found herself getting lost in.

"Go ahead and lie down." Jeremiah said once he reached Ryoko, with her doing just that.

Watching Ryoko lay down on her stomach on the massage table, Jeremiah unconsciously licked his lips as he trailed his eyes over the body of his beautiful doctor. It was almost a crime that he had waited so long to do something like this, but better late than never he supposed.

Shaking his head as he took off his lab coat and threw it over to the couch, Jeremiah used his tech powers to dim the lights. He knew that it had been a slow day, and that Ryoko had been working for pretty much all of it, so he wanted her to relax as much as possible.

Rolling up the sleeves of the light grey button up he was wearing, Jeremiah walked over to one of the shelves and grabbed a bowl and a bottle of massage oil, before opening it and squeezing it to get some of the oil (which he noted had a rather pleasant scent to it) into the bowl. Putting the bottle back, Jeremiah walked back over to Ryoko, before he put the bowl down on a small table that was next to the massage table.

After dipping his hands in the bowl, Jeremiah pulled them out, before he placed his hands over Ryoko's back.

Laying down on the massage table, Ryoko let out a gasp as she felt Jeremiah's hands on her shoulders, jumping a bit at the cool feeling of the oil. She let out a pleased sigh as he began rubbing her shoulders, using just the right amount of pressure.

Slowly working his way down Ryoko's back, Jeremiah gained a small smile when he heard Ryoko letting out quiet little moans, while also feeling her body gradually heat up.

Feeling one particularly tight knot in her back come undone, Ryoko let out a shaky, pleasure filled breath. It seemed that this massage was just what she needed after a long, slow day.

Now working on Ryoko's lower back, Jeremiah could feel his pants begin to get a little tighter the closer his hands got to her juicy ass.

Jeremiah remembered how sensitive Ryoko's ass was from that jungle treasure hunt the crew had went on years ago. He couldn't help but to lick his lips again, this time consciously.

Dipping his hands in the bowl of oil again, Jeremiah wasted no time in placing his hands on Ryoko's ass, relishing in the feeling of her softness.

"Ah~" Ryoko moaned louder with a blush covering her face as she felt Jeremiah begin massaging her ass.

'My ass~...' Ryoko thought to herself while biting her lip as she felt Jeremiah spread her supple ass cheeks apart, making more of her nectar leak from her pretty pink slit.

Jeremiah groaned as his pants seemed to get tighter with every passing second. The combination of Ryoko's cute little asshole right in front of him, along with her intoxicating scent (which had an even stronger effect due to his enhanced sense of smell) were beginning to make his mind cloud over with lustful desire. Still though, tonight was about Ryoko. As long as he could give her pleasure, he was willing to hold off on his own.

For now at least.

"This is no good. Looks like you're really tense in this area. I'm gonna have to try a different method." Jeremiah said as he removed his right hand from Ryoko's ass and put it back in the bowl of oil.

"What do you- HYAH!" Ryoko began before cutting herself off with her eyes widening and a loud moan leaving her mouth as she felt Jeremiah stick one of his fingers in her ass, steadily pumping it in and out. She was unable to stop herself from cumming (not that she wanted to) when he suddenly stuck a second finger inside of her and sped up his pace, making her let out a scream of pleasure and grip the table as her back arched and her toes curled.

"Hmm... This is worse than I thought. Looks like you've got an excess amount of fluids stored up inside of you." Jeremiah said as he pulled his fingers out of Ryoko, making her moan in disappointment as her ass tried desperately to pull him back in. Her little hole was even more warm, tight, and soft than he'd imagined it would be.

"I'm gonna have to do an inside-out massage." Jeremiah said as he gently, yet firmly, grabbed Ryoko's hips and lifted her lower half up a bit.

Before Ryoko could respond, Jeremiah reached down with both of his hands and spread her lower lips apart, before he leaned down and stuck his tongue inside of her love hole.

"AH~! J- Jeremiah~!" Ryoko moaned lewdly as Jeremiah's tongue moved around inside of her.

For Jeremiah, he closed his eyes with a blissful expression on his face as he finally got a full taste of _his_ Ryoko, not to mention how being this close to her let him take in even more of her scent. He honestly felt like he was getting a little drunk from the combination of the two.

Deciding to step it up, Jeremiah used his shapeshifting and created a second pair of arms below the first pair - putting two holes in his shirt in the process - and stuck two fingers from his lower right arm into Ryoko's pussy, while using his lower left arm to reach forward and begin playing with her clit.

"I- I'm cumming!" Ryoko squealed in pleasure as she threw her head back, with the walls of her pussy tightening around Jeremiah's tongue as she squirted into his mouth, while he dutifully lapped it all up.

Not giving Ryoko a chance to recover, Jeremiah created two more arms - these ones coming from his shoulders - and used them to play with her oily ass cheeks, while he used his original left arm to stick three fingers into her asshole. On top of all of this, he used his shapeshifting to extend his tongue, making it reach all the way to her womb, while also playing a little more roughly with her clit.

Unable to take or even comprehend all of the pleasure she was experiencing, Ryoko just laid there and took all of it, lewdly moaning Jeremiah's name over and over again as she continuously squirted her juices into his mouth, with her eyes rolling back and drool running down her chin as she grit her teeth from the pleasure.

'So much better than masturbating~' Ryoko thought to herself after one particularly powerful orgasm when Jeremiah's tongue briefly left her pussy to give a long, slow lick from her clit all the way up to her asshole, before returning to her leaking pussy.

Pulling his tongue out of her pussy, and his fingers out of her ass (both of which kept trying to pull him back in) Jeremiah leaned and looked down at Ryoko, gaining a small smile as he watched her twitch occasionally, wantonly moaning and swaying her hips in a way that was very appetizing to his eyes as she waited for him to continue the massage.

Taking her bubbly cheeks into his the hands of his shoulder-arms, Jeremiah spread them wide open, watching as her tight little asshole seemed to wink at him, before he bent down and stuck his now 10 inch tongue deep inside of her, making her let out a guttural moan as he moved it wildly inside of her.

Reaching down with his lower left arm, Jeremiah stuck four fingers into Ryoko's dripping wet pussy, his hand a blur with how fast he was pumping in and out.

"I'm cumming, I'm cumming, I- I'M CUUUUMMMIIIINNG!" Ryoko yelled with a look of absolute pleasure on her face as she trembled and came harder than ever before, drenching Jeremiah's hand and the table with her sweet nectar.

Pulling his tongue out of her, Jeremiah gave dipped his normal right hand in the bowl of oil, before he gave Ryoko a nice and firm slap on the ass, making her cum even more.

Licking his hand that was covered in her cum, Jeremiah watched as Ryoko fell down on the table, letting out unintelligible words and moans as her love nectar continued shooting out of her satisfied pussy.

'Best... Massage... Ever~...' Was all Ryoko could think to herself as she slowly passed out with a silly smile on her face, the multiple orgasms having taken their toll after the slow day she had.

Seeing Ryoko pass out, Jeremiah gained a small smile as he looked down at her with love in his eyes, while absently using his shapeshifting to change his body back to its normal appearance.

After finishing up by massaging Ryoko's legs and feet, Jeremiah wrapped her up in her lab coat before taking her to her room, which had a pink, black, and white color scheme.

Tucking Ryoko into her bed, Jeremiah leaned down and placed a soft kiss on her forehead, before heading back to her office to clean up. He would have kissed her lips, but he was sure she would want to be awake for their first kiss.

About ten minutes later Jeremiah could be seen in his room, now only wearing a tight black sleeveless shirt and a pair of black boxers. Looking down, he groaned at the large tent in his boxers. He was so hard that it was actually almost a little painful. Glancing at his bed, he saw Diane and Shiro, both seemingly asleep.

Running a hand through his hair, Jeremiah just sighed as he shook his head, before he walked over to the bed and laid down. The moment he did so, Shiro instantly climbed on top of him and laid her head on his chest, while also wrapping her arms and legs tightly around him. He wasn't surprised. Shiro never went to sleep unless he was next to her.

As she laid on top of him though, he couldn't help but close his eyes in pleasure. From what he could feel, she was only wearing a pair of tight leggings and a tank top. No panties or bra, as usual, which allowed his cock to get a faint feel of her pussy, and a faint feeling of her nipples rubbing against his chest, with only the thin layers stopping them from directly rubbing up against one another.

Deciding to try to ignore it, Jeremiah reached to his left and pulled Diane closer to him, before closing his eyes to finally get some sleep.

A few minutes later, Jeremiah had finally fallen asleep, and Shiro sat up on his lap, staring down at him as she watched him sleep. Taking a risk, she placed her hands on his chest and began moving her hips back and forth, moving slowly so as to not wake him or Diane up. Bringing a hand up to her mouth to muffle her moans as she reached her orgasm a few minutes later.

Panting a bit as she looked down at Jeremiah's sleeping face, Shiro leaned down and began kissing, licking, and nibbling lightly on Jeremiah's neck as she continued to grind her lower half against his, all the while taking in his scent that she loved so much. She jumped a bit with her eyes widening slightly when she felt his arm wrap around her waist with his hand resting on the small of her back, but a quick glance at his face showed that he was still asleep.

Once Shiro had enough (while unknowingly making things even more uncomfortable for Jeremiah since his erection only got even harder), she spent about two hours watching Jeremiah sleep while running a hand through his hair, whispering over and over again about how she loved him, before eventually laying her head back down on his chest and falling asleep.

 **[ Next Morning ]**

Outside on the deck of The Big Dipper, Jeremiah could be seen sitting at a grand piano that was a shiny black with gold trimming. After gently running his fingers across all of the keys, he began playing a slow, peaceful song that fit nicely with the calm and relaxing atmosphere of the morning, gaining a small smile as he looked up at the fluffy clouds in the bright blue sky.

The piano was easily Jeremiah's favorite instrument, having learned the basics of how to play it from his grandfather back when he was just a little kid, but it wasn't until he came to this world that he could truly say he had mastered it. Before he had set out on his journey, he used to play it almost every day on his island. It was one of his favorite hobbies, which has only grown since he's gotten older.

Speaking of coming to this world, Jeremiah wondered when the goddess that sent him here would contact him. He still remembered her mentioning something about him being her champion, but he still had no idea what that entailed. Would he be fighting her enemies? It'd be pretty lame if some other random godly or demonic being decided to Thanos snap him out of existence or something.

'Hmm... Well, we'll cross that bridge when we get to it.' Jeremiah thought to himself with a light shrug as he put his focus back on the piano, absently taking note of his silent observer off to the side.

A few minutes later, Jeremiah started playing a different song while looking up at the sky with a peaceful expression on his face, before he suddenly started speaking.

"Good morning. You know, you don't need to stand so far away." Jeremiah said to the person watching him, smiling a bit as he heard a girlish voice let out a sound of surprise.

"G- Good morning, Mr. Jeremiah." Came the somewhat shy voice of a little girl.

Said little girl had pale white skin, with jaw length black hair that was parted to the right, covering the right side of her face. Her eye color was a beautiful shade of blue with black slits for pupils, which one could see from her uncovered left eye. The most notable feature about the girl, however, was her large tail, signifying that she was a mermaid.

Her tail was dark blue with a dorsal fin on her upper back where her human and fish halves meet, with a big white patch below the dorsal fin. She also had two smaller fins on the lower front and back of her tail, as well as a caudal fin at the bottom, which looked very similar to a crescent moon.

Also notable was the girl's size. Despite only being seven years old, she was already about 5' long.

For clothes, the girl only wore a blue hooded dress that had two white lines going down each side, with the hood currently being pulled over her head. She also had a bubble around her waist, something that all mermaids below the age of thirty needed to use to get around on land. That wouldn't be the case for long though, since Jeremiah was already working on something that would allow her to get her human legs early.

"Shyarly, I keep telling you that you don't need to be so formal." Jeremiah said with a sigh as he looked over at the girl, while still playing the piano.

"S- Sorry." Shyarly said shyly as she looked down, making Jeremiah sigh again.

When they were on Fishman Island, Jeremiah had saved Shyarly from some humans that were trying to kidnap her from the Fishman District. It was no secret that mermaids were creatures that many slave traders wanted to get their hands on, considering how much money they went for when sold.

Anyway, as if that wasn't enough, Arlong was barely ever home to take care of her, which only added to the insecurities and slight depression she had from her father abandoning her a few years ago.

Shaking his head, Jeremiah looked over at Shyarly again, and raised an eyebrow when he saw her keep glancing at the piano. Feeling a metaphorical lightbulb appear above his head, he addressed her.

"Shyarly." Jeremiah said as he removed his fingers from the piano and fully turned to the mermaid.

"Yes?" Shyarly responded as she looked at up at him, fiddling with her fingers a bit.

"Would you like me to teach you how to play?" Jeremiah asked as he gestured to the piano.

"Really?" Shyarly asked hopefully with her eyes lighting up with hope, getting a smile from Jeremiah as he nodded at her.

"Sure. Come on." Jeremiah said as he extended his hand out for her to take, which she did after a few seconds of hesitation, before Jeremiah scooted over so that she could sit down on the bench with him.

Starting with something simple, Jeremiah began showing her how to play 'Twinkle Twinkle Little Star', and was pleased to see Shyarly with a happy smile on her face the entire time as she seemed to become more relaxed around him.

She was family now after all.

 **[ Grand Line - 1505 ]**

Looking up at the giant red land mass in front of him, Jeremiah let out a sigh as he put on a black mask that completely covered his face except for his eyes, before he pulled the hood of the black full body cloak he was wearing over his head. Behind him stood the rest of his crew who were all dressed in the same attire as him.

"Naruto. Shiro. Ryoko. Bisca." Jeremiah suddenly called out, with the four mentioned walking up to stand next to him, two on each side.

"Diane. Souma. Asta. Kail. Nana. Robin. Shyarly." Jeremiah said as he looked behind him at the seven people whose name he stated.

"You all know what to do if there's any trouble while we're gone." Jeremiah said, getting affirmative nods from each of them.

Turning back around, Jeremiah finally gave the order.

"Let's go." With that said, Jeremiah, Naruto, Shiro, Ryoko, and Bisca all took off, each using their own methods to scale the large land mass.

For Jeremiah, he simply used his telekinesis to fly up.

Naruto channeled chakra to his feet and began running up the large wall of rock.

Shiro hitched a ride on Jeremiah's back. She did have her own way to fly, but it was a little too noticeable for what they were currently doing.

Ryoko turned her lower body into gas and flew up.

As for Bisca, Naruto held her in a bridal carry as he ran up the wall.

Reaching their destination about ten seconds later, the quintet all stopped as they took in the sight before their eyes.

Mariejois. The supposed 'Holy Land'.

Just looking at it from a distance, one could almost be fooled into thinking it's a beautiful place to live.

That one was not Jeremiah, nor any other meber of New Dawn.

"Let's go. You all know what to do." Jeremiah ordered, getting nods from his crew, before they all blurred out of sight.

Looking up at the full moon in the sky, Jeremiah sighed. They certainly chose a beautiful night to do this.

Shaking his head, Jeremiah disappeared a second later.

 **[ With Ryoko ]**

Running through the streets of Mariejois in an area that was arrogantly named 'The Domain of the Gods' (something Ryoko scoffed at when she saw it on a sign), Ryoko frowned behind her mask. She hadn't been here long, and yet she already hated this place.

She hated the gold mansions.

She hated the gold fountain in the middle of the town.

She hated the gold statues that could be seen in the yards of the gold mansions.

She hated seeing people of various races - human, giants, etc. - chained up in the yards as if they were pets.

She hated the fake trees.

She hated the screams of pain she could hear coming from various places.

She hated everything about this place.

Seeing two guards coming, Ryoko quickly released a sleeping gas that would knock them out for at least half a day, before she ducked behind a building, waiting for the gas to take effect.

Once they were down, Ryoko dragged both of their bodies out of sight and threw them both inside of some fake bushes, before she went around and started freeing the slaves that she could see (while swiftly dealing with any guards before they could make a sound), feeling sadness and anger as she saw the lifeless look in some of their eyes.

She truly hated this place.

 **[ With Shiro ]**

Sneaking up behind a guard, Shiro jumped on his back and quickly snapped his neck. Jumping off of him and grabbing his corpse before it could hit the ground, she dragged him into a dark area.

Most people when first meeting Shiro would probably assume that she was no good at stealth.

That couldn't be further from the truth.

Contrary to what most would think, Shiro was among the best in thw world when it came to stealth. She just seemed to have a natural aptitude for it. Her small size combined with her amazing agility and flexibility also helped.

Peeking around the corner of the mansion she was hiding behind, Shiro saw two guards standing there. Behind them, she could see two slaves chained to posts in the yard, making her frown at the sight.

Reaching into her cloak, Shiro pulled out two deadly looking daggers, each being pitch black with serrated edges.

Leaving her hiding spot, Shiro threw one of her daggers into one of the guard's head, killing him instantly. Startled, his partner was about to yell about an intruder, only for Shiro to appear in front of him and stab him through the bottom of his mouth with her second dagger.

After collecting her other dagger, Shiro walked over to the slaves and easily broke the chains that were holding them down. As they looked up at her, she could see the confusion and wariness in their eyes.

"I'm here to free you." Shiro said bluntly, her voice being muffled and somewhat distorted from the mask as she bent down and picked both of them up. After making sure the two were secure in her arms, Shiro nodded to herself and quickly took off with the intention of taking them to the ship, not even waiting for a response from them.

She would have liked to just let them go on their own so that she could continue with her objective, but she could see how bad their conditions were. If they had've gone without help, they would have definitely been caught again, and that would be bad for everyone.

 **[ With Bisca ]**

Perched on top of a tall building, Bisca glared furiously through the scope of her rifle as she saw a boy, no older than 10, chained up like a beast. Even from from here, she could see how malnourished he was. Aiming her gun through one of the windows that were in her sight, she couldn't contain the snarl that escaped her lips when she saw the nobles inside eating what was practically a banquet, laughing and smiling as if they had not a care in the world.

'These snot nosed assholes... They even need a gold table to eat off of?!' Bisca thought to herself with a mixture of anger and incredulity.

She couldn't even begin to describe how badly she wanted to kill them, but she knew she needed to wait. She couldn't afford to ruin the plan just because she was unable to control her anger.

Removing her eye from the scope, Bisca pressed a button on the side of the rifle and watched as it seemed to fold in itself, making it look almost like a blunt melee weapon, before she placed it inside of her cloak and quickly made her way down the building.

The nobles may be off limits for now, but the guards were not.

 **[ With Jeremiah ]**

Having successfully sneaked into one of the mansions, Jeremiah was currently walking through a dimly lit underground hallway, the only source of light being torches on the wall.

Reaching one particular area of the hallway, Jeremiah stopped when he saw a group of guards sitting at a table playing cards. There were ten in total. Behind them he could see some cages, with each holding about a dozen slaves.

As he walked forward, Jeremiah saw one of the guards look at him and abruptly stand up, getting the others to follow suit as they aimed their weapons at him.

Not giving them a chance to speak, Jeremiah simply walked past them while using his telekinesis to snap all of their necks, being careful to make sure that their bodies and weapons didn't make any loud noises when hitting the ground. There were still other guards and slaves further down the hall, so he didn't want to risk anyone hearing it and coming to check it out, despite how quickly he could deal with the low level guards.

Walking up to the cages, Jeremiah watched as most of the slaves backed away in fear, while one young woman looked up at him with a blank look on her face.

"Have they finally sent someone to kill us?" The young woman asked with a monotone voice.

Looking down at her, Jeremiah frowned at the scars he could see all over her arms and legs. She wasn't the only one either. As he looked around, Jeremiah saw that most of them had scars of varying sizes on them. One thing that made his frown deepen was seeing that all of the prettiest female slaves had some type of scar on their face, including the one that had asked him the question. He could easily guess the reason for that.

"No. I'm here to save you. I know you all have experienced things that no person should ever have to. I won't pretend to understand all the pain that you all have suffered for however long you've been here, but I will do what I can to make sure you never have to feel that pain again." Jeremiah said sincerely as he used his telekinesis to unlock and open all of the cages.

Slowly - hesitantly - the people began exiting the cages one by one.

"Now, I'm gonna go free the others. I need you all to wait here until I give you the signal that it's okay to leave." Jeremiah said as he looked around at them, watching as some of them hesitantly nodded, before he turned and began walking further down the hallway.

"Wait." He heard the voice of the same young woman from before, making him stop as he halfway turned to look at her.

"How will we know the signal?" The young woman asked, getting murmurs from the others who were wondering the same thing.

"Trust me, you'll know." With that said, Jeremiah turned around and quickly disappeared down the hallway.

About ten minutes later, Jeremiah had finally finished releasing all of the underground slaves. There were about 230 in total.

Moving on to another area, Jeremiah saw a staircase that led to the upstairs, and he wasted no time going up. Reaching the top of the staircase, Jeremiah stopped when he saw a door. He honestly would have liked to just kick it down, but he could sense multiple people behind it. Backing up, Jeremiah looked down and saw a a tiny gap between the floor and the bottom of the door.

That was all he needed.

Using his shapeshifting, Jeremiah shrunk himself to the size of an ant and ran under the door. Once reaching the other side, he flew up into the air and his eyes widened at what he saw before him.

Three girls.

The first had long black hair, with dark blue eyes that held immense hatred and pale skin. She had a slender frame, yet her assets were already developing nicely, despite the fact that she only looked to be about 12 years old, just one year older than Robin. She was dressed in a pink belly dancer outfit.

The second girl also had long hair, with hers being orange. Her skin was a little darker than the other girl's, but not to the point that it could be called tan. Her figure was also slim, and also looked to be developing into a mature one, though not quite at the same level as the black haired girl. Her eyes were a fiery orange color. She was wearing an orange belly dancer outfit.

The last girl was the tallest of the three. She had long light green hair that was paired with slightly darker green eyes, and her skin had a light tan to it. Like the other two girls, she had a slim figure that was developing into that of a mature woman. She was dressed in a green belly dancer outfit.

The first thing Jeremiah felt was shock.

Shock quickly turned into anger.

He recognized these girls. There was no way he wouldn't.

These girls were none other than the Boa sisters.

Looking around, Jeremiah frowned beneath his mask in pure disgust as he watched and listened to the nobles constantly demean the girls while laughing obnoxiously as they shot near the three girl's feet to make them 'dance'. He also saw that the girls had seastone cuffs on their wrists and ankles, as well as explosive collars on their necks.

Having seen enough, Jeremiah shifted back to his normal size, not giving anyone a chance to react as he quickly killed all of the guards, before knocking out all of the nobles and tying them up.

It all only took about three seconds in total.

Over with the Boa sisters, they could only watch in total shock when they saw a tall masked figure dressed in all black seemingly appear out of thin air. That shock only grew (with a bit of fear added) when the figure disappeared from sight and reappeared a second later, only now all of the guards in the room were dead, while all of the nobles were knocked out and tied up.

As the figure slowly walked over to them, the three girls instinctively flinched and closed their eyes when they saw the person raise a hand.

Clank!*

Hesitantly opening their eyes after hearing the sound, the girls looked down and their eyes widened to the size of dinner plates when they saw all of their shackles removed, even the explosive collars that were on their necks.

"You girls are free now." Jeremiah said as he looked down at the sisters, watching as they just stared at him with their eyes still wide open, numerous emotions flickering across their faces. Seeing as they apparently weren't gonna say anything, Jeremiah continued.

"The others that are underground have been freed as well. Now, I'm gonna go free the rest. I need you all to stay here until I give you the signal. You'll know it when you hear it. In the meantime, I'd suggest you girls go raid the kitchen. I'd imagine it's been a while since you all have had a good meal." Jeremiah said before turning around and beginning to walk away. While it would be nice to have a conversation with the future 'Snake Princess', he had much more important things to take care of right now.

"W- wait." Jeremiah heard one of them say. Turning to look behind him, Jeremiah saw that it was Hancock.

"Is something wrong?" Jeremiah asked, feeling an odd sense of déjà vu.

"No, just.. Thank you." Hancock said gratefully as she quickly wiped her watery eyes, with her sisters nodding beside her.

"Don't mention it. None of this should have happened in the first place." Jeremiah waved them off as he turned and continued walking forward.

 **[ With Naruto ]**

Walking through a cold, dark underground passage, Naruto frowned when he saw some light up ahead. He had been walking in darkness for about ten minutes, so suddenly seeing some light made him a little wary, despite the fact that he couldn't sense anyone up ahead.

Of the five people that were invading Mariejois, Jeremiah had given Naruto the most important job, and Naruto was determined to get it done.

Cautiously walking forward, Naruto's frown deepened as he reached an area that was much more open than the narrow passage he'd been walking through before, not to mention much colder. He felt like he was literally standing in a freezer.

Looking ahead of him, Naruto saw that the light was coming from what looked to be a tomb. He could see there were also more tombs next to it, though those ones didn't have any light coming from them.

As he walked forward, Naruto's eyes widened slightly under his mask when he saw a a large straw hat on top of some type of chest or container.

It looked just like Roger's old hat that he gave to Shanks.

Looking around the 'tomb', Naruto saw that there was some ice on the walls, and even on the hat, making him wonder if this was indeed a freezer.

But why would something need to be frozen this deep underground?

Deciding to table those thoughts for later, Naruto began looking around the big container, trying to see if it needed a key or something.

Finding one on the lower front, Naruto frowned as he looked at a very complex looking lock. Naruto was a pretty damn good lockpick if he did say so himself, but not even he was sure where to begin with this lock. It was unlike any he had ever seen.

Deciding to try to brute force it, Naruto grunted as he tried to pry the container open with his raw strength, even going so far as to add a little chakra when he felt that his normal strength wasn't enough. If he could just use more of his power then he was almost positive that this would be easier, but he didn't want to risk alerting Cipher Pol to his and the rest of the crew's presence. It wasn't that the crew couldn't beat them, but they didn't want the slaves to get caught up in what could possibly be a large scale fight.

Hearing and feeling the lid of the container start to give way, Naruto smiled in satisfaction. Just a little more...

Suddenly, Naruto's eyes widened when he felt a presence behind him. Before he could fully turn around, he grunted as he was stabbed in the heart through his back. Looking down, Naruto saw that it was a rapier.

Splash!*

The body exploded into a puddle of water once it hit the ground, revealing it to be a water clone.

As a figure walked forward slightly, the only thing that could be seen was a tall spiky crown, a long flowing cape, and a glowing red eye.

Staring at the container for a bit, the figure turned around before walking away.

"Interesting..." The figure muttered as they disappeared into the darkness.

Back with the real Naruto, his eyes snapped open from his position on top of a very tall building as he went over the information his clone just collected.

Unlike his shadow clones, Naruto's elemental clones are usually unable to go too far from him or give him their memories. However, he found a way to work around this by coming up with a technique that allowed him to control the body of the elemental clone from a distance, while constantly feeding it chakra for as long as it was active. By doing this, he could even see through the clone's eyes. The drawback was that he had to give it all of his focus, meaning he was open to be attacked by the enemy if he used it when they were around. Also, as previously mentioned, it was a constant drain on his chakra.

"*Sigh...* That was the worst possible timing to get stabbed." Naruto grumbled as he stood up while shaking his head. Why would the World Government have a container with a larger version of Roger's hat resting on top of it in an underground freezer of all places?

'I reeeeaaally hope it's not what I think it is.' Naruto thought to himself with a troubled expression underneath his mask. There was one theory that came to mind, but he really didn't want it to be true.

Something told him that it was though.

Shaking his head, Naruto did a few stretches to loosen up his body after sitting in the same position for so long, before he created multiple shadow clones and had them all blur out of sight, with him doing the same.

 **[ Thirty Minutes Later ]**

It took a while, but they had finally done it. They had finally freed all of the slaves.

"Now... Time for phase two." Jeremiah said to his four crew mates who were standing next to him, getting a nod from each of them.

Making a single handseal, Naruto brought his hand up in front of his face and said one word.

"Boom."

What followed was explosions from all over Mariejois, as multiple explosive seals were detonated at the same time.

Seeing all of the former slaves come busting out of the buildings, Naruto wasted no time as he created hundreds of clones to carry all of them down the Red Line, even the giants.

Off in the distance, Jeremiah could hear the panicked screams of the 'nobles', making him smile under his mask. However, his eyes narrowed when he saw CP0 agents rushing towards him, his crew, and the former slaves.

Deciding to deal with them quickly before they could hurt or kill anyone, Jeremiah quickly locked them all in place with his telekinesis, before he broke all of their legs and arms and threw them to the other side of the Red Line. It would be a miracle if they somehow managed to not drown.

Seeing that their work here was done for now, Jeremiah turned to the Boa sisters who were the last three left that needed to be taken down the large red rock, and saw that they all had tears in their eyes as they watched the place of their torment be destroyed.

Using his telekinesis again, Jeremiah grabbed the three girls and his crew mates as he floated up into the air, before he flew everyone down.

Once they landed on the ship, Jeremiah could see many of the former slaves crying in happiness as it set in for them that they were truly freed from that Hell.

As nice as it was, Jeremiah wasn't finished yet. Flying back up to Mariejois, Jeremiah went and collected all of the nobles that he had tied up, which was ten in total.

He also destroyed their house.

When he got back to the ship, he saw the former slaves all look at the nobles in shock, seeing the conditions that they were in.

Ignoring their shock, Jeremiah walked past them and went to the helm, channeling his tech powers into the ship.

Once the barrier surrounded the ship, Jeremiah dove the ship underwater, before he began sailing away from the Red Line.

He knew that the admirals and many vice admirals, maybe even the fleet admiral, were on the way. He didn't want to deal with them tonight.

 **[ Three Days Later ]**

After freeing all of the slaves, New Dawn quickly went about getting them all returned to their homes, or setting up new homes for them if they didn't have anywhere to return to. Ryoko had also taken it upon herself to remove all of their scars, something they were thankful for. She was, unfortunately, unable to do anything about the mark of the celestial dragons that were branded on them though, much to her disappointment.

However, that was where Jeremiah came in.

Looking down at the three girls in front of him with their shirts off and their backs turned to him, Jeremiah sat down behind Hancock, deciding to do her first.

Placing a hand on the mark on her back -ignoring how she jumped a bit at the contact- Jeremiah took a deep breath as he began using one of the more advanced uses of telekinesis.

Contrary to what many people seemed to think, telekinesis wasn't simply lifting things with your mind and moving them around. No, it went much deeper than that.

As she sat their with Jeremiah's palm on her naked back, Hancock allowed herself to get lost in her thoughts. She, like others, had been immensely surprised when he and his crew had removed their masks and revealed their identities. Of course she had heard of them before. Who hadn't?

When she had tried to gauge their power, she had nearly been blown away at just how powerful they all were, not counting Robin and Shyarly (though, even they were pretty strong for their ages). Not just the captain, but all of them were stronger than any of the Kuja warriors she had met. It was how she wanted her own crew to be one day.

Hancock was broken out of her thoughts when she felt a cold, yet somehow burning sensation rip through her back, making her grit her teeth to contain the scream od pain that was trying to escape her mouth. That didn't stop sweat pouring down her body though. She had been informed that it would hurt, but she hadn't thought it would be quite this bad.

About a minute later, Jeremiah finally removed his hand, and Hancock gasped for breath once he did. The pain had been so intense that she'd forgotten to breathe.

However, it was all worth it when she heard Marigold speak.

"S- Sister... It's gone. Your mark is gone!" Marigold exclaimed as she looked at Hancock's back, her very unmarked back.

Standing as best as she could, Hancock walked over to a mirror and looked behind her to see that mark was indeed gone, making her shed tears of relief and happiness.

"H- How?" Hancock choked out through her sobs.

"Molecular reversion. It's a very complicated process that I doubt you girls would have much interest in hearing about. Anyway, who's next?" Jeremiah answered before asking as he wiped a bit of sweat from his forehead.

Doing this was taxing on him, but he didn't mind. The happiness on their faces made it all worth it.

 **[ A Few Days Later - Calm Belt ]**

Reaching the drop off point for the three Amazonian sisters, Jeremiah could see the ship full of women waiting for them up ahead.

He had given the girls a den den mushi to call for their tribe to come pick them up. He knew that the tribe didn't welcome men on their island, so he decided to just do it like this and save everyone the potential headache.

Glancing to the side from the lounge chair he was laying on, Jeremiah could see the three sisters talking to Robin and Shyarly, all giggling about something.

This was how they should be. Living like the kids that they are. Not as toys to entertain stuck up rich snobs that didn't even know how to tie their own shoes.

Jeremiah was just thankful that the girls hadn't been raped or anything like that.

Seeing that they were getting closer to the ship, Jeremiah sighed as he stood up, calling for the three girls to come over.

"Looks like it's time for you girls to go home." Jeremiah said as he crouched down to get eye level with them, giving them a small smile as he did so.

"Indeed. On behalf of my sisters and myself, I wish to thank you and your crew again. If you all hadn't come... Well, just know that your help will not be forgotten." Hancock said gratefully as she stuck out her hand towards Jeremiah, which he grasped with his much bigger hand and shook.

He also dutifully ignored the blush he saw on her cheeks.

After shaking Marigold and Sandersonia's hands as well, Jeremiah stood up and turned around, before he walked over to the railing and looked down at the smaller ship that was, as expected, full of women. Even Elder Nyon was there.

Lifting the girls up with his telekinesis, Jeremiah brought them over and gently lowered them down onto their ship, watching as they were immediately crowded and checked for any injuries or anything of the sort, before they were taken inside the ship.

"They're fine. Any injuries they may have had have all been healed by my doctor." Jeremiah said, getting their attention as they all turned to him. However, he frowned when he saw some of them aim their bows at him.

"Stand dyown!" Elder Nyon yelled with her strange way of speaking as she turned to the warriors, getting them to hesitantly lower their weapons. They still looked wary though.

After thinking to himself for a bit, Jeremiah hopped down onto the Kuja ship and in front of the elder, making them instantly raise their weapons again as they all 'surrounded' him. However, he frowned a bit when he smelled the scent of arousal. Discretely glancing around, he noticed more than a few had red faces and were panting a bit, even as they aimed their bows at him.

Apparently, some of his haki was leaking out.

"Jeremiah." Jeremiah introduced himself as he crouched down to Nyon's level, ignoring the others for now. The lady really was tiny.

"Nyon." Nyon replied amicably as she reached out and shook his hand.

"I thyank you for helping those girls. We had been worried sick." Nyon said as she looked at Jeremiah. Standing this close to him, she was able to get a feel of his power, and she knew that he could instantly wipe them all out if he wanted to. She had never felt haki like his.

"As I've told them, don't mention it. You don't need to worry about repaying me or anything like that either. They're safe now, and that's all that matters." Jeremiah said as he stood up, raising an eyebrow when he noticed that most of the warriors had lowered their snake-bows. He also took notice of their quickened breathing and the dazed look in their eyes, while some had an almost animalistic look about them, as if they were ready to pounce on him at any second.

'That's my cue to leave.' Jeremiah thought to himself as he quickly floated up into the air, ignoring the shocked gasps from below, as well as the women trying to jump up and pull him out of the air as he landed back on his ship.

"Well, it's time for us to go. I'm sure we'll see each other again down the line." Jeremiah said before he walked to the helm and quickly sailed far away from the Kuja ship.

His haki really was annoying sometimes.

 **[ A Few Hours Later ]**

Looking down at the ten unconscious nobles in front of him, Jeremiah tapped his chin as he wondered what he should do with them. He did have a plan, but if he went through with it, then he and his crew would be at the top of the 'Most Wanted Criminals' list in the world. Granted, they were already pretty high up on that list, but still.

'What to do, What to do...' Jeremiah thought to himself as he paced back and forth, before he stopped when an idea came to mind.

"Hmm... That'll work." Jeremiah thought to himself as he looked down at the unaware nobles.

It was crazy, but it would work.

Such was life for the members of New Dawn.

 **...**

 **So, how was it?**

 **It felt nice to be writing this again after so long.**

 **Let me know what you all thought about the lime in this chapter. I personally thought it was pretty decent, but I may just be biased. I'll leave it in for this chapter, bit from here on out all smut is gonna be redacted and only posted on AO3. I just don't want to risk this story ge** **tting taken down.**

 **Also, in case anyone was wondering, Naruto hasn't told Jeremiah about what he found at Mariejois yet. That's why there was no reaction to it or anything like that. That will be in the next chapter.**

 **As for the figure that stabbed Naruto's clone, I'd imagine most people would have a pretty good idea of who it was from the description (vague as it was). Even people that only watch the anime should have at least a vague idea since the character was recently introduced in the anime.**

 **Anyway, let me know what you guys thought about this chapter. If you have any questions or concerns, feel free to PM me.**

 **Til next time guys.**


	16. East Blue Part 1

**Yo.**

 **Sorry it took me so long to get this chapter out, but the internet and cable was down in my neighborhood. For some reason, even though it's Summer, we've been getting a lot of rain and thunderstorms where I live.**

 **Anyway, before the chapter begins, I'd like to give a thanks to one of my readers, Ruberforumfree. He's been cool enough to let me bounce some ideas off of him, and I'm thankful for it.**

 **Now, a quick note. I'll let you guys know ahead of time, nothing major happens in this chapter. That's because this is mostly just meant to be a prelude to the next chapter. It's also shorter than what I usually put out.**

 **Now, with that said, hope you guys enjoy.**

 **Chapter 15: East Blue Part 1**

 **"Hey" - Speaking**

 **'Hm?' - Mental**

 **[ ] - Scene/POV Change**

 **{ } - Techniques**

 **_**

 **[ East Blue - 1508 ]**

"Not bad, but try to go faster." Jeremiah said calmly as he easily dodged multiple attacks, all while reading a book.

"*Pant... Pant...* We'll get you this time!" The high pitched voices of a little boy and girl rang out across the area as they charged at Jeremiah yet again.

The little boy had wavy, jaw length black hair, dark brown eyes, and freckles on his cheeks. He was wearing a pale red, nearly pink tank top, black shorts, and a pair of black shoes. He also had on black knee and elbow pads.

The little girl had shoulder length, strawberry-blonde hair, which was straight, as opposed to the boy's wavy hair, and was tied up in a ponytail with two jaw length bangs framing her face. Like the boy, she also had freckles on her cheeks. She was wearing a white t-shirt, blue shorts, and a pair of black shoes. She also was wearing white knee and elbow pads, and a pair of padded white gloves.

These two kids were none other than Portgas D. Ace and Portgas D. Anne. The children of Gol D. Roger and Portgas D. Rouge.

Speaking of Rouge, she could be seen sitting in a chair off to the side, smiling as she watched her children try to land at least one hit on their godfather. The two kids were six years old now, and had begun their training not too long ago.

Some distance away from Rouge, Saeko was busy chasing after Shiro, who had snuck and ate her last piece of apple pie. If the laughter was anything to go by, Shiro wasn't worried.

As for why Rouge and the family (including Saeko) were here in the East Blue, it was because they had moved here a few years ago. The Marines had continued coming back to the island they used to live on in the South Blue, so Jeremiah eventually just moved them here. Not just them either, but their entire house. Rouge could still vividly remember him using one of his many inventions to shrink her house to the size of a children's toy.

A little over ten minutes later, Ace and Anne could be found lying on the burnt grass, panting heavily as sweat ran down their bodies.

"Can you two still stand?" Jeremiah asked as he looked down at the two kids.

The response he got was more panting and wheezing as the two children weakly glared at him, making him chuckle.

"That's too bad. And here I thought we could all go to the beach, but..." Jeremiah trailed off as Ace and Anne quickly stood up, with both now seeming seeming to be reinvigorated, making Rouge giggle as she watched them.

"Let's go, let's go!" Anne cheered as she and Ace ran inside the house to go get their things for the beach, while Jeremiah just shook his head and walked over to Rouge.

"They'll get you one day." Rouge said with a smile once Jeremiah reached her.

"Like you have?" Jeremiah deadpanned as he floated in front of Rouge in a lotus position, watching as she just blushed and looked away at his question.

These days, whenever Jeremiah looked at Rouge, he couldn't help but feel the tiniest bit guilty. The reason for this was what Naruto found when they invaded Mariejois. He remembered his own reaction to the news (something that had made even Naruto's neck hair stand on end), which was why he decided that they should not tell her, especially since they weren't even 100% sure about it yet.

If it did indeed turn out to be true, well...

Shaking those thoughts away, Jeremiah addressed Rouge.

"Come on. Go get your swimsuit." Jeremiah said as he gestured to the house, getting a nod from Rouge as she did just that.

"Saeko, Shiro, come on. We're going to the beach." Jeremiah said, using the wind around the two women to amplify his voice so that he didn't have to yell, before using the wind again to send the same message to the rest of his crew.

Around twenty minutes later, everyone could be found at the beach, with them being (thankfully) the only ones there. Naruto and Souma were setting up a volleyball net, Asta was being buried in the sand by Nana, Shyarly was already in the water, etc.

"Jeremiah!" Diane called out to her captain, who had been making sand angels with Shiro, Anne, and Ace.

"What's up?" Jeremiah asked as he walked over to his shipwright, running his eyes over her body as he made his way to her. The orange bikini she was wearing showed off all of her curves, while barely managing to hold in her massive breasts.

"I want to show you something." Diane said, smiling when she saw Jeremiah checking her out, even though he'd already seen her nude many times now. She was a little disappointed to see that he was wearing a white t-shirt (she really enjoyed looking at his body), but she was sure he would take it off soon enough.

"Oh?" Jeremiah replied with a raised eyebrow, getting a nod from Diane as she took a few steps back.

Taking a deep breath, Diane brought her right foot up, before stomping the ground.

"This is..." Crouching, Jeremiah looked over the very finely made sand sculptures (not unlike what Toph did in Avatar). He could see miniature versions of him, Diane, the rest of the crew, and various friends/allies that they'd made over the years. The miniature sand versions of him and Diane were holding hands, making him smile a bit.

"What do you think?" Diane asked with her hands clasped behind her back as she leaned forward.

Sand manipulation was, naturally, something granted to Diane by the Earth Earth Fruit. She didn't really use it that much though, preferring rocks, metal, and/or lava. She had actually only started seriously training her control over sand about a year ago.

"This is beautiful, Diane." Jeremiah praised sincerely with a smile as he stood up and rubbed the top of Diane's head, getting a bright smile from her in return.

Over with Shiro, she watched with a pout at the attention and praise Jeremiah was giving to Diane, before she sprang up with a determined look on her face, and began trying to make her own sand castle(s), all while Ace and Anne stared at her in confusion at the sudden action.

While Jeremiah and Diane were conversing with each other, Naruto and Bisca were locked in a rather intense game of volleyball with Kail and Souma, while Saeko kept score for them. At the moment, Naruto and Bisca were leading by one point.

"Old Man!" Ace yelled as he and his sister ran up to Jeremiah, who sighed at being called that. 42 is _not_ old!

Ace was wearing red swimming trunks that had orange flames around the waist, along with a pair of swimming goggles resting on his forehead. On his arms were a pair of red floats.

"Tell me, Diane, do I look like an old man?" Jeremiah asked as he turned to Diane, who laughed at the question.

"Well... The beard does add a few years." Diane said, deciding to tease her captain a bit, and giggled when he gave her a mock glare.

"Let's get in the water!" Anne shouted excitedly as she ran around Jeremiah and Diane with a big smile. She was a very energetic little girl.

Anne had on a one piece swimsuit, with it being a bright shade of yellow, and had matching yellow floats on her arms. Her hair was tied up in a ponytail.

"Sure." Jeremiah said with a smile, getting a cheer from Anne as she high fived Ace.

Reaching down and grabbing the hem of his white t-shirt, Jeremiah pulled it off of his body, and almost felt the need to put it right back on when he felt multiple sets of eyes instantly lock onto him. It felt like he was a piece of prime meat being eyed by starving beasts.

Grinning, Ace and Anne turned to each other and nodded, before they both launched themselves up into the air with the use of their fire powers, and yelled in excitement as they plummeted to the water.

Turning to Diane, Jeremiah swept her off her feet into a bridal carry, and the two of them looked at each other with smiles. Before anything else could be done or said, however, Jeremiah paused when he felt someone tap his back, and turned around to see Ryoko, Robin, and Rouge, all of whom had previously been relaxing peacefully under an umbrella.

Ryoko was wearing a pink strapless bikini that had black polka dots on it, with it doing wonders in showing off her amazing figure. Her hair was pulled up into a messy bun.

Rouge had on a fiery orange/red multi-string bikini, and had her hair tied up in a high ponytail.

Robin was wearing an elegant looking fringe bikini that was a deep shade of purple, and had her hair tied into two low ponytails, with both of them being pulled over her shoulders.

Now 14 years old, Robin was growing up to be a very beautiful young woman (as expected). She already had C-cup breasts, along with a slim waist, and a nice and plump ass. She also had a nicely toned body, thanks to the training she'd been doing over the years. She, right now, was probably already stronger than her canon counterpart (post two year timeskip).

"You weren't gonna take a dip without me, were you?" Ryoko practically purred as she buried Jeremiah's muscular arm between her soft breasts with a pout.

"So cruel." Robin said as she covered her mouth with one of her dainty hands, and giggled.

Looking down at Diane with a questioning look, Jeremiah watched as she just sighed and nodded, receiving one from him in return as he repositioned her in his arms.

"Come on, then." Jeremiah said as he suddenly reached out and grabbed Ryoko, and placed her over one of his shoulders like a sack of potatoes, with Diane being held over his other shoulder, as he held both of them in place with his hands cupping their lower cheeks.

"What about you two?" Jeremiah asked as he turned to Rouge and Robin, idly rubbing the butts of the two ladies he was carrying. He was surprised that Shiro hadn't come over to him, but as he turned to her, he saw that she seemed to be putting maximum effort into making a sand sculpture. Well, as long as she was having fun.

"I- I can walk." Rouge responded with a blush after clearing her throat, trying to ignore how Diane and Ryoko were softly moaning. It didn't help that she was getting an up close view of Jeremiah's half-naked body.

"Same for me." Robin said as she closed her eyes and smiled.

Jeremiah just stared at the two of them for a few seconds, before suddenly using his telekinesis to send them high up into the air, with both of them screaming as they went flying. With that done, he then crouched, before jumping up 100 feet in the air, and created a big splash when he (and the two women he was carrying) landed in the water, just after Robin and Rouge.

The moment Jeremiah, Ryoko, and Diane surfaced, he found himself being splashed with water, with the culprits being none other than Robin and Rouge.

"That was terrifying!" Rouge shouted with a red face as she and Robin continued to splash Jeremiah, along with Ryoko and Diane since they were right next to him. To top it all off, Ace and Anne suddenly swam over to them, and began helping their mom and Robin.

"Diane! Ryoko! Avenge me!" Jeremiah said as he dramatically pointed at Rouge and her improvised team.

"Yes, Captain!" Diane and Ryoko exclaimed in unison as they began their counterattack, while Jeremiah slowly sank beneath the water with his eyes closed, acting as if he had died.

A few seconds later Jeremiah raised an eyebrow when he felt himself being pulled through the water, which he let happen since it wasn't a hostile attack. When he felt himself no longer being pulled, he opened his eyes, and saw Shyarly looking down at him with a smile.

Shyarly was wearing a black bikini top, which contrasted nicely with her pale white skin. Her tail was left bare.

Now 13 years old, Shyarly, like Robin, was growing up to be a top class beauty. Her breasts were only a little smaller than Robin's, and she had a nice lower half as well when she used her human legs, which she gained after Jeremiah made a devil fruit for her. While she wasn't as big as she was in canon yet, she was still pretty big, with her already being 9' in her full mermaid form.

"The beautiful Lady of the Lake. It's an honor to be saved by you." Jeremiah said once they surfaced, before he gabbed one of Shyarly's hands and kissed it, making her blush at that, as well as the name/title he called her by. It was something he had started calling her a while ago, and she would admit that she probably liked it more than she should.

"N- N- No problem." Shyarly stuttered as he let go of her hand. While she wasn't as shy as she used to be, she did tend to often get flustered around Jeremiah.

"Oh. Your top came off." Jeremiah said as he stared at Shyarly's chest, making her eyes widen as she squeaked and quickly looked down, only to see that her bikini was still on, and she covered her red face with her hands when she heard Jeremiah's laughter.

"Sorry, Shyarly. You're just so cute that I can't help teasing you." Jeremiah said with a laugh as he rubbed Shyarly's head, only managing to make her blush deepen as she got even more flustered.

Indeed, Jeremiah thought, she was a very cute girl.

 **[ East Blue - 1512 ]**

"Mmm~" Shiro moaned quietly as she rubbed her crotch back and forth along Jeremiah's. She had managed to wake up before him and Diane, and she didn't want to waste this opportunity.

About a minute later, Shiro shivered as she reached her climax, and covered her mouth to make sure her moans weren't too loud. However, as she leaned down to kiss Jeremiah's face, she felt her heart stop as her eyes went wide.

He was staring directly at her, very clearly not sleeping.

"So..." Jeremiah trailed off as he looked at Shiro, who looked absolutely terrified at being caught.

Before he could say anything else, Shiro quickly jumped off of him, and bolted out of the room, leaving Jeremiah to let out a sigh as he stared up at the ceiling.

What a great way to start the day.

 **...**

 **To be continued in the next chapter.**

 **Again, this chapter was mostly just meant to be a prelude to the next chapter. Something everyone's been waiting for...**

 **An original arc! It will last for about twenty chapters, so I'm sure everyone will enjoy it.**

 **I'm kidding, I'm kidding. Next chapter will finally be the start of canon, something we've all been waiting for. I'd honestly expected to be starting canon around maybe chapter 7 when I first started writing this story, but it just didn't work out that way. There were too many things I still needed to put in these earlier chapters, including building up the world with important events.**

 **I need to know though, how often would you guys like for me to do chapters focusing on the Strawhats' adventures? What about Ace and Anne?**

 **Speaking of Ace and Anne, I need you guys to let me know if you all would like for both to join Whitebeard, only have Ace join Whitebeard, or have neither join Whitebeard. Personally, with this AU I've made, I don't think it would make much sense to have either of them join Whitebeard, especially since they both have some respect for Roger in this story; as opposed to how Ace hated him in canon. Still, let me know what you guys and girls think. If they don't join Whitebeard, should they each have their own crew, or be co-captains of the same crew?**

 **I'm not sure if I'll still have Sabo join the RA or not. Early on in the story, I'd actually planned on having him and Koala become members of New Dawn, but eventually scrapped the idea. I like them a lot, but if I added them to New Dawn, I'm not sure if I'd be able to balance all those characters. It's already kind of tough trying to make sure the current twelve members all get 'screen time' (does it count as screen time?).**

 **Also, before anyone says anything about it in a review, let me address something else.**

 **I'm sure some people will wonder, "Um... How are Diane, Ryoko, Ace, and Robin swimming? They ate real devil fruits, meaning they shouldn't be able to swim, even if they've also eaten artificial devil fruits." and you'd normally be right. However, if you remember, I stated in an earlier chapter that Jeremiah was working on a way to remove the water weakness from devil fruits (I think it was chapter 11, after Jeremiah gave Olivia the first ADF). This was me showing you all that he has done it, rather than just saying it flat out.**

 **Anyway, I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, despite how slice of life it was.**

 **I'm gonna try to get back to updating this story as frequently as I used to, since I want to be finished with it by the end of the year, maybe February of next year at the latest. We'll see what happens though.**

 **Til next time, guys.**


	17. East Blue Part 2

**Yo.**

 **This chapter contains my first real lemon, but it will not be posted on this site. If you wanna read the lemon, go check out the AO3 version. I just don't want to risk the story getting taken down.**

 **Anway, hope you guys enjoy.**

 **Chapter 15: East Blue Part 2**

 **"Hey" - Speaking**

 **'Hm?' - Mental**

 **[ ] - Scene/POV Change**

 **_**

After Shiro bolted out of his room, Jeremiah stood up and got out of bed, taking care not to wake up Diane and/or Ryoko, before he went to the bathroom and quickly took care of his hygiene. With that done, he left the room to go after Shiro. With the help of haki, it didn't take too long to find her.

"Shiro." Jeremiah called out as he knocked on the door to her bedroom. The fact that she was actually in her own bedroom was enough to tell him just how bad she was feeling.

He received no response, even after waiting a full minute.

"Come on, Little Vamp. I'm not mad." Jeremiah said, and he really wasn't. It's not like he never knew she liked to pleasure herself with his body. With his enhanced senses, along with his observation haki, he was always at least vaguely aware of things happening to or around him, even while he was sleeping.

Again, silence.

Sighing, Jeremiah said "I'm coming in, Shiro." With that said, he turned his body completely into wind and went under the door.

As his body reformed inside the room, Jeremiah's eyes gained a sad glint as he saw a lump under the cover on Shiro's bed, while also hearing the sniffles and whimpers.

"Shiro..." Jeremiah began, only for Shiro to come barreling towards him, bawling her eyes out as she hugged him as tightly as she could, which would be more than enough to break a normal man's spine.

"I'm sorry! P- Please don't hate me, I- I just love you so much, I-!" Shiro's rambling was put to a stop when Jeremiah suddenly grabbed the back of her head, before he leaned down and pulled her into a kiss, making her eyes widen, so shocked that she couldn't even respond to the kiss. There was also the fact that this was her first kiss.

"I'm really not mad, Shiro. How could I ever be mad at you?" Jeremiah asked after breaking the kiss, cupping her cheek with his large hand, and she instinctively leaned into it, basking in his warmth.

"B- But, I-"

"You really have no idea how much I love you, Shiro." Jeremiah said with a quiet sigh, before he pressed his forehead against hers, gently rubbing her head as he gained a wistful smile.

"That's something I'll rectify now." After saying that, Jeremiah scooped Shiro up in his arms like a princess, before he walked her over to her bed, and gently laid her down on it.

"J-" Again, Shiro wasn't able to speak as Jeremiah began kissing her, pinning both of her arms on either side of her head as he dominated her mouth, and she couldn't help but to wrap her legs around his waist, loving how his body was pressing against hers.

Slowly breaking away from the kiss, Jeremiah said "I love you, Shiro. Truly."

"Your long white hair." A kiss.

"Your big red eyes." Another kiss.

"Your bright personality." Another.

"Your beautiful smile." And another.

On and on it went, Jeremiah continued to list off all the things he loved about Shiro, with each one being punctuated with a kiss.

"I love every single part of you, Shiro. I-" This time it was Jeremiah who didn't get to finish, as Shiro - whose face had long since turned a startling shade of red - leaned up and began passionately kissing him, allowing her instincts to guide her.

Pulling away from the kiss, Jeremiah lowered his hands down to the hem of the loose tank top Shiro was wearing, before he began slowly pulling it up.

"You're so beautiful, Shiro. My Shiro..." Jeremiah whispered once he finished removing her shirt, the blush on her face only serving to enhance her beauty.

 **(Lemon Redacted. Check AO3 Version.)**

 **[ East Blue - 1512 ]**

On a bright, sunny day in the Goa Kingdom, loud voices and merry laughter could be heard coming from inside of a bar that was located in Foosha Village. The sign above the door read, 'Party's Bar'.

"I'm not afraid of pain! Take me with you! I wanna be a pirate, too!" The high pitched voice of a young boy came from inside.

The little boy had short and somewhat spiky black hair, fair skin, and a bandage under his left eye. He was wearing a white t-shirt with a blue anchor design in the middle, blue shorts, and a pair of sandals.

"No way, Anchor! You can't even swim, and that's a pirate's greatest weakness." The man replied with a laugh as he sat on a stool at the bar.

The man's most notable features were his red hair, and the three scars he had over his left eye. He had tanned skin, and stood at about 6'6 (199cm).

As long as I stay on the ship, I'll be fine! Besides, I'm stronger than I look! My punch is as strong as a pistol!" The boy exclaimed as he thrust his fist out in front of him.

"Heh~... A pistol? Really?" The red haired man asked with a bored tone.

"What kind of tone is that?!"

"Luffy! You seem unhappy!" One of the othe other men in the bar yelled with a laugh.

"You've gotta be happy to face anything! A pirate's life is great!"

"The sea is vast! You can find an adventure anywhere you go!"

The little boy, now known as Luffy, listened to all of this with a big smile growing on his face, while the red haired man let out a sigh. "Don't give him any dumb ideas."

"Captain, why don't you take him with us one time? It's not a big deal, right?" One of the pirates asked.

"I agree!"

"Then, one of you get off the ship and let him take your place." The captain said as he drank from his mug of sake.

"We've said enough, let's drink!" The pirates yelled as they all clanked their mugs together.

"What kind of friends are you?!" Luffy yelled with bulging eyes.

"The problem is that you're too young, Luffy. Wait at least another ten years, then I'll consider taking you out to sea." The pirate captain said to the excitable little boy.

"Darn it, Shanks! I keep telling you, I'm not a kid anymore!" Luffy yelled.

The red haired man - Shanks - was about to reply, only for the hairs on his neck to suddenly stand up. Quickly turning his head, he saw someone sitting on the stool on his left side. They were wearing a black cloak that completely covered them, so he couldn't see how the person looked, but he could see that they looked to be the size of a child, maybe a little taller than Luffy.

'What's with this familiar feeling?' Shanks thought, his eyes narrowing slightly as he stared at the mystery person, watching as Makino - the kind woman that ran the bar - set out some tea for the kid(?).

Although he was very curious, Shanks chose to ignore it for now, deciding instead to shift his attention back to Luffy. The moment he turned away, however, his eyes widened when he heard the child sized person speak.

"Looks like you've grown up well, Tomato Brat." Eyes widening, Shanks quickly turned back to the child sized person, only to see that they were gone, an empty tea cup being the only evidence of them ever being there.

In total disbelief, Shanks quickly downed the rest of his sake. He hadn't been called that in a long time.

 **[ A Few Days Later ]**

"Did you really have to let it bite your arm off?" An annoyed male voice asked.

"Ehhh, it's fine, Benn. I can still fight with one arm." Shanks replied to his vice captain, a man named Benn Beckam. They had just left Foosha a while ago, and were now back out on the open sea.

"You're a dumbass, Captain. You know that, right?" Benn deadpanned after a few moments of silence, with Shanks just laughing in response as he drank from the bottle of sake he was holding.

"He never was very bright."

Benn instantly whirled around with two pistols drawn at the sound of the unfamiliar voice, his eyes narrowing at the sight of a man sitting on the upper railing of the ship. It was hard to make out his appearance, due to the bright light of the sun shining behind him.

"Who are you?" Benn asked with a sharp glare, inwardly wondering how he hadn't sensed this person until now.

As the person floated - actually floated - down from the railing, his features became easier to make out, and Benn reeled back in shock when he finally got a good look at the man's face, his guns automatically lowering. Even if he were to shoot for some reason, he highly doubted that it would be very effective, if at all.

"Yo, Tomato." The man, Jeremiah, said as he silently landed on the deck, a small smile on his face as he walked up to Shanks.

"Jeremiah! So it was you back on Foosha! What are you doing here in the East Blue?" Shanks asked with a bright smile, happy to see the man for the first time in over a decade.

"That should be my line. What exactly were you thinking, letting a weak sea king from the East Blue take your arm?" Jeremiah asked with his smile becoming just a little tighter, making the red haired captain sweat a bit.

"B- By the way, this is my vice captain, Benn Beckam." Shanks said as he gestured to his right hand man.

"Nice to meet you, Benn." Jeremiah said as he turned to Benn, his nose scrunching a bit at the smell of the man's cigarette smoke.

"Likewise." Benn replied as he shook hands with the most wanted (in more ways than one) man in the world.

Shanks tried to sneak away while the two were talking, only for Jeremiah to suddenly appear next to him and place a strong hand on his shoulder.

"I'll be borrowing him for a bit." Jeremiah said as he turned to Benn.

"E- Eh? Wait a-"

"He's all yours."

"Eh?!"

"I'll have him back soon." And with that, Jeremiah flew up into the sky, pulling Shanks along with him as he blasted off, ignoring the red haired man's screaming.

 **[ Two Weeks Later ]**

"Who are you, old man?" Luffy's high pitched voice rang out, his stretchy leg wrapped around the branch of a tree as he hang upside down, staring curiously at the man in front of him.

"I'm not an old man. That's a pretty rude way to address someone." Jeremiah said with a quiet sigh. He had intended to approach Luffy a while ago, but he'd had to wait because Garp had come to the island to check on his grandson.

Shaking his head, Jeremiah asked, "What's a little kid like you doing in a big forest like this by yourself? Don't you have any friends?"

"Nope. There's not really any kids in the village." Luffy responded, looking a little downcast.

"Well, why don't you come with me? I know a few kids that you might get along with."

"Eh?! Really?!" Luffy exclaimed, a bright smile on his face as he dropped to the ground, looking up at Jeremiah with excited eyes.

"Yeah. I'm Jeremiah, by the way." Jeremiah introduced himself, inwardly frowning at just how trusting Luffy was. He was only seven years old, but still.

"I'm Luffy! I'm gonna be the king of the pirates!" Luffy yelled with a smile, following behind Jeremiah.

After a little while of walking deeper into the forest, they eventually reached the clearing where the Portgas family's house was located. Rouge could be sitting on the porch, a smile blooming on her face as she spotted the two, her eyes briefly widening when she saw the straw hat on the little boy's head.

"Hey, Jeremiah. Who's this?" Rouge greeted them as she stood up, looking curiously at the little boy standing next to Jeremiah.

"I'm Luffy! I'm gonna be the king of the pirates!" Luffy yelled again with a big smile as he threw his hands up in the air.

"Oh? I guess you're strong then?" Rouge inquired with an amused expression.

"Yup! My punch is as strong as a pistol!" Luffy exclaimed, smiling widely as he punched the air in front of him, getting a giggle from Rouge.

"Luffy, the other kids should be around back. Why don't you go meet them?" Jeremiah suggested, getting an excited nod from Luffy as he ran away.

"I haven't seen that hat in a long time." Rouge said, a soft smile on her face as some old memories resurfaced.

"Are you sad?" Jeremiah asked, idly using his telekinesis to float in the air in a lotus position.

"No... I've moved on from Roger's death. He gave me two beautiful children, and he will always be important to me for that, but I don't get sad when I think about him anymore." Rouge said, looking up at the sky as a gentle breeze passed through the area.

"I see." Jeremiah replied with a small smile as he reached over and rubbed her head, and her cheeks turned a light shade of pink at the contact.

"How about we go inside? Saeko made some lemonade and snacks a little while ago." Ryoko proposed after a few moments of comfortable silence, smiling when Jeremiah nodded in response, before she led him into the house.

 **[ With The Kids ]**

"What should we do today? A treasure hunt?" Anne asked while doing a handstand.

"Let's go hunting." Ace replied, twirling a pipe in his hands.

"Ehhh, but we did that yesterday." Anne whined with a pout.

"We have to get stronger if we want to finally land a hit on the old man." Ace said, frowning at how easily they were always beaten. He wanted to at least make the 'old man' put the book down while he was training them.

"Sabo?" Anne said, looking at the third member of their group.

"I'm okay with either." Sabo said with a smile, sitting on top of a boulder.

Sabo was a boy the twins had met back in 1508, and they had all been good friends since then. He trained with them, slept at their house, etc. Of the trio, he was the youngest, with him being 10, while the twins were 11, nearly 12.

As Ace walked over to his sister, she balled one of her hands into a fist and held it out in front of her, with Ace doing the same.

"Rock-paper-scissors, shoot!" Both siblings said at the same time, and Anne pouted again when she saw that she lost. How does paper beat rock, anyway?

"Fiiiiiiine." Anne said unenthusiastically as she dropped from her handstand into a sitting position. It wasn't that she didn't like training, she just really felt like doing something else today.

Before any of the trio could say anything else, they all turned when the heard a loud voice, and their eyebrows furrowed in confusion when the saw a little boy in a straw hat running up to them.

"Who are you?" Ace asked with narrowed eyes. Strangers never even got close to their house, so he was confused about how this boy was here.

Naturally, Luffy gave his usual introduction, "I'm Luffy! I'm gonna be the pirate king!"

It was silent for a moment.

And then:

"Hahahahaha!" Ace broke out into laughter, getting surprised looks from Anne and Sabo.

"What's so funny?!" Luffy yelled, annoyed.

"C- Can you even fight?" Ace asked between his laughs.

"Of course! My punch is as strong as a pistol!" As he said this (yet again), Luffy punched the air in front of him, only for his arm to accidentally stretch, just missing Ace's cheek as it went past his head.

"You ate a devil fruit?" Ace asked, his laughter coming to a stop as him, Anne, and Sabo all looked at Luffy in surprise and interest.

"Yup! I ate-" Luffy was cut off when his arm snapped back, making him fall to the ground when his own fist hit him in the face.

This time, Ace wasn't the only one that laughed.

 **[ Grand Line - 1514 ]**

"It's peaceful."

"Yeah."

"Yup.

"Mhm."

These four voices came from (in order) Naruto, Souma, Asta, and Jeremiah as they sat on a railing on the top deck of The Big Dipper, with each of them holding a fishing rod in their hands.

The women of the crew were all training together in the training room, which occupied the entirety of the 25th deck, the lowest deck on the ship.

As the four men were fishing, Jeremiah blinked when some images suddenly flashed in his mind.

'So, today is the day...' Jeremiah thought as he rolled his shoulders.

"You alright, Jeremiah?" Naruto asked as he, Souma, and Asta turned to their captain.

"Yeah. Just need to go take care of something." Jeremiah said with a sigh, before he turned into wind and disappeared.

Looking at each other, Naruto, Souma, and Asta just shrugged and went back to fishing.

 **[ East Blue - A Little While Earlier ]**

How did this happen?

It had been such a normal day. Children laughing and playing, adults fondly watching over them, etc.

It all happened so fast.

How were humans supposed to fight creatures like this?

100,000 belli for one adult human, and 50,000 for one human child. That was the price that these fishmen were trying to make them pay. Why should they have to pay for the right to live their lives?

"Alright, let's pull back for today, my brothers!" The captain, a shark fishman named Arlong, yelled to his crew as he began walking away, getting sighs of relief from the civilians.

"Arlong! There seems to be a house a short distance away from the village!" One of the fishmen shouted, getting Arlong's attention.

The villagers' eyes widened in terror.

"Over there. That smoke must be coming from someone's house." The same fishman said, pointing to where smoke could be seen a fairly short distance away.

'No!' Two little girls thought with horrified expressions.

"We almost missed it." Arlong said with a grin, showing off his sharp teeth.

"By the way, have you found any sea charts?" Arlong asked as he walked with his crew toward the smoke, leaving the villagers to themselves for now.

"Not a single one." One of Arlong's top underlings, Chuu, replied with a shake of his head.

As for the other villagers, they could all be seen with panicked expressions, some even going so far as to pray.

"This is bad! The pirates are headed to Bellemere's house! Even we barely managed to pay them off, so how would she be able to come up with enough money?! What do we do?!" A villager yelled, gripping his hair in worry and frustration.

"Doc, we've got trouble!" A man in a brown police uniform yelled. Most notably, his hat had a pinwheel on it.

"What is it, Genzo? And where are the children?!" The village doctor asked the panting man.

"They should've been in the forest, but they're not there! They must've taken the back way to get home!" Genzo hurriedly explained.

"Shit! We've gotta find them!" Doc replied, quickly informing the other villagers of the situation, before they all went looking for the little girls.

Knock, Knock, Knock*

Back with the fishmen, they had just reached their destination, and Arlong smirked as he knocked on the door.

"It should be open! Come in!" A womanly voice shouted from inside the small house.

Opening the door, Arlong was barely able to take a step inside before he was tackled to the ground, and he found himself staring down the barrel of a rifle, which was being held by a human woman on top of him.

The woman had red hair that was styled into a chelsea hawk, gray eyes, and fair skin. She had an athletic, toned build, and stood at 6'1. This woman was Bellemere.

"Unfortunately for you, I used to be a marine. What's a pirate from the Grand Line doing out here in Cocoyashi Village?" Bellemere asked, the barrel of her gun actually going inside of Arlong's mouth.

"SHAHAHAHAHA! SHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Arlong laughed loudly, clearly not the least bit bothered by the gun being aimed at him.

"What's so funny?!" Bellemere shouted with anger and annoyance, pushing the gun further into his mouth, but her eyes widened in disbelief when he simply bit through the gun with his sharp teeth.

"The incompetence of your inferior race." Arlong responded to her question, before he grabbed her and threw her off of him as he stood up.

With a toothy grin, Arlong raised his leg to attack Bellemere, just as the other villages came upon the horrifying sight.

"Bellemere!" The villagers yelled in concern, the loudest voices coming from two little girls. One had blue hair, blue-green eyes, and tanned skin, while the other had orange hair, dark orange eyes, fair skin.

'Nojiko... Nami!' Bellemere thought, her eyes watering as she saw her two daughters.

As Arlong brought his foot down to crush Bellemere's left arm, a strong wind suddenly blew through the area, making everyone present have to shield their eyes, while some almost lost their footing.

"Looks like I made it just in time." An unfamiliar voice said as the wind began slowing down.

As the villagers and fishmen opened their eyes, their were multiple gasps of surprise when they saw a man holding Bellemere securely up against him.

'I accidentally brought the fishing rod... Actually, it fits pretty well with this situation.' Jeremiah thought to himself with a nod.

Jeremiah had been waiting for this day for a while. This was an event that he definitely wanted to change. He would deal with trying to figure out how to get Nami to still join Luffy's crew later. He refused to let a great person like Bellemere be murdered.

As for how he had known that today was the day, it was because he had spies pretty much all over the world. He'd created hundreds, if not thousands, of robotic creatures, ranging from tiny bugs, to various types of animals (mostly birds). With the use of his tech power, he was able to receive any new information they gained, and could even see through all of their eyes at the same time, but he rarely did the latter. He could do other things with them as well, but those weren't important at the moment.

"You alright, Miss?" Jeremiah asked the redhead he'd just saved.

"W- Who...?" Bellemere trailed off with wide eyes. Due to the way she was being held, she was unable to get a good look at the face of her savior, and she didn't recognize the voice.

Before Jeremiah could say anything, Arlong spoke "How dare you save that scum?" He asked with a glare.

Ignoring Arlong, Jeremiah gently pushed Bellemere behind him and said, "Why don't you go to your friends? They all look like they might faint from worry at any moment."

"R- Right. Thank you." Bellemere said gratefully, before she ran over to the other villagers, immediately being tightly embraced by her daughters, both of whom were crying.

"One chance, Arlong. Leave. Now." Jeremiah said with a neutral expression, resting his fishing rod on his shoulder.

"A filthy human dares to tell us what to do?" Arlong snarled, anger flashing in his eyes.

"Hey, Arlong, is it just me, or does this human look familiar?" Kuroobi, one of the strongest members of the crew, asked while scratching his chin.

"All trash is the same to me." Arlong responded, and Jeremiah was actually starting to get a little annoyed.

Just a little.

'Hmm... About 20 in total.' Jeremiah thought to himself after looking over the group of fishmen.

"Allow me to take care of this filth, Arlong." Chuu said as he confidently strode forward, stopping when he stood about 10 feet away from Jeremiah.

Wasting no time, Chuu's cheeks puffed out as he readied his attack. "{Water Gun!}" He shouted as a ball of water shot out of his long lips. This ball of water hit with the same force as being shot by a pistol, so he was sure this would be enough for a mere human.

As the attack neared him, Jeremiah simply held up his left hand, and the sphere of water harmlessly splashed against it, drawing gobsmacked expressions all around.

"Too weak." Jeremiah said with a bored tone, angering the pirates.

"How about this, then?! {Hundred-Shot Water Gun!}" Chuu yelled, before he began rapidly firing balls of water from his mouth like a machine gun.

Jeremiah simply used his tremendous speed to get rid of the 30 or so balls of water, going so fast that no one present could even see him move.

"You suck." Jeremiah said as he reeled back his fishing rod, before throwing it forward, managing to hook Chuu's lips, before he pulled him close and kneed him in the stomach, immediately knocking him out.

The area fell silent.

'Just who is he?!' Bellemere, Genzo, and pretty much every other villager thought, looking at the scene in front of them with wide eyes. This man had come out of nowhere, and just took out a fishman with one hit like it was nothing! They were unable to see his face, due to him having his back towards them.

"HOW DARE YOU ATTACK MY KIN, YOU DISGUSTING HUMAN?!" Arlong roared with a furious expression, his anger mirrored by the other fishmen. "KILL HIM! KILL THIS TRASH!"

'Guess I shouldn't kill them.' Jeremiah thought as the fishmen charged at him with battle cries. When one finally reached him, he swung his fishing rod like a baseball bat, sending the pirate flying back into a few of his comrades. He then began using the fishing rod like a bo staff, using it to redirect the fishmen's attacks, and make them hit each other, further angering them.

"Nyu~! My six sword style should stop him!" Hatchan shouted as he ran up to Jeremiah, who began easily deflecting all of the sword strikes with his fishing rod. This rod was as strong as steel, which was necessary for people fishing on the Grand Line.

After taking a few 'hard' hits, Hatchan jumped back. "Nyu~! Take this!" He yelled, before he shot a stream of ink from his mouth.

Before the ink could hit him, Jeremiah simply used his telekinesis to make it turn just enough to hit one of the other fishmen instead.

"What are you doing, Hachi?!" The fishman that got covered in ink screamed.

"Nyu~! I didn't mean to do that!" Hatchan exclaimed, waving his hands in front of him.

Figuring he'd played around enough, Jeremiah decided to go on the offensive.

About ten seconds later, he had all of the weaker fishmen unconscious on the ground, leaving only Hatchan, Kuroobi, Chuu, and Arlong himself.

"You know, I'd expect more from the Sun Pirates. Did Tiger not train you guys?" Jeremiah asked, absently twirling his fishing pole like a baton.

"I'LL KILL HIM MYSELF!" Arlong roared, his eyes becoming like that of a sea king as his anger reached a boiling point. How dare this piece of human filth speak the name of Tiger?!

As Arlong neared him, Jeremiah saw that he was trying to use his saw-like nose to stab him.

"I'll show you the difference between our races, humans! I have more power in my nose alone than- AH?!" Arlong's ranting was cut off when Jeremiah brought his hand up to the fishman's face, grabbed his nose, and easily broke it by jerking it to the side, making him stumble back in shock.

"Arlong!" Kuroobi, Chuu, and Hatchan yelled with worry, their eyes as wide as dinner plates at the fact that Arlong's nose had actually been broken.

"You're not strong, Arlong. If you were, you wouldn't have chosen to come to the East Blue of all places. It's pitiful that a pirate from the Grand Line has to try to rule over people in the weakest sea in the world." Jeremiah said as he shook his head.

"SHUT YOUR MOUTH!" Arlong yelled as he charged at Jeremiah again, his mouth wide open with the intent to take a bite out of him.

When Arlong got close enough, Jeremiah hit him in the chin with his fishing rod, making him bite his tongue, before he swung it again and hit the top of the shark's head, making him drop to his knees, before he finished him off with another strike to the top his head, knocking him out.

"Well, there goes your leader." Jeremiah said, looking at the three wide eyed fishmen. "Now..." He trailed off as he suddenly appeared between Kuroobi and Chuu, before he knocked both of them out with swift strikes from his fishing pole.

With all of the other fishmen knocked out, Jeremiah and Hatchan stared at each other. Just as the octopus tried to say something, he was knocked out by a swing of the fishing rod.

Looking down at all of the unconscious fishmen, Jeremiah gained a small frown. Truthfully, he had been wondering for a long time about if he should just kill them or not. The only reason he didn't, was because he had placed Fishman Island under the protection of his crew's flag, and he knew killing Arlong's crew would probably put a strain on that relationship. Plus, he didn't want to make the queen sad.

Jeremiah was taken out of his thoughts when he heard clapping from behind him, before it turned into loud cheering, and he let out a quiet sigh as he heard it. This was part of the reason that he didn't like to fight in front of people, specifically civilians.

As he turned around, the applause came to an abrupt stop when the villagers finally got to see his face.

"Y- Y- Y- You're...!" Bellemere brought up a shaky finger, barely able to speak as she stared with bulging eyes at the man in front of her, while more than a few people fainted.

"Well, I'm gonna go ahead and take these guys somewhere else. I'll be back to check on you all later." And with that, Jeremiah lifted all of the fishmen up with his telekinesis, before he took off into the sky, leaving the villagers with gaping mouths at the sight.

'I'd say that went pretty well.' Jeremiah thought with a satisfied nod.

 **[ East Blue - 1522 ]**

"Are you sure you've got everything, Luffy?" Makino asked as she and a crowd of villagers gathered to see the young man off.

"Yup!" Luffy responded with a smile.

At 17 years old, Luffy now looked pretty much like he did in canon, save for slightly longer hair, and maybe an inch or two taller. His devil fruit made it practically impossible for him to put on extra bulk, so he had thin, yet athletic build.

Over the past ten years, he had been trained hard by Jeremiah (or Rouge whenever New Dawn wasn't on the island), and he was definitely stronger than his canon self had been at this point in time. In terms of sheer physical prowess, he was probably on par with Nightmare Luffy. As for haki, he wasn't very skilled with it yet.

It wasn't only his body that had been trained. Jeremiah had done all he could to beat some sense into the boy's thick skull. While he wasn't a super genius or anything like that, he did at least have common sense now.

"We'll miss you, Luffy!" The villagers shouted as Luffy boarded the modest ship Diane had put together for him. It wasn't anywhere near the level of 'The Big Dipper', but he still liked it a lot, and it would get him where he needed to go safely. However, it was honestly too big for him to even try to operate by himself, so he hoped to gather a crew as soon as possible.

"Don't worry! I'll be back one day! And you'll see me in the newspapers!" Luffy yelled as his ship got further away, turning around so that he could wave to all of the villagers.

As he got further out, the ship suddenly started shaking, and Luffy looked up when a sea king came up out of the water.

"I've been waiting for you! I'll show you what I've learned these past 10 years!" Luffy yelled with a grin as he cocked his fist back.

" **{Gum Gum: Pistol!}** " He shouted as his fist rocketed forward, sending the sea king flying off into the distance when it made contact. "Take that, you giant fish!"

"Guess I should find some friends to join me. Ten people should be good. And then I'll make the flag!"

Hopping up on a railing, Luffy threw both of his arms up in the air. "Ace! Anne! Sabo! Sensei! Rouge! I swear I will become the king of the pirates!" He yelled with a big smile for all to hear.

Unbeknownst to Luffy, New Dawn and Rouge were floating above him on one of Nana's clouds, all of them smiling as they watched him go.

The world was about to get a whole lot more interesting.

 **...** **Done.**

 **So, what'd you guys think?**

 **I know the fight with Arlong's crew wasn't great, but it's hard to write a good fight when the characters are so weak.**

 **As for the lemon, I think it was pretty good for my first time. Still, let me know what you guys thought about it, and feel free to give me any tips to improve future lemons.**

 **Also, as I mentioned in the chapter, Jeremiah has already had sex with Diane and Ryoko before, _many_ times in fact. He's been dating both of them for a while now, in case anyone is curious.**

 **Let me know if you guys want Bellemere added to the harem. If so, she will be the last one added (in this story, at least), making that 7 in total. That's already bigger than I originally planned or wanted, but it is what it is.**

 **What should be Nami's reason for joining the. Straw Hat crew? Arlong's already been dealt with, so that won't work. I'd appreciate any suggestions. Remember, she does still have the dream of drawing a map of the entire world, which could only be accomplished with a strong crew.**

 **The next few chapters may be focused on the Straw Hat's, but I'm not sure yet. I will warn you guys ahead of time though, I'm not gonna be showing any of the East Blue stuff. I'm just gonna jump ahead to them in the Grand Line.**

 **Also, I need suggestions on what to do with Ace, Anne, and Sabo. I asked before, but I only got, like, one response. Should Ace join Whitebeard? Should Sabo still be a revolutionary? What about Anne? Keep in mind, Ace and Anne have respect for Roger in this story, and Whitebeard was his rival, so I don't really think either would wanna join him, however cool and badass he may be.**

 **When do you guys think I should have the other Straw Hats get some training? Should I wait until the two year timeskip, or do you think sometime before that (ans during) would be good? The main reason I'm asking is because Luffy is way beyond all of them right now, even Zoro.**

 **Anyway, I think that's all for now. Hope you all enjoyed.**

 **Til next time, guys.**


	18. Straw Hats, Part 1

**Yo.**

 **Here's chapter 17, guys. I didn't get many responses to my AN in the last chapter, but oh well. I'll just decide for myself.**

 **Anyway, hope you all enjoy the chapter.**

 **Chapter 17: Straw Hats, Part 1**

 **"Hey" - Speaking**

 **'Huh' - Mental**

 **[ ] - Scene/POV Change**

 **_**

 **[ Grand Line - Year 1522 ]**

"So, this is the Grand Line..." Luffy said to himself with a smile as he looked out at the vast sea surrounding his ship. Him and his crew had just left Twin Capes, which was a lighthouse that they arrived at after crossing over Reverse Mountain. There had been a sudden bout of snow, but they got through it easily enough.

It had been a few weeks since Luffy departed from Foosha Village, and he was pretty happy with how things had been going so far. He had managed to get some good people for his crew, and they were able to get to make it to the Grand Line pretty quickly, not that he was trying to rush. If there was one thing that did bother him, though, it would be that he hadn't been able to have a good fight yet. The East Blue simply didn't have anyone on his level.

Luffy broke himself out of his thoughts when he saw an island in the distance. "Island ahead!" He yelled to his crew with a smile.

"So this is Whiskey Peak!" His cook - a young man named Sanji - said with a smile, holding a cigarette between his lips as he looked at the giant cacti on the island, some even being as big as mountains.

"Thank God we've actually made it here!" A young man wearing a crown on his head yelled, standing next to a blue haired young woman. These were two weirdos that the crew met back at the lighthouse. They even had weird names. Mr. 9 and Miss Wednesday.

"Now then, we ask that you please drop us off here!" Mr. 9 exclaimed as him and Miss Wednesday jumped onto one of the ship's railings.

"If fate wills it, then we shall meet again!" Miss Wednesday said as the two weirdos struck a pose.

"Bye-bye, babies!" The two yelled in unison, before they suddenly jumped off the ship, and started swimming towards the island.

"Seriously, just what is up with those two?" A girl with orange hair and a curvy figure said, sweatdropping as she watched the two swim away. This girl was Nami, Luffy's navigator.

"Ignore them, Nami. We've got enough weirdos on the crew as it is." A girl with lightly tanned skin, blue hair, a curvy body, and blue eyes said as she shook her head. This girl was Nojiko, Nami's older sister.

"It looks like we can dock inland." A man with green hair said. This was Zoro, the vice captain of the crew.

As the ship continued moving forward, Nami went on to explain to the crew how the log pose worked.

"Everybody be prepared for a fight. Just in case." Luffy said as they got closer to the island, getting nods from his crew.

 **[ On The Island ]**

"Huh? Are those pirates?" A man on Cactus Island said, squinting his eyes as he tried to get a good look at the ship coming towards them, which was hard because of how foggy it was.

"Hm?... Hey, you're right! Hey, everyone, pirates are coming!" Another man shouted.

 **[ With The Strawhats ]**

"I can hear people's voices, but I can't see them because of this thick fog." Sanji said, taking a puff of his cigarette.

"Eh?! People?! Are you sure?!" A young man with tanned skin and a long nose yelled nervously. This was Usopp, the crew's sniper.

As the crew sailed through the fog, they were all surprised when they saw the people on the island actually cheering and yelling greetings to them with happy looks on their faces.

"Oh! There's even some lovely ladies cheering for us!" Sanji said with hearts in his eyes as he saw some of the pretty women on the island.

"What is going on?" Nami muttered, a confused look on her face. Next to her, Nojiko and Zoro shared similar expressions.

"Talk about a warm welcome! Looks pirates really are popular!" Usopp shouted as he leaned over one of the railings of the ship, basking in all the cheers.

After the ship was finally docked, the crew stepped off, and were approached by a fairly tall man with pale blonde hair that resembled a powdered wig.

"We- *ahem* Ma~ Ma~ Maaa~ Welcome. My name is Igarappoi. I'm sure you're all probably shocked at the warm welcome, but this is Whiskey Peak, a town of liquor and music. Hospitality is our middle name." Igarappoi began with a pleasant smile. "If it's fine liquor you want, we have enough fill over one hundred barrels. So please, allow me to cordially invite you all to our wonderful banquet. We'd love to- ma~ ma~ maaaaa~ We'd love to hear tales of your adventure." He finished, still smiling pleasantly.

"Gladly!" Luffy, Sanji, and Usopp shouted in unison, hooking their arms around each other's necks as they started doing a weird dance.

Ignoring the 'Idiot Trio', Nami turned to Igarappoi and asked, "How long does it take for the log to set on this island?"

"Log? Ah, no need to worry about that right now. Now is the time to take a break from your long and no doubt difficult journey." Igarappoi answered her, before he turned to the other people around them. "Everyone, prepare the banquet! Let these brave adventurers party to their heart's content!" He shouted, eliciting another round of cheers.

The party lasted well into the night, with everyone eating and drinking as much as they could, until the Strawhats all started to slowly doze off one by one.

"O', how beautiful the cacti are in this moonlight." Igarappoi said, his hands folded behind his back as he stared up at the full moon.

"Quite the romantic, aren't you, Mr. 8?" Mr. 9 asked, sitting on top of a building.

Igarappoi, A.K.A. Mr. 8, gave him a sideways glance and said, "Oh, it's just you."

"The pirates?" Miss Wednesday inquired as she and her partner dropped to the ground.

"They've already fallen deeply into the trap. They will not escape." Mr. 8 said, his face taking on a dark look.

"That damn bunch sure know how to drink." A dark skinned, muscular woman with pink hair said as she walked out of the bar they'd all been partying in. "Still, I don't get why we needed to put on this whole charade in the first place. They're just a bunch of weak looking pirates."

"Miss Monday." Mr. 8 greeted the woman stoically.

"Why didn't we just crush them at the harbor? The town is already running low on food, and it's not like we can count on getting any whale meat. What exactly are you two good for, anyway?" Miss Monday asked as she glared at Miss Wednesday and Mr. 9.

"Stop talking to us like that!" Miss Wednesday yelled, stomping her foot as her face turned red with a mixture of anger and embarrassment.

"That's right! At least we tried our best!" Mr. 9 shouted as he glared at Miss Monday.

"Everyone calm down. Now, I've done my homework on this crew. Take a look at this." Mr. 8 said as he reached inside of his coat, before he pulled out a wanted poster.

"What?! 25,000,000 for that brat?!" Miss Wednesday, Miss Monday, and Mr. 9 exclaimed in unison, looking at the poster with wide eyes.

"Indeed. We can't judge them off looks alone." Mr. 8 said as he rolled the poster up and put it back in his coat.

"I see... My apologies." Miss Monday said with a nod.

"For now, let's take whatever valuables they have, and tie them up. We'll lose 30% of the reward if we kill them. The government prefers doing public executions." Mr. 8 said, getting nods from the others.

"I'd appreciate it if you guys didn't attack my crew." A new voice said, making the quartet's eyes widen in shock. As they turned around, their shock only grew when they saw the captain of the pirate crew leaning against a building, casually eating a big piece of chicken as he looked at all of them.

"Wha-?! How are you awake?! I saw you passed out!" Miss Monday yelled in surprise. "I even added something to your drinks and food when I saw that you all were taking too long to pass out!"

"Oh! So that's why this meat tastes so weird!" Luffy said, before he shrugged and continued eating the large piece of chicken, still staring at the group.

"Same goes for the booze." Another voice said, making Mr. 8, Miss Monday, Mr. 9, and Miss Wednesday all turn and look up, and their eyes widened even further when they saw Zoro sitting on top of a building.

"You, too?! I saw you pass out from all the drinking you did!" Mr. 8 yelled.

"Fools. A true swordsman never lets alcohol control him, especially around strangers." Zoro said, smirking as he stood up. "Looks like this place is a den of bounty hunters, and you make your living by luring in newbie pirates that have just entered the Grand Line."

While Zoro was talking, the bounty hunters all began pulling out weapons, all of them looking up at him with glares, not liking their plan being caught on to so easily.

"Looks like there's about one hundred of you, maybe a little more... Hey, Luffy! I'll take care of these guys! All of them together should make a fine opponent for me!" Zoro shouted to his captain, his smirk growing as he noticed the bounty hunter's glares increase in intensity.

"Sure!" Was Luffy's response, before he jumped on top of a building and sat down, his legs dangling off the edge.

"So, shall we get started... Baroque Works?" Zoro asked, getting gasps of shock from the bounty hunters.

"How do you know that name?!" Mr. 8 yelled up to him.

"Back when I was in a similar line of business as you lot, I was approached by a certain organization. Clearly, I refused. I remember that this organization's members didn't know anything about each other's true identities, and are required to address each other by their code names. Naturally, the boss' identity is even more protected. The name of this organization is Baroque Works." Zoro said, a fierce grin on his face. "Was it supposed to be some great secret?"

"You know too much." Mr. 8 said, sporting a heavy frown. "Kill him." And with that, the battle began.

What followed was nothing short of a one-sided beat down, with Zoro barely taking any damage from the bounty hunters, save for when Miss Monday used her impressive strength to chokeslam him. A few tried to sneak up behind Luffy, but he easily dealt with them.

As he was watching Zoro's fight, Luffy wondered if the swordsman may be ready to start learning haki. Ever since he had gathered his crew, he had been wanting to help them train, so he always paid close attention to their fights, trying to get a good idea of their skill sets.

With that said, he wasn't sure if he even could actually help them begin to learn about haki, seeing as he hadn't even mastered it himself yet. His armament and observation haki were both streaky, and he could only safely use his conqueror's haki once a day. Any more than that, and he would end up effecting people he didn't mean to, such as his crew mates.

As Zoro finally cut down Mr. 8 - who seemed to be the leader of the people here - he let out a sigh and sheathed his swords, before he jumped up onto the building Luffy was sitting on, and gained a small smile when his captain handed him a bottle of sake.

"You're strong, Zoro." Luffy said after the two had been sitting in comfortable silence for a bit.

"Not strong enough." Zoro said, absently running a hand over his torso. "They aren't even close to the level of the one I'm aiming for."

"Mihawk?" Luffy easily guessed, getting a nod from the swordsman.

"I got arrogant because I was so strong compared to most people in the East Blue. Then I fought him, and... he completely destroyed me." Here, Zoro paused as he took a swig of his sake, before he continued. "As embarrassing as my defeat was, I'm glad it happened when it did. It showed me that I can become even stronger than I am now. Much, much stronger." He finished with determination shining in his eyes, surprising Luffy a bit. In the time he'd known him so far, Zoro could be called a man of few words, but here he was openly sharing what was on his mind.

"Then, I guess we'll just have to get stronger together." Luffy said with a smile as he looked up at the stars in the sky, getting a nod from his vice captain.

"Hm? Did you hear that?" Zoro suddenly asked after a few moments of silence, looking around with a confused expression.

Luffy was silent for a bit. He didn't hear anything, but he did just barely sense someone with his haki. "What did it sound like?" He decided to ask.

"Thought I heard a scream... Maybe I just imagined it." Zoro said, shrugging as he continued drinking his sake.

All of a sudden, the temperature in the area rose, making both of the pirates have to wipe their foreheads to get rid of the sweat, and Luffy turned his head when he realized the person he'd sensed was now on the ground below them, standing near the downed Mr. 8. It turns out there were actually two people.

One was a woman with fair skin, wearing a yellow hat that had an orange brim, a yellow summer dress that had lemon designs on it, white high heeled shoes, lemon earrings, and was holding a bright green and purple striped parasol over her head. Because of the angle he was looking at her, it was hard for Luffy to get a good look at her face.

Next to her, there was a tall, dark skinned man wearing a brown trench coat that went all the way down to his ankles, along with black shoes, and a pair of black sunglasses.

"How pathetic. All of you lost to a single swordsman?" The male of the newly arrived duo said to Mr. 8, who looked up with wide eyes at the sound of the voice.

"Mr. 5?! Miss Valentine?!" He exclaimed with shock.

'More agents, huh?' Zoro thought, also observing the exchange.

"You all don't seem to be taking your job very seriously. Do you have an excuse for this pitiful display?" Mr. 5 asked coolly, with Mr. 8 gulping at the question.

"Kyahahaha! Give them a break, we can't expect them to be on the same level as us!" Miss Valentine said, letting out another laugh after she finished speaking.

"Did you really come all this way just to mock us?" Mr. 8 asked, blood running down the side of his face from his fight with Zoro.

"That's one reason." Miss Valentine said with a giggle.

"We've obviously come here to take care of some business." Mr. 5 said.

"N- Now I see..." Mr. 9 managed to get out, shakily trying to push his bruised and battered body up of the ground. "With the two of you here to help us, those pirates stand no chance!"

"That's r- right..." Miss Wednesday said, managing to push herself up onto her knees. "There's no way that swordsman will beat you two!"

The area fell silent for a bit.

"Stop joking with us." Mr. 5 said coldly, getting the three injured agents to look at him and his partner with wide eyed looks of confusion. "You seriously think _we_ would be backup for the likes of _you_?"

"You three honestly think that the boss would order us to come all the way out here, just to help you beat a single swordsman? Kyahaha! That's hilarious!" Miss Valentine laughed, wiping a tear from her eye.

"T- Then, why...?" Mr. 8 hesitantly asked, suddenly getting a bad feeling.

"The boss' direct words were when he gave us our orders were, 'My secret has been found out.' Our organization is built on secrecy. No one is allowed to even try to figure out the identities of their fellow agents." Mr. 5 said, and Mr. 8 could feel his heart begin to beat faster.

"After a bit of investigating, it seems that a member of a certain kingdom has infiltrated our ranks." Miss Valentine said with a calm smile, and now Miss Wednesday also had a feeling of dread come over her.

'They've found out!' Mr. 8 thought in a panic.

"The spy we're talking about, is none other than-" Mr. 5 was cut off as Mr. 8 got a sudden adrenaline boost, allowing him to push himself up to his feet.

"Die!" Mr. 8 yelled as he began shooting at Mr. 5 and Miss Valentine, both of whom looked unbothered by the miniature cannonballs heading towards them.

"I will not let you harm her! I swear it on my duty as the head of the royal guard of Alabasta!" Mr. 8 shouted as the mini canonballs exploded.

"Igaram!" Miss Wednesday yelled in concern.

'Igaram? Just what is going on?!' Mr. 9 wondered with no small amount of confusion. Who was Igaram? And why the heck was Mr. 8 attacking Mr. 5 and Miss Valentine?! And what was that about Mr. 8 being the head of a royal guard?!

"This sure has gotten interesting." Zoro said to Luffy, both of them still sitting up on the roof as they watched all of this happen.

"You two really are pitiful." Miss Valentine said, laughing as she floated in the sky, unharmed by the explosion, before she dropped down towards Miss Wednesday, and delivered a kick to her head, breaking the band the was holding her (Miss Wednesday's) hair up in a ponytail.

It was then that the temperature in the area skyrocketed, and multiple sets of eyes widened as Mr. 5 walked out of the explosion cloud, with the ground around him melting as he went.

"The spy's name is Igaram, head of Alabasta's royal guard. And the second spy... is none other than Nefertari Vivi, the princess of Alabasta herself." Mr. 5 announced, holding up a picture of 'Miss Wednesday', making the two revealed spies grit their teeth at being found out.

It was while all of this was going on, that a half-asleep Usopp came stumbling down the road, with his presence instantly being noticed by the bounty hunters, making both Zoro and Luffy facepalm.

"Oh? And who's this one?" Miss Valentine asked, giggling behind her dainty hand as she watched the long nosed young man stumble around, not looking to have any actual destination in mind.

"An unfortunate soul." Mr. 5 said, the area heating up again as his body gained an orange-ish glow to it, while his partner turned to Igaram and Vivi, both of them cursing at not being able to get away while their would be assassins were distracted.

Zoro and Luffy watched as Mr. 5 bent down and grabbed a few rocks off of the ground, before, to their surprise, he threw them in his mouth and began chewing on them, the sound of the crunches being heard even from where they were sitting.

 **"{Molten Gun}"** Mr. 5 announced calmly, aiming his right hand in front of him like a gun, and those gathered watched as three balls of what looked like molten lava were shot from his index finger, all of them being about the size of a golf ball.

Eyes widening, Luffy quickly stretched his arm out and grabbed the dazed Usopp, pulling him away just as the molten bullets were a few inches away from him.

Naturally, this got the attention of the Baroque Works agents, who had not taken notice of them until now. It also seemed to get the attention of the Alabasta spies, if their surprised looks were any indication.

"One nuisance after another." Mr. 5 muttered, eating a broken sword off the ground (something that defintely caught Zoro's attention), before he turned and started firing off more molten bullets, these ones being around the size of baseball's, with Luffy and Zoro jumping off the building to avoid all of them.

"Urgh... Wh- What the-?! What's going on, Luffy?!" Usopp panicked as he woke up, eyes wide and darting around nervously.

"Just a fight. Go back to sleep." And with that, Luffy threw the young sniper on top of a random building, while him and Zoro landed on the ground, both glaring at the Baroque Works agents.

Without any preamble, Luffy threw a punch at Mr. 5, the force of it being enough to make his hair sway. As his fist got closer, he frowned when he noticed Mr. 5 not trying to dodge at all, and he quickly realized why, when his hand was lightly singed after coming into contact with the stoic agent, making him pull his fist back with a frown.

"You won't be able to touch me. I ate the Smelt-Smelt Fruit, making me a blast furnace human. With how hot my body can get, you won't be able to safely touch me without getting burned." Mr. 5 said, a small smirk making its way onto his normally stoic face.

Hearing the description Mr. 5 just gave of his devil fruit, this is where most people would probably begin to get worried. Luffy, however, actually had a wide smile grow on his face. He had grown up fighting against multiple people that had heat/fire based devil fruits, so he was more than used to it. A few burns were nothing to him.

Which was why he threw his right arm back, letting it stretch out to about one hundred feet.

 **"{Gum-Gum:... Bullet!}"** Luffy yelled, his fist creating a strong gust of wind with how fast it came rocketing back, knocking all of the air out of Mr. 5 when it impacted with his stomach, before he was sent flying down the road, only managing to not go flying off the island thanks to crashing into one of the large cacti.

Igaram, Vivi, and Mr. 9 had their jaws drop and their eyes bulge out at what they just saw. Miss Valentine was even more shocked than them, not believing that her partner had been beaten so easily by a newbie pirate. They weren't best friends or anything like that, but she had come to respect his strength in the time they'd been working together.

Shaking herself out of her thoughts, Miss Valentine looked down at Zoro from her position up in the sky, annoying him to no end with her incessant laughing.

"What's wrong, Mr. Swordsman? Mad that you can't slice me up from down there?" She taunted him with yet another laugh, getting a scowl from him.

"Stop being a coward, and come fight me!" Zoro yelled as he held up one of his swords, fed up with this irritating woman.

"Well, if you insist. **{10,000 Kilo Press!}"** Miss Valentine shouted, and Zoro quickly rolled out of the way when she began plummeting towards him. This turned out to be a good decision, beacuse he felt the ground shake when she landed (crashed, really), not to mention the crater that formed beneath her.

"Smart boy. I ate the Kilo-Kilo Fruit, making me a 10,000 Kilo woman. I can freely change my mass to anything between 1 and 10,000 kilos. I'm sure you can guess what would happen if I landed on you, right?" As she was explaining this, Zoro charged at her with intent to finally shut the annoying woman up, only for her to laugh as she floated back up into the air before he could reach her, making him grunt in frustration.

 **"{Special Attack: Tobasco Star!}"**

To Zoro's immense satisfaction, the woman was shut up when something was suddenly shot in her mouth while she was laughing, and she coughed as she involuntarily swallowed whatever it was.

Eyes widening, Miss Valentine let out a scream a few seconds later, her mouth feeling as if it was on fire. Unwittingly, she increased her weight and dropped to the ground, screaming for somebody to get her a bottle of water- anything, really, that would cool her mouth.

Not wasting the opportunity, Zoro quickly knocked her out with the pommel of his sword, before he turned his head.

"Nice one, Usopp!" Zoro shouted over to the building Luffy had thrown Usopp on, sheathing his sword. While he normally hated when people interfered with his fights, this was one time he was willing to make an exception.

"Haha! O- Of course! The great Captain Usopp always looks out for his subordinates!" Usopp exclaimed with a smile, making Zoro roll his eyes as he shook his head in amusement.

As he was about to walk over to his captain, Zoro frowned when his shoulder was suddenly grabbed, and he half turned his head to look at the person that dared to do such a thing.

"You again?" He asked, lightly glaring.

"Mr. Swordsman... After seeing you and your captain's impressive strength, please allow me to make an unreasonable request!" Igaram began, swaying on his feet. The adrenaline was beginning to wear off, and his injuries were now starting to really hit him.

"And what would that be? Don't think we'll automatically help you if you suck up to us."

"It's my duty to protect the princess! However, in my current state, I fear that I would only end up getting both of us captured, if not outright killed. I don't want to ask pirates for help either, but I cannot allow the princess to die! I must not- no, I will not fail my mission! I beg of you, please protect the princess in my stead!"

Zoro stared at him for a while, taking in the injuries the man had, before he let out a sigh.

"I go where my captain goes. If you want our help, you'll have to ask him."

A little while later, Luffy, Zoro, Usopp, Igaram, and Vivi had all moved to a different area where they could talk. Nami was also with them now, apparently having only pretended to be drunk.

"So, I heard what Zoro said earlier, but what exactly is Baroque Works?" Luffy asked, sitting on top of a wooden barrel.

"To keep it simple, they carry out tasks ranging from gathering intelligence, robbery, assassination, bounty hunting, and everything in-between, all under the orders of the boss." Igaram informed them.

"Why do the organization's members listen to the boss if they don't even know his identity?" Nami asked, standing on Luffy's left side with her arms crossed.

"From what I understand, the final goal of Baroque Works is to create an ideal nation. Those who bring success to the organization, will supposedly be given high-ranking positions in this 'ideal' nation." Princess Vivi said with a frown.

"The boss goes by the codename, 'Mr. 0'. Apparently, the lower an agents number is, the higher their ranking will be in this new nation. This also represents a person's strength. In Baroque Works, the lower an agents number is, the stronger they are. This is especially true starting for the numbers 5 and lower, whose strength is considered monstrous. I've heard that Mr. 5 once sunk an entire island by himself with the power of his devil fruit, though I don't know if this actually true or not." Igaram told them, making Usopp nearly have a panic attack. Mr. 5 wasn't even the boss, and he was (possibly, at least) capable of something like that?!

"Why did you two start spying on them, anyway?" Zoro asked, his eyebrow raised.

"Have any of you ever heard of a kingdom called Alabasta?" Vivi asked, getting head shakes in the negative from the pirates. "It used to be a peaceful place, but it's been mired by revolutionary activities for the past few years, making the country slowly fall into a state of chaos. One day, I so happened to hear the name of an organization, which was none other than Baroque Works. I'd heard that they had been the ones instigating the revolutionaries. But other than that, I didn't know anything else about the orginization, nor did I know how I could anything to stop them." Here, Vivi paused as she let out a sad sigh.

"And so, even though I knew that what I heard may have just been a rumor, I asked Igaram if there was any way for us to infiltrate Baroque Works... That was the only thing I could think of to get rid of the dark shadow that looms over Alabasta, and determine their goal once and for all."

"Well aren't you a brave princess." Zoro said, smirking in approval.

"This 'ideal nation' that Baroque Works is working towards... Is it..?" Nami let her question trail off.

"It's as you suspect. They plan to take the kingdom of Alabasta. And if I don't hurry to stop the revolutionaries, and let them know what we've found out about Baroque Works, then my home will be lost, along with millions of innocent people's lives!" Vivi said, quickly wiping her watery eyes.

"You two know who the boss is, right?" Luffy asked, getting wide eyes from Vivi and Igaram.

"What?! No, you can't ask that! If you learned his identity, you and your crew would be hunted down by Baroque Works!" Vivi shouted, frantically waving her hands in front of her.

"She's right, Luffy! I mean, a guy who's planning to take over an entire country has to be dangerous! Ah, I think I'm coming down with a case of, I-can't-learn-the-boss'-name-or-I'll-die disease!" Usopp exclaimed, falling off his seat in his panic.

"That's right! No matter how strong you all may be, none of you are a match for Crocodile, one of the Seven Warlords!" Vivi tried to warn them, only realizing her mistake a moment later.

Everybody fell silent for a few moments. Then:

"AAAAAAHHH!!! Why'd you tell us?! Now we're all gonna get killed! Luffy, we have to run!" As expected, Usopp was the first to panic, screaming as he ran around like a headless chicken.

"I'm so sorry!" Vivi said quickly, holding her hands over her mouth.

Suddenly, Luffy snapped his head to the left, getting the attention of the others, and they all saw two animals sitting on the ledge of a building. One was a vulture wearing a hat and sunglasses, while the other was an otter, which was wearing a white and purple polka-dot onesie, and a pair of shades.

A few seconds later, the otter hopped on the vultures back, before the two flew off into the night.

"Wh- What were those animals just now?!" Usopp asked frantically.

"I'm afraid those were the Unluckies. They're messengers for Mr. 0." Igaram explained, grimacing. "Miss Friday - the otter - is a great artist, despite being an animal. If they've seen your faces, then the boss will also know about you soon enough."

"Hey, Luffy, don't you see how bad this is?! We've only _just_ entered the Grand Line, and we're already making an enemy out of a Warlord!" Usopp shouted with waterfalls of tears pouring from his eyes, shaking Luffy back and forth by his shirt.

"This is pretty dangerous, Luffy." Nami said, looking worried. Like Usopp said, it was pretty early for them to be facing someone at the level of a Warlord.

"It's fine, it's fine!" Luffy said with a smile, placing one hand on Usopp's shoulder, while placing his other hand on one of Nami's shoulders. "We'll go to Alabasta, I'll kick Crocodile's ass, and then we'll continue our adventure!"

"Besides, there's no point complaining about it now. Even if we did decide to not do this, Baroque Works has already seen our faces, not to mention the fact that we were seen talking to the princess that they're trying to kill, meaning they would still come after us. At this point, we have to fight them." Zoro added, with both Nami and Usopp having to admit that he had a point.

"So, what now? Do you two just want to sail with us, or...?" Luffy trailed off with a questioning expression.

"I act- ma~ ma~ maa~ I actually have an idea about that."

Around twenty minutes later, Igaram was standing in front of the others, dressed in an outfit that was siimilar to Vivi's. He even had his hair dyed blue and tied up in a high ponytail, and had red lipstick on his lips. He was also holding four dummies under his right arm.

"I- Igaram? What's with that outfit?" Vivi asked, not quite sure what she should feel about this.

'How did he dye his hair that fast?' Is what Nami found herself wondering.

"Once Baroque Works learns of what happened, they'll be sure to send some of their agents after you all. Especially if the Unluckies report that you even managed to defeat Mr. 5 and Miss Valentine." Igaram said, before a thought crossed his mind. "By the way, although his bounty has been frozen now that he's a Warlord, Crocodile had an 80,000,000 bounty back when he was an active pirate."

"Ehhhh?! That's almost four times as much as yours, Luffy!" Usopp shouted, his panic renewed.

"Now then, Princess, please hand me the eternal log pose." Igaram said as he held his hand out, and Vivi did as requested. "I shall use this to make my way to Alabasta dressed up as you, while also using these four dummies to act as decoys for the pirates. This way, I'll have the Baroque Works agents chasing after me, while you all can take a different route to get the princess home. If you take the normal route, there should only be about 2-3 logs to record along the way. Take care, and may we meet again in our homeland."

"I hereby leave the princess in your care." Igaram said to Luffy, getting a nod in return, before he turned back to Vivi. "The journey ahead will no doubt be dangerous, so please try to be careful, Princess."

"You as well, Igaram." Vivi said, before the two shared a hug. She was honestly very hesitant to let him risk his life like this, but she knew there was no swaying him.

A short while later, Igaram was sailing away from the island.

"He seems to really care for you." Nami said with a smile.

"He does. Ever since I was a little girl, I've always been able to depend on him." Vivi said with a smile of her own, albeit a somewhat sad one.

'Farewell for now, Princess Vivi. I have complete faith that you will save our country!' Igaram thought passionately, looking back at the island as he sailed away with a small smile.

 ** _BOOOOM!_**

The Strawhats and Vivi's eyes widened in absolute shock as Igaram's ship blew up, nearly knocking them off their feet with how powerful it was.

"No... No way!" Usopp yelled.

"Y- You're kidding... They're already here?!" Nami shouted, water raining down on her and the others from the large wave that had been created by the explosion.

With a serious look on his face, Luffy put his hat on his head. "He was a good man!" He yelled as he turned around, and began walking away.

"Nami! How's the log?!" Zoro asked quickly, turning to the navigator.

"I- It's finished!" She replied after taking a look at the log pose on her wrist.

"Then we need to hurry up, and get going!" Zoro shouted, running to catch up with Luffy, with Usopp doing the same.

"Vivi! We have to go! If we get caught now, then Igaram's sacrifice will have been in vain!" Nami exclaimed, before gasping when she saw the other girl's face. Although she wasn't crying, she was biting her lip so hard that she drew blood.

"It's alright! I promise that we'll get you back to Alabasta!" Nami said, pulling the princess into a hug. "I've known Luffy for years, and he's never gone back on a promise. If he says he's gonna do something, he'll do it. Trust him. Trust all of us!"

"Zoro, Usopp! Go get the ship ready to set sail! I'll go get Sanji and Nojiko!" Luffy ordered, getting nods from the swordsman and sniper, before they all went to take care of their assigned tasks.

Once everybody was on the ship, they finally set sail, and Usopp let out a loud sigh of relief.

"Say, Vivi, do you know how many people they'll send after us?" Luffy asked once they got a good distance away from Cactus Island.

"I can't say for sure, since Baroque Works has thousands of people in their organization." The princess responded, trying to push past her sadness at seeing Igaram die in front of her.

"Then, we could have over 1,000 people after us?!" Came Usopp's panicked voice.

"It's possible, considering how big of a deal it is for anyone to know Mr. 0's identity." Vivi told them, making Usopp gulp.

While they were talking, Nojiko stumbled over to the side of the ship, before she leaned over the railing and puked. She had never been very good with alcohol, unlike her sister. She knew this, yet she always allowed herself to get drunk, anyway.

Off in the distance, a woman sat on top of a sea creature, watching the as the Strawhats' ship sailed away.

"How silly... Thinking a decoy like this would work." She said, looking at the fiery remains of Igaram's ship.

"Silly, indeed..."

 **...**

 **Done.**

 **First things first, as you all can see, Nami has indeed joined the crew. Another thing you all will have noticed, was her telling Vivi that she's known Luffy for years. This will be further explained within the next few chapters. Don't worry.**

 **Nojiko has also joined the crew. I've always liked her character, both her design and personality, and wouldn't have minded if she joined the crew. (Next part can be considered a light spoiler.) In this story, she'll be one of the top fighters on the Straw Hat Crew. She'll probably be somewhere around Sanji's level. (Light spoiler end.)**

 **Next up, I guess I should address Luffy's character. Because he was pretty much raised by New Dawn and Rouge, he will not be exactly like his canon self. Nami will also be somewhat different, due to similar circumstances. I'll let you see what I mean as the story progresses. Also, the reason his bounty isn't 30,000,000 is because he didn't fight anyone on Arlong's level.**

 **As a side note, I've got a pretty good power-up in mind for Usopp after the two year timeskip. Just thought I'd throw that out there.**

 **What else... Oh. If I'm being honest, I didn't really care that much for the Little Garden arc, especially when Luffy was basically being played with by Miss Goldenweek. However, I won't skip over it. Instead, I'll change some things.**

 **Also, if anyone feels like Mr. 5 was beaten too easily (considering that he supposedly sunk an island by himself), just wait until the next encounter. I won't say much more than that.**

 **Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. It was a mix of canon and some original things.**

 **Til next time, guys.**


	19. Straw Hats, Part 2

**Yo.**

 **Okay, first, I really want to apologize for my long absence. Believe me, it wasn't because I wanted to be away for so long. To keep a long story short, I'll just tell you that my internet was reeeaaaallly messed up, to the point that it was going out every other day. Literally. I eventually had to just get new cords and boxes, which took a while to come. After that, I was pretty sick for a few days, which I'm just recently getting over.**

 **Anyway, I won't hold you guys up for much longer.** **Hope you enjoy the chapter.**

 **Chapter 18: Straw Hats, Part 2**

 **"Hey" - Speaking**

 **'Hm?' - Mental**

 **[ ] - Scene/POV Change**

* * *

Not too long after leaving Whiskey Peak, the Straw Hats were back sailing on the open sea again, with Alabasta as their destination.

"The fog is starting to lift... It's almost morning." Nami said, looking up at the sky.

"Did the log pose lock on to the next island yet, Nami?" Luffy asked, sitting on the front of the ship, which he claimed was his 'special seat'. A distance away from the two, Zoro was lying on the deck, napping as usual, while Nojiko was talking to Vivi about something. Usopp was up in the crow's nest, and Sanji was in the kitchen preparing lunch.

With a sigh and shake of her head, Nami replied, "Unfortunately not. We did only stay on Whiskey Peak for a few hours, after all."

Hearing her response, Luffy couldn't help but sigh. If the log pose wasn't set, then that meant that they were essentially just sailing aimlessly, not really knowing where they were going.

"This sucks." He said, twirling his straw hat on his finger.

"It certainly does. However, I'll congratulate you on your escape."

Abruptly, Luffy stood and turned around, and frowned as he saw an unfamiliar woman sitting on one of the higher railings on the deck. The movement of their captain seemed to spur the others into action, as they all prepared themselves for a possible fight.

"Monkey D. Luffy... I must say, you're not as tall as I was expecting."

"Who are you?" Luffy asked, cursing internally at the fact that he hadn't sensed someone sneak onto his ship. His sensei would probably- no, he would definitely be scolding him right now if he were here.

Finally getting a good look at the woman as she looked up, Vivi gasped with wide eyes, drawing the attention of the others.

The woman had lightly tanned skin, stormy gray eyes, and long, light brown hair, reaching just past her shoulders. She was wearing a white, sleeveless turtleneck, which left her midriff exposed, a tight, white skirt that showed off her smooth legs, and a pair of white, high-heeled, open-toed shoes.

"I'm guessing you know who this woman is, Princess?" Zoro asked, ready to draw his swords at a moments notice.

Swallowing thickly, Vivi spoke up with a slightly shaky voice, "Th- That's Miss All Sunday."

"Miss Sunday?" Nojiko asked, standing productively next to the young princess. "Whose partner is she?"

"M- Mr. 0. She's the boss' partner!" Vivi responded, getting surprised expressions from the Straw Hats, while the female agent simply looked amused.

"What?! Are you sure?!" Usopp screamed all the way from his position up in the crow's nest.

"I'm positive! Igaram and I followed her back to the secret base, which was how we found out his identity!"

"Well, more like I let the two of you follow me, but whatever. And speaking of Mr. 8, it sure was unfortunate what happened to him." Miss All Sunday said, making Vivi glare at her with wide eyes, all her fear replaced by a burst of anger.

"You! It was you that blew up Igaram's ship, wasn't it?!" Vivi asked furiously, balling her fists tightly. "I'm sure you were also the one that told Crocodile that his identity had been leaked, despite letting us tail you. Just what is your objective?!"

"I just find it interesting how a single princess foolishy thinks that she can take on all of Baroque Works, and save an entire nation by herself." Sunday replied, raising an eyebrow ever so slightly.

"Stop underestimating me!" The young princess yelled, and it was at this point that Sanji came rushing out of the kitchen, before he, to the surprise and shock of all the Straw Hats, held a pistol to Miss All Sunday's head.

The woman was silent for a bit, before finally letting out a sigh.

"You know, there's no need for you all to be so on guard. I didn't come here on any orders, and I have no particular interest in fighting any of you." She said calmly, barely sparing Sanji or the gun he held a sideways glance.

"Then, why are you here? I doubt it's to have a friendly chat." Zoro asked with a frown, getting the woman to glance at him, before she turned her stormy gray eyes to Luffy.

"I've always wanted to meet a 'D.' Such an interesting clan." Miss All Sunday responded, making Luffy blink in slight surprise. However, before he could reply, she stood up and walked over to one of the side railings.

"Well, as fun as this little chat has been, I suppose I should be getting back." And with that, she hopped over over the side of the ship, and the Straw Hats watched in surprise as she sailed away on a giant turtle.

This Straw Hats were all silent for a bit, before Luffy walked over to Vivi and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Are you alright?" He asked, making her release a deep breath, before she gave a slow nod.

"Umm... Shouldn't we have captured her, Luffy?" Nami asked, getting the captain to turn to her.

"Yeah, that probably would've been a good idea. It's too late now, though, so there's nothing we can do. Plus, they already knew about us, anyway." He said with a shrug. "Anyway, let's continue on our path, for now. Whatever happens, we've still gotta get to Alabasta and kick Crocodile's ass!"

* * *

[ Two Hours Later ]

"Nami?" Vivi said as she approached the orange-haired navigator, who had been sitting at her desk and looking at some sea charts.

"Hm? What is it, Vivi?" The navigator responded, sporting a curious expression.

"Ah, well, since it'll be a while before we get to our destination, I figured I should use this time to get to know you all."

"Oh." Nami said, blinking as she fully turned to the Vivi, before gesturing for her to sit down in a chair on the side of the desk. "Sure."

The two then spent around twenty minutes making small talk and getting to know each other, before Vivi remembered something that she had been wanting to ask.

"Back on Whiskey Peak, I remember you saying you've known Luffy for years. So, does that mean that you and Nojiko were the first two to join?" The princess asked, tilting her head curiously.

"Hmm..." Nami began, tapping one of her index fingers against her chin. "I guess if you wanna get technical, you could say we were, since we agreed to join back when we were kids. Officially, though, Zoro was the first."

"Oh. Well, you and Luffy must be pretty close if you've known each other for that long." Vivi guessed with a smile.

With a faint blush, Nami brushed some hair out of her face, tucking it behind her ear. "Yeah. We're really close."

"That must be nice... With everything happening in my country, I haven't been able to see any of my childhood friends in years. Not even my closest friend, Koza. He's actually the one who's leading the rebels." Vivi said with a dejected sigh, and Nami couldn't help but feel sorry for her. On top of being stressed and worried all the time for her home, she was also probably very lonely.

"You're strong, Vivi." Nami began, getting the princess to look at her with surprised eyes. "If I was in your position, I don't know if I could be as brave as you."

"That's very kind of you, Nami... but I don't know if 'brave' is really the word I'd use. If I'm being honest, it'd probably more accurate to say I'm just determined and desperate."

"Well, that determination is what's gonna save your country." The navigator rebutted encouragingly, getting an appreciative smile and nod from the blue-haired princess.

"So, how did you and Nojiko meet Luffy? Did you all grow up on the same island?" Vivi asked, before blinking in confusion when Nami let out a nervous laugh.

"That's... not really something I can talk about. Not yet, at least. All I can really say is that it was thanks to a certain group of people." Nami said, making Vivi even more curious, but she decided not to push it. The two then moved on to other subjects, becoming fast friends as they learned more about each other.

* * *

[ Two Days Later ]

"Snow, again?" Zoro muttered, slightly annoyed at how random weather was in the Grand Line. He was currently on lookout duty. Below him, Luffy and Usopp were having fun in the snow, while the others were all inside.

As he was looking through the binoculars he was holding, Zoro had to blink a few times when his eyes met a strange sight.

"Hey, Luffy, Usopp!"

"What's up?" They shouted back up to him.

"You guys ever heard of someone being able to stand on water?"

"What the heck are you talking about, Zoro?" Usopp asked with half lidded eyes, wondering if the cold weather was messing with the swordsman's head. As for Luffy, he chose not to say anything, since he actually did know someone that could stand on water, and was pretty sure that he would not be here.

"That." Zoro said, pointing straight forward. Following his line of sight, Usopp and Luffy both saw that there was indeed someone standing on water.

"Hi." The strangely dressed man greeted them. He looked similar to a jester.

Luffy was about to say something in response, but stopped when his senses picked up on some other people below the man, making him frown in confusion, along with raising his guard slightly, discreetly preparing himself for a possible fight.

"Quite cold today, isn't it?" The man asked, tilting his head to the side.

"Uh... Yeah. It's pretty cold." Usopp said, scratching his head with a dazed/confused expression. He then fell on his butt when a huge, spherical, metal object came up out of the water.

Luffy, Zoro, and Usopp then watched as the some of the metal began lowering like walls, which revealed a massive ship, easily dwarfing the size of their own. Its Jolly Roger was a skull that had a metal crown, and was wearing a king's crown.

* * *

Nami, Nojiko, and Vivi were all sitting at the table in the kitchen as they made small talk, while Sanji was about to start preparing lunch for the crew a short distance away from them. They were all interrupted when they felt the ship shake yet again, along with hearing loud voices outside.

"Just what are those idiots up to, now?" Sanji grumbled, pulling off his apron, before he began heading outside, with Nami, Nojiko, and Vivi quickly following.

"Luffy! What is-" Nami began once they made it outside, before almost instantly cutting herself off.

Beside her, Sanji pulled out a cigarette and stuck it between his lips, before lighting it up and taking a long drag of it. He then asked with a calm tone, "Well? What's going on, Luffy?"

"An ambush." Luffy said simply, doing a wide gesture with his arms at all the unfamiliar people standing on their ship.

"Hmm... That makes 7 of you in total." The man that was obviously the leader said. A whale of a man with violet hair, and a cylinder-shaped jaw that was made of metal.

As Vivi got a good look at the man, she gasped quietly, getting Nojiko to look at her.

"What's wrong?" Nojiko whispered, making sure none of the intruders could hear her. "You know this guy, too?"

Before Vivi could respond, the man began speaking again. "Let me ask you something." He began, with the Straw Hats and Vivi all cringing as they watched him chew threw a knife, before swallowing it down.

"We're trying to get back to Drum Kingdom. Tell me, do you have an eternal pose, or even just a regular log pose?" He asked after burping loudly.

"Does your crew not have a navigator?" Nami asked, folding her arms across her chest.

"No. Now, the log pose?" The man said, holding out his hand expectantly.

"Look, we don't know where this 'Drum Kingdom' is. In fact, we've never even heard of it." Sanji said, flicking some ash from the tip of his cigarette.

"I see. That's too bad. In that case, I guess I'll just have to take all of your belongings. Naturally, that includes your ship." The man declared, before his stomach rumbled. "Ah, guess I'm feeling a bit peckish." After saying this, his mouth opened inhumanly wide, before he took a big bite out of the side of the ship.

"What the hell are you doing?!" Luffy yelled in anger.

"Don't you dare move! Lord Wapol is enjoying his meal!" One of the many underlings shouted, aiming his rifle right at Luffy's face.

"Shut up!" The rubbery young man yelled, sending the underling flying with a punch to his face.

"About time." Zoro said, smirking as he unsheathed his swords, before quickly slicing down a few henchmen.

"They're resisting! Shoot them!"

Moving quickly, Sanji delivered a series of strong kicks to a small group of Wapol's underlings that had surrounded him.

Cursing, Usopp began releasing shot after shot from his slingshot, using everything in his arsenal.

As for the ladies of the crew, Nami had taken out a metal, three-section staff, which she was using to swiftly take out enemies, in perfect tandem with Nojiko, who was simply using her bare hands to knock them out.

"Huh. This ship isn't half bad." Wapol said, taking another bite out of the ship.

"Stop eating my ship!" Luffy yelled, stretching both of his arms far behind him, while Wapol turned to him with his mouth opened wide.

"Wait, Luffy!" Vivi shouted with wide eyes.

It was too late, for Wapol was sent flying off into the distance, eventually appearing as little more than a speck.

"Lord Wapol!"

"This is terrible! If His Majesty falls into the water, he's done for!" The jester-looking man exclaimed with concern. "Back to the ship, everyone! If we don't go rescue him quickly, he'll drown for sure!"

"You scum had better remember this! We'll get you for this! Remember that!" A man with an afro and a strange beard yelled, running away with all of the other underlings, with many of them having to drag/carry their unconscious comrades. "Please remember us!"

* * *

As the enemy ship sailed away, Luffy sighed and put his straw hat back on his head.

"Luffy! Why did you do that?!" Vivi yelled, getting confused looks from all of the Straw Hats.

"Why did I do what?" He asked, genuinely confused as to why she seemed so upset.

"You shouldn't have attacked that man, Luffy! He's a king! He could cause a lot of trouble for you all if he reports this to the World Government!"

"Why wouldn't I kick his ass? He was trying to eat my ship! And it doesn't matter that he's a king! We're already pirates, anyway!"

"Even so, you can't just solve everything with your fists!"

"What, so I should have nicely asked him to stop eating my ship? You seriously think that something like that would work?"

"Maybe not, but you never know! If you just use violence to solve everything, then you're not worthy of being a captain!"

Seeing that this was starting to get out of hand, Nojiko quickly got between the two, "Look, why don't we all calm down?" She said, getting the both to release deep sighs as they stepped away from each other. "Sanji, can you go finish lunch? I'm sure we're all pretty hungry."

"As you wish, my dear Nojiko." The cook replied, walking back to the kitchen.

'I should apologize.' Vivi thought, feeling guilty as she remembered her argument with the captain. Turning to him, she said, "I'm sorry, Luffy. I'm not even part of the crew, yet here I am trying to tell you how to run your ship. I just-"

"It's fine, Vivi." Luffy began, surprising Vivi when she saw him give her a smile. "I get it. You're under a lot of stress."

'He's... surprisingly understanding.' The princess thought with a slow blink, before a grateful smile bloomed on her face.

"I don't get it, though." Zoro began with a contemplative frown, getting the others to look at him. "If that guy was a king, then why was he all the way out here? Actually, if he was a king, then why did he need our help to get to this 'Drum Kingdom'? Shouldn't he have been able to get a good navigator?"

"I was thinking about that, too." Nami said, frowning slightly as she cupped her chin. "It doesn't make sense to be sailing anywhere, especially somewhere as dangerous and unpredictable as the Grand Line, with no navigator."

"Couldn't someone have just stolen all of their navigation tools?" Usopp asked.

While the others were still talking about Wapol, Luffy was sitting in his usual spot at the front of the ship. After a while, he spotted some tall, drum-shaped mountains off in the distance.

With a big smile, he took a deep breath and yelled.

"Land, ahead!"

* * *

 **Finally done.**

 **Now, I know the end of this chapter was rather abrupt. That's because I really just wanted to get this out to you guys before Christmas.**

 **I know the quality of this chapter wasn't the best, nor was it as long as I would have liked after such a long absence, but I hope it's enough to at least hold you all over, for now.**

 **Side note, I've been considering starting to release chapters in bursts of 2-3 at a time. Let me know how you guys feel about this. If I do, then naturally the updates will take a little longer, but the flipside is that you guys would be getting more content with each update.**

 **Now, with that stuff out of the way, let's talk about this chapter.**

 **As you all saw, I have decided to skip over Little Garden. However, while I will not be writing that arc out, the Straw Hats will still be going there. This way, Usopp can still meet the Giants. As for when they'll be going there, I guess you could say it'll be just before reaching Jaya, meaning that Little Garden is a little further down the Grand Line than it was in canon.**

 **I know some people might think that there's no need for the crew to go to Drum Kingdom now that Nami isn't sick; however, I'd remind you that they do still need to let their log pose set.** **Moving on, what'd you guys think about Luffy and Vivi's argument. I know when she said that Luffy was a bad captain/not worthy of being a captain in canon, it made a lot of people upset, while many even began to dislike her. As for me, it definitely annoyed me, which is why it tried to do it a bit differently here.**

 **Aside from that, nothing else really happened in this chapter, which I want to apologize again for. However, I promise that the next chapter will definitely have action.**

 **Speaking of action, I have a question for you guys. Do you think I should give Nami the Clima-Tact early, and say that Jeremiah made it for her, or would you all prefer that Usopp makes it, like he did in canon? Note that, if Jeremiah was the one to make it for her, then it will most likely be more powerful than its canon version.**

 **One more thing I wanna tell you guys, is that I have something big planned for when we switch back to New Dawn, and something even bigger than that a little later in the story. I hope my writing can do my ideas justice.**

 **With all of that said, I hope you guys found some enjoyment in the chapter, as lackluster as it may have been. And once again, I'd like to apologize for my long absence.**

 **Til next time, guys.**


	20. Straw Hats, Part 3

**Yo.**

 **Here's chapter 19. I won't hold you guys up.**

 **Hope you enjoy the chapter.**

 **Chapter 19: Straw Hats, Part 3**

 **"Hey" - Speaking**

 **'Hm?' - Mental**

 ** _Shave_ \- Techniques**

* * *

"So, it just snows here all the time?" Nojiko asked, looking around at the island the crew were currently on. It hadn't been easy, since there had apparently been another pirate crew here before them, that had caused a lot of trouble on the island, leading to its inhabitants being very wary of the Straw Hats. After a long conversation, however, they agreed to let them on the island, under the condition that they would be watched very closely.

"Yes. The only thing that changes, is how much comes down." The man leading them said. He was a big man that had lightly tanned skin, dark brown hair, and a goatee. His name was Dalton.

"Don't people get tired of it?" Sanji asked, taking a puff of his cigarette.

"Not really. Most of the people here have never left the island, so they don't really have anything to compare it to." The man explained, before his expression became somewhat worried. "More importantly, you all said that you're just waiting for your log pose to set, right?"

"That's right. Why, is something wrong?" Luffy asked, frowning slightly as he looked around, noticing how sick some of the people looked.

"You came at a bad time. For the past month or so, there's been a terrible flu going around."

"How bad is it?" Usopp asked, shivering a bit from the coldness.

"...It's already claimed 3 lives." Dalton said with a grim tone, getting wide eyes from the Straw Hats.

"It's killed 3 people? Have the doctors said what kind of flu it is?" Nami asked in shock, making Dalton's expression darken.

"The king took the 20 best doctors for himself, while the rest were either banished or killed, not allowing them to help any of the citizens." He said, balling his fists tightly.

"What?!" Vivi hissed, stopping in her tracks with an angered look on her face. "What kind of king does something like that to his own people?!"

"Wapol." Dalton said, his tone clearly indicating that he had no love for the king.

"Wapol? You mean that fat guy with the metal mouth?" Luffy asked, getting Dalton to turn to him in surprise.

"You know him?"

"We ran into him on our way here. Him and his crew attacked us." Nojiko said with a frown. "Vivi mentioned that he was a king, but we didn't know what country he ruled."

'Vivi? Why does that sound familiar?' Dalton wondered.

"He tried to eat my ship!" Luffy shouted, still upset about that.

"If he's the king, what was he doing out at sea? His crew didn't even have a log pose to get back here." Sanji said with confusion.

"That coward left when we were attacked by those pirates." Dalton informed them with a heavy frown. "It's bad enough to be dealing with this flu that's going around, but adding a pirate attack on top of that? It's made some people wonder if maybe we're cursed."

"Just who were these pirates? How bad was the attack?" Nami asked while looking around. Honestly, despite having heard about this pirate attack multiple times now, it didn't look like there had been any type of battle here recently.

"It happened just a few months ago... It was a crew of 5 people, led by a man called 'Blackbeard'. With overwhelming strength, they completely wrecked our island, practically in the blink of an eye."

"5 people?!" Usopp and Vivi both exclaimed in unison, shocked that a mere 5 people could do so much damage.

"Honestly, we got lucky. Although they destroyed the island, it didn't seem like they were particularly interested in killing us. If they had been, then I wouldn't even be talking to you right now. As much as I hate to say it, I was no match for any of them." Dalton said, before shaking his head with a sigh. "Anyway, we've reached my home. We can continue our discussion in here."

As they all walked inside, nobody noticed Nami cough.

* * *

"Are you alright, Nami?" Luffy asked with a concerned expression, sitting next to the orange-haired navigator in Dalton's house. It had been a few days since they arrived on this island, and Nami had been looking much more pale than usual.

"I'm... fine." She replied, panting as she swiped some sweat from her forehead. "Why is it so hot in here?"

"Sis, you're the only one that's hot." Nojiko said as she walked over, before she crouched and placed the back of her hand against Nami's forehead. "You're burning up!"

"I said, I'm fine." Nami said tiredly, pushing Nojiko's hand away as she stood up, only to start swaying unsteadily. She would have fallen, too, were it not for Luffy quickly catching her.

"Nami-swan!" Sanji shouted, rushing over with Vivi, Usopp, and Dalton.

"This is bad." Dalton said, getting the attention of the others.

"What do you mean?! What's wrong with Nami?!" Nojiko shouted, looking at her sister with worried eyes.

"She's showing the same symptoms as others who have caught the flu." He told them with a grim tone, shocking them. "I had noticed that she looked a little pale, but hoped it was maybe just a common cold. Unfortunately, that's not the case."

"W- What do we do?!" Luffy asked hurriedly, holding Nami close to him. He would not let her die!

Placing a hand on his forehead, Dalton paced back and forth, before he stopped and turned to the Straw Hats with a serious expression. "If you want to save your friend's life, there's only one possible choice. Even then, it's not a guarantee."

"Just tell us!" They all, including Vivi, shouted.

"Right. Well, as I mentioned to you all a few days ago, Wapol took the 20 best doctors for himself, while the others were banished or killed." Dalton began, getting nods from the Straw Hats as they all remembered that. "However, there is one doctor left on the island. She had gone into hiding when Wapol subjugated the other doctors, and only came out after he was ran off the island. Since then, she's taken up residence in the abandoned castle."

"Then, all I have to do is take Nami there, and this lady will help her, right?" Luffy asked, only to frown when he saw Dalton slowly shake his head with a complicated expression.

"It's not that simple. You see, this woman - Kureha is her name - sometimes comes down to help people in the village. However, her help doesn't come free. She often asks for more than anyone can give up without it causing them a lot of trouble. There've been times when she's asked for over 50% of someone's profits from their business, along with huge discounts, free food, and the list goes on. Sometimes, if she's feeling generous, she'll lower her price, but only by a little. Because of all this, people have taken to calling her a witch." Dalton explained to them.

"And I'm guessing for something as serious as this flu, the price would be pretty steep." Sanji guessed, getting a nod from Dalton.

"Then it's a price we'll have to pay." Luffy said with seriousness, getting the others to look at him as he stood up, before he put Nami on his back. "Saving Nami is what's important, and I'm not leaving until this Kureha lady agrees to help her."

"Agreed." Nojiko said, before she turned to Dalton. "Any idea where she is now?"

"Last I heard, she was in a town not far from this one, called Cocoa Weed, just earlier today. "By now, though, she's might already making her way back to the castle, if she's not already there."

"What should we do, Luffy? Split up?" Usopp asked, turning to his captain.

"Yeah. It would take too much time to go to both places, and Nami's only looking worse as more time goes by." Luffy replied with a nod. "Nojiko, you're with me. We're gonna go to the castle. Sanji, Usopp, and Vivi, you three head to Cocoa Weed."

"No way! I'm coming with you to watch over Nami-swan!" Sanji declared passionately, making Luffy actually frown in slight annoyance. He didn't usually mind Sanji's fixation on maintaining his code of being a white knight or whatever, but now wasn't the time for this. He was about to say something, only for Nojiko to speak up first.

"We've got this, Sanji." She said, placing a hand on the cook's shoulder. "You want to help Nami, right? Listen to what Luffy says."

"B- But..."

"Trust us." She said, getting a reluctant nod from him. She then turned to Luffy, who gave her a thankful look.

"When you guys get there, use your transponder snail to call us and let us know if the doctor is there or not. We'll do the same." Luffy said, getting nods all around.

"Before you all go, there's one last thing I need to warn you about." Dalton said, stopping them just aa they were about to leave.

"What is it?" Luffy asked quickly, not wanting to waste any more time.

"Watch out for the lapins. They're monstrous rabbits that have the strength and physique of bears, with all the nimbleness of normal rabbits. If you come across them, especially a group of them, be careful not to let your guard down."

"Great." Usopp muttered nervously. As if there wasn't already enough to worry about.

"Thanks for the warning." Luffy said, with Dalton waving it off, before they all exited the house. "Let's go."

With one last worried look at Nami, Sanji turned and began running in the direction of Cocoa Weed, followed by Usopp and Vivi.

"Let's go." Luffy said to Nojiko, getting a sharp nod in return, before the two began heading towards the mountains.

'Just hold on, Nami!'

* * *

"These damn things are annoying!" Nojiko yelled, kicking one of the lapins away from her and Luffy. Once the two started ascending the large mountain, it hadn't taken long for the carnivorous rabbits to start coming after them.

Any other time, Luffy would be wanting to make one of these rabbits his friend. Now, however, he was inclined to agree with Nojiko.

As the two (three, technically) pirates made their way further up the mountain, they came to a stop when they saw over twenty lapins in front of them, seemingly waiting for them. And then, as if on command, they all started hopping in place.

'What're they...' Nojiko trailed off in her mind, before she noticed how the mountain was beginning to shake, make her eyes widen as she realized what they were trying to do. Quickly turning to Luffy, she hurriedly informed him, "Luffy, they're trying to start an avalanche!"

"What?!" The young captain exclaimed, his eyes also widening, before they narrowed as he decided to hurry up and end this. Focusing as much as he could, he stretched out his observation haki as much as he was currently able to, before releasing a burst of conqueror's haki. Since he could only safely use it once a day, he often chose to save it as much as he could for a time when he really needed it. This, he supposed, was as good a time as any to use it. They didn't have time to get caught up in a long, drawn out fight.

"Good. Now, let's go!" Nojiko said, getting a nod from the rubbery captain as they continued to make their way to the castle. A few minutes later, Luffy's transponder snail started ringing.

Pulling the snail out from inside his jacket, Luffy answered without slowing down, "Is that you, Sanji?"

"Yeah. The doctor isn't here. We just missed her by a few minutes." The cook replied with a frustrated tone.

"I see. Good thing we didn't bring Nami there, then." Luffy responded, with Nojiko nodding beside him.

"Have you all made it to the castle yet?"

"Not yet. These mountains are huge. We're not too far, though."

"Do you-" The cook suddenly paused, and Luffy and Nojiko could hear some shouting in the background. "You've gotta be kidding me."

"What's going on, Sanji? What's all that screaming?" Nojiko asked, grabbing the snail as Luffy held it out for her.

"Apparently, Wapol and his underlings just made it back to the island."

Frowning, Luffy said, "If you guys see him, feel free to kick his ass. We don't need him getting in our way while Nami is sick."

"How's she doing?"

Turning his neck all the way around, Luffy took a look at the navigator's face, frowning in concern. It didn't take medical knowledge to see that she was not fairing well. It didn't help that, the higher up they went, the colder it got.

"Not great. We're gonna have to pick up our speed. Call you when we get there." Luffy said, before he ended the call. "Come on, Nojiko. We have to hurry!"

"Right!" She said, before the pair doubled their efforts.

About ten minutes later, they finally reached the base of the large, drum-shaped mountain that the castle was on top of.

"This is really tall. It'll take too long to climb it." Luffy said, before he turned to Nojiko. "Can you get us up there faster?"

"As long as we move quickly, it shouldn't be too much of a problem." Nojiko said, taking a few steps back, with Luffy doing the same, before she held her arms out in front of her, with a thick, silvery liquid shooting out of her palms.

This was due to the power of the Metal-Metal fruit. A logia that allowed her to manipulate liquid metal.

As she expected, the metal began to quickly solidify, due to how cold it was.

"We have to be as quick as possible. The longer we take, and the higher we get, the more brittle this is gonna get." She told Luffy, getting a nod from him, before the two began running up the long ramp she was creating, making it swirl around the mountain as they continued to make their way up.

* * *

"Finally." Nojiko said, panting a bit as she and Luffy made it to the top of the mountain. Her devil fruit really did not mix well with weather like this.

"Hey! Is Kureha here?!" Luffy yelled, his voice being somewhat muffled by the heavy wind. "Hello?!"

'It's freezing!' Nojiko thought, shivering as they continued on their way to the castle. It felt like she wasn't even wearing a coat.

As they continued to approach the castle, they both came to a stop when they saw a figure walking towards them.

"Who are you?" The person said, their silhouette showing that they were a big man.

"Please! We need a doctor! My sister is sick with the flu that's been going around!" Nojiko explained, her teeth chattering as she spoke.

"What?!" The person said, running towards them. As he became visible, the two pirates were finally able to take in his appearance.

The... man(?) was covered in brown fur, had a blue nose, and was wearing a red hat with a white X on it. He had a big body, and looked to stand a little over 6'.

Figuring this was no time to be surprised about his appearance, especially considering that she'd definitely seen weirder things before, Nojiko wasted no more time, asking, "Well?! Can you help her?!"

"Come on! Follow me!" The furry man said, ushering them inside the castle.

They ran down a hall for a bit, before the man/creature pushed a door open, shouting, "Doctorine! Someone else with the flu!"

As they entered the room, the two pirates saw an elderly woman with long, pale blonde hair and dark glasses sitting in a chair, one leg over the other as she drank from a bottle of booze.

"Oh? And who would you two - or, I suppose I should say three - be?" The woman asked, sitting her bottle down as she looked at them. "I've lived here quite a long time, and I'm certain that I've never seen any of you. Meaning you must be the pirates that arrived here a few days ago."

"That's right." Luffy said, walking further into the room, before he repositioned Nami so that he was now holding her in a bridal fashion. "We went through a lot to get all the way up here. Can you help her?"

"That's not how it works. When I feel like helping, I go down to one of the towns, and look for a patient." Kureha said, standing up. "However... I suppose I can make an execption, seeing as you did brave the harsh weather to come all this way. I'm not heartless."

"How much will it cost?" Luffy asked, gently putting Nami down on the bed.

"We can discuss that later." The doctor replied, cracking her knuckles as she walked over to the unconscious Nami. "Go get yourselves soaked in some hot water, help treat that frostbite. Just keep walking down the hall, you'll find the bathroom eventually. While you're doing that, I'll attend to the girlie here."

"Thank you." Nojiko said, still shivering. Nudging Luffy, they both gave Nami one more worried glance, before the captain turned to the doctor.

"She's important to me." He said, surprising Nojiko when he bowed his head slightly.

"I know." Kureha replied, her tone sounding a bit softer. "Now go."

* * *

Groggily, Nami stirred awake, feeling like she had a terrible hangover. As her eyes fluttered open, a feeling of confusion washed over her as she took in her surroundings.

"Where...?" She trailed off, struggling to push herself up. Her arms were feeling like noodles.

As she managed to get herself up into a sitting position, she turned her head to the right, blinking at the little creature she saw standing on a chair, facing away from her.

"Um... Hello?" She croaked out, watching as the little creature jumped off the chair in shock, before spinning around to look at her. The creature then ran to hide behind a wall, but did it in a rather strange way.

"You know you're doing that wrong, right?" She asked, tilting her head to the side.

'A reindeer?' She wondered, taking note of the horns on the little creature's head.

"Shut up, you human!" The reindeer yelled, surprising Nami that it could actually speak. Then, the reindeer's expression suddenly changed. "By the way, are you feeling better? Do you still have a fever?"

Putting the back of her hand against her forehead, Nami shook her head and said, "Just a little hot."

"That's good. It means the medicine is already working." The reindeer said, still trying to hide.

"Thanks for taking care of me." Nami said with a smile, making the reindeer's expression change to one of surprise.

"I- Is it true that you guys are pirates?" The reindeer asked, leaving his 'hiding' place, before he started to slowly inch his way into the room.

"Yes."

"You have a pirate flag?"

"Yup. It's on our ship." Nami responded, before asking curiously, " Do you want to be a pirate?"

"D- Don't be stupid! Who told you that?!"

"Why don't you join us? We need a doctor, anyway."

"There's no way a reindeer could join a bunch of humans!" The reindeer yelled, before he ran out of the room, making Nami sigh.

"Well, looks like you're awake, girlie." An unfamiliar voice said. Looking up, Nami saw an elderly woman walk into the room, holding a bottle of booze as she sat down in the chair next to the bed.

"How long have I been here?" Nami asked, hoping that it hadn't been that long. They still needed to hurry and get Vivi home.

"Relax. It's only been a few hours." Kureha informed her, getting a breath of relief from Nami. "Your friends are in the other room."

"Are they alright?"

"Sure. Just a bit of frostbite."

Releasing another sigh of relief, Nami tried to get up off the bed, only for Kureha to hold her down. "Uh, I'm feeling better now, so-"

"Listen, girlie." Kureha began, suddenly holding a scalpel. "The only way my patients leave, is if they die, or have been cleared to leave by me. Neither of those two options apply to you at the moment."

"But-"

"The medicine hasn't fully set in yet." Kureha cut her off. "You may be feeling better now, but that won't be the case if you rush and push yourself."

Sighing, Nami reluctantly laid back down, while Kureha went back to her seat. A few minutes later, a question arose in Nami's mind. "Hey, Doctor."

"What?"

"Just what is that reindeer? He's able to walk and talk like a human, and even knows about medicine." The navigator asked with interest.

The doctor took a long gulp of her drink, before she went on to explain Chopper's past.

"That's awful." Nami said with a frown.

"I heard you asking him to join your crew." Kureha said, finishing off her booze with another long gulp, before looking at Nami seriously. "So, do you think you all can heal the wound in his heart?"

"DOCTORINE!" They heard Chopper yell, making them both jump, before the reindeer came running into the rum. "Doctorine! It's Wapol! He's back!'

"I see." Kureha replied, closing her eyes, before she stood up. "Well, let's go greet our guest."

* * *

"Lord Wapol! There's something strange at the top of the castle!"

Looking up, Wapol scowled as he saw a black flag - a pirate flag - at the top of his castle.

"This is unacceptable! Where is the Drum Kingdom flag?!" The whale of a man yelled, only to scowl further when he heard someone laughing.

"I burnt that flag to ashes." Kureha said, walking out of the castle, with Chopper next to her, now looking more like an actual reindeer.

"Kureha." Wapol said with a sneer. "After all your hiding, you actually dare to try to make yourself at home in my castle."

"This is Hiriluk's resting place. It's not fit for a rotten kid like you."

"That old fool's resting place? Don't make me laugh!" Wapol yelled, before laughing obnoxiously, with his two henchmen joining in.

Suddenly, a new voice was heard.

" ** _Gum-Gum... Bullet!_** " Was the shout heard across the top off the mountain, before Luffy suddenly appeared in front of Wapol, delivering a strong punch to his stomach, sending him flying back. Before the king could go flying off the mountain, the rubbery captain stretched his arm out and pulled him back, before proceeding to deliver another punch, this time to the face, nearly burying his head into the ground.

This all happened within the span of a few seconds, and when those present finally registered exactly what it was that just happened, they were left with gaping expressions.

"That was for my ship." Luffy said, putting his hat on as he walked over to Kureha and Chopper, who now also had Nojiko next to them, while Wapol's henchmen fretted over him. As he was walking, he paused mid-step, looking at the flag on top of the castle. "I didn't notice that before. Did a pirate used to live here?"

"You... stretched." Chopper was the first to speak, sounding a rather interesting mix of confused, awed, and surprised.

"Hm? Ah, yeah. I ate the Gum-Gum fruit, making me a rubber man." Luffy said, pulling his cheeks to demonstrate, making Chopper's eyes widen as he saw it.

"How do you know them?" Kureha asked, raising an eyebrow in curiosity.

"They attacked and tried to rob us on our way to this island." Nojiko answered with a frown.

"You dare to strike me?!" Wapol yelled, pushing himself up out of the snow, now sporting a bruise on his face as blood dripped from his mouth.

"Guess he's tougher than I thought." Luffy said, cracking his neck, before turning to Chopper with a smile. "Chopper, right? Can you fight?"

Caught off guard by the sudden question, the reindeer stuttered, "W- What?"

"Can you fight?"

"Um... Yeah?"

"Then, why don't we kick these guys asses?" Luffy suggested, his smile growing wider as he pointed at Wapol and his lackeys. "This is your home, right? You should fight for it."

Chopper was silent for a few seconds, before he turned to Wapol, thinking about everything the awful king had put him and this country through, making his expression slowly shift into a glare. Then, he transformed back into his 'human' form, balling his fists as he shouted at Wapol and his henchmen, "Doctor Hiriluk just wanted to help this country. I won't let you destroy this flag-- his symbol of faith!"

"Then you will all just have to die here!" Wapol yelled, as if he hadn't already planned on killing them.

"Don't worry, Lord Wapol." His two henchmen said, stepping forward. "We will deal with these arrogant fools, and put you back in your place as the rightful ruler of this country."

"I'll let you take them, while I deal with that bastard." Luffy said, getting a nod from Chopper.

* * *

"Seven transformations?! What kind of zoan are you?!" Wapol's henchmen, now fused into one being, yelled in confusion, having trouble fighting against Chopper, due to the way he kept switching to different forms on the fly.

"Whoa." Nojiko whispered in awe, amazed to see how far the reindeer was able to push his devil fruit through research and his knowledge of medicine.

"I've found your weak point." Chopper said, now back in his normal form, which he referred to as ' ** _Brain Point_** '.

After dashing in with the use of his **_Leg Point_** , which boosted his speed and jumping ability, he then switched to **_Arm Point_** , which greatly increased his arm strength, before delivering a strong punch to the lackey's chin, knocking them (him?) out cold.

"Whoa! You're amazing, Chopper!" Luffy said with stars in his eyes.

"D- Don't think calling me amazing will make me feel happy or anything, you bastard!" Despite saying this, the reindeer was now smiling happily as he did a strange dance.

Turning to the angry Wapol, Luffy grinned, saying, "You're the only one left."

"Fool! If you think I'll go down as easily as those two, then-" Once again, Luffy suddenly appeared in front of the fat king, both arms stretched far behind him.

" ** _Gum-Gum... Bazooka!_** " Luffy yelled, sending Wapol flying far off into the sky as the attack landed.

And just like that, it was over.

'I guess Sensei was right. As I am right now, I probably won't have much trouble in this part of the Grand Line.' Luffy thought, sighing as he realized it would probably be a while before he was able to get a good fight. He hoped that, at the very least, Crocodile wouldn't go down so easily.

'Now that I'm thinking about it, I wonder what Sensei's up to?'

* * *

"This is..." Jeremiah muttered, the sound of his footsteps echoing loudly as he walked around the familiar place he found himself in. He had gone to sleep on his ship, only to wake up here.

The dark, endless void. The same one that he was in before being sent to this world.

And then, he heard the sweet, oh so familiar voice.

"Welcome, my champion."

"Hey... It's been a long time." Jeremiah said slowly, floating in a lotus position (something that had become a habit over the years).

"I know, and I apologize for that. I wished to let you get fully accustomed to this world and enjoy your journey, though, and I know that you would have been... displeased if I was to hold your hand the entire way." She said, her voice sounding just as beautiful as he remembered it being.

"You're definitely right about that." He replied with a nod. "I appreciate it."

"I'm glad. Now, I'm sure you have a lot of questions."

"I do. When you sent me to this world, the last thing that you said to me, was something about being your champion." He said, feeling a smile involuntarily creep onto his face as he heard her let out a melodious giggle.

"You don't need to worry too much. As my champion, your main duty will be to occasionally carry out missions that I need your assistance with, such as dealing with threats throughout the omniverse."

"The omniverse?" Jeremiah repeated, his eyebrows raising. "I can't say I was expecting that."

"Well, there are certain rules that prevent me, and others like myself, from getting directly involved in the affairs of mortals. Thus, we choose champions." She informed him, getting a nod of understanding, before his expression turned to one of curiosity.

"You and others like yourself... Exactly what are you?"

"I'm exactly as you've thought for all these years. I'm a goddess."

"I see..." He said, running a hand through his hair. Strangely, he didn't feel overwhelmed with the knowledge that he was speaking with a literalgoddess. Maybe it was due to the warmth in her voice. "Well... Can I have your name? I think it'd be a little rude of me to just always refer to you as 'The Goddess'."

After he asked this, the void fell silent for a few moments. He was about to say something else, only for there suddenly be an extremely bright flash of light, making him have to close his eyes.

Feeling wind on his face, Jeremiah opened his eyes, now finding himself standing in a grassy plain. The sky was actually gold in color, making everything appear to have an extra shine to it.

At the edge of the plain, on the hill overlooking the ocean, he could see the figure of a woman standing there. Feeling himself being drawn to her, he began walking towards her.

With her back facing him, the first thing he was able to make out was her long, gorgeous, bright red hair. As she turned around, he very nearly gaped in disbelief.

"Beautiful..." Was all he could say, having just laid eyes on possibly the most beautiful woman he'd ever seen. There was only one person that this could possibly be.

The woman let out an angelic laugh, before she grew a soft, warm smile. "I'm glad that my champion thinks so."

As he'd expected, this was the goddess. Naturally, among many other things, he'd often wondered just what the goddess looked like, and to finally get to see her appearance... He was certainly not disappointed.

As mentioned before, she had long, flowing red hair that went past her knees. She also had light brown eyes, and very lightly tanned skin. She had on light purple eyeshadow, and red lipstick, with a shade that matched her hair.

She was wearing a long-sleeved, pale blue dress, which went all the way down to the ground. She was also wearing a gold and red, sea glass circlet, with a matching necklace.

"Jeremiah..." She said, walking up to him and cupping his cheek. "You've grown so much from the first time we met."

"It's all thanks to you." He responded, placing his larger hand on top of hers. "Everything I've been able to accomplish is all thanks to you."

Shaking her head, the goddess said, "You're wrong, Jeremiah. It's true that I gave you a number of gifts to help get you started, but your work ethic is what has brought you this far. Whether it be training your mind, your body, or your powers, you've never once tried to slack off, and I'm so proud to have chosen you as my champion."

Smiling, Jeremiah rubbed his neck, feeling just the tiniest bit flustered for the first time in decades, making the goddess giggle again.

"Granmamare. That's my name."

"It's beautiful." He said sincerely, watching as she smiled again.

"Thank you. Now... Oh. It seems that your lovers are awake. I suppose I should send you back now. It wouldn't do to make them worry." She said, turning to look out over the horizon with a somewhat downcast expression.

"Oh... I guess you're right. They'd probably panic if they didn't find me anywhere on the ship." He said, only for Granmamare to shake her head.

"I didn't bring your body here, only your mind." She said, before turning to him. "Give me your hand for a second."

Doing as she said, Jeremiah watched as the tip of one of her fingers glowed, before she began moving it across the back of his right hand. When she was done, there was a black star that had a red G inside of it, with a spear going through the middle.

Seeing his confused look, she explained, "This will allow us to communicate more often. All you have to do is focus on that mark, and you'll be able to contact me. If you do it while meditating, you'll be able to meet me here whenever you wish."

"I'll try not to let my hand get chopped off." He said, getting the goddess to laugh and shake her head.

"Now then, are you ready?" She asked, getting a slow nod from Jeremiah. Walking up to him, she cupped both of his cheeks, looking into his eyes with a smile. "If you ever need anything, or if you have any more questions, don't hesitate to contact me. Seeing as I'm not allowed to directly get involved with mortal affairs, I have far too much free time on my hands."

"Will do. Thanks again, for everything you've done for me. I can't imagine what my life would be like if I'd never been chosen by you." He said, getting a wonderful smile from her, before she placed a soft kiss on his forehead, result in another flash of light. When it died down, he was gone.

Sighing, Granmamare went back to looking out over the horizon, her expression back to being downcast.

She hoped he contacted her soon.

* * *

 **Finally finished.**

 **It took me longer than I thought it would to write this chapter, partially due to the Straw Hats being surprisingly hard to write. Speaking of, if I'm being honest, I kind of lost interest in writing about them, maybe halfway through this chapter, which may show in the way I quickly skimmed through Luffy and Chopper's fights (which I do apologize for, since I know some people were looking forward to Luffy's beat down of Wapol). However, I'll admit that I do feel a little bad about cutting out Luffy's climbing up to the castle. That was one of his greatest moments in the series, but he simply didn't need to do it here.**

 **Don't get me wrong, I love the Straw Hats, but this is not their story. Thus, this is the last time I'll be having the story spend multiple chapter focused on a crew that isn't New Dawn.**

 **Moving on, what'd you guys think about the end of the chapter? I've been wanting to do this for a while, so it's nice to be finally getting to it.** **Hmm... I don't think I really have anything else to say this time. I hope you all enjoyed the chapter. Be sure to leave lots of comments/reviews.**

 **Til next time, guys.**

 **P.S. Nobody got back to me on if you all would like for me to start releasing chapters in bursts of 2-3 at a time. I'd appreciate feedback on this.**


	21. Chapter 20

Yo.

I'm sure you guys have been wondering where the next chapter is.

 _Sigh_ , where do I begin? As some of you guys may have realized, whenever I take a while to update a story, I try to make the next chapter longer than usual. Well, I was doing the same thing this time, and had almost 10k words written. And what happens?

It somehow gets deleted. I've tried to recover it, but it's no good.

Guys, let me tell you. It's pretty rare for me to actually get upset about something. I certainly get annoyed, but upset like this? Like, I'm not even mad. I honestly don't even know how to describe it.

If I'm being honest, this killed a lot of my interest in writing this story, which I find to be pretty sad. I had some pretty big things planned for later chapters of this story. Plus, this was my first story ever, so it holds a special place in my heart, even if it wasn't super popular.

 _Sigh,_ anyway... If I don't update this again, or you suddenly notice one day that this story has been deleted, now you all know why.

Sorry to everyone that's been sticking with me for this story, but this just... Yeah. Sorry, guys.

It especially sucks because, before this, I had seriously been considering going through the earlier chapters, and touching them up, since, as I read through them, I really don't like how I started this story. Especially the first chapter, with the way I had the goddess give Jeremiah ten wishes, and acquiesce to his requests so much. And so, I wanted to go through and edit the chapters, since it could only help the story. Now, though...

If it's any consolation, I've got two other One Piece stories planned for the future, and I actually think they'll both be better than this one, since I'm a much better writer than I was when I first started. However, I have no idea when I'll actually start writing them, since I have other stories I'm already working on.

Again, sorry, everybody, but this will probably be the final update for this story.

Til next time, guys.


End file.
